Ladrones De Corazones
by Little Saturnito
Summary: Edward Cullen es líder de "Los Fríos" una famosa banda de ladrones más conocidos en todo el mundo, pero tras una misión fallida desencadenaran algunos sucesos del pasado que lo harán comprender que las coincidencias no existen.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo!**

 **Aquí les presento este nuevo reto para presentarles.**

 **Espero que les guste como mis anteriores historias, esta historia es miá de mí para ustedes.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Por favor pasen, lean y dejen sus reviews, ya que eso me motiva para seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **ATTE: *Little Saturnito***

* * *

 **Ladrones De Corazones**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Edward P.O.V:**

 **Berlín, Alemania...**

\- ¿Esta todo listo? - pregunte desde mi comunicador.

\- _**Si, estoy en posición**_ \- respondió Jasper.

\- _**Nosotros también**_ \- escuche a continuación la voz de Emmett.

\- De acuerdo comenzaremos en tres... Dos... Uno... Ahora Jazz - las luces del recinto se apagaron por completo, atrevés de los micrófonos era capaz de escuchar las voces de alarma de los guardias nocturnos - Es la hora, entra Rose.

Desde mí posición en una de las ventanas del techo pude verla pasar rápidamente los rayos láser que se encendieron por la emergencia, su delgado cuerpo la hacía muy flexible y su entrenamiento la hacía rápida en hacerlo.

\- Jazz, los rayos láser se encendieron cuando apagaste las luces - le informe mirando atentamente a Rose.

\- _**Lo sé, es un nuevo sistema que instalaron**_ \- respondió algo frustrado - _**No estaban ahí anoche por lo que debieron instalarlas esta tarde.**_

\- _**No se preocupen, mi Rose lo está haciendo perfectamente bien**_ \- Emmett como siempre haciendo gala de las habilidades de su novia.

\- _**Nadie lo duda amor, pero creo que se refieren a que necesitaremos un plan para sacar el cuadro sin pasarlo por los rayos láser**_ \- podíamos escuchar la voz jadeante de Rose atrevés de la transición - _**Maldición.**_

\- _**¿Que paso Osita?**_ \- pregunto nervioso Emmett.

\- _**Los laceres son muy peligrosos, mi hombro paso rozando uno y quemo la tela de mi blusa -**_ se escuchaba más que enojada.

\- _**Lo siento hermana pero aún no consigo desactivarla**_ \- se disculpó Jazz desde su lugar.

\- Parece ser que desde que robamos en la mansión del conde, los lugares más famosos han reforzado su seguridad - comente tratando de pensar en las veces pasadas que nos había pasado lo mismo pero en esas veces Jasper fue capaz de desactivarlas.

\- _**Por lo visto están aprendiendo de sus errores pero nada que yo no pueda quitar**_ \- respondió Jasper - _**Espera un segundo Rose**_ \- ella hizo lo dicho y las luces rojas desaparecieron al instante.

\- Muy bien Rose, Emmett muévanse rápido estamos perdiendo más tiempo - los urgí.

\- _**Rápido, los guardias van de regreso**_ \- nos informo Jazz.

\- _**Lo tenemos Edward**_ \- ante la voz de Emmett, rápidamente abrí en vidrio de la ventana y baje el estuche para que metieran el cuadro ahí - Listo.

Vi como se escondían en las sombras mientras subía el cuadro, lo asegure en mi espalda antes de poner el vidrio de regreso y correr hacía la Van que teníamos aparcada a unas cuadras del museo.

Tardarían algo en darse cuenta de la desaparición del cuadro por las alarmas desactivadas.

\- Quisiera verles las caras cuando descubran que falta el cuadro - escuche decir a Emmett mientras me subía al auto.

\- Listo, vámonos - Jasper rápidamente inicio la marcha dejando atrás el museo.

\- Mañana seremos noticia de nuevo: "Los Fríos" atacan de nuevo - agrego mi hermano haciendo un gesto con las manos.

Si, así es... Somos ladrones, pero no cualquier banda de ladrones, eramos conocidos por "Los Fríos". Ya llevábamos un par de años haciendo esto, era como una tradición familiar iniciado tres generaciones atrás, al inicio eran cinco familias de amigos que comenzaron con esto pero ahora solo quedábamos dos.

Los Cullen estábamos conformados por cuatro personas, mi padre Carlisle, un importante doctor que viajaba por el mundo dando conferencias de medicina, mi madre Esme, una reconocida decoradora de interiores e hija de un millonario empresario y una famosa actriz, mi hermano mellizo Emmett y yo.

Los Hale era una familia adinerada de Texas pero quince años atrás sufrieron un accidente de avioneta en el mar que dejo huérfanos a los dos herederos más pequeños en esos días, los mellizos Jasper y Rosalie, quienes obtuvieron todo al ser los únicos Hales con vida.

La familia Cullen llevaba conociéndolos por generaciones que mis padres tomaron su custodia después de la muerte de sus padres, por lo que los cuatro crecimos como hermanos, teníamos dieciocho años y solo nos llevábamos por tres meses de diferencia, siendo Emmett y yo los mayores.

Crecimos escuchando las historias de nuestros abuelos, la única generación que no fue de ladrones fue la de mi padre, nos había contado que hizo algunos robos cuando era adolescente pero después de la desaparición de uno de sus mejores amigos, lo dejo y se dedicó a la medicina.

Nosotros iniciamos cuando teníamos quince años, un antiguo contacto de nuestro abuelo quería recuperar un cuadro que había sido de su familia generaciones pasadas y sabía de la fama de "Los Fríos" por lo que el abuelo y mi padre nos entrenaron para que pudiéramos hacer el trabajo y así fue como comenzamos.

Al principio el abuelo era quien recibía los pedidos pero él había fallecido un año atrás por lo que su hijo, Carlisle había comenzado a hacer el trabajo. Nosotros no robábamos cualquier cosa, teníamos que estar seguros de que pertenecieron a dichas personas, el precio se daba después de evaluar el nivel de peligro y de trazar un plan.

Ahora habíamos estado viviendo en Berlín por algunos meses debido a un trabajo de mamá en una iglesia antigua, pero dicho proyecto había finalizado dos días atrás por lo que este seria el último golpe que haríamos en esta cuidad antes de partir a Londres donde nos instalaríamos definitivamente.

Nuestros padres habían discutido que era lo mejor para nosotros, lo cual aceptamos más que alegres.

En estos años como ladrones habíamos desarrollado mejor nuestros habilidades y queríamos pensar en estudiar algo en donde pudiéramos usarlas, por ejemplo:

Jasper poseía habilidades con la tecnología y en estrategias militares.

A Rosalie le gustaba la mecánica y la moda.

Con Emmett era algo difícil de decir pero le llamaba la atención las armas y las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque por su comportamiento bromista la mayoría del tiempo Rose decía que su trabajo soñado seria ser payaso en fiestas infantiles, ya que también le encantaban los niños.

Por mi parte, podía hacer cualquier cosa, sin alardear, pero lo que más me apasiona es la música y la medicina al igual que mi padre.

\- Hola hijos - la dulce voz de nuestra madre nos recibió en la sala de la casa.

\- ¡Hola má! - exclamo Emmett para darle un fuerte abrazo, levantándola unos centímetros del suelo.

\- Emmett Richard Cullen, más te vale que me bajes o te dejare sin postre - dijo mi madre algo seria.

\- Pero mamá solo te extrañe mucho - se excuso mientras la dejaba en el piso lentamente.

\- Hola mamá - respondimos los tres negando con la cabeza ante el comportamiento de Emmett.

\- ¿Como les fue? - pregunto mirándonos preocupada.

\- Bien, se darán cuenta hasta mañana a más tardar - respondí mientras le daba un abrazo.

\- Me alegro - respondió saludando a Rose con un abrazo y un beso.

\- Lo hemos puesto donde siempre - comento Jazz, saludando también a mamá.

\- Bueno, vayan a limpiarse que el desayuno esta listo - nos hizo un gesto señalando hacía las escaleras, por lo que obedecimos sin decir más.

Podíamos ver cajas por donde sea, lista para el camión que sé las llevaría en unas horas, rápidamente me di una ducha y me puse algo cómodo antes de bajar y por lo visto no fui el único con la idea ya que las demás también se veían con el cabello mojado.

\- ¿Listos para su viaje? - pregunto Carlisle desde su posición en la cabeza de la mesa.

\- Si, las cosas empaquetadas y las maletas listas - respondió Rose.

\- ¿Cuando llegaran ustedes? - pregunto Jasper.

\- En dos semanas, el alcalde quiere que estemos aquí para la inauguración y un banquete que hará el pueblo - respondió Esme mientras servia la cena.

\- Ya he hablado con el director del colegio a donde asistirán y al parecer los cuatro estarán en la misma clase - anuncio papá, pasándome un sobre con algunos documentos - Ahí está la dirección de la nueva casa y algunos papeles de la escuela que necesitaran saber.

\- También los de la mudanza han dicho que llegaran en una semana las cajas y demás maletas - agrego Esme.

\- De acuerdo, estaremos al pendiente de todo allá - dije seriamente.

Dado que las clases iniciarían en casi una semana y media, decidimos adelantarnos para adaptarnos al lugar y comprar las cosas necesarias para la escuela, por lo que nosotros partiríamos mañana.

\- Oh los voy a extrañar mucho - mamá comenzó a limpiarse las lagrimas.

\- Mamí, solo estaremos sin vernos un par de semanas - respondió Rose mientras tomaba su mano y le daba un apretón - Prometo mantener a Emmett fuera de problemas hasta que lleguen.

\- ¡Oye! - exclamo el haciendo un puchero que nos hizo reír a todos.

 **%%%%%%%%%%**

\- ¿Así que esta es nuestra nueva casa? - exclamo Emmett soltando un silbido de aprobación, frente a nosotros se encontraba una casa de tres pisos, tenía grandes ventanales de vidrio que daba vista hacía el bosque que la rodeaba.

\- Si, queda cerca de cualquier tienda y de la escuela - respondió Jazz.

\- El primer piso tiene sala, comedor y cocina, en el segundo piso; el despacho, la habitación principal, con tres habitaciones más - les comente mientras bajábamos las maletas del taxi - Y en la tercera planta ahí cuatro habitaciones, todas con sus respectivos baños.

\- ¿Y como elegiremos las habitaciones? - pregunto Rose una vez que estuvimos adentro.

La casa estaba totalmente amueblada y podíamos notar el toque de nuestra madre.

\- Creo que la de ustedes y la de Jasper están en el segundo piso, la miá en el tercero - comente tomando mi maleta y comenzando a subir las escaleras - Creo que la casa esta equipada con todo, solo necesitamos hacer la despensa y comprar algunas cosas para la escuela.

Pasamos una semana y media componiendo toda la casa después de que el camión de la mudanza llegara junto con nuestros autos.

\- Con Jasper iré a comprar las cosas que necesitaremos en la escuela - informe una mañana, tres días antes del inicio de la escuela - Terminen de arreglar todo.

\- ¿Sabes que ellos harán más desorden, verdad? - pregunto Jazz una vez que estuvimos en mi auto, un Audi RS 7 color blanco.

\- Tengo la esperanza que terminen haciéndolo en su habitación - respondí soltando un suspiro sin separar la vista del camino.

\- Yo iré por los uniformes y tu vas a buscar los libros - comento una vez que llegamos al centro comercial.

\- De acuerdo, te llamare cuando termine y nos vemos en la cafetería - anuncie antes de separarnos.

Este centro comercial era igual de grande que el de Berlín y me podía imaginar la alegría de Rose ante ello, por la mudanza y todo eso no había tenido oportunidad de salir e imaginaba que pronto explotaría de ansiedad por ir de compras.

Localizar la librería fue de lo más fácil dado que prácticamente estaba en una de las mejores esquinas del centro.

\- Hola buenos días, ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo? - me pregunto la asistente de la librería nada más entre.

\- Si, estoy buscando los libros de las escuelas privadas - pregunte algo distante, ya que cuando me acerque al mostrador la chica comenzó a tratar de verse coqueta.

\- Esos están en el sexto pasillo a la izquierda, en la esquina más retirada - su voz trataba de sonar sexy - ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

\- No gracias, sabre hallarme - me retire lo más pronto posible.

Rápidamente di con los libros que buscaba de dicha escuela, por lo que saque la lista que tenía guardada en mi celular pero vi que tenía una llamada entrante de Emmett.

\- ¿Que quieres Emmett? - pregunte mientras revisaba el contenido de uno de los libros.

\- _Llego un correo del cliente, dice que necesita otro trabajo_ \- escuche su voz seria del otro lado de la línea _\- ¿Lo aceptamos? Dice que es cerca de Londres._

\- Por ahora será mejor que nos mostremos ninguna actividad - susurre volteando para ver que no hubiera nadie cerca.

\- _También pregunta que si enviamos el paquete_ \- escuche como le decía algo a Rose.

\- Si, Jazz ya se encargo de la entrega.

\- _Uy, ¿Entrega especial?_ \- se burló.

\- Claro que no, las mismas condiciones fueron aplicadas aunque no les gusto mucha al final aceptaron - me encogí de hombros ignorando las burlas de mi hermano.

\- _Ese tipo se cree más que importante, para mí que quería conocernos en persona para entregarnos a la policía y no pagar_ \- el tono de su voz se volvió más que seria.

\- En fin, Carlisle y Esme llegan en dos días, así que encargate de tener la casa lista - cambie de tema cuando vi a unos adolescentes pasar por el pasillo.

\- _¿Porque tengo que hacerlo yo?_ \- me imaginaba haciendo un puchero ante su berrinche.

\- Dile a Rose que te ayude - le ofrecí pero me arrepentí al instante al recordar las palabras de Jazz.

\- _Esa idea si me gusta_ \- escuche como Rose soltó un grito de sorpresa y a mi hermano reírse.

\- Dije que te ayude, no que hagan más desorden - lleve mis dedos a mi sien ante la actitud de Emmett.

\- _Vamos hermano, tenemos que aprovechar ahora que estamos solos_ \- se quejo - _Lo que creo es que te hace un poco de acción en la habitación._

\- De acuerdo, te dejo, estoy viendo algunas cosas de la escuela que necesitamos - le corte antes de que siguiera.

\- _Aburridoooo, pero por ahora te lo dejo pasar porque tengo cosas más importantes que hacer_ \- por Dios, ¿Acababa de escuchar a mi hermana gemir por teléfono?

\- Okey, bye - corte rápidamente antes de soltar un suspiro. No es que no los haya escuchado antes pero me era difícil que no saliera esa vena de celos de hermanos.

Tome los libros que necesitábamos, que por suerte no eran gruesos y podía llevarlos en la mano, cuando di la vuelta al otro lado del pasillo me encontré con una pequeña chica, por un momento me preocupe que hubiera escuchado parte de la conversación que tuve con Emmett pero aunque su largo cabello castaño estaba suelto, pude ver que tenía puestos unos audífonos pero al momento que pase detrás de ella se hizo para atrás lo que ocasiono que chocara conmigo y me hiciera tirar los libros.

\- Oh, lo siento mucho - su voz suave y apenada llego a mis oídos, mientras vi como se quitaba los audífonos rápidamente - No estaba prestando atención, ¿Estas bien? - se agachó para ayudarme a levantar los libros que se me habían caído.

\- Si estoy bien y no te preocupes, yo también no prestaba atención - la vi levantar la mirada y quedarse sorprendida por unos instantes - ¿Tu estas bien? - le pregunte.

\- Si gracias, disculpame - volvió a disculparse mientras nos poníamos de pie y pude observarla mejor. Sin duda una chica bella, su largo cabello castaño caía en cascada sobre sus hombros y espalda, su piel blanca resaltaba sus llamativos ojos color chocolate y sus labios tenían un ligero tono rojizo, llevaba una falda suelta café que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, una blusa de tirantes blanca que mostraba el inicio de sus bien formados senos y por último una converse blancas, escuche como sonaba un móvil que hizo que reaccionara de mí escáner a la chica - Ten - rápidamente me tendió los libros que ella había levantado antes de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo.

Cuando me acerque a pagar trate de buscarla con la mirada esperando encontrarla pero al parecer desapareció.

\- Es un buen libro el que llevas - me dijo la dependienta, que por fortuna era otra y no trataba de coquetear conmigo - La historia es muy emocionante - sonrió, pero parece que le di una mirada de confusión ya que me mostró un libro que podía jurar que no era mio "The Hope In Her Eyes" pude leer en la portada.

\- Oh... Es para mi hermana - respondí algo dudoso preguntándome de donde había llegado ese libro pero pronto recordé la chica con la que tropecé, ella también llevaba unos libros en la mano por lo que tal vez se mezclaron cuando los recogió.

Al final salí pagando por el libro. ¿Porque? No lo sabía pero creo que solo fue un impulso.

Me reuní con Jasper en una de las cafeterías del centro comercial pero tal parecía en las nubes.

\- ¿Has pedido algo? - pregunte sentándome frente a él pero dio un salto de susto cuando escucho mi voz, sin duda algo extraño en el - ¿Que te pasa?

\- Conocí a la chica de mis sueños - respondió dándome una sonrisa soñadora.

\- ¿Que?¿De que hablas? - pregunte dándole una mirada de asombro, pero en ese momento llego el mesero.

\- Cuando salí de la tienda de uniformes pase por una tienda y sin querer choque con un chica hermosa, una hada si puedo decir - no sabía si preocuparme o felicitarlo, ya que nunca lo había visto así - La ayude con todas las bolsas que llevaba, me pregunto mi nombre y al final me llamo "Jazz" - soltó un suspiro que incluso el mesero que nos trajo nuestros pedidos se le quedo mirando raro.

\- Bueno... No sé que decirte, ¿Felicidades? - eso sonó más como una pregunta que una sincera felicitación - ¿Y como se llama?

\- Alice... Alice Brandon - no pudo evitar sonreír ante la mención de su nombre - Tiene diecisiete años, le gusta ir de compras con su mejor amiga aunque a ella no le gusta, trabaja medio tiempo en una tienda de mascotas y va a la misma escuela a la que iremos.

\- ¿Todo eso lo averiguaste hackeando su perfil? - pregunte asombrado.

\- No, ella misma me lo dijo - bueno no sabía si asombrarme por lo que le dijo la chica o asustarme que le diera la información así de fácil.

\- Pues me alegro por ti - de verdad que si.

Una de las cosas con las que crecimos fue el gran amor que se profesaban nuestros padres, no podemos negar que habían discutido y tenido sus diferencias pero siempre nos mostraron el amor que se tenían el uno por el otro. Los cuatro desde niños habíamos querido eso en nuestras vidas cuando fuéramos grandes, Emmett y Rose lo encontraron el uno con el otro y tal parecía que ahora Jasper lo había encontrado, solo esperaba que yo también lo hiciera pronto.

Los tres días antes del inicio de la escuela, terminamos de arreglar todo antes de la llegada de nuestros padres y gracias a Dios ni Emmett ni Rose hicieron desorden.

Esme y Carlisle llegaron un día antes de comenzar las clases y se alegraron de que tuviéramos todo listo y sin nada roto por parte de Emmett.

 **%%%%%%%%%%**

\- Apenas llevo diez minutos en esta escuela y ya he tenido que ahuyentar a tres zorras ofrecidas - se quejo Rose mientras caminábamos en busca de nuestro salón de clases, ya que los cuatro estábamos juntos.

\- Tranquila Rose, no todas se ven así - trato de consolarla su novio pero tal parece que aumento más el enojo.

\- Emmett - le llame sin detenerme.

\- ¿Si, querido hermano? - escuche su tono burlo.

\- Es mejor que te calles o terminaras durmiendo en el jardín trasero - escuche como dio un grito ahogado mientras se detenía por la sorpresa.

Cuando llegamos hasta el salón correspondiente nos detuvimos y esperamos a la profesora, tal como nos habían dicho en la oficina del director. Podía escuchar las voces dentro de el aula junto a la voz de una señora mayor.

\- Pueden pasar chicos - salio la profesora señalando hacía el interior.

La primera en entrar fue Rose, seguida por Jazz, Emmett y al final yo.

Pudimos escuchar los jadeos de sorpresa y murmullos de los demás alumnos, los chicos iniciaron con sus comentarios acerca de lo buena que estaba "la rubia" y las chicas comenzaron a elegir entre nosotros tres pero al parecer las apuestas jugaban a mi favor.

\- Silencio chicos - llamo la atención la señora Webber, o eso es lo que nos dijo el director, y comenzó a señalar a cada uno - Ellos son Rosalie y Jasper Hale y Emmett y Edward Cullen, se acaban de mudar de...

\- De Berlín - respondió Jasper escaneando todo el salón y fijo su mirada en un punto especificó - Nuestro tutor viaja mucho y solemos cambiarnos seguido - su acento texano salio a relucir.

\- Bueno chicos, ¿Tienen alguna pregunta para sus nuevos compañeros? - preguntó la señora Webber pero tal parece que destapo un nido de pericos porque comenzaron a hacer preguntas al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Tienen novia?¿Que edad tienen?¿Tienes novio Rosalie?¿Saldrías conmigo, Edward/Jasper/Emmett? - fueron algunas de las preguntas que se escucharon.

\- Yo si tengo novia y es mi Rose - contesto Emmett mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de ella e hizo un gesto tan serio que los chicos retrocedieron de inmediato y las chicas se quejaron - Pero de ahí, ellos dos están más que solteros - exclamo levantando gritillos femeninos y ganándose miradas de muerte por parte de nosotros.

\- Bueno eso es suficiente - la señora Webber intervino - Detrás de la señorita Dwyer y la señorita Brandon están sus lugares, pasen por favor - señalo hasta donde estaba una chica de corto cabello negro y una chica de cabello castaño atado en una coleta alta... Esperen, ¡Esa es la chica de la librería! no pude evitar mostrar sorpresa en la mirada al verla en la misma escuela.

Comenzamos a dirigirnos hacía donde estaban ellas, podíamos escuchar los comentarios de envidia por parte de las demás chicas, pero por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como tres chicas les daban miradas de muerte pero instantes después la señora Webber llamo la atención para comenzar la clase.

Jasper se sentó detrás de la morena de cabello corto, yo detrás de la chica de la librería y Emmett con Rose detrás de nosotros, durante los cambios de clases se tenía cinco minutos hasta que llegara el siguiente profesor, lo que las chicas aprovechaban para acercarse a Jasper o a mí, porque cuando lo trataban con Rose o a Emmett, daban miradas de muerte que los hacían retroceder, a excepción de las dos chicas frente a nosotros y una más que se sentaba frente a la chica de la librería, a la cual por cierto tenía que preguntarle su nombre.

\- ¿Y cuando llegaron a la ciudad? ¿ Ya han salido a divertirse? - nos pregunto una chica que se presentó como Victoria mientras jugaba con su rizado cabello naranja, no se podía negar que era guapa, tenía ojos negros y tez bronceada, tenía grandes senos los cuales parecían querer salirse de su ajustada blusa y dejaba entrever su sostén de encaje negro - Si quieren podemos mostrarles algunos lugares divertidos.

\- Podemos ir a dar un vuelta después de la escuela - secundo ¿Tania?, creo que así dijo que se llamaba, tenía un enorme parecido a Victoria nada más que ella tenía el cabello rubio rojizo y ojos pardos, ella estaba sentada en el escritorio de Jazz y si podía decir faltaba poco para que su falda mostrara su ropa interior de lo corta que estaba pero tal parecía que el no le prestaba atención por estar mirando a la chica de enfrente.

\- ¿Y que les parece si a la hora del almuerzo les mostramos la escuela? - una rubia, Jessica, ofreció coquetamente, tenía un color rubio que parecía falso pero hacía que su piel bronceada se notara más y sus ojos castaños la hacían más que llamativa.

\- ¿Así?¿Y que les van a mostrar?¿El cuarto de escobas del conserje? Porque estoy más que segura que ese cuarto lo conoces demasiado bien - escuchamos decir sarcásticamente a la chica frente a Jasper, podíamos notar cierto tono de enojo en su voz y note una chica de lentes le daba una mirada a la chica de la librería, quien solo se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Y tú que sabes enana? - Victoria respondió burlona - Tú ni siquiera sales de la biblioteca donde se esconden tus amigas "el ratón de biblioteca Dwyer" y "la perfecta Webber"

\- Te mostrare lo que esta enana sabe - la vimos soltar el libro que tenía en las manos para lanzarse hacía el cabello de Victoria.

\- ¡ALICE! - rápidamente la chica de la librería y la de lentes se levantaron para tratar de separar a la morena, que tal como había dicho Jasper se llamaba Alice, y comenzaron a forcejear junto a las otras dos chicas amigas de Victoria.

Por un momento no supimos que hacer y pronto se formó más escándalo mientras los cuatro veíamos como la morena a pesar de ser pequeña, cosa que alcancé a notar, no soltaba la melena anaranjada de Victoria, quien solo chillaba tratando de separarse de ella. Las que parecían ser las amigas de Alice también trataban de separarle pero no lo lograban, esa pequeña estaba más que decidida a quererle arrancarle el cabello a Victoria, pronto vi como la chica castaña retrocedía peligrosamente a estrellarse contra la silla detrás de ella por lo que rápidamente me levante para sujetarla por la cintura.

En el momento que la tuve en mis brazos una extraña corriente llego a mi cuerpo, ella volteo a verme sorprendida.

\- ¿Estas bien? - le pregunto mientras me sumergía en sus bellos ojos chocolate y sin duda ese momento fue en el que ella se convirtió en una ladrona de mi corazón.

* * *

 *** ¿Que les pareció este capitulo? Es una nueva historia que espero y les guste como las que he publicado anteriormente... También no pude evitar poner uno el titulo de una de mis historias como el titulo del libro, Coff... Coff... Solo hago publicidad... Coff... Coff... Háganme saber sus opiniones en los reviews...**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí le traigo un capitulo más, espero les guste.**

 **Por favor, pasen, lean y dejen su review con su opinión, ya que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **Mil gracias por sus reviews y a los que han vuelto esta historia su favorita... :D**

* * *

 **Ladrones De Corazones**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Bella P.O.V:**

 _"... En otras noticias, tal parece que la famosa banda de ladrones "Los Fríos" han dado un golpe en uno de los museos más famosos de Berlín, la policía ha tratado de seguir sus pasos pero es como si se los hubieran tragado la tierra, la pieza extraída es un cuadro muy antiguo de gran valor por ahora están investigando las grabaciones en las cámaras de seguridad para intentar obtener pistas..."_

\- "Los Fríos" han atacado en un famoso museo en Berlín, la vez pasada fue en Grecia - la voz de Alice llego a mi mente aún no despierta del todo - Me encantaría conocerlos - soltó un suspiro.

\- ¿Para que los quieres conocer? - pregunte tomando un sorbo de mí té recién hecho.

\- Tal vez encuentre al amor de mi vida con uno de ellos - sonrió llevando su taza de café a sus labios.

\- ¿Como sabes que no son unos viejos que solo quieren llamar la atención? - la hiperactividad de ella tan temprano era algo que me costaba manejar a las seis de la mañana.

\- Es más que obvio que no lo son, ¿Como manejarían evitar tanta seguridad si fueran unos ancianos? - señalo dándole una mordida a su pan tostado - En fin, ¿Que haces despierta tan temprano? - si lo admito, soy conocida por levantarme tarde, excepto los días que tenía escuela.

\- Tu danza en tacones despertó hasta los vecinos de abajo - respondí sintiendo el calor de mí té llenando mi vientre.

\- Lo siento, me siento entusiasmada por el inicio de clases y he querido ir de compras temprano - se excuso apenada.

\- Espero que le digas eso a la señora Rice cuando venga a reclamar... Otra vez - conteste soltando un suspiro.

Amaba a Alice, enserio que si pero en ocasiones era mucho para mí.

La conocí cuando tenía cinco años y ambas entramos al orfanato. Sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente de auto mientras viajaba al funeral de su abuela, ella había estado en la escuela por lo que no iba con ellos y no tenía más parientes vivos, por mi parte, fui abandonada a las puertas del orfanato cuando era un bebé y solo tenia un papel donde decía que mi nombre era Isabella, pero como no muy bien me gustaba era llamada Bella.

Así que fui yo quien la ayudo a adaptarse al lugar por lo que nos hicimos grandes amigas en poco tiempo, también fue cuando note la hiperactividad que poseía, cuando cumplimos dieciséis logramos obtener una beca para estudiar en una de las mejores escuelas de Londres por lo que juntas viajamos y con un dinero que heredo de sus padres compro un departamento para las dos.

Y un año después de salir del orfanato podíamos disfrutar de la libertad que muchos años no tuvimos.

\- La señora Rice esta más que amargada desde que su esposo falleció, necesita conseguir un buen polvo que la deje más que satisfecha y deje de estarse metiendo en los asuntos de los demás - ante sus palabras no pude evitar escupir el té que tenía en la boca, ocasionado un ataque de tos - ¡Bella! - rápidamente se levantó para agarrar un trapo de cocina para limpiar.

\- Es tu culpa... Sabes que no debes dejar...coff... Que tu boca sin filtro actué tan temprano - logre decir antes de continuar tosiendo.

La falta de filtro de Alice ha ocasionado la misma escena, no importaba donde estuviéramos: restaurantes, la escuela y/o la casa.

\- En fin, ¿Peleaste anoche con Tayler? - pregunte una vez que logre calmar un poco la tos.

\- Si, el muy... Idiota quería que se la chupara mientras estábamos mirando una película - se cruzó de brazos y haciendo un gesto de enojo, que la mayor parte del tiempo causaba más ternura. Alice tenía un cuerpo pequeño que causaba el instinto de protección hacía ella pero era más que peligrosa cuando se enojaba o se trataba de la moda y las compras - Lo peor es que solo me dijo: Nena ¿Porque no usas esa pequeña boca y me la chupas? - resoplo - O sea, no es que me molestara pero era nuestra primera cita, ¿Entiendes? ¡La primera cita!

\- Te advertí que era un patán desde que se acercó a nosotros en el centro comercial - también me cruce de brazos - ¿Quien le pide una cita a una chica mientras se come con los ojos a su amiga?

La diferencia física entre ambas se hacía notar en ocasiones así. Aunque ambas eramos bajas de estatura, yo era unos centímetros más alta que ella, tenía un largo cabello castaño con reflejos rojizos que formaban rizos en las puntas, mi piel pálida hacía resaltar mis ojos café, mi cuerpo poseía curvas en los lugares perfectos según Alice pero la verdad es que era un poco llenita, aunque en ocasiones mi sentido del equilibrio fallaba y me hacía tropezar, para mí la comodidad era lo primordial por lo que solía usar pantalones, camisas sueltas y mis amadas converse azules.

Alice por otro lado, tenía su corto cabello negro peinado con las puntas en diferentes direcciones, su cuerpo pequeño la mantenía esbelta y con gran energía, su piel era un poco más bronceada y sus ojos pardos resaltaban más, amaba con locura las compras así como la moda, no importaba la ocasión ella siempre iba bien vestida y trataba de llevarme por el mismo camino sin un resultado favorecedor para ella.

\- Lo sé, solo que pensé que el me haría sentir algo - no pude evitar sentir pena por ella, desde que teníamos quince ella soñaba con un chico pero nunca le ha podido ver el rostro.

\- Oh, Alice - me levante para abrazarla - El día que sea el indicado con una sola mirada lo sabrás.

\- Si, lo sé - soltó un suspiro - En fin, ya dejemos de hablar de ese idiota ¿No quieres ir conmigo de compras? - pregunto dándome una mirada de cachorro.

\- Muy bien, solo porque necesito algunas cosas para la escuela - respondí dando un suspiro de derrota - Solo deja me doy una ducha y me visto.

Alrededor de las nueve de la mañana salimos rumbo al centro comercial, la casi segunda casa de Alice, hasta creo que los dependientes de las tiendas ya la conocían por su nombre por tantas veces que iba.

Alice me arrastro por todo el centro comercial por horas, como esta próximo el inicio escolar las ofertas estaban al rojo vivo, cosa que ella no desperdiciaría.

\- ¿Me puedes decir otra vez porque necesitamos tanta ropa interior? - pregunte cuando estuvimos en la tienda de lencería mientras Alice se decidía entre un conjunto de tanga con sostén en negro o en gris plata.

\- El echo que usemos uniforme todo el tiempo no impide que nos vistamos sexys por dentro, nunca sabes cuando lo necesitaras - al final puso los dos en la bolsa de la tienda que tenía colgando en su hombro - Así que es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Me encogí de hombros antes elegir unos conjuntos para mí también, creo que lo único que Alice logro despertar en mí fue mi gusto por la ropa interior de encaje, ahí si que no me importaba gastarme todo mi sueldo.

Ambas trabajábamos por las tardes, yo como guiá en un pequeño museo local y Alice en una tienda de mascotas. Una vez que termine de comprar decidí ir a la librería mientras mi compañera continuaba con sus compras.

\- Te veo en la cafetería, voy a la librería - le anuncie mirándola elegir pijamas.

Mientras estaba en la librería, escuche y vi varias notas de noticias sobre "Los Fríos", busque la sección de fantasía, la cual era mi favorita, saque mis audífonos de mi bolso y me entretuve ahí escuchando música a bajo volumen. Estaba algo indecisa entre dos títulos interesantes cuando escuche una voz ronca al otro lado de la estantería.

\- Por ahora será mejor que no mostremos ninguna actividad... Si, Jazz ya se encargo de la entrega... Claro que no, las mismas condiciones fueron aplicadas aunque no les gusto mucho al final aceptaron... - la voz a pesar de que era ronca hablada en susurros, lo podía escuchar moviendo algunos libros del otro lado - En fin, Carlisle y Esme llegan en dos días, así que encargate de tener la casa lista... Dile a Rose que te ayude... Dije que te ayude, no que hagan más desorden... De acuerdo, te dejo, estoy viendo algunas cosas de la escuela que necesitamos... Okey, bye.

Mi vista estaba clavada en una de las páginas del libro cuando sentí una presencia detrás mio por lo que con el rabillo del ojo logre ver a un chico alto, de cabello bronce o al menos eso es lo que se veía con las luces, traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla azul, una chaqueta de piel negra y una converse negras, estaba tan distraída examinando al chico que pegue un pequeño salto cuando por los audífonos escuche el timbre de un mensaje.

 _ **"Ya estoy en la cafetería. Alice."**_

Rápidamente tome los libros que compraría pero al momento en que me hice para atrás choque con un fuerte cuerpo.

\- Oh, lo siento mucho - dije quitándome los audífonos cuando vi que unos libros caían al suelo - No estaba prestando atención, ¿Estas bien? - agregue mientras me agachaba a ayudarle a levantar los libros.

\- Si estoy bien y no te preocupes, yo también no prestaba atención - levante mi vista cuando reconocí la voz ronca de hacía unos momentos. Frente a mí estaba el chico por el cual estaba distraída, su piel era del mismo tono que la miá, sus ojos eran de un brillante color esmeralda - ¿Tu estas bien?

\- Si gracias, disculpame - ambos nos pusimos de pie después que terminamos de levantar los libros - Ten - le tendí los libros que llevaba en la mano, pude notar que algunos eran de la misma escuela donde estudiábamos Alice y yo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más el tono de llamada de mi amiga se escuchó por lo que rápidamente di media vuelta hacía la caja para pagar.

No pude evitar recordar los ojos esmeralda del chico, sabia que iría a la misma escuela que nosotras por lo que tendría que verlo de nuevo, casi tuve que correr para llegar a la cafetería donde vería a Alice.

\- Lo siento, me entretuve con algo - dije mientras recuperaba la respiración después de la carrera que hice.

\- Ya pedí por ti - respondió mientras me sonreía muy feliz.

\- ¿Paso algo mientras me fui? - pregunte al ver su mirada soñadora.

\- Al fin lo encontré - soltó un suspiro apoyando su barbilla en sus manos.

\- ¿Que? - la mire algo extrañada ante lo que dijo.

\- Al chico de mis sueños - volvió a sonreír.

\- ¿Donde?¿Cuando? ¿Como sabes que es el? - abrí los ojos de sorpresa ante sus palabras.

\- Cuando salí de la tienda de lencería choque con alguien sin querer - respondió una vez que el mesero dejo nuestras ordenes y se retiro - Rápidamente me sostuvo en sus brazos para que no cayera al suelo, sentí como si miles de corrientes eléctricas llenaran mi cuerpo y tuve la visión del chico de mis sueños con su rostro. Por fin lo pude ver. - soltó un suspiro.

\- ¿Y puedo preguntar como era?¿Que dijo? - estaba sorprendida ante sus palabras.

\- Alto, de cabello rubio, ojos azules y tenía un acento tipo texano - volvió a suspirar mientras jugaba con el popote de su bebida. Creo que Alice había caído totalmente rendida por tanto suspiro que soltaba - En forma de disculpa me acompaño hasta aquí y se ofreció a cargar mis bolsas.

\- Pobre, debió quedar cansado - no pude evitar decir cuando recordé la cantidad de bolsas que estaban en closet del restaurante.

\- Fue un completo caballero - al parecer ignoro mis palabras para seguir fantaseando con don correcto.

\- ¿Al menos puedo saber el nombre del caballero de tus sueños? - pregunte, esperaba que al menos eso supiera.

\- Jasper pero me permitió decirle Jazz - ¿Jazz? ese sobrenombre me llamo la atención, ¿Será el mismo del que hablada el chico de la librería?... No, debía de ser una coincidencia.

\- No pues vaya - fue lo único que logre decir - ¿Al menos le pediste su numero a el chico de tus sueños? - pregunte llevándome un trozo de lasaña a mi boca, pronto escuche un grito ahogado que hizo que comenzara a toser. ¿Lo ven? ¡Donde sea lo hacía gracias a ella.!

Nunca había creído en las coincidencias, si algo tenía que pasar; pasaba. Así de simple.

Una vez que terminamos de comer, decidimos regresar a la casa para arreglar nuestras cosas antes de cenar. La escuela comenzaba en tres días por lo que decidimos comenzar a dormirnos temprano para acostumbrarnos, aunque con Alice que no dejaba de suspirar por las paredes lamentándose por ser tonta y por estar embobada no pedirle su numero, decidí poner una película de comedia para hacerle olvidar el casi inicio de su historia de amor.

 **%%%%%%%%%%**

\- Odio despertar temprano - me queje por cuarta vez mientras estábamos en la cafetería de la escuela.

\- Ya lo sabemos, no tienes porque repetirlo - respondió Alice tristemente, aún estaba sentida con ella misma por no pedirle el numero al tal Jasper.

\- Las vacaciones sé rápidamente - una voz dulce nos hizo voltear para ver a nuestra amiga Angela Webber, una chica algo alta, de largo cabello lacio color castaño oscuro al igual que sus ojos escondidos detrás de los lentes que usaba, su piel era de un bonito color bronceado. Era algo tímida pero muy amable, le gustaba mucho la fotografiá y era reportera en el diario de la escuela por lo cual siempre llevaba una cámara encima de ella - Hola Bella, Alice.

\- Hola Angi - respondimos dándole una sonrisa.

\- ¿Como les fue en las vacaciones? - pregunto poniendo su bandeja con desayuno en la mesa y tomaba asiento a nuestro lado.

\- Bien, estuvimos trabajando y ¿Tu?¿Como te fue en el viaje familiar? - pregunte mientras daba un sorbo a mi jugo de naranja.

\- Aburrido, como mis parientes viven casi en el campo no hubo mucho que hacer - soltó un suspiro - ¿Y que tiene Alice?Se ve algo triste - pregunto al verla suspirar.

\- Fuimos al centro comercial la semana pasada, donde tal parece que conoció al hombre de sus sueños cuando chocaron afuera de la tienda de lencería, le ayudo a cargar las bolsas hasta la cafetería, y le dio su nombre pero no se le ocurrió pedirle su numero - le explique mientras la mirábamos suspirar... De nuevo - Lleva todo el fin de semana lamentándose por ser una tonta al no preguntarle su numero.

\- Oh, Alice - Angela tomo la mano de Alice y le dio un ligero apretón.

\- Oh Angi, lo he buscado por internet pero es como si solo hubiera salido de mi mente por un momento - no pude evitar rodar mis ojos ante en dramatismo de Alice, aunque era verdad que lo habíamos estado buscando por las redes sociales.

\- No te preocupes, tal vez pronto te lo vuelvas a encontrar - la animo sonriéndole, Alice le devolvió la sonrisa asintiendo y comenzó a comer su desayuno antes de que la campana sonara.

\- ¿Ya vieron que Victoria, Tania y Jessica volvieron a usar el uniforme más corto de lo normal? - comento Alice volviendo a su estado de ánimo normal - De verdad que solo falta el cartel de "Zorras " en neón para que todos lo sepan.

Las tres levantamos la vista para ver al trío de brujas que coqueteaban con los del equipo de basketball, como estábamos en una escuela privada teníamos que usar uniforme, falda/pantalón negro, con corbata del mismo color, blusa/camisa y saco blanco. Por lo regular la falda se usaba a medio muslo pero esas tres la usaban tan cortas que si se inclinaban lo más mínimo enseñaban la ropa interior... Si es que usaban.

\- Mejor nos olvidamos de ellas y vamos a nuestros salones antes de que suene la campana - dije antes de levantarme y tomar mi bandeja, cosa que imitaron las otras dos.

\- ¿Y como te fue con Ben durante vacaciones? - pregunto Alice mientras hacíamos nuestro camino.

\- Bien, estuvimos hablando mucho y también hicimos video llamadas - no pudimos evitar sonreír ante el sonrojo de nuestra amiga. Ben y ella comenzaron a salir un par de meses antes de salir de vacaciones de verano, uno de los temores de Angela era que se distanciaran durante las vacaciones pero tal parecía que no tuvo nada de que preocuparse, ahora iban a cumplir cinco meses de noviazgo - Incluso fue una semana para conocer a mi familia.

\- Entonces no estuviste aburrida del todo - comento Alice casi colgándose del brazo de Angela.

Durante todo en camino no pare de escuchar varias conversaciones acerca de unos alumnos nuevos, hasta que por el rabillo del ojo puede captar a un chico que tenía el mismo tono de cabello que el chico de la librería por lo que me detuve de pronto, llamando la atención de mis amigas.

\- ¿Bella, estas bien? - pregunto Angela.

\- Si, no es nada - respondí reanudando nuestro camino.

¿Habrá sido mi imaginación? No, ahora que recordaba él tenía libros de esta escuela por lo que era más que seguro que estaría aquí.

\- Buenos días chicos - saludo la señora Webber, madre de Angela - Como verán, yo seré su maestra tutora este año. Por ahora comenzare a pasar lista.

La señora Webber, era maestra en literatura. Angela había heredado las facciones físicas de su madre pero el carácter de su padre, por lo que la señora Webber era la versión adulta de su hija, pero con el cabello corto.

\- Bien veo que están todos - dijo cuando termino - Ahora déjenme presentarles a sus nuevos compañeros de clases - se acercó a la puerta para abrirla y llamar a las personas que estaban afuera.

La primera en entrar fue una chica alta, tez pálida, de un hermoso cabello rubio atado en una coleta alta, el uniforme le quedaba como pintado en ella, llevaba medias negras hasta la altura de las rodillas y zapatos de tacón negro, su corbata estaba algo floja y dejaba entre ver el escote de sus senos al llevar la blusa desabrochada.

Siguió un chico parecido a ella, también rubio un poco largo, suponían que eran mellizos por su parecido, sus ojos eran azules, su uniforme no tenía ninguna modificación pero usaba tenis negros. Escuche el grito ahogado de Alice y voltee a mirarla, tenía sus manos en la boca mientras miraba al chico.

\- Es él - la escuche susurrar al estar sentada a mi lado - Jazz.

 _¿Jazz?_

¡Claro! El chico del centro comercial. Su chico de los sueños.

Después entro un chico enorme que no dejaba de sonreír. Se veía musculoso, su cabello negro con pequeños rizos llamaban la atención, sus ojos color miel y su piel bronceada lo hacían sin duda muy guapo, llevaba su uniforme también sin modificaciones solo que no llevaba la corbata y tenía unos converse negros.

Y por último entro él.

Podía ver que era alto, de piel blanca que hacía resaltar su cabello bronce y sus ojos esmeralda, llevaba el uniforme algo desarreglado, con la corbata floja, unos audífonos colgaban de su cuello y por lo visto llevaba las mismas converse que usaba el día que lo vi en la librería.

Se podía escuchar los murmullos de todos ante los nuevos alumnos, los chicos comentaban lo buena que estaba "la rubia" mientras que las chicas comenzaban a elegir entre los tres chicos, pero las apuestas iban más por el chico de la librería.

\- Silencio chicos - llamo la atención la señora Webber y comenzó a señalar a cada uno - Ellos son Rosalie y Jasper Hale y Emmett y Edward Cullen, se acaban de mudar de...

\- De Berlín - respondió el chico rubio, Jasper - Nuestro tutor viaja mucho y solemos cambiarnos seguido - escuche a Alice suspiras ante su acento texano, como me lo había dicho.

Esperen... Dijo ¿Berlín?

El dato llamo mi atención pero no sabia muy bien porque.

\- Bueno chicos ¿Tienen alguna pregunta para sus nuevos compañeros? - pregunto la señora Webber.

\- ¿Tienen novia?¿Que edad tienen?¿Tienes novio Rosalie?¿Saldrías conmigo, Edward/Jasper/Emmett? - fueron algunas de las preguntas que se escucharon.

\- Yo si tengo novia y es mi Rose - contesto Emmett mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de ella e hizo un gesto tan serio que los chicos retrocedieron de inmediato y las chicas se quejaron - Pero de ahí, ellos dos están más que solteros - exclamo levantando gritillos femeninos y miradas de muerte por parte de sus dos acompañantes.

\- Bueno eso es suficiente - la señora Webber intervino - Detrás de la señorita Dwyer y la señorita Brandon están sus lugares, pasen por favor - señalo hasta donde estábamos nosotras y fue la primera vez que el chico de la librería, Edward, levanto su mirada y pude notar la sorpresa al mirarme.

Comenzaron a dirigirse hacía donde estábamos nosotras, mientras escuchábamos los comentarios de envidia junto con miradas de muerte por parte del trío de zorras.

La señora Webber comenzó la clase haciendo callar a toda la clase, durante el transcurso de la clase note como Alice estaba más que inquieta porque "su Jazz" estaba sentado detrás de ella.

Durante los cambios de clases teníamos cinco minutos antes de que entrara el siguiente profesor, lo que las chicas aprovechaban para acercarse a Jasper o a Edward, porque cuando trataban de hacerlo con Emmett, Rosalie les lanzaba dagas con los ojos y lo mismo pasaba con los chicos.

\- ¿Y cuando llegaron a la ciudad? ¿ Ya han salido a divertirse? - escuchamos decir a Victoria mientras jugaba con su rizado cabello naranja, no se podía negar que era guapa, tenía ojos negros y tez bronceada, su gran atributo eran sus grandes senos y su llamativo cabello naranja natural, aunque todo eso se opacaba por lo fácil que era - Si quieren podemos mostrarles algunos lugares divertidos.

\- Podemos ir a dar un vuelta después de la escuela - le secundo Tania, prima de Victoria, por lo que ambas tenían un enorme parecido, incluso su facilidad para abrir las piernas, aunque Tania tenía el cabello rubio rojizo y ojos pardos.

\- ¿Y que les parece si a la hora del almuerzo les mostramos la escuela? - la rubia oxigenada de Jessica tenía que finalizar la oferta, tenía un color rubio más que falso, que hacía que su piel bronceada se notara más y sus ojos castaños la hacían más que llamativa para algunos chicos.

\- ¿Así?¿Y que les van a mostrar?¿El cuarto de escobas del conserje?Porque estoy más que segura que ese cuarto lo conoces demasiado bien - dijo sarcásticamente Alice, estaba más que enojada por la forma en que coqueteaban con Jasper, Angela le dio una mirada preocupada antes de darme una mirada interrogativa pero solo me encogí de hombros.

\- ¿Y tú que sabes enana? - Victoria respondió burlona - Tú ni siquiera sales de la biblioteca donde se esconden tus amigas "el ratón de biblioteca Dwyer" y "la perfecta Webber"

\- Te mostrare lo que esta enana sabe - soltó en libro que supuestamente estaba leyendo para lanzarse hacía el cabello de Victoria.

\- ¡ALICE! - rápidamente Angela y yo nos pusimos de pie para tratar de separarlas pero el enojo de nuestra amiga era tanto que no podíamos hacer que la soltara mientras que las otras dos brujas intentaban lo mismo con Victoria.

No sé en que momento comenzó a hacerse más escándalo pero pronto me empujaron hacía atrás, sentí como uno cuerpo caliente me sostenía firmemente evitando que cayera, por lo que levante mi vista solo para darme cuenta que había caído en los brazos del chico de la librería, Edward.

\- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto con su voz ronca mientras me hipnotizaba con sus bellos ojos esmeralda, en ese momento sentí como me robaba el corazón.

* * *

 *** Bueno, aquí les presento el segundo capitulo de esta nueva historia... ¿Que les pareció? Espero les haya llamado la atención y pronto la hagan su favorita al igual que mis demás historias... Ya saben háganme saber sus opiniones e ideas en los reviews, los cuales recibo con emoción. Gracias.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí le traigo un capitulo más, espero les guste.**

 **Por favor, pasen, lean y dejen su review con su opinión, ya que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **Mil gracias por sus reviews y a los que han vuelto esta historia su favorita... :D**

* * *

 **Ladrones De Corazones**

 **Capitulo 3**

 **Bella P.O.V:**

Sentí como millones de corrientes eléctricas atravesaban mi cuerpo cuando Edward puso sus manos en mi cintura para evitar que cayera, era algo que nunca había sentido.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber que sucede aquí?! - escuchamos el tono de enojo del profesor de Biología, el señor Barner.

Rápidamente todos guardaron silencio antes de regresar a sus lugares dejando a Jasper sujetando la cintura de Alice mientras que Jessica y Tanya sujetaban a Victoria, no sabía como pero en algún punto de la pelea pelos de zanahoria... Dijo, Victoria tomo del cabello a Alice y Angela trataba de hacer que la soltara, pero ante la pregunta del señor Barner se separaron.

\- ¿Se puede saber quien inicio esto? - el tono molesto del profesor hizo que todos tuviéramos escalofríos ya que el era conocido por ser el profesor más paciente de todos.

\- ¡ELLA EMPEZÓ! - ambas se señalaron mirándose despeinadas antes de comenzar a discutir de nuevo.

\- ¡SILENCIO! - exclamo más enojado - A ver señorita Lefevre, ¿Puede decirme que paso?

\- No lo sé, ella simplemente se me echo encima - trato de acomodar su cabello.

\- Eso no es cierto, ella comenzó a decir que yo era una enana del demonio, que era una pobretona y que mis mejores amigas eran un ratón de biblioteca y la señorita perfecta - sin duda mi amiga era la mejor actriz ya que hasta lágrimas se le formaron en los ojos - Y cuando me levante para pedirle que no hable así, simplemente se me echo encima.

\- ¿Eso es verdad, señorita Webber, señorita Dwyer?¿La señorita Lefevre dijo esas cosas de ustedes? - nos pregunto mientras veíamos a Jasper atraer el pequeño cuerpo mi amiga hacía su pecho y ocultar su rostro.

\- Así es señor Barner - contestamos ambas, aunque en teoría él nos pregunto que si era cierto lo que ella había dicho, no quien había iniciado la pelea.

\- Muy bien, señorita Lefevre vaya a la dirección - dijo severamente.

\- Pero... Pero ella empezó - comenzó a protestar pero ante la mirada severa de el señor Barner guardo silencio antes de darnos una mirada de odio y salir del salón.

\- Muy bien, todos a sus lugares - nos dijo antes de comenzar a escribir algo en la pizarra, solo hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que Edward aún me tenia sujeta por la cintura, como si fuera la más normal del mundo.

\- Oigan hermanos, ¿Hasta cuando piensan tenerlas sujetas por la cintura?¿O es que las van a sentar en sus piernas el resto de las clases? - escuchamos una voz burlona.

Rápidamente volteamos a ver mi cintura donde aún estaban las manos de Edward, quien las retiro lentamente, también pude ver como Jasper y Alice se separaban un poco sonrojados antes de que cada quien tomara su asiento.

\- Eso fue genial - escuchamos una voz femenina una vez que sonó la campana del inicio del almuerzo, por lo que volteamos a ver y para nuestra sorpresa era Rosalie - Hola, soy Rosalie pero pueden llamarme Rose - nos dio una sonrisa que mostraba su perfecta dentadura.

\- Hola Rose, yo soy Alice - como siempre mi hiperactiva amiga se acercó a ella para darle un abrazo, cosa que Rosalie le regreso con una sonrisa - Ellas son Bella y Angela - nos presento cuando la soltó.

\- Hola - saludamos Angi y yo dándole una sonrisa.

\- Dejame repetirte, eso fue genial, esas tres parecen unas zorras hambrientas - comento sonriendo, pronto vimos como sus tres acompañantes se pusieron detrás de ella - Oh, ellos son mi hermano Jasper, mi novio Emmett y mi cuñado Edward - se volteo hacía ellos - Ellas son Alice, Bella y Angela.

\- Hola - dijimos los seis al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Estas bien Alice? - pregunto Jasper algo preocupado mirando fijamente a Alice.

\- Si, gracias por preguntar - creo que esta era la primera vez que veía a nuestra amiga sonrojada - No es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a esas tipas.

\- ¿Porque no vamos a la cafetería antes que nos quedemos sin comer? - sugirió Angela.

\- Si, muero de hambre - se quejo Emmett y ahora que lo vimos de cerca parecía muy intimidante por su estatura y sus músculos.

\- Tú siempre tienes hambre Emmett - comento con su voz ronca Edward, quien hasta ahora me había estado mirando, ya que podía sentir su mirada en mí.

\- ¿Que quieres que haga? Soy un chico grande - levanto sus cejas de manera sugerente mientras nos miraba pero luego hizo un gesto de dolor cuando Rosalie le dio un codazo en el estómago - Hablo del tamaño de mi cuerpo, Rosie.

\- Será mejor que vayamos a comer, al menos así mantienes la boca cerrada - respondió ella negando con la cabeza.

Mientras íbamos de camino a la cafetería les fuimos mostrando algunos lugares importantes, durante el trayecto algunos alumnos de ambos sexos se quedaban mirando a los nuevos estudiantes mientras susurraban, incluso podía decir que algunas chicas tuvieron un orgasmo con solo una mirada y es que no se podía negar que los cuatro eran muy atractivos.

También durante todo el camino Alice prácticamente se colgó del brazo de Jasper y a él parecía no importarle por la forma en que la veía.

\- ¿Entonces esas tres son más que fáciles? - pregunto Rosalie una vez que nos sentamos en nuestra mesa, Alice la había puesto al tanto de ese trío de brujas.

\- Si, la mayoría de los alumnos ya han pasado por sus piernas - respondió una vez que se paso un bocado de su ensalada - Y los que no lo han hecho es porque en definitiva no les interesan esas tres, son "indignos" como dicen ellas o de plano aman a sus novias.

\- Creo que tendré que dejarles muy en claro que no pueden meterse con mi hombre si aprecian sus cabelleras - comento seriamente Rose mientras le daba una mirada a Emmett, quien hasta ahora llevaba cuatro pedazos de pizza.

Decidimos cambiar de tema y comenzaron a platicar acerca de las actividades de la escuela, las clases, algunos lugares de la ciudad, etc., estaba muy entretenida con la historia que contaba Jasper acerca de como en la escuela anterior Emmett se quedo encerrado en el salón de Biología durante un campamento y cuando lo encontraron estaba llorando abrazado de el esqueleto artificial de su profesor cuando sentí como alguien me tomaba del brazo bruscamente que corto las conversaciones continuas por la sorpresa.

\- ¿Puedo saber porque no me has llamado ni contestado mis mensajes, Isabella? - le fuere tirón hizo que me levantara, frente mío se encontraba un chico moreno de cabello moreno, su piel lucia bronceada, sus ojos también eran de un color negro.

\- Suéltame Jacob, me lastimas - trate de soltarme pero su agarre era muy fuerte, pude notar como la cafetería completa se quedaba mirándonos mientras que los tres chicos de nuestra mesa se ponía de pie y tenían expresiones serias.

\- Contestame Isabella - hizo más fuerte su agarre haciéndome poner un gesto de dolor.

\- Oye hermano, es mejor que la sueltes - escuche la voz fría de Emmett detrás de nosotros.

\- Tu no te metas, esto es entre mi novia y yo - si, por desgracia había sido novia del orangután que me tenia sujeta por el brazo, aunque ahora que lo pensaba los orangutanes eran buenos animales.

\- Ya no soy tu novia Jacob - respondí seriamente - Lo deje de ser el día en que tu pequeño miembro conoció mi rodilla - pude escuchar las murmuraciones de los estudiantes mientras algunos soltaban risitas de burla.

\- Ya hablamos que eso no fue nada - dijo con la mandíbula apretaba, apretando más mi brazo haciendo que soltara un gemido de dolor.

\- Ella ya te dijo que la sueltes - una fuerte mano se cerro alrededor de la muñeca de Jacob y ambos levantando la mirada y para mi sorpresa era Edward quien le daba una mirada de muerte - Así que si aprecias tu mano como esta ahora, te recomiendo que la sueltes ahora.

\- ¿Y tu quien eres?¿Porque te metes en esto? - con el rabillo del ojo pude notar como Jasper y Emmett se colocaban a los lados de Edward - ¿Así que este es con quien me engañas?¿Les abriste las piernas a ellos también? - dijo en tono burlón pero ante la desventaja entre números me soltó y Edward me atrajo hacía ellos colocándome detrás de él.

\- Tú y yo nunca tuvimos relaciones - respondí, lo que causo algunos murmullos más fuertes pero esta vez de parte del equipo de soccer, donde el era el capitán.

\- Así es Jacob, ¿O quieres que te recordemos quien abrió las piernas a quien durante la fiesta de fin de cursos? - intervino Alice poniéndose de pie sonriendo perversamente - Porque dejame decirte que tome un buen video y no me molestaría compartirlo con todos en la escuela para que vean tu destreza en gimnasia al igual que James... Ups, lo siento.

Un silencio espectral lleno la cafetería junto a todas las miradas de asombro se posaron en ambos chicos, quienes se veían pálidos, que hasta puedo jurar que se escuchó una charola caer en la cocina.

\- Oh amigo, usar a una chica para cubrir tus gustos si que es bajo pero no puedo negar que el rubio tiene lo suyo - rompió el silencio Emmett moviendo sus dedos en forma de saludo coqueto hacía donde estaba el chico apenado y ocasionando que todos rompieran a reír mientras que los dos chicos salieron corriendo.

\- Esta me la van a pagar - escuchamos decir a Jacob antes de que saliera por la puerta.

\- ¿Bella estas bien? - se acercaron a preguntarme las chicas.

\- Si, solo dejara un moretón - respondí dándoles una sonrisa antes de voltearme hacía los chicos - Muchas gracias por intervenir.

\- No fue nada Bells, me hiciste pasar un buen rato - sonrió Emmett haciendo que se formaran hoyuelos en sus mejillas, Jasper solo asintió antes de que ambos tomaran asiento de nuevo.

\- ¿Segura que estas bien? - pregunto Edward mirándome seriamente.

\- Si, como dije solo dejara un moretón pero se quitara - lo mire a los ojos fijamente para que viera que era verdad lo que decía, el solo asintió antes de que volviéramos a tomar asiento.

\- ¿Como es que te hiciste novia de eso? - pregunto Rose.

\- El año pasado tuve un proyecto de química junto con el, al principio nos hicimos amigos pero después insistió que tratáramos de tener una relación de novios - me encogí de hombros - Al principio todo estaba bien pero a casi todas las citas que teníamos por alguna razón siempre aparecía James, llamaba y teníamos que terminarla, o me llamaba para cancelar, eso último paso en la fiesta de fin de curso, me llamo para decirme que no podía ir porque tenia que salir de la ciudad con su familia.

\- Él sabía que a Bella no le gustan las fiestas y yo había estado algo enferma, pero en cuanto ella me lo dijo, no me importo que estaba en cama para arreglarnos e irnos a la fiesta - intervino Alice - Cuando llegamos, Angela estaba sorprendida porque según Jacob, Bella también estaba enferman por lo que no había podido asistir.

\- Así que fuimos a buscarlo por toda la fiesta, le preguntamos a algunos de sus compañeros del equipo y todos decían que lo habían visto con James salir rumbo al estacionamiento de la escuela - incluso ahora Angela había intervenido en la plática - Por lo que las tres fuimos a buscarlos con la esperanza de que aún estuvieran ahí y nos dieran una explicación ante gran mentira.

\- Pero cuando encontramos el auto de James escuchamos algunos gemidos por lo que nos acercamos y nos encontramos con esta escena... - Alice rápidamente saco su móvil, busco algo y se lo enseño a los cuatro nuevos integrantes.

En el video se podía ver a dos chicos con los pantalones bajados acomodados en la parte trasera de un pequeño auto, uno de los chicos, uno de cabello rubio sujetaba fuertemente las caderas del otro chico moreno mientras lo penetraba fuertemente haciéndolo soltar gemidos de placer y tal como había dicho Alice, el chico moreno, Jacob tenia las piernas abiertas mientras sus brazos abrazaban fuertemente el cuello de su amante.

\- Oh... Mi... Dios... - susurro Rose llevándose la mano a la boca en modo de sorpresa, al igual que estaban los otros tres chicos - ¿Enserio los encontraron así?

\- Si, obvio Bella y yo nos fuimos después de ver lo que encontramos pero Alice se quedo a grabar el video - respondió Angi.

\- ¿Y no te importo encontrarlo así? - pregunto Jasper haciendo un gesto de asco conforme más avanzaba el video y es que tal parecía que nuestra amiga había grabado todo.

\- No, creo que en parte no me importaba, se me hacía un poco sospechoso que siempre tuviera que ver con James pero al encontrarlos así me hizo entender que en realidad no sentía amor por él - comente mientras me encogía de hombros - En parte, creo que fue mejor encontrármelo con James que con alguna del trío de brujas - mi comentario hizo reír a los presentes - Al día siguiente termine con él sin decirle que lo había visto pero terminamos teniendo una pequeña discusión, durante todas las vacaciones no dejo de llamarme y por fortuna tuve que trabajar todos los días como para que se presentara en nuestra casa, lo malo es que ambos trabajamos en el mismo lugar pero en posiciones distintas como para que tuviera alguna oportunidad de molestarme.

\- Mira que será un idiota, porque dejame decirte Bella que si no fuera porque tengo a mí Osita no dudaba en salir contigo - dijo Emmett.

\- Así es Bella, tienes una figura espectacular y creeme que si me volviera lesbiana tu serias mi primera opción - el comentario de Rose hizo que me sonrojara un poco, ocasionando que comenzaran a reír.

Cuando regresamos al salón de clases podíamos sentir las miradas de odio por parte del trío de brujas, ya que Victoria había regresado de lo que suponía una larga conversación con el director.

\- Muy bien chicos, vayan a los vestuarios a cambiarse y los quiero en el campo en diez minutos - nos ordeno el profesor de física, el señor Phill.

Se escucharon varias quejas pero todos comenzamos a dirigirnos hacía donde estaban los vestuarios.

\- Que mal que nos ponga a hacer algo el primer día de clases - se quejo Alice mientras las cuatro bajábamos las escaleras, los chicos venían enfrente platicando sobre algunas cosas.

\- ¿Es muy exigente? - pregunto Rose.

\- No cuando puedes correr en línea recta sin caerte cada ciertos pasos - conteste ganándome miradas interrogativas por parte de ella.

\- Bella tiene una seria relación de amor - odio con el piso - respondió Angela causando risas por las tres chicas y un bufido de mi parte.

\- Pero si eres capaz de caminar en tacones - exclamo Rose mirando mi calzado, ya que las chicas teníamos que tener zapatos negros, la mayoría usaba zapatos de tacón, incluida yo gracias a la obra de Alice.

\- Tuve que hacer que los usara un mes antes del inicio escolar para que se acostumbrara y pudiera caminar con ellos sin caer - respondió orgullosamente mi amiga adicta a las compras - Aunque en ocasiones su falta de equilibrio se hace presente aún con el manejo perfecto de esos tacones.

Los vestuarios de la escuela estaban muy bien diseñados ya que tenia pequeños casilleros que les eran proporcionados a cada alumno, baños y duchas, el uniforme de física se basaba en un corto short negro con una blusa blanca. Antes había sospechado que Rose tenia un cuerpo bien formado y ahora con el uniforme lo acababa de confirmar ante las miradas de envidia de algunas chicas ante la vista de su pequeña cintura, sus piernas torneadas y su bien proporcionado busto.

\- Wow Rose, dime ¿Que tengo que hacer para tener un cuerpo como el tuyo? - comento Angi en tono de burla y nuestra nueva amiga solo sonrió.

\- Me gusta hacer yoga y salir a correr, me ayuda a la flexibilidad a la hora de la acción nocturna - eso nos hizo reír a todas, me asombraba como en menos de un día nosotras cuatro nos llevábamos más que bien y en especial los siete.

Debo decir que Rosalie confirmo lo dicho acerca de no poder correr algunos pasos sin caerme, ya que una vez que el señor Phill nos puso a correr no tarde en dar diez pasos antes de caer, raspándome las rodillas un poco.

\- Lo que hace una con tal de llamar la atención - escuchamos decir a Tanya mientras que el profesor y mis amigos me rodeaban.

\- Callate Tanya, al menos ella no necesita ponerse relleno en el sostén - respondió Rose mientras mostraba lo que parecía almohadillas y Tanya se veía asustada y nerviosa.

\- Eso no es mío - su voz sonaba entrecortada.

\- ¿Segura? Porque cayo de tu casillero cuando lo cerraste - agrego Angela en tono confundido.

\- Basta chicas, que alguien lleve a Dwyer a la enfermería - dijo el profesor.

\- Yo la llevo - me sorprendió que Edward se ofreciera, se acercó a mi y sin decir nada me tomo en sus brazos haciéndome soltar un grito de sorpresa por lo que lleve mis brazos a su cuello.

\- Muy bien, los demás regresen a correr - ordeno antes de hacer sonar su silbato ocasionando algunos quejidos.

Algo apenada por como me llevaba, guie a Edward hasta mi segunda casa, la enfermería. Si, así es; mi segunda casa, ya que la mayoría del tiempo me la pasaba ahí.

\- Hola Bella, no es bueno verte el primer día de clases - nos recibió Marie, la enfermera escolar y como habrán notado me conocía más que bien dado a mis constantes visitas.

\- Hola Marie, ¿Como estuvieron tus vacaciones? - sonreí ante la amable señora frente nuestro, ella le indico que podía dejarme en la cama cerca de la ventana.

\- Bien, mis nietos vinieron a mitad de las vacaciones y me llevaron a la playa algunos días - me comento.

Marie tenia más de treinta años trabajando como enfermera escolar, en algunas ocasiones bromeaba con que ella vio crecer al actual director y a la mayoría de los profesores. Una mujer de sesenta años de cabello cenizo, ojos grises, piel pálida y como dicen por ahí, muy bien conservada ya que no aparenta la edad que tiene, tenia cinco años de ser viuda y sus cuatro hijos, quienes dos vivían en Londres y dos en el extranjero, insistieron que se fuera a vivir con ellos pero ella se negó diciendo que su trabajo en la escuela era su vida, así que tuvieron que aceptarlo después de que ella amenazo con regresar si la alejaban de "sus niños" como ella nos decía.

En los dos años que teníamos estudiando aquí, nos habíamos hecho grandes amigas por el tiempo que pasaba en la enfermería y nos trataba como si fuéramos sus nietas, incluso durante el inicio de las vacaciones visitamos su casa para celebrar su cumpleaños.

\- Tal vez por eso Alice no te encontró cuando fue a visitarte - comente sonriéndole y dándole las gracias a Edward.

\- Ah, mira como dejaste esas rodillas, niña - comenzó a limpiar mis heridas con cuidado, Edward se acercó para ayudarle con la otra y juntos terminaron rápidamente - Gracias jovencito, pero me parece que no te conozco - ajusto sus lentes mientras le veía de arriba - abajo.

\- Mi nombre en Edward Cullen y acabo de entrar junto con mis hermanos - se presentó caballerosamente extendiéndole la mano - Un placer conocerla.

\- Marie McJonhs, un placer conocer a tan educado joven - respondió sonrojándose un poco y es que no la podía culpar - Bueno Bella, tienes que tener cuidado hija, esperaba verte al menos hasta la próxima semana.- Lo siento Marie es que quería verte y que mejor pretexto que mi torpeza - bromee mientras me encogía de hombros causando risas de ella y asombro de parte de Edward.

Tal como me ayudo a llegar, Edward me ayudo a regresar y por más que insistí que podía caminar se negó solo hasta que llegamos a los vestuarios donde con ayuda de Alice y Rose logre vestirme sin lastimarme las rodillas de nuevo.

El resto de las clases pasaron rápidamente y cuando salimos me di cuenta de un pequeño problema: no tenia como llegar a mi trabajo.

A pesar de que estábamos independizadas legalmente y podíamos manejar aún no habíamos podido comprar un auto por lo que al principio tuvimos usar taxis para ir a trabajar, hasta que Alice encontró que una compañera del trabajo vivía cerca del colegio y podía pasar a buscarla para ir juntas. Mientras que por otra parte conmigo era distinto, ya que Jacob también trabajada en el museo y fue quien me llevaba pero ahora que habíamos terminado definitivamente tendría que volver a usar taxis.

\- Nos vemos Bella, Rose, chicos - se despidió mientras corría hasta el auto de su compañera.

\- No sabía que trabajaban - comento Rose después de ver como Alice se fue.

\- Si, recibimos la beca para poder estudiar en esta escuela pero como ambas somos huérfanas obtuvimos el permiso del director de poder trabajar medio tiempo después de la escuela - pude ver las miradas de sorpresa por parte de ellos pero solo me encogí de hombros.

\- ¿Y donde trabaja... Trabajan? - pregunto Jasper pero me dio la impresión era más por Alice.

\- Alice en una tienda de mascotas en el centro - respondí de todas maneras - Bueno los dejo, yo también me tengo que ir - dije antes de comenzar a caminar hasta la salida de la escuela, incluso escuche a Rose gritar mi nombre pero si no me daba prisa llegaría tarde al trabajo.

El museo en el que trabajaba era un poco pequeño pero aun así era concurrido por los turistas que querían algo calmado por lo que teníamos visitas guidas todo el año, desafortunadamente Jacob había sido quien me había recomendado cuando recién estaba buscando trabajo.

\- Hola Gianna - salude a la recepcionista de museo, una chica alta, de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes.

\- Hola Bella, ¿Otra caída? - pregunto al señalar mis rodillas y comenzaba a reírse.

\- Si, mi equilibrio es algo bueno usando estos tacones pero cuando es en la clase de física es pésimo - respondió sonriendo mientras caminaba hacía los vestuarios para dejar mis cosas y cambiar la saco por uno negro que usaba en el trabajo.

\- Bella, el dueño quiere verte - me comento una vez que regrese a la recepción.

Simplemente asentí antes de dar media vuelta y entrar al pasillo que daba al segundo piso donde estaba la oficina.

Por lo regular el dueño del museo no estaba muy seguido pero tampoco era que fue extremadamente raro, comencé a pensar en las razones del porque me llamarían si hasta donde yo sabía hacía mi trabajo bien, solo esperaba que no fuera culpa de Jacob o haría que pagara muy caro el poner mi trabajo en riesgo.

Una vez frente a la puerta, respire profundamente antes de tocar.

\- Adelante - escuche una voz gruesa desde el otro lado de la puerta y lentamente abrí.

Sentado frente al escritorio de roble oscuro estaba un hombre cerca de los cuarenta años, alto, moreno, de cabello negro y ojos color chocolate, podría decir que muy parecidos a los míos.

\- ¿Mando a llamarme, señor? - hice una ligera inclinación después de cerrar la puerta, mi vista se dirigió a Jacob, quien parecía sonreír con burla.

\- Así es Isabella, acercate - su voz seria me hizo tener escalofríos pero aun así hice lo que me pidió.

Enserio, haría que pagara por esto.

* * *

 *** ¿Que les pareció? Bueno ya apareció Jacob y sus "preferencias"... Si, me estaba dando cuenta de que hasta ahora he puesto a Victoria, Tanya y a Jacob como los malos pero es que casi no me gustan esos personajes, EN MÍ OPINIÓN, sé que algunos si les gusta. ¿Quien creen que sea este nuevo personaje?¿Que tendrá que ver Jacob?¿Como tomara venganza Bella?**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí le traigo un capitulo más, espero les guste.**

 **Por favor, pasen, lean y dejen su review con su opinión, ya que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **Mil gracias por sus reviews y a los que han vuelto esta historia su favorita... :D**

* * *

 **Ladrones De Corazones**

 **Capitulo 4**

 **Edward P.O.V:**

\- ¿En que creen que trabaje Bells? - pregunto Emmett cuando íbamos a medio camino, aún recordábamos como se había ido rápidamente que hasta no escucho a Rose llamarle.

\- Por como luce, puedo decir que lo más probable sea que en una librería o en un museo - respondió Jasper llevando su mano a su barbilla - Tal vez pueda investigarlas una vez que lleguemos a casa.

\- No, no quiero hacer eso con ellas, sé que son buenas personas y no me sentiría bien si les hacemos eso - dijo Rose - ¿O como te vas a sentir cuando estés con Alice y sepa que la investigaste? - así que no solo yo había notado el enamoramiento de Jasper por Alice.

Después de la pregunta no respondida de Rose a su hermano nos quedamos callados en resto del camino.

\- ¿De verdad?... Muy bien, iré a su oficina - escuchamos decir a nuestro padre una vez que abrimos la puerta de la casa y vimos como subía las escaleras hasta su despacho.

\- ¿Que pasa? - pregunte a mamá una vez que me acerque para saludarla después de Emmett.

\- ¿Saben como su padre ha estado buscando a su amigo desaparecido? - pregunto cuando estuvimos en la cocina y nos empezaba a servir la comida, a pesar de que eramos grandes ella insistía en hacerlo.

\- ¿El que desapareció cuando eran jóvenes? - comento Rose.

\- Así es, recibió una llamada del investigador y dice que puede que hallara una pista de su paradero - eso explicaba la prisa de Carlisle.

Según lo que sabíamos era que Carlisle y su amigo, habían crecido juntos y fueron a la escuela hasta la universidad juntos e incluso llegaron a ser el presidente y vice presidente de la fraternidad. Ahí conocieron a mi madre, quien era miembro de la fraternidad hermana, mi padre y ella comenzaron a salir después de un año de conocerse y fue cuando mi madre supo del secreto de la familia, ella lo acepto y los apoyo en lo que podía.

Al año siguiente que ellos cumplieran un año de noviazgo, el amigo de mi padre conoció a una chica nueva que acababa de entrar a la universidad y se enamoraron. Pero los padres de él se oponían porque la chica era de una familia de clase baja y estaba en la universidad gracias a una beca.

Por lo que una noche, después de una misión, ellos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

Nuestros padres pensaban que habían huido para poder estar juntos, pero aun así papá nunca había dejado de buscar a su mejor amigo, incluso Jasper se ofreció a ayudarle a buscarlos pero el se negó diciendo que eso lo haría un investigador que había contratado desde el inicio.

\- ¿Como se llamaba? No recuerdo que mencionaran su nombre antes - comento Emmett, antes de llenar su boca con espagueti.

\- Era hijo único de una de las familias fundadoras de "Los Fríos" aparte de los Cullen y los Hale - respondió ella - Su nombre era...

\- ¿Esme? - escuchamos la voz de mi padre.

\- En la cocina - mi padre apareció en la puerta, vistiendo uno pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa de vestir negra y una chamarra de cuero también negra.

En ocasiones, cuando el se vestía de esa manera, bien podría pasar por nuestro hermano ya que se veía joven, sus ojos color miel, su cabello rubio y su piel pálida le había traído problemas con las enfermeras o algunas mujeres.

\- Oh, hola chicos ¿Como les fue en la escuela? - nos pregunto mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

\- Bien, conocimos a unas buenas amigas y parece que Jassy y Eddy tendrán novias pronto - contesto Emmett sonriendo malvadamente.

\- ¿Que? - preguntaron algo sorprendidos.

\- Así es, hasta se formo una pelea en la clase cuando unas chicas se acercaron a ofrecer sus servicios, digo su compañía para recorrer la ciudad - siguió relato a pesar de que le dimos una mirada de odio al contar esa parte.

\- ¿Una pelea?¿Servicios?¿De que habla su hermano? - pregunto mamá dándonos una mirada seria.

\- Es que un trío de chicas... ¿Facilonas? - Rose comenzó a decir pero busco una palabra para evitar decir las malas palabras que quería decir - En fin, pasaron todos los cambios de clases tratando de coquetear con los chicos, pero parece que a Jasper le robo el corazón una de mis nuevas amigas y cuando una de las otras chicas sugirió que fueran a pasear por la ciudad, mi amiga, Alice, hizo mención de lo fáciles que son y desato una pelea.

\- Oh por Dios, no puedo creer que eso haya pasado el primer día de clases - comento papá con asombro.

\- Lo mejor fue a la hora del almuerzo - agrego Emmett.

\- ¿Ahí más? - preguntaron nuestros padres sorprendidos.

\- Una chica llamada Bella, que es también amiga de Alice, que estaba saliendo con un sujeto creído, llego en el almuerzo sujetándola del brazo bruscamente, exigiendo saber porque no contestaba sus llamada y ella le contesto que ya habían terminado - esta vez fue Jasper quien comenzó a contar - Obviamente nosotros tuvimos que intervenir al ver como le estaba haciendo daño.

\- Fue ahí cuando Alice soltó la bomba de que al parecer el tipejo "batea" para el otro lado y lo encontraron en plena acción con uno de los compañeros del equipo de soccer durante la fiesta de fin de cursos - finalizo Emmett - Debieron ver la cara de esos dos cuando la cafetería se entero de que uso a Bella para tapar su relación con su compañero.

\- Pobre ¿Y como esta ella? Imagino que debe ser difícil para ella - comento mamá llevándose las manos a la boca de asombro.

\- Digamos que más que bien, dijo que no le importo mucho el encontrarlo así - Rose se encogió de hombros.

\- Pues si que pasaron cosas el primer día - comento papá antes de mirar su reloj - Bueno los dejo porque tengo una reunión con el director del hospital - se acercó a mamá para darle un beso, cosa que gano varias quejas de parte de Emmett.

Continuamos platicando con nuestra madre por un rato más hasta que cada quien se dirigió a su habitación y yo me dirigí hacía el sótano para revisar el correo del grupo.

\- ¿Pensé que se tomarían un tiempo de descanso? - escuche la voz de mi madre detrás de mí para luego sentir sus manos en mis hombros.

\- Si, pero eso no evita que revise los pedidos y contestarle - respondí.

\- A pesar que es un trabajo peligroso, no evita que me sienta orgullosa porque sigan esa tradición que les ha ayudado a desarrollar sus habilidades especiales - me dio un ligero apretón en los hombros antes de volver a la parte de arriba.

Estuve contestando algunos correos de potenciales clientes donde pedía alguna información extra de los objetivos, pero durante todo ese tiempo no pude evitar que mis pensamientos se fueran hacía Bella.

Desde que la conocí en la librería no podía sacarla de mi mente y más porque en un impulso por conocerla más, comencé a leer el libro que por accidente se le había caído y no podía negar que era muy interesante, tal como había dicho la dependienta.

Había algo en ella que me llamaba la atención y quería averiguar que era, aunque la oferta de Jasper era tentadora, Rose tenía razón, no podría tratar con ella sabiendo que la investigue.

Y así pasaron dos meses...

Estaba más que sorprendido por como los ocho nos llevábamos más que bien. Si los ocho, ya que Angela nos había presentado a su novio, Ben, quien era otro genio informático con quien Jasper se la pasaba hablando.

Las chicas se llevaban de maravilla y eso me alegraba por Rose, quien nunca se había podido tener amigas sinceras porque la mayoría solo la usaban para llegar a nosotros, pero con Angela, Alice y Bella era diferente y eso nos alegraba a la familia por completo, aunque mis padres no habían podido conocer a Bella en persona porque tenía que trabajar por las tardes.

Bella...

No podía negar que había comenzado a sentir algo por ella, pero no podía definir si era amor o solo atracción y eso nos mantenía en una relación cordial, pero como decía Emmett y Alice, había una tensión entre los dos.

Por otra parte, Jasper y Alice iniciaron una relación seria a la semana de conocerse, Bella nos había contado de que lo encontró en la sala de su departamento más que prendidos, una noche que regreso del trabajo.

Ese también era un punto que nos tenía más que curiosos, incluida a Alice, quien nos había dicho que Bella trabajaba en un museo local pero que últimamente la notaba algo rara.

\- ¿Entonces si haremos el trabajo para ese tipo de nuevo? - pregunto Emmett una noche donde nos juntamos para hablar de la próxima misión, Esme y Carlisle habían tenido de que viajar a Manchester a una convención de médicos.

\- No ha dejado de insistir, dice que es en un museo local - respondí soltando un suspiro.

\- Ese sujeto me da mala espina, ¿Tantas cosas de sus antepasados? - comento Rose mirando las fotografiás de la pieza que teníamos que obtener, era una pequeña estatua de marfil negro que se exhibía.

\- Lo sé, a mí también, por eso no le diremos cuando haremos la misión y dejaremos pasar unos días antes de entregarle el pedido - Jasper rápidamente comenzó a buscar los planos y alguna información acerca del museo, hasta que el sonido de un móvil interrumpió.

\- Hola Ali, ¿Como estas?... Mejor ahora que escucho tu voz... - no pude ocultar mi sonrisa al mirar a Jasper tan enamorado de Alice, rápidamente recogió sus cosas y se retiro a su habitación.

\- Bueno ahora que Jazz ya se fue, creo que nosotros también nos retiramos - comento Rose, tomando su vaso de limonada e ir a la cocina.

\- Te quedas en la soledad de la noche hermano - Emmett palmeo mi hombro un poco fuerte antes de subir hacía su habitación.

Decidí ir a dar una vuelta y tratar de investigar un poco el movimiento del museo, noches anteriores también lo había hecho.

Me estacione un poco lejos para no llamar a atención y fui caminando hasta el callejón cercano, el cual me daba una estupenda vista de los alredores, con todo esto de ser ladrón me había acostumbrado a vestir de negro la mayor parte del tiempo por lo que la oscuridad de la noche me ayudaba a camuflarme.

Pude ver como los empleados comenzaban a salir despidiéndose del guardia de seguridad, pronto todos se alejaron, espere un poco para estar más seguro de que no quedara nadie, hasta que vi salir una figura conocida seguida por otra más alta.

\- Ya te dije que me dejes tranquila - me llego el sonido de una voz más que conocida.

\- ¿A él también le abriste las piernas o fue solo una mamada? - reconocí la voz ronca y enojada de Jacob, pero pronto se escuchó el sonido de una fuerte cachetada.

\- El que tu abras las piernas no quiere decir que yo también lo haga, y si tanta curiosidad tienes bien puedes preguntarle - por primera vez pude ver el gesto de enojo en la cara de Bella, ya que por lo regular ella siempre era muy sonriente y bromista, o ponía un gesto serio cuando se enfrentaba a Victoria, Tanya y Jessica pero nunca había mostrado un gesto como este y tenía que admitir que me excito un poco.

Vi como el la tomo por el brazo mientras la atraía hacía él e involuntariamente di un paso pero me detuve cuando vi como en un rápido movimiento le dio un rodillazo en la ingle y se acercó a susurrarle algo antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar. Por un momento no supe si ir detrás de ella o seguir con mí propósito de investigar pero al ver como Jacob se levantaba maldiciéndola opte por la primera, así que rápidamente rodee el callejón para salir por el otro lado de la calle.

\- ¿Bella? - hice mi mejor actuación de sorpresa cuando "casualmente" camine frente a ella.

\- ¿Edward?¿Que estas haciendo aquí? - pregunto sorprendida y extrañada.

\- Salí a dar una vuelta por la ciudad - me encogí de hombros - ¿Y tú?¿Que haces tan tarde por aquí?

\- Acabo de salir del trabajo - dijo soltando un suspiro y recuperando su acostumbrada sonrisa.

\- ¿Tan tarde? - con el rabillo de ojo pude notar un movimiento y supe enseguida que era él, esperando que me fuera.

\- Tuve que hacer algo y salí más tarde de lo normal - se notaba un poco nerviosa por como sus ojos vagaban por los alrededores - Bueno me tengo que ir o Alice se preocupara, adiós.

\- Espera - en un impulso tome su mano cuando paso a mi lado - Es peligroso que camines en la noche tu sola, ¿Porque no me dejas que te lleve? Mi auto esta cerca - ella pareció dudar por un minuto pero el ruido en uno de los callejones hizo que asintiera - De acuerdo, vamos - comencé a guiarla hasta donde estaba mi auto estacionado y cuando pasamos por el callejón en donde había estado Jacob, ella instintivamente se acercó a mí, no sabía si ella lo había visto o no, así que coloque mi mano en su espalda baja.

Otra vez sentí las corrientes por todo mi cuerpo, como el primer día de clases, sabía que ella también las sintió por como soltó un gemido y se estremeció cuando la toque.

Me fue guiando por el camino hacía su casa, por Rose sabía que vivían cerca de la escuela y a diez minutos del centro de la ciudad. Rosalie había pasado un fin de semana en casa de ellas y hasta ahora Bella no había podido ir cuando Angela y Alice fueron a conocer la casa Cullen.

\- ¿Siempre sales a esta hora de la noche? - rompí el silencio.

\- Por lo regular salgo más temprano pero el dueño del museo me pidió hacer algunos trabajos extra por lo que me quede más tiempo - contesto, por un momento me sentí mal por lo que iba a hacer pero ella era la única que podía darnos algo de información acerca del museo.

\- ¿El dueño? - me sentía algo nervioso por todo esto.

\- Si, él suele viajar mucho pero cuando llega da ordenes para que se cumplan hasta que él vuelva o luego nos manda correos - Bella dirigió su mirada hacía la ventanilla por lo que no podía ver su expresión por lo que decidí cambiar de tema.

\- ¿Como regresabas del trabajo antes? -

\- Jacob me dijo acerca de el museo porque también trabaja ahí, así que cuando me aceptaron el se ofreció a llevarme después de la escuela y a casa en la noche - respondió aún mirando a la ventana, no sabía si era porque se encontraba incomoda en mi presencia o por lo que nos provocábamos el uno al otro.

\- Pero ahora que terminaron, se acabó el favor - mi comentario fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

\- Si, aparte se molesto de que el dueño no me corriera después de que él fue con la mentira de que algunas personas se quejaran de mí -

\- ¿De verdad hizo eso?

\- Si, pero el dueño confirmo con los demás que eso no era cierto - su voz sonaba entre aliviada y enojada.

\- Sin lugar a duda que es un idiota si hizo eso - yo también comenzaba a molestarme por eso.

\- Sigue negando que tenga algo que ver con James incluso después de que Alice le mando el video como prueba - soltó un suspiro de fastidio - Ella cree que lo más seguro es que lo usara como "motivación"

Después de eso volvimos a quedar en silencio solamente roto cuando me guiaba.

\- Es en ese edificio - señalo un complejo de apartamentos de cuatro plantas - Muchas gracias por traerme - dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas.

\- No fue nada, como dije, es peligroso que anduvieras muy tarde sola - respondí una vez que me estacione.

\- Y como dije, no siempre salgo tan tarde - ella me dio una sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón latiera apresuradamente - Bueno. Nos vemos en la escuela mañana.

\- Claro - lentamente la vi abrir la puerta y salir - Buenas noches Bella.

\- Buenas noches Edward - le di una sonrisa - Por cierto, últimamente ahí muchos policías en la zona del museo, así que ten cuidado - agrego antes de cerrar la puerta y alejarse rápidamente.

Su comentario me tomo totalmente por sorpresa, pero salí de mi asombro cuando la vi entrar al edificio.

Maneje a casa aún con las palabras de Bella en mente.

¿Porque me dijo eso?

No creía que ella supiera lo que hacíamos, nos habíamos asegurado de no hablar de eso en la escuela o cerca de alguien ajeno a la familia.

Pero tal vez estaba haciéndome un película en la mente, tal vez ella lo dijo porque le comente que estaba dando una vuelta por la ciudad y nos encontramos cerca del museo.

Sin duda, Bella era un gran misterio.

 **%%%%%%%%%%**

Al día siguiente dude entre decirles a sus hermanos lo que Bella le había dicho o no, pero opte por esperar un poco más e investigar por mi cuenta, de todas maneras aún faltaban algunos días antes de dar el golpe.

Desde que Jasper inicio su relación con Alice, cada quien comenzó a usar su auto, claro teníamos autos de lujo y autos no tan llamativos, por lo que cuando baje al comedor Emmett y Rose ya se habían ido en el Jeep de mi hermano, así como Jasper había ido a buscar a su amada novia.

\- Buenos días hijo, tus hermanos se fueron hace algunos minutos - comento mi madre una vez que me vio entrar en el comedor, ella aún estaba sentada comiendo algo de fruta picada.

\- Buenos días ma, lo sé, Jazz iba a pasar por Alice - respondí mientras me acercaba a darle un beso en la frente antes de sentarme a su lado - ¿A que hora llegaron? - pregunte sirviéndome algo de fruta y jugo de naranja.

\- Hace un par de horas - miro su reloj antes de contestarme.

\- ¿Y papá? -

\- Fue al hospital, se le presento una emergencia -

Terminamos de desayunar mientas ella me contaba los detalles de la convención y como comenzaría a hacer un trabajo en un teatro local.

Cuando llegue a la escuela pude notar a los demás sentados en un de las mesas de picnic, pero una vez que me acerque vi que Bella no estaba presente.

\- Hola chicos - salude cuando llegue a ellos.

\- Buenos días - escuche saludar.

\- Bella tuvo cita en el doctor hoy - comento "muy casualmente" mi hermana.

\- ¿El doctor?¿Esta enferma o algo? - pregunte algo sorprendido mientras trataba de recordar como se veía ayer por la noche.

\- Rutina del museo o algo así que comenzó el dueño - contesto Alice encogiéndose de hombros aunque dio una sonrisa picara y mirada significativa a Rose.

Sabia que esas dos tramaban algo por su comportamiento, siempre había sido bueno leyendo a las personas.

Bueno, eso hasta que conocí a Bella, que era la única que me podía sorprender con sus acciones.

Debo decir que en todo el día Bella no apareció y al parecer le mando un texto a Alice diciendo que cubriría el turno de una compañera por lo que no podía ir a la escuela ese día.

El no verla en las clases me hacía sentir un poco ansioso, sabía que tenía sentimientos hacía ella pero no pensaba que llegaran a este nivel.

El que no estuviera en clases también ocasiono que Tanya constantemente me acosara ni por más que Alice, Rose y Angela trataban de quitármela de encima, para el final del día escolar tenía un gran dolor de cabeza y un gran enojo contra ella que Emmett y Jazz tuvieron que arrastrarme hasta mi auto a la hora de la salida antes de que le gritara unas cuantas cosas.

Por suerte Esme no estaba en casa cuando llegue casi azotando la puerta y encerrándome en mi habitación, trate de distraerme con los planos del museo que Jazz había conseguido días atrás pero de plano mi mente solo iban hacía la chica de la librería, Bella.

Logre escuchar cuando mis hermanos llegaron y se pararon a fuera de la puerta, e incluso los escuchaba susurrar acerca de entrar a comprobar como estaba pero decidí ignorarlos, sabía que era lo mejor si no quería desquitar el enojo que Tanya provoco en ellos.

Siempre había sido así, cada vez que me enojaba prefería encerrarme en mi habitación o mantenerme callado hasta que se me pasara el enojo, no me gustaría decir algo malo a la persona incorrecta.

Después de algunos minutos los escuche suspirar y retirarse, decidí que los planos no entrarían en mi cerebro el día de hoy por lo que coloque algo de música y me acosté en la cama.

No podía creer lo que una chica ocasionaba en mí, ¿Inquietud?, ¿Nerviosismo?, ¿Ansiedad al no verla por un día?, conocía todos esos síntomas, Emmett los sufrió cada que Rose se iba a campamentos de porristas o a pijamadas con las chicas, Jasper era el más sereno pero aun así podía notarlos cuando se alejaba de Alice o no la veía un día porque tenía que trabajar.

Dios...

Estaba perdida e irrevocablemente enamorado de Bella Dwyer.

No supe en que momento me quede dormido, solamente me desperté cuando escuche el sonido de mí móvil anunciando un nuevo texto por lo que gruñendo y maldiciendo lo saque de mí pantalón.

 _ **"Escuche por las chicas que no te sentías bien a la hora de la salida, ¿Estas bien?. Bella"**_

Tan solo al leer su nombre mi mal humor se fue y no pude evitar que una sonrisa boba se formara.

 _ **"Si, solo problemas con Tanya que no me dejaba tranquilo ni porque las chicas trataron de ayudarme. Edward"**_

No dude en contestarle lo más rápido que mis dedos pudieron escribir.

 _ **"Lo siento mucho. Sé que es una pesada al igual que las otras dos brujas :(. Bella."**_

Esto era algo nuevo, nunca me había mandado mensajes con Bella. Si tenía su numero pero era porque todos nos los intercambiamos cuando iniciamos nuestra amistad.

 _ **"Al final Emmett y Jazz tuvieron que arrastrarme a mi auto antes de que le dijera sus verdades. Edward."**_

 _ **"Buena jugada por parte de ellos. Aunque esas tres necesitan eso de vez en cuando. No serias el caballero que eres si lo hicieras. Bella."**_

Eso me sorprendió.

Sabia que tenía algunos modales de la época pasada pero era porque mamá nos lo había inculcado, aunque no muchos lo notaban.

Eso sin duda demostraba que Bella era muy observadora.

Tal vez por eso es que ella comento acerca de los policías la noche anterior, porque me había "encontrado" cerca del museo.

 _ **"Tal vez hacía falta quien la controlara y frenara. Aún no se da por vencido en que vayamos a ver la ciudad de noche, Jazz tuvo que sujetar a Alice que así se le lanza encima. Edward."**_

Después de eso ella no respondió y por un momento me pregunte si la había ofendido con algo que escribí pero recordé que ella estaba en el museo, o tal vez ya estaba en casa porque había tenido un turno completo.

Gracias al texto de Bella, estaba de mejor humor y se podría decir que hasta hambriento, lo cual me sorprendió porque por lo regular cuando estaba enojado perdía completamente el apetito. Me fije en mí móvil y note que era cerca de la hora de cena por lo que rápidamente me cambie de ropa, pues me había quedado dormido con el uniforme aún puesto, y baje.

\- Pensé que estabas dormido, hijo - dijo mi padre una ve que entre al comedor, él estaba colocando los platos en la mesa.

\- Desperté hace unos minutos y tenía hambre - me dirigí hacía la cocina para ayudar a colocar lo restante en la mesa.

\- Jazz dijo que estaban algo enojado porque una chica te fastidio en la escuela y llegaste a encerrarte en tu habitación - sin duda mis hermanos eran los más entrometidos.

\- Algo así pero ella no tiene importancia, ahora me siento mejor - "Gracia a Bella" agregue en mi mente.

Cuando mis hermanos bajaron se asombraron de encontrarme en el comedor, pero no comentaron nada más por si las dudas aún continuaba enojado, aun así Rose de vez en cuando me lanzaba miradas tratando de averiguar algo.

Trate de no verme ansioso por correr a mi habitación y ver si tenía un texto de Bella, por lo que decidí ayudar a mi madre con los platos sucios antes de no soportarlo más y subir a rápidamente.

Una luz parpadeante me recibió en cuanto entre a mi habitación por lo que camine lo más rápidamente posible y tome mi móvil.

 _ **"Me hubiera encantado ver a Alice hacerlo pero por otra parte no quisiera que se metiera en problemas por esas tres brujas. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela, espero que estés de mejor humor para soportarla un nuevo día ;). Dulces sueños. Bella."**_

Sin lugar a dudas, tendría dulces sueños gracias a ella.

* * *

 *** Hola, ¿Que les pareció este capitulo? Sin duda que dejo a Edward sorprendido con su comentario. ¿O ustedes que opinan? Bueno sé que algunos tendrán la duda del porque Bella no se apellida Swan, recuerden que ella creció en un orfanato y solo sabían que se llamaba Isabella. Bueno gracias por seguir leyendo, les aseguro que más adelante tendrán sorpresas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí le traigo un capitulo más, espero les guste.**

 **Por favor, pasen, lean y dejen su review con su opinión, ya que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **Mil gracias por sus reviews y a los que han vuelto esta historia su favorita... :D**

* * *

 **Ladrones De Corazones**

 **Capitulo 5**

 **Bella P.O.V:**

\- ¿Todo salio bien? - pregunto una voz seria al otro lado de la línea.

\- Si, perfectamente - respondí, mientras veía la noche por la ventana de mi habitación.

\- De acuerdo, mañana ven a mi oficina a primera hora -

\- Si señor - solté un suspiro una vez que termine la llamada, mientras escuchaba a Alice hablar por teléfono con Jasper.

Esta noche había sido de lo más cansada.

Y la aparición de Edward cerca del museo no ayudaba.

Edward...

Sin lugar a duda, lo que decían las chicas era verdad, estaba más que enamorada de él.

Había pasado dos meses desde que ellos llegaron a la escuela, los ocho nos habíamos hecho buenos amigos, aunque en el caso de Jasper y Alice, ellos iniciaron una relación.

En ocasiones me daba un poco de envidia ver tantas parejas en mi alrededor.

Emmett y Rose no dudaban en demostrar su amor y pasión frente a nosotros.

Ben y Angela, eran más tímidos pero eso no quitaba el hecho que en ocasiones los habíamos encontrado besándose apasionadamente.

Y ni que decir de Alice y Jasper.

Esos dos estaban más que locos el uno por el otro, se daban miradas confidentes, se quedaban mirando fijamente como si tuvieran comunicación telepática y ni que decir de la parte física.

Creo que nunca en mi vida había estado más apenada que cuando los encontré en una posición más que comprometedora cuando llegue de trabajar. Juro que quise que la tierra me tragara en cuanto entre a la sala y encontré a Alice sentada a horcajadas encima de Jasper, con solamente sostén y una falda escondiendo las manos del rubio, mientras se movía sensualmente.

Aún no podía sentarme en el sillón sin sentirme incomoda.

Y Edward y yo nos conformábamos con mirar el amor entre nuestros amigos.

Las chicas me habían preguntado muchas veces que me impedía decirle mis sentimientos a Edward, que él sentía lo mismo por mí.

No puedo hacerlo, no por ahora.

Decido darme una ducha y acostarme a dormir.

Pero como cada noche desde hace dos meses, mis sueños están inundados por el, el chico de la librería, Edward.

 _"Por alguna razón cada noche nos sueño en una pequeña cabaña con la vista hacía un hermoso lago que brilla a la luz de la luna llena._

 _\- Te amo - dice mientras deja caer al suelo mi largo vestido azul - Recuerda siempre seras mía, no importa lo que pase._

 _\- Tu también recuerda que te amo, siempre seras mío, no importa lo que pase - sus manos serpentear por mi cuerpo dando tiernas caricias, sentí algo húmedo caer por mis mejillas y el llevo una de sus manos para secar las lagrimas que estaba derramando._

 _\- ¿Que sucede?¿Porque lloras amor? - su voz se escuchaba suave, tratando de calmar mis lágrimas._

 _\- No quiero que esta noche termine - lleve una de mis manos hasta mi mejilla, pude ver algo de dolor en su mirada - Quiero que me hagas el amor esta noche._

 _\- ¿Estas segura? - se mostraba sorprendido por mis palabras pero al verme asentir simplemente acercó sus labios a los míos fundiéndonos en un beso._

 _Lentamente me fue bajando hasta quedar recostada en la gran cama que estaba detrás de mí._

 _Mis manos lo sujetaron por el cuello, lo sentía recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus manos sin deshacer el beso, acercándome más a él para sentir su piel desnuda junto a la mía._

 _Su boca hizo un recorrido hasta mi cuello, dejando besos apasionados que me hacían estremecer._

 _\- No importa que pase, siempre seras mía - lo sentí susurrar contra mi piel._

 _Se acomodo de tal forma que quedara entre mis piernas, haciéndome sentir su excitación y aumentando la mía._

 _\- Siempre mía - lo sentí entrar en mí lentamente, haciendo que los dos nos estremeciéramos por el placer - Siempre estaremos juntos, siempre._

 _Comenzó a penetrarme mientras me abrazaba fuertemente, sentía como si este fuera la última vez que estaría entre sus brazos, por lo que tome su rostro y lo acerque a mí para besarle._

 _Aumento las embestidas mientras nos abrazábamos fuertemente, como si quisiéramos fundirnos en la piel del otro._

 _\- Te amo - susurramos los dos cuando llegamos al clímax de nuestra pasión."_

Desperté más que agitada por dicho sueño y ni que decir de mi ropa interior que sabía estaba mojada.

Revise mi móvil para ver la hora y solté un suspiro al ver que eran las siete de la mañana, estaba más que confirmado que no era un persona mañanera pero aun así hice el esfuerzo por levantarme.

Le había dicho a Alice que iría al hospital a hacerme un chequeo de rutina del museo, así que me vestí con el uniforme por si las dudas iba a la escuela después.

Cuando llegue al museo me dirigí rápidamente a la oficina del presidente.

Toc, toc, toc.

\- Adelante - escuche desde el otro lado de la puerta - Buenos días Bella.

\- Buenos días, señor - cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me acerque al escritorio.

\- ¿Como te fue ayer? -

\- Muy bien, como le dije anoche -

\- De acuerdo - escuchamos como tocaron la puerta y él dio el pase, dejando entrar a Jacob - Oh Jacob, que bueno que estés aquí.

\- Entonces yo me retiro - hice una pequeña reverencia.

\- No, quiero que estés aquí para lo que le voy a decir a Jacob - me dijo ante de que pudiera dar un paso - La vez pasada quedamos en que no meterías los problemas personales en esto ¿No, Jacob? - el susodicho me dirigió una mirada antes de tragar duro.

\- Si señor - su voz son firme pero pude detectar un poco de miedo.

\- Entonces ¿Quisieras explicarme esto? - el tomo la pantalla de su computadora para voltearla y dejarnos ver las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad.

En ellas se podía ver cuando yo salia por las puertas traseras, siendo seguida por Jacob.

 _"- Ya te dije que me dejes tranquila - decía mientras seguía caminando tratando de alejarme de él._

 _\- ¿A él también le abriste las piernas o fue solo una mamada? - decía la voz ronca y enojada de Jacob, pero pronto llego el sonido de una fuerte cachetada._

 _\- El que tu abras las piernas no quiere decir que yo también lo haga, y si tanta curiosidad tienes bien puedes preguntarle - respondí, pero cuando trate de alejarme de él, me tomo del brazo para acercarme a él en un rápido movimiento darle un rodillazo en la ingle, haciendo que cayera de rodillas y me acercaba a él para susurrarle algo en el oído antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar dejándolo ahí."_

La grabación se puso en pausa, se podía ver la cara pálida de Jacob y la expresión en sus ojos era casi de miedo.

\- ¿Y bien? - pregunto con un voz fría que hasta a mí me hizo estremecer de miedo.

\- Yo... Yo... Lo siento señor - hizo una reverencia total, mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente.

\- Esta será la última oportunidad que te daré Jacob, para la próxima que hagas estarás despedido - le ordeno con voz autoritaria.

\- Pero... Pero señor, no puede hacerme eso - Jacob se veía más que desesperado.

\- Oh claro que puedo, te di la oportunidad cuando me mentiste acerca de las quejas de los clientes - recordó - ¿O crees que no se como manipulaste los reportes de algunos de ellos? - creo que nunca había visto a Jacob más que pálido y su piel morena lo hacía ver casi enfermo.

\- Pero ¿Y mi puesto de trabajo? -

\- Por ahora estarás a prueba y si fallas tu lugar lo tomara Bella, que ha demostrado ser más que competente en hacerlo, oh dime, ¿Has logrado el trabajo que te di? - Jacob se quedo callado pero note como sus manos se convirtieron en puños - Eso pensé.

\- Es que no he podido hacerlo - trato de excusarse pero ambos sabíamos que eso era imposible y más con alguien como el presidente.

\- Y eso me demuestra que no estas lo suficientemente capacitado para esto y yo necesito resultado no excusas - lo vimos abrir uno de los cajones del escritorio de donde saco un papel y lo coloco en la mesa junto a una pluma - Firmaras esto y no te acercaras a Bella.

Eso me sorprendió mucho, por alguna razón el presidente desde que me conoció me trato muy bien, casi como si yo fuera su hija, incluso en una ocasión había escuchado a las demás chicas del museo decir que el me veía como la hija que nunca tuvo, ya que yo me parecía a su amada esposa, quien había fallecido en un accidente de auto que sufrieron años atrás.

En una ocasión vi la fotografiá de dos parejas sonrientes, de inmediato reconocí a el presidente, una era una mujer de cabello color caramelo, de piel pálida, el otro era un chico de cabello rubio, ellos dos se estaban abrazando por lo que asumí que eran pareja, el presidente tenía abrazada a una chica de baja estatura, aunque solo logre ver que el tono de su cabello era parecido a mío, aunque no logre ver sus facciones físicas.

Y no podía negar que desde que nos conocimos, el me había tratado con cariño pero jamás mostrando favoritismo, sé preocupada porque mi trabajo no interfiera con la escuela e incluso yo me había llegado a encariñar con el, hasta llegarme a preguntarme si así debería ser un padre.

Jacob soltó un suspiro y se acero hasta el escritorio para tomar la pluma y firmar el papel, no sabía muy bien de que se trataba pero se notaba muy serio, una vez que finalizo hizo una reverencia antes de dar media vuelta y salir, cerrando la puerta suavemente.

\- No te preocupes por el, tiene trabajando para mí el tiempo suficiente para saber que conmigo no se juega y si lo deje pasar la primera vez fue para ver hasta donde llegaba - me dijo, el tono de su voz había adquirido un tono más cálido - Pero quiero que durante el trabajo te conviertas en su sombra, ese chico no piensa con claridad y no quiero arriesgarme.

\- Claro señor - aún me sentía un poco nerviosa por lo sucedido con Jacob.

\- Por hoy, quisiera que tomaras el puesto de Maggi, al parecer esta algo indispuesta - soltó un suspiro, sabía que no le gustaba que faltara a mis clases pero tampoco podía dejar la recepción abandonada y Gianna tenía que cuidar a su hijo menor por las mañanas por lo que no podía venir.

Asentí, antes de hacer una ligera reverencia, y retirarme.

Le mande un mensaje a Alice diciéndolo que no podía ir porque cubriría a una compañera. No me gustaba mentirle a ella pero esto era algo que no podía decirle ya que se preocuparía demasiado.

El día paso lentamente, ya que por lo regular era los fines de semana que había más movimiento, durante todo ese tiempo no pude evita pensar en lo pasado con Jacob.

El sonido de mí móvil me saco de mis pensamientos, por el timbre que le había puesto sabía que solo podía ser una persona.

 _ **"Adivinas que paso hoy. Alice."**_

 _ **"¿Que? Bella."**_

 _ **"La bruja del medio estuvo acosando a Edward durante todo el día. Alice."**_

 _ **"Maldita Tanya, sabía que no había quitado el dedo del renglón en cuanto llevarse a Edward a la cama. Bella."**_

 _ **"Es que sabe que es el único SOLTERO, y ni que decir que es bien parecido, inteligente, con buen sentido del humor, atlético, tiene dinero y lo más importante para ellas: se ve que esta MUY BIEN equipado ;) Alice."**_

Sabia que eso diría, desde hace semanas era el mismo cantar con las chicas, pero por más que les diera la razón no podía tener nada con el, no por ahora y tal vez nunca.

 _ **"Lo sé, y no me explico como es que lo hayan vuelto a molestar, tenía semanas que no lo hacían. Bella."**_

 _ **"¿En verdad no lo sabes? Es más que obvio que no se acercan por lo cercanos que se han vuelto, esas brujas por más zorras que sean valoran su vida. Bella."**_

 _ **"¿Que?. Bella."**_

 _ **"No te hagas la que no sabe. Cada que ustedes están juntos dan una vibra mu peligrosa para aquellos que se quieran acercar. Cuando un chico de la escuela quiere acercarse a ti, Edward les da una mirada de muerte que hasta pone nerviosos a Jazz y Emmett y tu, cada que alguien pone su mirada en el, inconscientemente te acercas de un modo muy posesivo. Alice."**_

¿Que? ¿En verdad hacíamos eso?

 _ **"Veo que te sorprendí con lo que dije, pero es verdad. En fin fue un día más que pésimo para Edward que al final no se sentía bien. Jazz me dijo que cuando llegaron a casa, Edward estaba encerrado en su habitación. Alice."**_

Después de ese mensaje no pude responderle más en parte por la sorpresa de lo dicho por mi amiga. Tal vez lo que decía Alice era verdad e inconscientemente ambos hacíamos algo por alejar a la ¿competencia?, también había veces en las que cuando me daba cuenta, Edward y yo nos sentábamos juntos en la hora del almuerzo, o cuando caminábamos siempre era el uno al lado del otro. También recibí mensajes de Rose y Angela, quienes me comentaron lo mismo que Alice, aunque Rose me dijo que Edward había estado encerrado en su habitación desde que llego y no había comido desde entonces.

 _ **"Escuche por las chicas que no te sentías bien a la hora de la salida, ¿Estas bien?. Bella"**_

Creo que sin darme cuenta le mande un mensaje, algo que nunca habíamos hecho, solo esperaba que no se molestara.

 _ **"Si, solo problemas con Tanya que no me dejaba tranquilo ni porque las chicas trataron de ayudarme. Edward"**_

Pobre. Por experiencia propia sabía que esas tres no se daban por vencido fácilmente.

 _ **"Lo siento mucho. Sé que es una pesada al igual que las otras dos brujas :(. Bella."**_

Tal vez lo que me había dicho Alice era verdad, ya que en Tanya había dejado de insistir dos semanas después de que ellos llegaron y hasta ahora simplemente me daba miradas de odio.

 _ **"Al final Emmett y Jazz tuvieron que arrastrarme a mi auto antes de que le dijera sus verdades. Edward."**_

Wow, no me imaginaba a Edward de ese modo, hasta ahora siempre lo había visto como un caballero.

 _ **"Buena jugada por parte de ellos. Aunque esas tres necesitan de vez en cuando. No serias el caballero que eres si lo hicieras. Bella."**_

Después de lo sucedido con Jacob decidí toma un taxi por las noches, así que antes de que saliera llame por uno, dirigí mi mirada hacía la ventana del taxi y no pude evitar suspirar ante el recuerdo de Edward.

 _ **"Tal vez hacía falta quien la controlara y frenara. Aún no se da por vencido en que vayamos a ver la ciudad de noche, Jazz tuvo que sujetar a Alice que así se le lanza encima. Edward."**_

Sus palabras me hicieron sonreír ante el pensamiento de mi pequeña amiga lanzándose encima de eras tres... De nuevo.

Cuando llegue al departamento, escuche a Alice hablando por teléfono en su habitación, por lo que me hice un plato de cereal con chocolate antes de dirigirme a la mía. Una vez que cene, me di una ducha y me acosté, podía escuchar ruidos raros viniendo del otro lado de la pared por lo que me coloque mis audífonos, no quería ni imaginar lo que estaba haciendo, en parte por pena y en parte por un poco de envidia.

Recordé que no le había respondido el último texto de Edward, por lo que decidí hacerlo antes de que el sueño me venciera.

 _ **"Me hubiera encantado ve a Alice hacerlo pero por otra parte no quisiera que se metiera en problemas por esas tres brujas. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela, espero que estés de mejor humor para soportarla un nuevo día ;). Dulces sueños. Bella."**_

Y sin más me introduje al mundo de los sueños.

 _" Volvía a estar en la cabaña con el lago._

 _Estaba mirando el paisaje ante mí cuando sentí como unos brazos rodeaban mi cintura y un cuerpo caliente se pegaba a mi espalda, podía sentir el calor atrevés de mi delgado camisón de seda, pronto sentí como ligeros besos eran depositados en mi hombro y subían por mi cuello hasta llegar mi oído._

 _\- Comienzo a sentir celos del paisaje - susurro en mí oído haciéndome estremecer._

 _\- Sabes que siempre seré tuya, aunque tienes la culpa por traerme aquí - respondí, mientras le daba más acceso a mi cuello donde dedico a besar lentamente, sus manos vagaban por mi vientre hasta que una mano llego a mi seno y comenzó a jugar con mi pezón._

 _\- Amo ver como se ve tu piel con la luz de la luna que refleja el lago - su otra mano bajo hasta encontrar mi clítoris, haciéndome soltar un gemido de placer - Sentirte estremecer solamente por el toque de mis manos - apoye mis manos en la ventana para poder darme algo de apoyo._

 _Podía sentir su miembro erecto en mi trasero, quito se mano de mi clítoris para guiar su pene a mi centro y de una sola estocada entrar en mí, haciéndonos gemir de placer, volvió a colocar su mano en donde nos uníamos para empezar a hacer círculos al igual que en mi pezón. Sus embestidas al principio eran lentas para poco a poco aumento la intensidad y velocidad, en un movimiento hizo que mi cara y mis senos quedaran apoyados en el vidrio de la ventana mientras él tomaba mis caderas con ambas manos penetrándome más fuerte, profundo y rápido mientras dejaba algunos besos en mi columna._

 _\- Amo el brillo de tu piel... Cuando te hago el amor - lo escuche decir entre jadeos de placer, haciendo que mis gemidos aumentaran de volumen._

 _Comencé a sentir como todo el placer que sentía se iba juntando en mi vientre, mis paredes vaginales lo apretaban más, me sentía tan sensible al sentir como me penetraba y el sonido de su voz, pronto salio de mí para darme la vuelta, cargarme y volver a embestir con la misma fiereza que siempre le caracterizaba mientas me besaba apasionadamente, podía sentir el frio vidrio en mi espalda, donde me apoyo._

 _Sentí como toda esa pasión se iba acumulando más y más hasta que exploto, haciendo que mis paredes lo oprimieran al máximo ocasionando su propio clímax._

 _Lo sentía llenarme con su caliente semilla, lo que catapulto otro orgasmo dejándome estremeciéndome entre sus brazos._

 _Tiernamente me llevo hasta la cama y nos acomodo de tal manera en que estuviera recostada en su pecho aún sin salir de mí, comenzó a acariciar mi espalda con suavidad mientras besaba mi frente._

 _No importaba que tan salvaje me tomara, al final siempre tenía estos tiernos gestos, que me hacían enamorarme más de él."_

Sentía una respiración en mi cuello y un peso fantasmal encima de mi cuerpo, mi respiración estaba agitada y en lugar de sentir pánico, la excitación estaba presente haciendo que mi centro se encontrara húmedo y caliente. Mi piel se estremecía con el aire fresco de la habitación, el toque delicado de una mano paso por uno de mis muslos levantando el final de mí camisón, delicados besos bajaron por mi cuello hasta llegar a uno de mis senos donde lo sentí chupar con fuerza haciendo que soltara un leve gemido, sabía que tenía que despertar, abrir los ojos pero no podía, mi mente registro un delicioso olor que me hizo sentir más excitada.

Mi misterioso visitante debió de ver mis pezones erectos ya que por encima de mí camisón, llevo uno a la boca mientras su mano acariciaba lentamente el interior de mis muslos pero sin llegar más allá, en donde lo deseaba, haciéndome separar mis piernas dándole más acceso.

Quería agarrar a mi acompañante pero tenía miedo que todo fuera un sueño, aunque en parte todo esto podría serlo, por lo que solo podía tomar la sabana de mi cama en mis puños, tratando de acallar mis gemidos.

Hasta que tuve que morder mi labio cuando el toco mi centro caliente, mis bragas se sentían mojadas y sabía que él podía sentirlo ya que escuche como soltó un leve gemido cuando me toco, lo sentí hacer de lado la molesta tela, tocando mi clítoris.

Cambio de seno, chupando con más intensidad al igual que movía su dedo desde mi clítoris hasta mi entrada, donde hacía círculos sin adentrar su dedo en mí, lo sentí alejar su boca de mis senos para volver a llevarla a mi cuello hasta llegar a mí oído.

\- Quiero tenerte aunque sea de esta manera - logre mantener mis ojos cerrados ante el reconocimiento de la voz, mi piel se sentía más que caliente y el aire de la habitación se volvía pesado.

Lo sentí introducir un dedo lentamente, entrando y saliendo con delicadeza, minutos después agrego otro dedo más, en un movimiento lo sentí tocar un punto dentro mío que me hizo soltar un gemido que fue acallado gracias a que sus labios se posaron en los míos en un beso hambriento.

Lleve mis manos hasta su cabello, atrayéndolo más a mí mientras le regresaba el beso, sintiéndolo aumentar sus movimientos en mi centro.

Todo esto era una locura, lo sabía en verdad pero no podía pararlo, no ahora.

Sentí como algo se formaba en mi vientre, con su mano trabajando en mi centro, su boca en la mía.

Hasta que todo eso exploto en mil sensaciones que ocasiono un grito de placer que fue callado por sus labios, dejándome en un estado de relajamiento, la intensidad del beso fue bajando hasta que dejaba ligeros besos. No pude evitar soltar un gemido leve cuando retiro sus dedos de mi interior, el dejo soltar un suspiro apoyando su rostro en mis senos.

Estaba adormecida y cansada, lo sentí moverse, acomodado mis sabanas para taparme, para este momento estaba más que inconsciente.

A la mañana siguiente el sonido de mi despertador hizo que saliera del mundo de los sueños, por algún motivo me sentía algo cansada pero sabía que tenía que levantarme para ir a la escuela. Enserio yo no era una chica mañanera, ya que casi con los ojos cerrados comencé a vestirme, hasta que en un punto mientras me cerraba los botones de la blusa, algo me llamo la atención por lo que rápidamente baje la mirada.

Sobre mi seno derecho tenía una marca morada, que en definitiva no estaba anoche cuando me duche, me apresure a mirarme en el espejo de mi tocador y si, ahí tenía un chupeton, cuando mi dedo toco el lugar, los recuerdos llegaron a mí haciendo que cerrara mis ojos.

El sentimiento de una presencia encima de mí. La excitación por su presencia. Su respiración en mi piel. Su cálido toque en mis muslos, en el interior de estos, en mi centro. La sensación de sus labios en mi piel. Su boca en mis pezones. El tono de su voz en mí oído. Sus dedos en mi interior. El apasionado beso acallando mis gemidos. La explosión de mi orgasmo provocado por él. El mismo.

Solté un suspiro mientras abría mis ojos mirando la marca en mi piel blanca.

 _ **La pasión que sentía por él.**_

* * *

 *** OMG** **σ(** **ε** **ｏ** **) ¿Quien más quiere un misterioso así?... ¿Que les pareció este capitulo? He aprovechado el huracán que paso cerca de donde vivo y de que sali temprano del trabajo para revisar estos dos capitulos y subirlos, espero le gusten... ¿Que creen que sea en realidad el trabajo de Jacob?... Ya saben déjenme saber sus opiniones.**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí le traigo un capitulo más, espero les guste.**

 **Por favor, pasen, lean y dejen su review con su opinión, ya que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **Mil gracias por sus reviews y a los que han vuelto esta historia su favorita... :D**

* * *

 **Ladrones De Corazones**

 **Capitulo 6**

 **Bella P.O.V:**

\- ¿Segura que estas bien Bella? - pregunto Alice por octava vez.

Por primera vez desde que Jasper había comenzado a pasar por ella, acepte ir con ellos. Desde que salí a tomar el desayuno, Alice no había dejado de mirarme y preguntarme si algo me sucedía, daba gracias que pudiera cubrir el chupeton con la blusa, no quería ni imaginarme las preguntas que era capaz de preguntarme si lo veía.

\- Ya te dije que si, solo estoy un poco cansada eso es todo - respondí mirando como las gotas de agua caían por la ventana del auto, esta era la razón por la cual había aceptado venir con ellos: lluvia, por lo regular yo me iba por separado para no ser testigo de su burbuja de amor.

No podía quitarme de la mente los recuerdos de la noche anterior, las sensaciones que eso me hizo tener.

Como si hubiera sido un sueño.

No sabía si debía decírselo a las chicas pero conociéndolas sabía que me dirían que eso es una señal de que debemos estar juntos. O si debía decirle algo a él, pero después de pensarlo bien decidí que era mejor quedarme con ese recuerdo.

¿Que tal si de verdad había sido mi imaginación?

Pero como explicar el chupeton en mi seno.

Aunque suelo moverme mucho cuando duermo y en ocasiones he despertado con ligeros rasguños en mi cuerpo.

 _Si, pero nunca habías amanecido con una de esa forma, es más que obvio que alguien la hizo._

En verdad debo estar más que loca si mi misma conciencia se pone a dialogar conmigo.

 _Hermana, tú siempre has estado más que loca, a mi no me eches la culpa de eso._

\- ¡BELLA! - el llamado a gritos de Alice hizo que me diera cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado a la escuela, cuando levante mi vista pude apreciar algo de preocupación en las miradas de Alice y Jasper.

\- Lo siento - les dije mientras salia del auto y nos apresurábamos a entrar.

\- Enserio que desde esta mañana estas algo rara - comento Alice mientras llegábamos a la cafetería.

\- Yo siempre he sido rara - respondí casi sin prestarle atención a lo que había para desayunar.

\- ¿Quien es rara? - escuchamos la voz de Rose detrás de nosotros, por lo que volteamos para verla parada en la fila junto con Emmett y la persona que por el día de hoy ocupaba mis pensamientos; Edward.

\- Bella, desde esta mañana está algo rara - respondió haciendo un puchero.

\- Ya te dije que estoy algo cansada - sin más salí de la fila sin tomar nada, solo esperaba que pudiera aguantar hasta el almuerzo ya que no había comido nada en casa.

Sabía que ella solo estaba preocupada por mi pero me molestaba su insistencia, sentía algunas miradas en mí ya que era muy extraño no verme con el resto de los chicos pero no me importo, parecía que hoy mi había despertado más que excitada y de mal humor por eso mismo.

Solté un suspiro cuando llegue a mi lugar en el salón y apoye mi frente en la mesa, cerrando los ojos.

Pero eso solo ocasiono que los recuerdos volvieran a mí.

\- ¿Bella? - levante mi mirada cuando a voz de Edward llego a mí, podía ver que estaba algo preocupado y nervioso si podía decir eso, estaba por decir algo pero fue interrumpido por la campana por lo que simplemente soltó un suspiro y fue a tomar asiento.

Durante las clases trate de concentrarme pero aún podía sentir la mirada de mis amigos, sabía que estaba mal sacar mi frustración con ellos. Cuando sonó la campana del almuerzo fui la primera en salir, por lo que no le di a mis amigos ni tiempo de decirme nada.

Me refugie en la librería, tenia cosas importantes que hacer "gracias" a Jacob, se puede decir que tampoco tuve tiempo para comer, recibí algunos mensajes de los chicos preguntándome si estaba bien pero no les pude contestar.

Cuando regrese al salón, note como Alice tenia los ojos rojos y se veía un poco nerviosa cuando tome mi lugar a su lado pero no pude decirle nada porque la profesora de matemáticas ingreso llamando la atención.

Podría decir que el resto de la semana y parte de la que siguió paso igual, iba a la escuela después de que Jasper pasaba por Alice, en la escuela solamente compraba un sándwich y un jugo antes de ir a la librería o a la azotea de la escuela y en la salida me iba lo más rápido posible, se podía decir que la atmósfera entre nosotros era algo tensa, incluso se escucharon algunos rumores de que habíamos tenido una pelea y por eso me separe de ellos.

En la casa había una atmósfera rara entre Alice y yo, ya que cuando salia en la mañana ella solo se apresuraba a salir esperando a Jasper en la entrada del edificio o cuando regresaba de la escuela la encontraba encerrada en su habitación, cuando antes siempre me esperaba en la sala para cenar juntas.

Y por último, lo que también lo que me tenia algo estresada era el hecho de que seguía teniendo eso sueños donde sentía la presencia de alguien ahí conmigo, alguien que me hacía estremecer mientras que con su toque me hacía llegar al orgasmo cada noche para al final dejar su marca en mi seno derecho, en el mismo lugar siempre y eso reducía mis horas de sueño incluidas.

Pero por fin, el miércoles de la semana siguiente se podría decir que pude respirar con más calma y había escuchado a Alice invitar a los chicos a la casa para ver una película ya que los dos días siguientes no tendríamos clases y teníamos fin de semana largo.

También ese día por primera vez pude salir un poco más temprano por lo que cuando llegue a casa escuche a los chicos hablar sobre lo que pensaba era la primera película que vieron pero se quedaron en silencio cuando escucharon que la puerta cerrarse.

\- Hola - salude lo más normal que podía sin mostrar nerviosismo, pude ver como ellos parecían algo inseguros pero al final me regresaron el saludo - Miren sé que he estado algo rara durante estas casi dos semanas y les deje de hablar pero es que Jacob complico algunas cosas en el trabajo por lo que he tenido que hacerme responsable de las cosas.

\- ¿Y por que no nos dijiste antes? - pregunto Rose después de unos minutos.

\- Sé que debí - respondí mientras me sentaba en el brazo del sillón más cercano, el cual resulto ser donde estaba Edward - Pero son algunas cosas del trabajo que no puedo decir aunque sean mis amigos, tenia estas cosas en la cabeza, después Jacob comenzó a quejarse con el presidente de que algunos clientes se quejaban de mí, comenzamos a planear algunos eventos futuros, viene el aniversario del museo por lo cual estuvimos algo ocupados, tuve que hacerme cargo de la parte de Jacob y la mía - solté un suspiro solo de recordar - Y al final explote cuando Alice insistió en que estaba algo rara por más que decía que estaba cansada. Lo siento mucho si me desquite con todos ustedes - dirigí mi mirada a mis manos hechas puños que hasta mis nudillos se veían blancos, pero me sorprendí cuando sentí un impacto que me hizo caer al suelo.

\- Oh, lo siento mucho Bella, no sabía que estaba bajo tanto estrés y yo le aumente más - podía escuchar los sollozos de Alice mientras me abrazaba fuertemente por lo que le di unas palmaditas en la espalda para consolarla.

\- No te preocupes, como dije no podía decirle algo - Alice se alejó un poco dejando que nos sentáramos en el suelo - Pero por fin ya puedo respirar tranquila.

Edward y Jasper se acercaron a ayudarnos para levantarnos y tomamos asiento con la atmósfera más agradable.

\- De verdad lo siento mucho - volví a disculparme.

\- No te preocupes, como dijiste: ahí cosas de tu trabajo que no puedes decir aunque seamos amigos pero si debiste decirnos lo de Jacob - Rose se acercó a mí para darme un abrazo más delicado del que me había dado Alice.

\- Lo sé también pero no deben preocuparse, el presidente esta al tanto de lo que pasa en el museo aun cuando el no esta presente así que no le presto mucha atención pero cuando comenzó a haber algunos reportes de quejas y ver que me había estado molestando, le dio una ultima advertencia poniéndolo a prueba pero al final renuncio y se fue de la ciudad por lo que tuve que hacer su parte del trabajo.

\- Oyes, ahora que lo mencionas, no lo hemos visto en toda la semana - comento Emmett haciendo un gesto de pensamiento profundo.

\- Si, renuncio el viernes pasado - concorde mientras me levantaba para agarrar mi mochila - Y como muestra de mi arrepentimiento en estos días, los quiero invitar a la fiesta de aniversario del museo - les pase las invitaciones que "no había podido" conseguir Jacob.

\- ¡¿QUE?!¡¿LA FIESTA ES ESTE SÁBADO?! - grito Alice mientras leía la invitación.

\- Si, el trabajo de Jacob era conseguir las invitaciones y tenerlas listas para el viernes pasado - negué al recordar el desastre que se había ocasionado gracias a el - Pero cuando yo hable el lunes anterior me informaron que no les había llegado ningún pedido y no sabían si las podían tener listas para la fecha en que las necesitábamos por lo que hasta hoy llegaron.

\- A parte de poco hombre, inútil - escuche decir a Jasper mientras también leía la invitación por encima del hombro de Alice, quien estaba sentada en sus piernas.

\- Pero no será en el museo - comento Emmett algo sorprendido.

\- No, será en la mansión del presidente donde se exhibirán algunas piezas importantes, algunos cuadros y esculturas de gran valor entre ellas una pequeña estatua de marfil negro, dicen que es muy raro - respondí - Decidió hacerlo ahí porque el museo es algo pequeño para un evento así.

\- ¿Ira mucha gente? - pregunto Angela.

\- Algo, estos días algunos empleados han estado comunicándose con los invitados y solo hasta hoy temprano fueron enviadas las invitaciones - no pude evitar negar ante el recuerdo de la podre Gianna y Maggi más que cansadas por dicha tarea.

\- OMG, eso nos deja con dos días para conseguir los vestidos para la fiesta - Alice se levantó para agarrar una pequeña libreta cerca del teléfono de casa y comenzó a hacer una lista con lo que ella creía necesario a lo que Rose y Angela se le unieron.

Edward simplemente se había quedado callado simplemente leyendo la invitación.

\- Bueno por más que quisiera quedarme con ustedes a ver películas, estoy más que muerta de sueño - les dije mientras tomaba mis cosas y me dirigí a mi habitación.

\- Pero Bella, tenemos muchas cosas que discutir sobre los vestidos - Alice se acercó a mí dándome los ojitos de cachorro y seguía alegando no sé que más.

\- Ali, querida - tome su rostro en mis manos para que me viera fijamente - Acabo de decirles que he estado bajo mucho estrés, por lo que no he podido descansar bien ni dormir lo suficiente, ¿Si entiendes, verdad? - ella simplemente asintió.

\- Tu ve a darte una ducha mientras te hacemos algo de comer, que aunque no nos hablábamos veíamos que no comías mucho - agrego Angela mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de Alice para contenerla - Además, Alice nos contaba que cuando llegabas en las noches, no cenabas nada.

\- Así es, tu ve a darte una ducha relajante - Rose me dio media vuelta y me guio hasta mi habitación - Descansá hoy todo lo que puedas que te aseguro que mañana Alice nos hará correr por el centro comercial buscando vestidos perfectos.

Si, sabía que estos dos días serian más que pesados a lo que había sufrido en el trabajo.

 **%%%%%%%%%%**

 **Edward P.O.V:**

\- Ya dije que estoy un poco cansada - fue una gran sorpresa ver que Bella explotara de ese modo, por un momento los siete nos quedamos en silencio hasta que Alice rompió en llanto.

Decidimos agarrar nuestro desayuno e irnos a nuestra mesa aunque la atmósfera se sentía un poco tensa, Jazz tenia abrazada a Alice tratando de calmarla.

\- Nunca había visto así a Bella - comento Angela mirando a su amiga llorando, ella también se veía un poco triste - Siempre es tan calmada que fue una gran sorpresa.

\- Pero... ¿Que paso? - pregunto Emmett.

\- Alice dijo que Bella había despertado algo rara, cuando le ofrecimos traerla por la lluvia, ella acepto - comenzó a explicar Jasper - Durante todo el camino estuvo como ida por lo que Alice estuvo preguntándole si se encontraba bien, a lo que ella solo respondía que estaba algo cansada.

\- Tal vez, recuerden que ayer tuvo que trabajar todo el día y despertar temprano hoy - concordó Ben dándole un ligero apretón en la mano de Angela - Dejen que se calme un poco y después hablan con ella.

Tome mi bandeja con mi desayuno a medio comer y me dirigí a buscar a Bella, tal vez podría hablar con ella de lo sucedido.

La encontré en el salón de clases, tenia su frente recargada en la mesa con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Bella? - levanto su vista hacía mi, sus bellos ojos chocolate se veían algo cansados por lo que uno pude evitar sentir preocupación y nerviosismo ante su mirada pero cuando trate de decir algo más la campana del inicio de clases lo evito.

Cuando entraron los chicos, se veían algo cautelosos cuando miraron a Bella y podía ver los ojos rojos por el llanto, durante el resto del día no pudimos hablar con ella ya que a la hora del almuerzo fue la primera en salir pero como había dicho Ben, preferimos darle un poco de espacio aunque eso hizo que Alice volviera a llorar pensando que era la culpable de todo eso, para el final del día, las cosas estaban más que tensas entre todos.

\- ¿Como esta Alice? - pregunto Rose una vez que Jasper llego a casa después de ir a dejar a Alice al trabajo.

Habíamos querido hablar con Bella cuando salimos pero para esa hora ya no estaba.

\- Está algo triste pero ya no lloro más, aunque aún se siente culpable por todo eso - Jasper soltó un suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón de la sala.

\- Imagino que al crecer juntas en el orfanato, ambas se ven como hermanas y tienen un gran lazo - comente mirando por la ventana que daba al bosque trasero.

\- Si, Alice me comento una vez que Bella paso toda su vida en el orfanato y cuando ella llegó fue la que le mostró todo lo de ahí y la ayudo a superar la muerte de sus padres - sabía que Rose se sentía un poco identificada con el pasado de Alice ya que eran un poco similares.

\- Tenemos que decidir la fecha para el robo - decidí cambiar de tema.

\- Ayer recibimos otro correo del cliente, insiste en saber para cuando lo haremos - comento Emmett algo desesperado - De verdad que ese tipo es más que molesto.

\- Vamos a darle un fecha cualquiera para ver si deja de insistir un poco - respondí aún perdido en mis pensamientos - Jazz quiero que te asegures que todos los medios de seguridad sean seguros, yo iré a investigar donde se encuentra la escultura, Emmett tienes que encargarte de que todos los instrumentos estén en buenas condiciones, no quiero errores y Rose, ya sabes que hacer - cada uno de ellos asintió.

Debo decir que las cosas no mejoraron al día siguiente como habíamos pensado, se podía decir que estaba más tenso que nada. Bella llegaba más temprano o casi cuando iban a iniciar las clases, a la hora del almuerzo era la primera en salir para perderse el resto de la hora y en la hora de la salida se iba lo más rápido posible.

Alice se sentía culpable por más que le decíamos lo contrario, también comenzaron a haber algunos rumores acerca de que habíamos tenido una pelea con Bella y otros más maliciosos por parte del "trió de brujas", como las chicas decían, lo que les gano un nuevo tinte para el cabello de color verde y azul, por más que insistieron, los profesores y el director no encontraron pruebas de que habían sido las chicas, aunque tenían que dar las gracias a las habilidades de Rose.

A la semana siguiente siguió igual de tenso, Alice nos había comentado que parecía que Bella no había estado comiendo bien pues solo escuchaba como llegaba más tarde de lo normal para irse de inmediato a su habitación.

Esa semana teníamos un fin de semana largo, Emmett sugirió una tarde de películas para tratar de animar a Alice, por lo que compramos unas cosas y a la salida de la escuela nos dirigimos al departamento de las chicas.

La primera película fue de acción y al final las chicas comentaban lo guapo que era el protagonista mientras que nosotros hablábamos de las escenas de acción que nos parecían más que falsas cuando escuchamos como se cerraba la puerta principal haciendo que todos quedáramos en silencio.

Después de algunas disculpas por parte de ella y de Alice, nos platico lo estresada que había estado por su trabajo, el estúpido de Jacob tratando de sabotear su trabajo y la planeación del aniversario del museo, también nos entrego las invitaciones del evento antes de que se retirara a descansar.

Las chicas se pusieron a hacer una lista de lo que necesitarían comprar para la fiesta.

El sábado...

Sabía que esta era nuestra oportunidad para obtener la estatuilla, aunque me sentía un poco mal por aprovecharme del trabajo de Bella sabía que no volveríamos a tener otra oportunidad como esta, no estará tan asegurado pero teníamos que tener mucho cuidado de no dañar a los civiles.

Mi mente está trabajando al cien tratando de crear planes para alcanzar el objetivo que tenia.

\- ¿Vamos a hacerlo durante la fiesta? - pregunto Jazz una vez que estuvimos de vuelta en casa esa noche.

\- No tendremos mejor oportunidad que esta, no habrá demasiada seguridad a su alrededor - respondí.

\- Me siento mal en aprovecharme del trabajo de Bells, sufrió demasiado estrés para que al final se lo echemos a perder - comento Emmett algo triste.

\- Yo también siento lo mismo pero no tendremos otra oportunidad como esta - concordó Rose.

Nunca llegamos a pensar que nos sentiríamos de esta manera, atrapados entre nuestro secreto y nuestra amistad y amor.

\- Tenemos que tener cuidado, lo más seguro sea que el cliente este presente - Jazz tenia razón en eso.

\- Si, no creo que pierda una oportunidad como esta para ver de cerca su objetivo - les asegure.

\- ¿Pero como haremos para obtener el objeto? Seria muy sospechoso si desaparecemos todos a la vez - Rose tenia un punto.

\- Bella comento que habrá varias obras más, por lo que imagino que tendrán algo de seguridad pero no al extremo a como cuando estaría en el museo - Jasper enseguida comenzó a trabajar en su laptop - Necesitaría estar ahí para tener una imagen mejor, pero supongo que con un corte de energía podíamos desactivar cualquier alarma que este colocado.

\- Como dice Rose, seria más que sospechoso si desaparecemos juntos, por lo que tendremos que hacer el trabajo con solo dos de nosotros - dije - Necesitamos a Jasper para desactivar el sistema y a otra persona para tomarla.

\- Tengo un nuevo juguete con el que puedo desactivar el sistema con un simple interruptor - Jasper nos mostró el pequeño control, a que horas tuvo tiempo de crear ese juguete cuando pasa la mayoría de su tiempo con Alice, era un misterio - Pero necesitare conectarme a una corriente eléctrica para poder activarlo remotamente.

\- ¿Puede ser desde cualquiera? - pregunto Rose.

\- Si, solo se necesitaría cortar y pegar a un cable en la electricidad - respondió su hermano encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Entonces lo haré yo, puedo hacerlo desde uno de los tocadores, al ser una mansión estos deben ser privados -

\- Muy bien y quien tomara la estatua será Emmett - confirme - Rose tiene que estar con las chicas cuando el sistema se apague y mientras hay un poco de pánico, aprovecharas para tomarla y ocultarla.

\- Tratare de... - volteamos a mirar a Jasper quien se había quedado callado de repente mirando su computadora.

\- ¿Sucede algo Jazz? - pregunto su hermana.

\- No, nada - contesto pero me llamo la atención su ligero estado de nerviosismo.

\- Creo que será mejor que descansemos por hoy - dije señalando la hora, Emmett y Rose se despidieron y se retiraron a su habitación dejándonos a Jasper y a mí a solas.

\- ¿Paso algo Jasper? - le pregunte seriamente.

\- Iba a tratar de conseguir los planos de la mansión pero estos ya estaban en un correo con un archivo - eso me dejo sorprendido - Trate de rastrear de donde vino pero parece que borraron todo rastro de este, ni siquiera la más mínima huella.

\- ¿Como es eso posible? ¿No se supone que nadie puede pasar tu sistema de seguridad? - cuestione algo enojado, no con Jazz obviamente sino con quien había hecho esto.

\- Así es pero esta persona fue capaz de traspasar toda seguridad únicamente para darnos los planos de la mansión - respondió dejándome sorprendido.

\- ¿Que?¿Estas seguro? -

\- Si, ya revise todo en el sistema de mi computadora y ese archivo es el único agregado - escuchaba como Jasper escribía rápidamente - Y también no registra a que hora se agregó.

\- ¿Y el día? -

\- Lo más seguro es que haya sido hoy, porque ayer que trabaje en ella no había nada como esto - tanto él como yo estábamos más que sorprendidos ante este nuevo dato.

Esta persona debía ser realmente bueno si fue capaz de burlar la seguridad de Jasper, quien era uno de los mejores hackers del mundo.

\- Por ahora ahí, revisa si los planos son los correctos e intenta investigar algo más sobre esto - solté un suspiro de frustración.

\- ¿Crees que sea amigo o enemigo? - pregunto el seriamente.

\- No lo sé, pero tenemos que estar al pendiente de todo - respondí.

Teníamos que estar al pendiente de este misterio.

* * *

 *** ¿Que les pareció el capitulo? ¿La actitud de Bella? Si, tal vez sea un poco exagerado pero en ocasiones así ocurre, te estresas con algo como la escuela o el trabajo, alguien que no deja de molestar y al final que alguien sin intención te haga explotar. ¿Que les pareció el misterio de Bella?¿Pensaron que era otra cosa?¿Quien creen que este detrás del archivo instalado de Jasper?¿Creen que sea solamente un sueño lo que le pasa a Bella?¿O sera realidad?**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí le traigo un capitulo más, espero les guste.**

 **Por favor, pasen, lean y dejen su review con su opinión, ya que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **Mil gracias por sus reviews y a los que han vuelto esta historia su favorita... :D**

* * *

 **Ladrones De Corazones**

 **Capitulo 7**

 **Edward P.O.V:**

Había llegado el día de la fiesta por el aniversario de museo y en el que robaríamos la estatua de marfil negro, esta era una oportunidad de oro que no podíamos dejar pasar.

Las chicas pasaron los dos días anteriores en el centro comercial buscando el vestido ideal para cada una de ellas en especial para Bella, ya que según decía Alice, ella era una de las organizadoras y debía lucir espectacular.

Rose nos había comentado que irían a ayudar a Bella a arreglarse en la mansión ya que debía estar desde muy temprano para revisar que todo estuviera en orden y no quería que a la hora del evento estuviera hecha un desastre. Eso también le daría a Rose la oportunidad de conectar el dispositivo de Jasper.

\- ¿Estas listo, hijo? - pregunto mi madre desde la puerta de mi habitación, me había puesto un traje negro con una camisa blanca, sin corbata.

\- Si, ¿Los chicos ya están? - le pregunte mientras me ponía el pequeño transmisor en el oído, Jasper lo había hecho de tal manera de que nadie lo nota.

\- Ya ambos están viendo lo últimos detalles en la sala - respondió mientras se acercaba a mí para ayudarme a componer el cuello de la camisa - Listo, esa chica se enamorara más de ti en cuanto te vea.

\- ¿Que? - su comentario me sorprendió pero sabía quienes eran los culpables - ¿Que te dijeron?

\- Oh, nada más de lo hemos escuchado y además soy tu madre, es obvio que me doy cuenta de todo lo que pasa con mis hijos - me comento en tono confidente, dándome a entender que tanto sabía, cosa que me dejo sorprendido - Has todo lo posible por conquistarla, estoy segura de que es alguien muy especial si ha podido robar tu corazón.

\- Es irónico, ya que el ladrón soy yo - le di una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba - Es mejor que baje o si no Emmett es capaz de...

\- ¡EDDY, ¿A QUE HORAS VAS A BAJAR, PRINCESA?! - escuchamos desde las escaleras.

\- ... gritar - solté un suspiro y mi madre una risa.

\- Vamos abajo antes de que venga a buscarte y te baje cargando... De nuevo - me estremecí con el recuerdo de que mi hermano había hecho.

Cuando llegamos a la sala pude ver como ambos estaban jugando una partida de carreras en la consola de XBox, ellos también tenían puesto trajes sin corbatas, solo que Jasper tenía una camisa rosa y Emmett una verde agua.

\- De acuerdo, nos podemos ir - les dije para llamar su atención, lo que ocasiono que ambos chocaran y perdieran.

\- Aw, Eddy, mira lo que hiciste, ya le estaba ganando - me sorprendía como Emmett era capaz de pasar de un modo infantil a uno serio en un instante.

\- Disculpame con Bella, pero ahora si me dio muy fuerte el cambio de clima - comento mamá mientras nos acompañaba a la puerta y es que Bella había mandado una invitación para ellos pero mi padre tenía turno en el hospital y mamá cogió un resfriado con un poco de fiebre la noche anterior.

\- No te preocupes - dije despidiéndome de ella - Recuéstate y descansa ahora que no tendrás a Emmett llorando por comida a cada minuto - eso la hizo sonreír.

Cada uno decidió llevar su auto, pero las herramientas iban en el Jepp de Emmett.

La fiesta se llevaría acabo en la mansión del presidente, Jasper trato de rastrear de donde provenían los planos pero no había tenido mucha suerte, al igual que cuando investigo al presidente, era como si no existiera y eso en parte me preocupaba, no quería que nada le pasara a Bella.

El nombre de Cedric Ferrec figuraba en la invitación como el presidente del museo.

Lo único que sabíamos fue gracias a Bella, quien les comento a las chicas los rumores que escucho acerca del accidente y la muerte de su esposa, pero según Rose había más que ella no les había contado.

Nada más llegar a la mansión tuve un presentimiento pero no quise darle mucha importancia, nos encontramos a las chicas admirando un cuadro cerca de un gran ventanal.

Rose traía un vestido largo color del mismo color que la camisa de Emmett, era semi transparente en la parte del busto y dejaba a la vista una de sus piernas, su cabello rubio lo traía suelto y con algunas ondas, sin duda llamaba la atención de muchos presentes con el escote que dejaba al descubierto su espalda.

Alice tenía un vestido rosa corto, con un listón en la cintura del mismo tono, sus tacones eran color plateado y más altos de los que llevaba a la escuela, su cabello estaba peinado igual que de costumbre pero usaba una diadema plateada.

Angela usaba un sencillo vestido negro, la parte de arriba se ataba a su largo cuello, tenía su cabello también suelto con algunos rulos a su alrededor. Ben no había podido asistir porque ya tenía un compromiso familiar previo a las afueras de la ciudad por lo que no estaba aquí pero aposaba lo que fuera a que las chicas ya le habían mandado una foto con la imagen de su novia.

\- Hola chicas - las saludamos una vez que llegamos hasta ellas.

\- Debo decir que todos se ven hermosas esta noche - dije mientras veía como se sonrojaban un poco aunque debo decir que se noto más en Angela.

\- Gracias pero no has visto a la que más te interesa - contesto Alice colgándose del brazo de Jasper, quien no dejaba de sonreír.

\- ¿Y podría preguntar donde esta Bells? - pregunto Emmett colocando su brazo posesivamente en la cintura de Rose.

\- Tenia unas cosas que hablar con el presidente Ferrec antes de que diera el discurso de bienvenida - respondió Angela señalando hacía las escaleras que daban a la segunda planta.

\- Deberían ver la habitación de Bella, es como la de una princesa - comento Alice en tono soñador.

\- ¿Bella tiene una habitación aquí? - pregunte dándole una mirada interrogante.

\- Si, parece que había algunos días que venia a organizar la fiesta y tenía que descansar un poco, por lo que el presidente Ferrec, le otorgo una habitación - no sabía si preocuparme o no por ese dato pero era verdad que Bella tenía que descansar un poco.

\- Ahí viene - Rose señalo hacía las escaleras.

Bella venia bajando las escaleras, tenía un vestido largo, la falda era de color negro y la parte de arriba de color crema que dejaba ver su bello cuello, su cabello estaba suelto con algunas ondas en las puntas. Venia del brazo de un señor casi de la edad de Carlisle, quienes los viera así creerían que eran padre e hija por el ligero parecido entre ellos, pero había algo en ese tipo que se me hacía algo familiar.

\- Buenas noches damas y caballeros - comenzó su discurso, tenía un pequeño acento francés, Bella estaba parada a su lado y detrás de ellos había algunos de los que suponía eran empleados del museo - Para aquellos que no me conozcan, mi nombre es Cedric Ferrec, presidente del Museo Ferrec.

Por un instante Bella dirigió su mirada hacía donde estábamos y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, haciéndola sonrojar un poco.

\- Es un gusto tenerlos aquí para celebrar un año más de la apertura del museo Ferrec - podía ver algunas caras famosas presentes y es que al ser un pequeño museo, eso sorprendía - Por ahora dejare que admiren algunas de nuestras obras más famosas y más adelante se estará llevando a cabo una subasta donde estarán algunas de estas piezas.

¿Subastar algunas de las piezas? Jasper me dio una mirada significativa, eso si que nos había caído de sorpresa y al parecer también a los invitados.

\- Esta es una de las sorpresas de esta noche, espero y quieran cooperar, el dinero recaudado ira a los orfanatos y sin más los dejo que disfrute de las obras de arte - se acercó para susurrarle algo al oído a Bella, quien asintió antes de tomar su brazo de nuevo y bajar del escenario.

Podía ver como ambos se acercaban a algunos invitados con los que platicaban por unos momentos.

\- ¿Porque Bells va del brazo del presidente?¿Es que le gustan los mayores? - pregunto Emmett algo sorprendido pero luego su rostro adquirió un gesto de susto - Edward tienes que hacer algo antes de que ese tipo te la quite.

\- No seas idiota Emmett - Rose le dio un golpe en la cabeza - Es su jefe, es más que obvio que necesita estar con el un poco.

\- Quien no lo sabe pensara que son padre e hija - comento Angela.

\- ¿Tú también lo notaste? - pregunto Alice - Es lo mismo que estaba pensando, Bella tiene cierto parecido a él.

\- Buenas noches - escuchamos una voz gruesa que llamo nuestra atención por lo que volteamos a ver, eran Bella y el presidente Ferrec.

\- Buenas noches - respondimos.

\- Señor Ferrec, le presento a mis amigos y compañeros de la escuela - dijo Bella - Alice Brandon, Angela Webber, los hermanos Cullen: Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y Edward - nos presento - Él es el dueño y presidente del museo Ferrec, Cedric Ferrec.

\- Mucho gusto en conocerlos chicos - nos dio una sonrisa mientras miraba a Bella, podía ver como le tenía un gran cariño por como la miraba - Bella me ha platicado mucho de ustedes.

\- El gusto es todo nuestro señor Ferrec - dijo Alice dándole una sonrisa - Y muchas gracias por invitarnos esta noche.

\- No se preocupen, Bella me había platicado tanto de ustedes que no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad para conocerlos - lo vi apoyar ligeramente su mano en el brazo de Bella y tal como pensaba, él actuaba como si ella fuera su hija - Perdón por la indiscreción pero, ¿Ustedes son hijos del doctor Carlisle Cullen? - nos pregunto.

\- Así es, ¿Lo conoce? - pregunte antes de darle un sorbo a mi jugo de manzana que hacía poco había traído un mesero especialmente para nosotros.

\- He escuchado de sus conferencias, trate de mandarle una invitación, su ultima dirección era en Berlín pero me dijeron que se había mudado - respondió.

\- Bella también nos dio una invitación para ellos pero nuestra madre esta algo enferma y nuestro padre tenía turno esta noche, pero mandan sus más sinceras disculpas - comento Jasper.

\- Siento que no hayan podido asistir, buenos yo le dejo, tengo que ir a saludar a algunos conocidos - se volvió hacía Bella mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa - Tu quedate con tus amigos y te veo a la hora de la subasta.

Vimos como se alejó mientras saludaba de vez en cuando a algunas personas, hasta que se perdió de vista.

\- Se ve que te tiene un gran cariño - comento Alice.

\- Yo digo que quiere más de nuestra Bells - dijo Emmett ganándose otro golpe de parte de Rose - ¿Que? Yo solo lo digo por Edward, Auch, Rosie.

\- Me ha ayudado con lo de Jacob y se preocupa que el trabajo no interfiera con mis clases - Bella ignoro lo dicho por mi hermano - No le gusto mucho lo que sucedió en estas dos semanas por lo que cada cierta hora me obligaba a parar de trabajar para que hiciera mis deberes escolares.

\- No nos habías dicho que iba a ver una subasta - comento casualmente Rose.

\- Es una de las sorpresas de la noche - Bella se encogió de hombros dándonos una sonrisa - ¿Quieren que les de una visita guiada?

\- Claro, no podemos desaprovechar una visita guiada gratis - respondió Angela mientras la tomaba del brazo, el resto de nosotros también asentimos y comenzamos a caminar hacía donde estaban las obras.

\- ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer? No esperábamos esto - pregunto Emmett en voz baja mientras nos quedábamos hasta atrás.

\- Ahí que esperar un poco y ver si es una de las que se pondrán en subasta - respondí mirando a Bella decir algo a las chicas.

\- Tal vez deberías aprovechar esta noche para decirle lo que sientes - no pude evitar sonreír ante el tono suave con el que me lo había dicho - No puedo... No podemos seguir viendo como los dos se ven con ojos de enamorados.

\- Quizás lo haga - dije sin comprometerme a nada pero tal como dijo Emmett, tal vez debería de aprovechar.

Bella nos guio por las obras, debíamos decir el porque trabajaba en un museo. Su voz era tan suave que encantaba y atraía la atención hacía lo que decía, hasta que pronto nos detuvimos en una pequeña estatua negra.

\- Esta es la única estatua de marfil negro, "Ma Fille Bien - Aimée" - señalo la estatua que hasta ahora era nuestro objetivo - Dicen que el dueño de esta estatua la mando a hacer para dársela a su amada hija cuando creciera - la imagen mostraba a una pequeña niña con una sombrilla apoyada en su hombro - La imagen en si puede que no parezca rara, pero lo es el marfil negro con el que lo elaboraron, eso hace que esta escultura tenga un precio invaluable.

\- ¿Y porque la dono? - cuestión Alice admirando la pieza.

\- Dicen que fue robada de su casa poco después de que se la entregaran y desde entonces muchos han tratado de apoderarse de ella - respondió una voz gruesa por lo que volteamos a ver encontrándonos con el presidente Ferrec - Su último propietario lo dono al museo antes de morir.

\- Es una pieza muy hermosa, transite sentimientos como el amor, el cariño, la alegría de la espera y la esperanza - dijo Bella mirando la estatuilla.

\- Imagino que eso era lo que quería darle y transmitir el dueño verdadero - comento el señor Ferrec - Lamento interrumpir pero creo que es hora de la subasta.

\- Oh claro - respondió Angela soltando su brazo.

\- Pueden pasar a la siguiente sala - señalo hacía donde estaban unas puertas ahora abiertas.

\- Es una pena que esta pieza se vaya a subastar - menciono Bella antes de tomar el brazo del director y comenzar a caminar hacía el podio.

Rose convenció a las chicas para que comenzaran a caminar hacía la sala mientras se escuchaba la voz del presidente decir que la subasta iniciaría.

\- Lo haremos ahora, pero en vez de Emmett iré yo - dije suavemente.

\- ¿Pero, porque? - pregunto Emmett.

\- Necesito que crees una distracción para que me sea más fácil - respondí mirando como un brillo de diversión solo esperaba no arrepentirme.

Rápidamente se dirigió hacía la puerta principal, mientras que Jazz y yo nos dirigimos hacía donde estaban las chicas.

\- ¿Donde esta Emmett? - pregunto Angela.

\- Dijo que tenía algo de hambre y fue a ver si podía robar algo de la cocina - me encogí de hombros mientras ellas me daban un asentimiento con la cabeza tomando asiento.

\- _Todo está listo para la distracción_ \- escuche decir a Emmett desde el transmisor.

La subasta inicio con algunos cuadros de renombres o algunos de pintores desconocidos, algunas esculturas pero la que más nos interesaba no aparecía.

\- Y la última antes del gran final... -

\- ¿No iban a subastar la estatuilla de marfil? - escuche preguntar a Alice mientras que Jasper me daba una mirada interrogativa.

\- _Hermano tenemos un problema_ \- escuche al mismo tiempo decir a Emmett - _La estatuilla no esta_ \- justo en ese momento se escuchó el sonido de una explosión y las alarmas de incendio, lo que ocasiono que las personas presentes entraran en pánico y comenzaran a correr hacía las salidas.

\- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto algo nerviosa Alice sujetándose de Jasper para no ser arrastrada por la multitud - ¿Donde está Bella? - todos comenzamos a buscarla con la mirada pero no había rastro ni de ella ni del presidente.

\- Tal vez salio con el presidente - respondió Angela tratando de esquivar a las personas.

\- _Edward, vi a alguien pasar corriendo hacía el segundo piso, creo que lleva la estatua_ \- logre escuchar su voz distorsionada, como si algo cortara la comunicación _\- ¿Edward?¿Me... chas?_

\- Tenemos que salir también - dije dándole una mirada a mis hermanos.

\- ¿Y Emmett? - pregunto Angela mientras comenzábamos a caminar.

\- Lo más seguro es que ya haya salido - respondió Rose, aunque se escuchaba algo preocupada.

Una vez que note que se distraían me mezcle entre la multitud para dirigirme hacía el segundo piso.

\- ¿Emmett?¿Emmett me escuchas? - trate de llamarle en cuanto llegue pero sin duda esta mansión era más un laberinto por los diferentes pasillos que habían, a lo lejos escuche el sonido de una puerta cerrándose pero no podía saber cual de todas eran.

\- _Da vuelta a la derecha_ \- escuche una voz distorsionada en mi transmisor y por alguna razón le hice caso - _La tercera puerta al final del pasillo_ \- cuando la abrí encontré otro pasillo - _La última puerta da a unas escaleras_ \- en verdad que esta casa era un laberinto - ¿Emmett? - trate de nuevo en comunicarme con mi hermano pero no podía hacerlo, pero aun así la voz misteriosa pudo interceptarlo.

Pronto logre ver una figura negra corriendo frente mío por lo que apresure mi paso y me lance para derribarlo haciendo que soltara la figura que por suerte no se rompió.

\- ¿Quien eres tu? - pregunte en ese momento las luces se apagaron mientras le quitaba la mascara que traía, gracias a que mi vista estaba acostumbrada logre ver el rostro del ladrón.

De un solo golpe lo deje inconsciente para después atarlo con una cuerda portátil que siempre traía, lo coloque en mi hombro y tome la estatua, pero ahora solo quedaba la duda. ¿Por donde salia?

\- _Ve hasta el final del pasillo y a la izquierda donde entraras a la segunda puerta_ \- en ese momento se volvieron a encender las luces.

Tal como me dijo la voz, llegue hasta lo que parecía una salida, la cual me llevo a la parte trasera de la mansión. Podía escuchar a la policía y a los bomberos a la distancia.

\- ¿Hola?¿Me escuchas? - dije tratando de comunicarme con la misteriosa voz.

\- _¿Edward?¿Edward, eres tu?_ \- escuche la voz angustiada de Rose _\- ¿Donde estas?_

\- Creo que detrás de la mansión - respondí colocando a mi pasajero en el piso - Tengo el objetivo.

Al ser la estatuilla algo pequeña la ate a mi tobillo metiéndola en mí calcetín para que no se cayera y volví a tomar al tipo inconsciente para dirigirme hacia donde estaban las luces.

Nada más verme llegar algunos bomberos y la policía se acercó a mí para ayudarme.

\- ¿Se encuentran bien? - pregunto uno de los bomberos.

\- Yo si, este tipo fue el que provoco la explosión - le dije a la policía mientra lo dejaba caer al suelo.

A lo lejos pude ver como mis hermanos y amigos se acercaban, mientras Bella junto con el señor Ferrec hablaban algo apartados antes de ser interrumpidos por un policía y señalaba hacía donde estaba.

\- ¡Edward!¿A donde fuiste? De pronto te perdimos de vista entre la multitud - dijo Rose mientras me abrazaba, sabía que no estaba actuando por lo que le regrese el gesto.

\- Lo siento, la multitud me aparto y pronto vi a este tipo corriendo hacía el segundo piso, lo que se me hizo sospechoso y lo seguí - respondí, sabía que no podía decirles la verdad ahora - Creo que conocía la mansión porque salio en la parte trasera de esta - señale hacía donde había venido.

\- Señor, este joven dice que este sujeto es el responsable por el incendio - comento el policía que le había llamado señalando hacía donde estaba el tipo inconsciente - ¿Ustedes lo reconoce?

* * *

 *** Hasta ahí... ¿Que les pareció? Si lo se, este capitulo es algo corto y lo siento. Tal parece que este robo no salio bien del todo. ¿Quien creen que es el tipo misterioso?¿La voz que escucho Edward por el transmisor? Hagan sus sugerencias.**

 **= _"Ma Fille Bien - Aimée" -_ Mi hija amada.**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí le traigo un capitulo más, espero les guste.**

 **Por favor, pasen, lean y dejen su review con su opinión, ya que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **Mil gracias por sus reviews y a los que han vuelto esta historia su favorita... :D**

* * *

 **Ladrones De Corazones**

 **Capitulo 8**

 **Bella P.O.V:**

\- ¿Esta todo listo para esta noche? - me pregunto el presidente terminando de firmar algunos papeles de última hora.

\- Si, he revisado todo - respondí - También las piezas están instaladas en sus lugares.

\- Muy bien, creo que es hora de bajar - le levanto dejando ver su traje de tres piezas color humo, camisa blanca y corbata negra.

No podía negar que era un señor muy bien parecido y aún se veía joven, lo que a muchos en el museo les llamaba la atención, aparte del porque nunca se había vuelto a casar.

Antes de salir de su despacho, reviso que todo estuviera en orden y bajo llave al igual que la puerta, para después ofrecerme su brazo para escoltarme.

\- Debo decir que está muy hermosa esta noche - comento haciéndome sonrojar - Vestida así, me recuerda a mi amada esposa incluso debo decir que eres muy parecida a ella.

\- Muchas gracias por el cumplido, pero ahora que lo menciona, nunca he visto alguna foto de la señora.

\- Mi amada Agnés murió cerca de diecisiete años en un accidente que tuvimos - me contó, por lo visto los rumores que había el museo era verdad - Bueno, es hora que empiece la función - agrego cuando llegamos a las escaleras.

Podía sentir la mirada de muchos presentes mientras bajaba del brazo del presidente pero las ignore mientras me concentraba más en no caer por las escaleras con los tacones que me habían hecho usar las chicas.

\- Buenas noches damas y caballeros - comenzó su discurso en cuanto subimos al podio que había sido instalado para la ocasión, me coloque a su lado mientras los pocos empleados del museo estaban parados detrás de nosotros, sabia que estaban orgullosos por el trabajo que habíamos logrado en poco tiempo - Para aquellos que no me conozcan, mi nombre es Cedric Ferrec, presidente del Museo Ferrec.

Por un instante mi mirada vago por la sala hasta dar a donde mis amigos estaban parados y sin querer mis ojos se toparon con los hermosos ojos verdes de Edward, haciéndome sonrojar por la ligera sonrisa que me dio.

\- Es un gusto tenerlos aquí para celebrar un año más de la apertura del museo Ferrec - podía ver algunas caras famosas presentes y es que al ser un pequeño museo, eso sorprendía pero en parte me alegraba de haber podido hacerlo bien - Por ahora dejare que admiren algunas de nuestras obras más famosas y más adelante se estará llevando a cabo una subasta donde estarán algunas de estas piezas.

Escuchamos como algunos murmuraron acerca de la sorpresa de la noche mientras se preguntaban cuales serian las piezas que estarían en la lista o cuales les gustaría obtener esta noche.

\- Esta es una de las sorpresas de esta noche, espero y quieran cooperar, el dinero recaudado ira a los orfanatos y sin más los dejo que disfrute de las obras de arte - lo vi apagar el micrófono antes de que se acercara a mí oído - Es la hora del show - simplemente le di un asentimiento antes de que me ofreciera de nuevo su brazo y bajáramos al podio.

Nos acercamos para saludar a los invitados importantes de la noche, algunos de ellos alagaban las hermosas piezas que teníamos en exhibición, otros preguntaban la relación que teníamos por el gran parecido entre nosotros, a lo que el señor Ferrec bromeando decía que me había adoptado por eso mismo.

Pude ver a mis amigos charlando animadamente y al parecer el presidente siguió mi mirada.

\- ¿Ellos son tus amigos? - me pregunto después de despedirse de las personas con las que había estado hablando.

\- Si, me estaba preguntando si se divertían - conteste una vez que comenzamos a caminar hacía ellos - Buenas noches - dijimos ambos cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca.

Pude apreciar que todos se habían esmerado en lucir lo mejor posible, las chicas se veían más que hermosas y los chicos ni que decir, pero el que más llamaba la atención era Edward y podía ver que muchas de las invitadas sé lo comían con los ojos.

\- Buenas noches - respondieron en cuanto llegamos a ellos.

Después de presentarle a los chicos y platicar unos minutos se retiro para continuar saludando a los invitados. Los chicos aceptaron una "visita guiada gratis", como la llamo Angela, les mostré algunas de las hermosas piezas que habíamos seleccionado para esta noche hasta que llegamos a la más importante de todas.

Esta escultura tenia un precio invaluable al ser la más rara que existía, pero desde la primera vez que la vi despertó en mí algo anhelante, transmitía tantos sentimientos que no podía describirlos todos.

\- Imagino que eso era lo que quería darle y transmitir el dueño verdadero - comento el señor Ferrec mirando tiernamente la figura, él había sido quien me presento personalmente la estatuilla y por lo que me dio a entender el también le tenia un gran aprecio - Lamento interrumpir pero creo que es hora de la subasta.

\- Oh claro - respondió Angela soltando mi brazo.

\- Pueden pasar a la siguiente sala - señalo hacía donde estaban unas puertas ahora abiertas y donde habíamos colocado otro podio y sillas para los invitados.

\- Es una pena que esta pieza se vaya a subastar - mencione dándole una última mirada antes de tomar el brazo del director y comenzar a caminar hacía el podio en la sala.

La mansión del señor Ferrec era sorprendentemente grande para que entrara la mayoría de los invitados en las salas.

Note como entraban las chicas seguidas por Jasper y Edward, los cinco tomaron asiento cerca del podio pero Emmett no estaba.

La subasta fue un gran éxito para ser sorpresa, al parecer a esta gente rica les gustaba gastar dinero solo para decir que hicieron algo bueno por lo demás, pero mientras ayudaran a los niños del orfanato no importaba si se quedaban pobres. La mayoría de las obras subastadas eran de pintores desconocidos para el mundo ya que el señor Ferrec había querido ayudar a algunas personas con talento de la universidad de arte a hacerse de un nombre.

Estábamos a punto de terminar la subasta cuando se escuchó una fuerte explosión provenir de la sala continua, haciendo que muchos de los invitados entraran en pánico y comenzaran a correr tratando de salir.

\- Tenemos que salir de aquí - ordeno el señor Ferrec mientras me acercaba a él y nos moviamos a una de las columnas para protegernos de las personas corriendo, algunos de los guardias trataban de guiar a las personas hacía las salidas más cercanas mientras que otros nos protegían, nos acercamos a una de las puertas de la sala y salimos rápidamente - Phill, sabes que hacer - le ordeno a unos de los guardias dejando que los otros dos nos llevaran.

Me preocupe por mis amigos pero había logrado ver que se dirigían a la salida antes de que nosotros saliéramos.

Alrededor de una hora después los bomberos y la policía habían entrado e investigado lo ocurrido en la mansión pero solo encontraron algunos rastros de una pequeña bomba en uno de los baños de la primera planta, afortunadamente nadie resulto herido físicamente.

\- ¿Quien pudo a ver hecho esto? - se preguntó el señor Ferrec - Voy a hacer que lamenten haber arruinado mi fiesta.

Sabia que estaba muy enojado por todo esto, hasta podría decir que todos nosotros lo estábamos porque habían arruinado nuestro duro trabajo, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando uno de los policías se acercó a nosotros para señalar hacía un lado.

Solo hasta ahora recordaba que mis amigos también estaban presentes en la fiesta y no me había preocupado por ver como estaban, por lo que nos acercamos a donde estaba Rose abrazando fuertemente a Edward.

\- Lo siento, la multitud me aparto y pronto vi a este tipo corriendo hacía el segundo piso, lo que se me hizo sospechoso y lo seguí - escuche que decía a uno de los policías que estaban frente a ellos - Creo que conocía la mansión porque salio en la parte trasera de esta - señalo hacía uno de los lados de la casa, sabíamos que por ahí se llegaba a la parte trasera.

Un chico inconsciente yacía en el suelo, se veía algo joven, cerca de los veinticinco, su cabello castaño hacía notar más su piel bronceada, estaba todo vestido de negro y una delgada soga ataban sus muñecas.

\- Señor, este joven dice que este sujeto es el responsable por el incendio - comento el policía que nos había llamado señalando hacía donde estaba el tipo inconsciente - ¿Ustedes lo reconoce?

Ambos nos quedamos callados pensando, su cara se me hacía conocida pero no podía dar de donde.

\- ... No, no recuerdo haberlo visto antes - respondió el señor Ferrec - ¿Dices que parecía que conocía la mansión? - pregunto mirando a Edward.

\- Si, lo fui siguiendo hasta que salimos en lo que parecía la parte trasera de la mansión - Edward se veía muy tranquilo - Logre dejarlo inconsciente y lo ate con esa soga que encontré en uno de sus bolsillos.

\- ¿Entonces dice usted que no lo había visto antes? - volvió a preguntar pero ante la negativa del presidente se volvió a mí - ¿Y usted señorita?¿No lo reconoce? - algo en su voz me molesto y tal parecía que a Edward y al señor Ferrec también.

\- ¿Está tratando de insinuar que la señorita Dwyer tiene algo que ver? - el tono molesto hizo que el policía retrocediera.

\- No, lo siento señor, señorita - se disculpó.

\- Ya tengo suficiente con lo que hicieron en mi fiesta como para que venga usted a insultar y sospechar de mi asistente - su tono molesto parecía incomodar al policía y llamando la atención de otro que se acercó.

\- ¿Que sucede aquí, señores? - el sujeto que se acercó era alto, de cabello castaño lo tenia atado en una coleta a la altura de la nuca resaltaba su pálida piel, tenia un extraño acento. - Soy el detective Garrett McGreff - tendió la mano hacía nosotros.

\- Cedric Ferrec, presidente del museo Ferrec y dueño de la mansión - tomo su mano pero aún se notaba que estaba enojado - Mi asistente, Bella Dwyer - le di un leve asentimiento mientras estrechaba sus mano.

\- ¿Me podría decir que sucede señor Ferrec?¿Oficial Barns? - le dio una mirada interrogativa hacía el oficial.

\- Tal parece que el oficial está juzgando a la señorita Dwyer por su aparecía joven - respondió Edward, quien sin que lo notara se había colocado detrás de mí.

\- ¿Y usted es...? - el detective le dio una mirada a Edward.

\- Edward Cullen, yo fui detrás de ese tipo - señalo con su pulgar hacía donde estaba el tipo inconsciente - Y como le decía, el oficial Barns ha tratado de un modo muy irrespetuoso a la señorita presente.

\- ¿Es así, oficial Barns? - cuestiono al policía con una mirada severa que lo volvió a poner incomodo.

\- Me disculpo sinceramente - fue lo único que logro decir ante la mirada severa de tres hombres, bueno dos hombres y un adolescente.

\- Retírese a hacer su trabajo - le ordeno, lo que el pobre hombre obedeció rápidamente - Me disculpo por lo sucedido.

\- Mire detective McGreff, estoy más que disgustado por lo que sucedió hoy y no voy a permitir que traten de manera grosera ni a mi asistente ni a mis demás empleados -

\- Lo entiendo señor Ferrec - al parecer este detective si entendía el enojo del presidente - Pero dígame, ¿Conocen al sospechoso? - pregunto mientras sacaba una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo.

\- Como ya le había dicho al oficial, no ni se me hace conocido - respondió dando un suspiro de cansancio.

\- ¿Y usted señorita Dwyer? - ahora su modo de interrogación era eso y no un tipo de burla o desprecio como el otro oficial.

\- No detective, aunque su rostro se me hace un poco conocido pero no logro recordar de donde - respondí sinceramente.

\- ¿Sospecha de alguien en particular?¿Algún enemigo?¿O alguna amenaza? -

\- No, nada de eso - respondió el presidente mientras pasaba su mano por su frente, señal de que estaba cansado y frustrado - No entiendo porque podrían hacer esto.

\- Ahí un grupo de ladrones llamados "Los Fríos" y ellos bien podrían estar detrás de esto - comento el detective - Incluso el sospechoso que detuvieron podría ser uno de ellos.

\- Pero, ¿No los Fríos suelen mandar notas mencionando que piezas piensan robar? - pregunto Edward.

\- Así es, ¿Pareces saber mucho sobre el tema hijo? - miro atentamente a Edward, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- Mi padre lee y ve las noticias del mundo - comento.

\- Pero si es verdad eso, nosotros no recibimos nada de eso - agregue - Hemos estado preparando esta fiesta desde hace tres semanas y estuvimos al pendiente de todo.

Uno de los oficiales se acercó para decirle algo en el oído por lo que el detective se disculpó antes de retirarse.

\- Muchas gracias por detener al sospechoso - el presidente le tendió la mano a Edward.

\- No fue nada, era algo que tenia que hacer - volvió a encogerse de hombros.

\- De todas maneras, pudiste salir herido - uno de los guardias de seguridad se acercó para decirle algo en el oído y alejarse un poco - Si me disculpan, tengo que ir a ver como están algunos de los invitados - le tendió la mano a Edward quien le devolvió el gesto - Puedes irte a descansar Bella, creo que ha sido una noche estresante para todos - me dio un ligero apretón en el hombro antes de retirarse.

\- ¿Estas bien? - pregunte una vez que estuvimos a solas.

\- Si, la peor parte se la llevo ese sujeto - ambos volteamos a ver hacía donde los paramédicos tenían al sospechoso en una camilla, aún inconsciente y custodiado por dos agentes de policía.

\- Parece que le diste un buen golpe si aún no reacciona - comente cruzando mis brazos frente mio, toda la adrenalina del momento se había ido de mi cuerpo y ahora comenzaba a sentir el frio del clima, al parecer Edward lo noto porque se quito su saco para colocarlo sobre mis hombros - Gracias.

\- ¿Iras a casa? - me pregunto después de unos minutos.

\- Creo que seria lo mejor pero primero quiero ver que los demás empleados vayan a casa también - dije mirándolo a los ojos - Tal vez ustedes también deban retirarse - agregue antes de dar media vuelta hacía donde había visto a alguno de los empleados hablar con algunos oficiales.

Al parecer el oficial Barns se había retirado porque no se veía por ningún lado, algunos otros oficiales ya habían interrogado a Maggi y a Gianna por lo que decidí ir a ver a mis amigos antes de que se fueran.

\- Bella, ¿Que paso? - me cuestiono Alice cuando llegue a donde estaban, al parecer los chicos les habían dado sus sacos también ya que sus abrigos estaban en mi habitación en la mansión y aún no podíamos entrar.

\- Al parecer el sospechoso que Edward encontró hizo una pequeña explosión en uno de los baños de la primera planta pero aún no nos dicen nada especifico - Alice se acercó para abrazarme siendo seguida por Angela y Rose.

\- Edward nos dijo que te quedarías un poco más - la voz de Rose se notaba algo preocupada.

\- Si, quiero que cada uno vaya a casa antes de que lo haga yo -

\- ¿Quieres que nos quedemos para hacerte compañía? - sugirió Angi.

\- No, deben de estar cansadas por todo lo sucedido además no quedan muchos invitados y estoy esperando que terminen de interrogar a algunos de los empleados - les otorgué la mejor sonrisa que pude darles.

\- De acuerdo, nosotros nos retiramos - aceptaron.

\- Si necesitas que venga alguien a buscarte simplemente tienes que llamarnos - comento Emmett mientras Jasper asentía.

\- Claro gracias - nos despedimos y cada uno se fue en su auto.

Seguí en mi trabajo de ver que cada empleado se retirara después de ser interrogado acerca del hecho, obviamente todos respondían lo mismo y por fin, tres horas después y de haber revisado la mansión de arriba abajo junto con los alrededores se retiraron, dejándonos entrar a la casa.

\- No puedo creer que esto pasara hoy - comento el señor Cedric una vez que estuvimos en su despacho - Los policías encontraron restos de explosivo en el baño de a primera planta y tal parece que el sospechoso actuó solo.

\- Pero aún queda entender como es que conocía la casa - comente mientras dejaba una taza de café frente suyo.

\- Los planos de esta mansión fueron destruidos cuando terminaron de construirla y los únicos que le han visto por completo son Jacob y tu - aún se veía un poco tenso pero conforme tomaba su café se fue tranquilizando.

\- ¿Cree que él tenga algo que ver? - pregunte seriamente.

\- Una persona enojada es capaz de todo - me respondió haciendo que quedáramos en silencio.

Antes de retirarme pase a buscar nuestras cosas a mi habitación, como decía el señor Ferrec, estaba algo cansada pero había decidido irme a casa o si no Alice se preocuparía más de lo que ya estaba y aunque los chicos se habían ofrecido a venirme a buscar y el presidente sugirió que su chófer me llevara, preferí llamar un taxi pero las luces de un auto que estaba estacionado a las orillas de la mansión captaron mi atención y lo reconocí en cuanto llego a mi lado.

\- Sube - escuche la voz de Edward, hice lo que me dijo.

\- Pensé que te habías ido a casa - dije una vez que me abroche el cinturón de seguridad y arranco.

\- Fui a dejar a Angela a su casa, Alice va a pasar la noche en casa ya que Jasper no quería dejarla sola por lo nerviosa que aún estaba - me contesto.

\- Imagino que es algo fuerte para todos - solté un suspiro mirando por la ventanilla.

\- Sin embargo tú pareces muy calmada -

\- Tenia que hacerlo, si entraba en pánico los demás lo harían también -

\- ¿Siempre tratas de mantenerte en control? -

\- Solamente en las cosas en las que puedo -

Después de eso nos quedamos en silencio durante todo el camino al departamento. Una vez que llagamos, el se bajo para acompañarme hasta la puerta.

\- ¿Quieres entrar? - le pregunte mientras abría la puerta.

\- Gracias - cerro la puerta detrás de él, solo hasta ahora caía en cuenta de que los dos estábamos solos y aún tenia puesto su saco.

\- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? - le pregunté dejando el bolso de Alice en el sillón.

\- No gracias - podía sentir su mirada en mí mientras que me movía de un lado a otro en el departamento - Será mejor que me retire, sé está haciendo muy tarde.

\- Claro - lo acompañe hasta la puerta donde se despidió de mí dándome un beso en la mejilla - Oh, tu saco - rápidamente me lo quite para tendérselo.

\- Gracias - sus dedos tocaron el dorso de mi mano enviando miles de descargas eléctricas por mi cuerpo - Que descanses - la suavidad y el tono ronco de su voz hizo que toda mi piel se erizara sintiendo la excitación despertar en mi centro y mis pezones rozar contra el encaje de mí sostén.

\- Que descanses - logre decirle en un suspiro.

Me quede en la puerta hasta que entro al elevador, casi con un suspiro pesado cerré la puerta. Me deje caer en el sillón pensando en todo lo sucedido en la noche, la explosión y el sospechoso que Edward había detenido, sabia que su rostro se me hacía conocido pero no lograba dar muy bien.

Estaba tan cansada que mis ojos se cerraban solos por lo que me dirigí a mi habitación para quitarme los tacones que me habían hecho usar las chicas, la luz de la luna llena entraba por la ventana así que no encendí la luz, me sorprendía que milagrosamente no me hubiera caído con ellos pero como había dicho Alice, eran muy cómodos a pesar de la altura.

Cuando dirigí mi mano a mi espalda para desabrochar el hermoso vestido recordé que las chicas me habían ayudado a cerrarlo ya que tenia una fina línea de pequeños botones y ahora Alice, la única que podía ayudarme, no estaba en casa.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? - dijo una voz desde la esquina más oscura de mi habitación.

* * *

* **Hola, ¿Que les pareció este capitulo?¿De quien sera el sospechoso que capturaron? Dejen sus candidatos...**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí le traigo un capitulo más, espero les guste.**

 **Por favor, pasen, lean y dejen su review con su opinión, ya que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **Mil gracias por sus reviews y a los que han vuelto esta historia su favorita... :D**

* * *

 **Ladrones De Corazones**

 **Capitulo 9**

 **Edward P.O.V:**

\- Hijo, ¿Que paso? Creímos que llegarían más tarde - pregunto mi madre una vez que entre por la puerta de la casa, ella y papá estaban en la sala mientras mis hermanos no estaban a la vista.

\- Tus hermanos llegaron hace diez minutos pero no nos comentaron nada - agrego mi padre - Alice venia un poco nerviosa que le tuve que dar un calmante para que descansara.

\- Hubo una explosión en la mansión donde fue el evento - respondí dejándome caer en el sillón frente a ellos.

\- ¿Que?¿Pero como? - mis padres se veían sorprendidos ante las noticias.

\- Alguien más aprovecho para meterse durante la subasta que hubo e hizo una explosión en uno de los baños - explique solo hasta ese momento recordé la estatuilla que llevaba escondida, por lo que la saque de mi pantalón y la puse en la mesilla de centro - Trato de llevarse el objetivo pero logre quitársela - mis padres la tomaron para admirarla.

\- ¿Sabes? Esta escultura me recuerda a una conversación que tuve con mi amigo cuando recién conocimos a las chicas - comento Carlisle mientras detallaba la estatuilla - Me comento que cuando tuviera una hija, quería mandarle a hacer algo especial para que ella siempre supiera su amor hacía ella.

\- Una historia similar nos contaron Bella y el presidente del museo - la voz de Jasper nos hizo voltear hacía donde venia entrando siendo seguido por Emmett y Rose.

\- ¿Y Alice? - pregunte mirando como los tres tomaban asiento y en el caso de Jazz ponía su laptop en la mesa.

\- El calmante que le dio papá hizo efecto y ahora esta dormida - respondió soltando un suspiro.

\- Creo que la adrenalina del momento la mantuvo tranquila durante un rato pero en cuanto subimos al auto comenzó a temblar y a llorar pensando que algo pudo haberle pasado a Bella cuando no la encontró - agrego Rose.

\- Pobre, debió ser muy duro para ella - exclamo Esme.

\- Pero regresando al tema anterior, ¿Lograste investigar algo? - pregunte a mi hermano.

\- Si, el tipo se llama Quil Ateara, perteneciente al clan de "Los Quileutes" una banda de ladrones pertenecientes a la región de Olympia, en el estado de Washington, Estados Unidos - comenzó a contarnos.

\- ¿Pero que tendrían ellos que hacer hasta acá? Que yo recuerde ellos solo se limitan a las áreas cercanas a sus limites - dijo papá.

\- He tratado de investigar con los demás hackers pero al parecer nadie sabe muy bien, corren rumores de que tienen un nuevo líder pero nadie ha podido confirmarlo -

\- ¿Y que ahí con "Uno" ? - cuestiono Emmett.

Si había alguien que pudiera conocer los más oscuros secretos y la información más enterrada es "Uno" el hacker numero uno entre los mejores, siendo seguido por Jasper. Mi hermano nos había contado de las numerosas recompensás que había para descubrir su identidad pero hasta ahora nadie había tenido éxito, lo que lo hacía merecedor de su titulo.

\- No he podido contactar con el por ahora - respondió.

\- También está el hecho de que ese tipo conociera la mansión más que bien - comento Rose - Si fue capaz de guiarse hasta la parte trasera de la casa no cabe duda de que conocía los planos de memoria.

\- Lo cual lo hace imposible, estuve investigando y al parecer los planos originales de la mansión fueron destruidos cuando la construcción finalizo - negó Jazz llevando sus manos hacía su cabello, un claro signo de frustración.

\- ¿Pero como es eso posible? - cuestiono Esme - ¿No habían dicho que ustedes tenían los planos?

\- Entonces eso significa que alguien tiene una copia o conoce demasiado bien la casa como para copiarlo perfectamente - comente - Además está el hecho de que cuando estaba persiguiendo al sujeto en cuestión perdí la comunicación con los chicos pero alguien más intervino en la señal de transmisor y me fue guiando por los corredores.

\- ¿Como que alguien más intervino? - pregunto Jazz.

\- Si, cuando comencé a perseguirlo se me perdió de vista por un momento fue cuando una voz me fue guiando y después de que deje inconsciente al sospechoso me llevo hasta la salida trasera del lugar, fue ahí cuando escuche la voz de Rose.

\- Tratare de investigar algo más acerca de todo esto - comento Jasper antes de levantarse y tomar su computadora - Me retiro a mi habitación antes de que Alice se despierte.

\- Nosotros también nos retiramos a descansar - comento Emmett mientras de Rose asentía y se despedía de nuestros padres.

\- ¿Tú que harás hijo? - pregunto mi madre una vez que mis hermanos se retiraron.

\- Iré a dar una vuelta para despejar mi mente de todo esto - solté un suspiro de cansancio ante todo esto.

\- Imagino que todo esto es muy extraño - concordó mi padre.

\- Si, el obtener esta figura ha desatado muchos problemas además de que al parecer el cliente no es el legitimo dueño -

\- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? - podía ver la sorpresa en los ojos de mis padres.

\- Al parecer la estatuilla fue robada de su dueño al poco tiempo de ser entregada por el artista que la hizo, ha estado en distintas manos desde entonces y el anterior propietario la entrego al museo antes de fallecer -

\- ¿Entonces que harán con ella? -

\- Le diré a Jazz que investigue si el verdadero dueño aún está vivo para entregársela o mejor dicho a su hija, ya que era para ella desde el inicio - sentencie a lo que ellos asintieron.

\- Me parece lo mejor - dijo Carlisle - Por cierto, nos iremos a Francia a partir de mañana.

\- ¿Y eso? -

\- El investigador llamo hace unas horas, encontró una pista que nos puede llevar al paradero de mi amigo - la voz de mi padre sonaba esperanzadora.

\- ¿Es una pista clara? - sabía de la esperanza de mi padre por encontrar a su mejor amigo pero no quería que sufriera de una decepción al enterarse de que fuera falsa... Como varias veces en el pasado.

\- Si, dice que ha hablado con algunas personas y al parecer las reconocen por las fotos que lleva pero se hacían llamar por otros nombres también parece que ahí registros de hospital donde estuvieron meses después de desaparecer y un año después - mi madre tomo su mano y darle un ligero apretón de apoyo.

\- Muy bien, ¿A que hora sale su vuelo? -

\- A las seis de la mañana, estaremos ahí más o menos una semana - respondió mi madre.

\- De acuerdo, le diré a los chicos y trataremos de mantener a Emmett de los problemas - mis padres sonrieron ante mis palabras.

\- Esperamos un milagro con tu hermano, bueno nosotros nos pasamos a retirar - mi madre se acercó para darme un beso y mi padre me palmeo el hombro - Buenas noches hijo.

\- Buenas noches -

Me quede unos minutos más pensando en lo sucedido pero sabía que al final obtendría un gran dolor de cabeza por lo que decidí salir a dar una vuelta. Sin duda, desde que llegamos a Londres todo a nuestro alrededor ira un completo misterio y hasta ahora no habíamos tenido ninguna misión fallida como esta, aunque al final obtuvimos la estatuilla.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que cuando note estaba a las afueras de la mansión Cygne, al parecer todos los policías, bomberos y demás personas se habían retirado ya que solo se veían las luces encendidas de la casa. Diez minutos después de haber estado ahí, el movimiento de una sombra llamo mi atención.

Era muy pequeña para ser un hombre por lo que supuse que podía ser Bella y lo confirme cuando paso debajo de un farolilla al pasar la reja de seguridad por lo que encendí las luces del auto para llamar su atención y avance hasta donde se había detenido.

Al principio estaba sorprendida de encontrarme ahí pero no podía decirle que yo también lo estuve, durante el camino conversamos un poco hasta que llegamos al departamento.

\- ¿Quieres entrar? - pregunto mientras abría la puerta.

\- Gracias - cerré la puerta lentamente detrás de mí.

\- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? -

\- No gracias - la notaba algo nerviosa por como se movía alrededor de la sala aún con la ligera luz que emitía la lámpara de noche - Será mejor que me retire, sé está haciendo muy tarde.

\- Claro - se acercó para despedirse de mí, cosa que aproveché para dejar un beso en su mejilla - Oh, tu saco - tal parece que había recordado que aún lo llevaba puesto ya que se lo quito para dármelo, aún podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo y su aroma impregnado en él.

\- Gracias - en cuanto mis dedos rosaron su mano, sentí las corrientes eléctricas viajando por todo mi ser y causando efecto en mi entrepierna - Que descanses -

\- Que descanses - escuche como logro decir en un suspiro.

Una vez que llegue a mi auto tome algunas bocanadas de aire para tratar de calmar mi excitación por Bella pero después de cinco minutos me di por vencido y salí de nuevo de mi auto.

El departamento de las chicas estaba en la segunda planta y la habitación de Bella tenia un ventanal con un pequeño balcón que daba a la calle por lo que me fue muy fácil subir por ahí.

Podía notar como la luz de la luna filtraba atrevés de las cortinas dándome la visión de una Bella sentada en su cama mientras se quitaba los tacones que había portado esa noche, dejando a la vista sus hermosas piernas, para después darme la espalda tratando de desabrochar su vestido pero tras unos segundos soltó un gruñido de frustración.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? - le dije susurrando en su oído ocasionando que soltara un gemido alto cuando pase mis brazos por su cintura y atraerla hacía mi.

La sentí estremecerse en mis brazos, deje ligeros besos desde su hombro descubierto hasta oído y viceversa, mis manos recorrieron su vientre hasta llegar a sus senos los que tome con mis manos dando algunos apretones haciendo que ella soltara gemidos más fuertes.

Lleve mis manos hasta la parte trasera de su vestido donde una fina línea de botones descansaba, lentamente comencé a sacar uno por uno los botones dejando besos por cada uno que soltaba haciéndola estremecer. Fui bajando lentamente quedando de rodillas hasta llegar al último botón, el cual estaba en el inicio de su espalda baja, en donde sorpresivamente había un pequeño tatuaje de un cisne.

No pude evitar dejar un beso más largo ahí y pase la punta de mi lengua por todo el contorno del diseño haciendo que Bella dejara caer su vestido, el cual sostenía con sus manos, por la sorpresa y sacando un gemido cuando la traje más a mí.

Tome su cintura e hice que diera la vuelta quedando frente mío con un hermoso conjunto de ropa interior de encaje color blanco, llevaba un sostén tipo corset y un culotte. Levante mi mirada para encontrarme con su bellos ojos chocolate llenos de pasión, deseo y excitación.

Pose mi boca en su monte venus mientras mis manos se paseaban por sus caderas jugando con el inicio de sus bragas, donde para mayor sorpresa encontré otro tatuaje pero este era un pequeño moño.

\- Quien iba a pensar que Bella Dwyer, tendría dos tatuajes - murmure aún con mi boca en su monte venus ocasionando que las vibraciones de mi voz la hicieran gemir y llevara sus manos hasta mi cabello, donde lo sujeto fuertemente.

Mis manos viajaron por sus muslos hasta su cadera y así repetidas veces mientras besaba por encima del encaje.

\- Edward - la escuche suspirar cuando comencé a bajar su culotte y levante una de sus piernas para colocarla en mi hombro.

Note la humedad en su centro, el cual estaba tímidamente cubierto por ligeros rizos castaños. Con mis dedos separe sus labios dejándome ver su clítoris hinchado por la excitación, coloque mi boca sobre el haciendo que Bella soltara un gemido elevado, agradecí que Alice estuviera en cada con Jasper y no pudiera escucharla.

Comencé a pasar mi lengua por todo lo largo hasta llegar a su centro y regrese a su clítoris donde chupaba con fuerza, podía sentirla mover sus caderas mientras jalaba mi cabello haciendo que mi excitación aumentara y mi pantalón empezara a molestar por la creciente erección que tenia. La podía sentir estremecer y gemir más fuerte, una clara muestra de que estaba cerca de su orgasmo por lo que introduje dos dedos de golpe haciendo que alcanzara su liberación haciendo que sus paredes apretaran mis dedos pero aun así no deje de penetrarla y chupar su pequeño botón de placer haciendo que volviera venirse dejando que sus jugos mojaran mi mano.

Retire mis dedos de su centro lentamente haciendo que soltara un gemido mientras seguía pasando mi lengua por toda su vagina, limpiando todo rastro de su miel. Baje lentamente su pierna, pude notar como temblaban tratando de mantenerse de pie por lo que me levante y la atraje hacía mi para cargarla y colocarla en el centro de su cama.

Bella paso sus brazos por mi cuello para atraerme hacía ella y besarme apasionadamente, rápidamente le devolví el beso mientras me colocaba en medio de sus piernas.

Sentí las manos de Bella abriendo los botones de mi camisa blanca para deslizarla por mis hombros y lanzarla en algún lugar de su habitación, sus cálidas manos recorrieron mi pecho hasta mi espalda para atraerme más a ella. Rompí el beso para llevar mis labios por todo su cuello hasta llegar al inicio de sus senos, mis manos fueron a la parte trasera y desabrocharlo.

No me importo saber donde había caído, lo único importante era la imagen de Bella completamente desnuda frente a mí mientras sus senos subían y bajaban por su respiración acelerada debido a la excitación presente en ella.

\- Sin duda eres la mejor imagen que puedo tener en mi vida - dije antes de llevar uno de sus pezones a mi boca mientras que mis dedos empezaron a jugar con el otro haciendo que volviera a llevar sus manos a mi cabello para pegarme más a ella mientras sus caderas comenzaron a levantarse en busca de fricción con mi pene, que quedaba en el punto justo para tocar su centro.

\- Edward... - la escuche gemir mientras la embestía con un poco de fuerza - No es justo... -

\- ¿Que no es justo nena? - pregunte cuando cambie de pezón haciendo que Bella levantara su espalda del colchón.

\- Que tú no estés... Desnudo - lleve mis manos a su espalda para atraerla a mí mientras subía hasta su cuello y llegaba a su oído.

\- Dime que deseas Bella - susurre haciendo que pegara sus senos a mi pecho mientras seguíamos moviendo las caderas al compás.

\- Hazme tuya... Hazme tuya como cada noche vengo deseando - la escuche decir cerca de mi oído, sentí sus manos recorrer mi espalda hasta que las llevo hacía el frente de mi pantalón donde comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón para seguir con el botón y bajar lentamente el cierre, introdujo su cálida mano para sujetar mi miembro erecto y comenzar a subir y bajar con una maldita presión que me hizo estremecer más cuando paso su dedo por la cabeza de mi pene.

Rápidamente me separe de ella para quitarme los zapatos, calcetines y el pantalón para volver a colocarme entre sus piernas y besarla.

Bella me regreso el beso completamente apasionada enredando sus hermosas piernas a mi alrededor mientras sentíamos el calor de nuestros cuerpos comenzar a subir, lleve una de mis manos hasta se centro para sentirla aún más húmeda e introduje dos dedos en ella para luego agregar uno más haciendo que soltara gemidos de placer, quería prepararla lo más posible ya que no quería lastimarla. No podía decir que tenia gran experiencia en el tema pero tampoco era un inexperto, la única novia con la que había estado íntimamente me había dicho que mi miembro era grande y un día, Emmett me hizo una broma mientras me duchaba me lo había confirmado, ya que paso días molestando con que el mío era más grande que el de él o incluso Jazz, cosa que no necesitaba ni quería saber.

Cuando sentí a Bella estremecer en mis brazos, muestra clara que estaba a punto de alcanzar su orgasmo, retire mis dedos de ella haciéndola gemir en modo de protesta. Me coloque de modo en que la cabeza de mi pene estuviera en su entrada antes de mirarla a los ojos.

\- ¿Estas segura de esto? - le pregunte mirando mi reflejo en sus ojos llenos de pasión y amor.

\- Estoy completamente segura desde la primera noche en que estuviste aquí - respondió antes de atraerme a ella para besarme.

No podía negar que sus palabras me causaron sorpresa pero desde que había conocido a Bella, había notado que era una chica más que observadora a su alrededor.

Y es que desde la noche en que Bella y yo nos habíamos enviado mensajes de texto por primera vez, no pude reprimir el impulso de verla por lo que me introduje en su habitación. Al principio solo la quería ver aunque sea dormida pero no contaba con la escena con la que me encontré.

Una Bella completamente excitada, con la respiración dificultosa, con sus senos subiendo y bajando mientras soltaba pequeños gemidos de placer, su pequeño camisón de seda se había subido dejando a la vista sus bragas de encaje azul marino, las tiras de su ropa caían por sus hombros haciendo que senos y pezones erectos quedaran ligeramente al descubierto. Las sabanas habían quedado peligrosamente en la orilla de su cama mientras ella se retorcía en busca de algo, juntando sus muslos en busca de fricción.

Había quedado hipnotizado ante la más magnifica imagen por lo que antes de darme cuenta me encontraba encima de ella pero sin dejar que mi cuerpo la tocara, pero al final no pude evitar darle placer y termine haciendo que alcanzara su orgasmo con mis manos, así había sido desde esa noche, cada noche mientras ella dormía, la visitaba para hacerla venirse en mis manos y dejarle un recuerdo en su piel.

\- Una vez que te haga mía, siempre seras mía - dije mientras pasaba mi miembro desde su centro a su clítoris.

\- Siempre lo seré - respondió mirándome a los ojos, pude ver que hablaba seriamente.

Comencé a besarla mientras que me introducía en ella. La sentía tan estrecha, sabía que Bella era virgen, pues había quedado más que claro cuando enfrento a Jacob en la cafetería de la escuela, por lo que quería hacerlo lentamente sin llegar a dañarla pero en un rápido movimiento Bella nos dio la vuelta para que yo quedara de espalda al colchón y me introdujera de un solo golpe en su interior haciendo que ambos soltáramos el aire de golpe.

\- Oh Dios Bella, ¿Estas bien nena? - pregunte cuando caí en cuenta de lo que había pasado. La podía sentir algo tensa pero no había soltado ningún grito de dolor y no mostraba tampoco gesto alguno de incomodidad sino que al contrario, tenia la misma expresión de placer de cuando alcanzaba un orgasmo, también sentía como sus paredes internas me apretaban mientras se ajustaban a mi tamaño - ¿Bella? - me acomode para quedar sentado mientras veía como sus senos subían y bajaban por su respiración.

\- Dios, eres muy grande... Te siento llenarme por completo - la escuché decirme mientras llevaba sus manos hacía atrás para apoyarlas en mis muslos, haciendo que sus senos se alzaran mostrando sus pezones erectos y dejaba a la vista nuestra unión - Creí que dolería menos si entrabas de un solo golpe pero al final tuve el mejor orgasmo en mi vida -

\- No puedo creer que hicieras eso, pero te creo por la sonrisa que tienes en este mismo momento - le dije, recargué mi espalda en la cabecera de su cama mientras veía nuestra unión y lleve una de mis manos hasta su clítoris donde comencé a hacer pequeños círculos alrededor haciendo que Bella cerrara sus ojos dejando caer su cabeza hacía atrás - ¿Sabes que deberíamos estar cogiendo como locos y no en esta extraña tranquilidad conmigo en tu interior?

\- Sé que si... Te mueves un poco... Llegaras aún más adentro... Y tendré otro orgasmo al instante - logro decir.

Pase uno de sus brazos por su cintura y la atraje hacía mi para tomar uno de sus pezones mientras comenzaba a darle pequeñas y ligeras embestidas haciendo que dar gemidos de placer. Tal como dijo podía sentir como sus paredes volvieron a contraerse y la hiciera mojarse más ocasionando que fuera más fácil el penetrarla.

Bella se apoyo en sus rodillas y mis hombros para poder subir y bajar con tal velocidad, lleve mis manos hasta su cadera para poder ayudarla mientras aumentaba las penetraciones. En un rápido movimiento ahora de mi parte hice que Bella quedara recostada en la cama y comencé a penetrarla más rápido y con mayor fuerza, sabía que tenia que ser delicado con ella pero ya había dejado y demostrado que eso no era lo que ella quería. Llevo sus manos a mi cuello para atraerme hacía ella para besarme y acallar nuestros gemidos de placer, sentí como sus piernas cerrarse en mi cintura ocasionando que las penetraciones fueran más profundas.

\- Amo la sensación que ahí en mi interior... Como me estiras... Como llegas profundamente - susurro en mi oído.

\- Te sientes endemoniadamente bien, nena - murmure contra la piel de su cuello - Me vuelve loco el calor de tu interior.

Bella empezó a mover sus caderas en sincronía con las mías, sentía como un orgasmo comenzaba a formarse en su interior por lo que aumente las embestidas y lleve mi mano hasta su clítoris para hacer rápidos círculos.

\- Dios, estoy cerca Edward - murmuro posando sus manos en mis hombros y enterró sus uñas en mi piel cuando sintió que aumente la velocidad - Por favor, por favor.

\- ¿Por favor que, nena? - dije mientras me quedaba completamente quieto haciendo que soltara un lloriqueo.

\- No, Edward - sentí como movía sus caderas buscando su ansiada liberación pero las tome con ambas manos para dejarle inmóvil.

\- Dime lo que quieres y tal vez te lo de - le di una profunda y rápida embestida haciendo que las palabras que iban a salir de su boca se transformaran en un poderoso gemido - Dímelo Bella - susurre en su oído, tome ambos pezones con mis dedos y los jale con un poco de fuerza haciendo que soltara un gemido de placer junto con un lloriqueo - ¿Sabes? Puede que pase toda la noche así, no me importaría - esta vez hice ambos movimientos a la vez haciendo que se estremeciera.

\- Por favor Edward, quiero que me llenes con tu enorme pene hasta que olvide mi propio nombre, hazme llegar hasta el cielo en cuanto sienta tu caliente semilla en mi interior - por un momento me quede sorprendido ante su petición pero al ver el claro deseo en sus ojos comencé a penetrarla de nuevo con mayor velocidad y fuerza que en unas cuantas embestidas ambos llegamos al orgasmo, haciendo que mi semen llenara su interior, tal como ella me había pedido.

\- Te amo - le dije mientras me dejaba caer sobre ella pero sin apoyar mi peso por completo - Me enamore por completo de ti desde el primer momento en que te vi en la librería.

\- ¿De verdad? - pregunto algo sorprendida - Creo que también me enamore de ti desde ese momento - paso su mano por mi cabello hasta posarla en mi mejilla - Y también te amo.

\- Sé que sonara anticuado pero ¿Quieres ser mi novia? - la mire con seriedad en los ojos para que ella supiera que hablaba enserio.

\- Si, suena muy anticuado pero mi respuesta es si - respondió antes de comenzar a besarme son tal sensualidad que mi pene volvió a cobrar fuerza - Hazme el amor de nuevo, con la misma pasión.

\- ¿Estas segura? - le pregunte mientras besaba su cuello hasta el inicio de sus senos.

\- No... Quiero que me lo hagas con más pasión que me vuelva loca al pensar en no tenerte en mi interior.

Volví a besarla con amor y pasión iniciando de nuevo con una larga noche.

* * *

 *** Y bueno, ¿Que les pareció el momento cachondo entre este par? Sabia que ya sospechaban de quien era el "fantasma cachondon... Ejem, violador... dijo vengador" que llegaba a visitar a Bella por las noches pero para los que no, ahí está resuelto el misterio. También inicia el misterio alrededor de la estatuilla de marfil negro. Gracias por leer.**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí le traigo un capitulo más, espero les guste.**

 **Por favor, pasen, lean y dejen su review con su opinión, ya que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **Mil gracias por sus reviews y a los que han vuelto esta historia su favorita... :D**

* * *

 **Ladrones De Corazones**

 **Capitulo 10**

 **Bella P.O.V:**

\- Edward... - gemí su nombre mientras sentía como sus besos bajaban por toda mi columna hasta llegar a mi tatuaje, donde se entretuvo pasando sensualmente su lengua por todo el diseño, enviando miles de corrientes eléctricas a mi centro, el cual estaba más que necesitado por tenerlo dentro de nuevo.

\- ¿Cuando te hiciste este tatuaje? - lo escuche susurrar antes de que volviera a su tarea, haciendo que apretara más mis senos contra el colchón mientras levantaba más mi trasero en busca de su toque.

\- Fue en cuanto llegamos a Londres... La primera cosa rebelde que... Quisimos hacer - logre decirle, sintiendo como sus dedos jugaban con mi centro pero sin llegar a entrar.

\- ¿Quisimos? - pregunto apoyando su cabeza en mis muslos aún pasando perezosamente sus dedos desde mi clítoris hasta mi centro.

\- El pequeño moño... En mi cadera lo hice... Junto a Alice... - solté un gemido cuando empezó a hacer círculos en mi clítoris e introducía su lengua en mi centro - Oh Dios, Edward - separo un poco mis piernas para acomodarse mejor - Más rápido bebé -

\- ¿Y el cisne? - pregunto con tal tranquilidad que parecía que hacía un momento no me estaba haciendo el mejor oral de mí existencia. Aunque obviamente no tenia con que compararlo y no me importaba hacerlo - ¿Y el cisne? - volvió a preguntar, retirando su dedo de mi pequeño nudo de nervios.

\- Edward - lloriquee al no sentir más su contacto.

\- Primero respondeme - durante toda la noche había descubierto lo mandon que podía llegar a hacer durante el sexo, pero no me importaba con tal de que me diera los mejores orgasmos de mi corta vida.

\- Siempre me han llamado la atención por alguna extraña razón - logre decirle antes de soltar un grito de placer cuando se introdujo de una sola estocada en mí.

Levanto un poco mis caderas mientras mantenía mis muslos firmemente juntos con sus propias piernas, apoyo ambas manos a cada lado de mi cabeza para penetrarme rápidamente y duramente. Sentía como mis sensibles pezones rosaban las sabanas haciendo que las sensaciones que tenia aumentaran.

\- Nena, no importa cuantas veces te haya hecho el amor aún estas jodidamente apretada - dijo aumentando la velocidad y la profundidad.

Y es que tenia razón, habíamos pasado la mayor parte de la noche haciendo el amor. Logre identificar los números en mi reloj de noche y vi que eran las seis de la mañana. En dos ocasiones nos habíamos quedado dormidos después de un fabuloso orgasmo pero al despertar habíamos vuelto a empezar, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que me había llevado al mismo cielo que podía sentir nuestros fluidos mezclados en mis muslos y la verdad no me importaba.

Comencé a sentir un nudo formarse en mi vientre con las ya acostumbradas pulsaciones en mi interior que ahogue un grito de placer en la almohada cuando llegue al orgasmo siendo seguida por Edward. Sin salir de mi interior, Edward se dejo caer de lado llevándome con el, cariñosamente dejo algunos besos en mi hombro mientras pasaba sus brazos por mi cintura para atraerme más a él, mis ojos se sentían un poco pesados y se comenzaron a cerrar por si solos pero la sensación de las sabanas caer sobre mí aún caliente cuerpo me hizo despertar un poco. Solo un poco.

\- Será mejor que descansemos algo - murmuro Edward en mi oído e hizo el intento de salir de mi interior pero sé lo impedí tomando una de sus manos y llevándola hasta mi entrepierna y la otra a mi seno - Nena necesitas descansar, pasamos toda la noche haciendo el amor por primera vez, no quiero que estés adolorida después - se notaba la preocupación en su voz.

\- Dejame dormir así, fueron demasiados días en los que me dejabas sola después de un orgasmo que ahora quiero disfrutar de tenerte en mi interior un poco más - voltee mi vista hacía el, quien simplemente soltó un suspiro y se acercó para darme un ligero beso en los labios.

\- Muy bien, vamos a dormir así - acepto mientras pegaba más mi espalda a su pecho y puedo decir que al instante nos quedamos dormidos.

El molesto sonido de un móvil logro penetrar mi adormecido cerebro el cual me hizo notar la sensación cálida debajo de mí que comenzó a moverse mientras gruñía y maldecía.

\- ¿Que quieres Emmett? - escuche la ronca voz de Edward debajo de mi oído, lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que en algún momento debimos de movernos y terminar con mi cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Edward mientras mis piernas estaban a cada lado de sus caderas y un enorme detalle: con el aún dentro mío - Iban a salir hoy temprano rumbo a Francia... En casa de Bella... Eso no te importa... Te voy a colgar y más vale que no hagas nada loco en casa o tendrás que limpiarlo... Estúpido Emmett - lo sentí llevar sus brazos a mi espalda para atraerme más a él mientras dejaba un beso en mi frente antes de escuchar como su respiración volvía a hacerse calmada, muestra clara que se había vuelto a dormir y eso hizo que también cayera en la inconsciencia.

La próxima vez que mi cerebro registro algo fueron unas sensuales caricias en mi espalda y besos en mi hombro, también sentí como algo crecía en mi interior haciendo que soltara pequeños gemidos de placer.

\- Es hora de levantarnos nena - sentí una traviesa mano tocar mi clítoris haciendo que soltara un gemido más alto cuando dio una profunda penetrada que me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe - Buenos días amor - me dijo cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron y me dio una sonrisa traviesa.

Me levante de tal manera en que quede sentada a horcajadas en su cadera con su miembro ahora erecto en mi interior.

\- Buenos días - conteste mientras apoyaba mis manos en su abdomen comenzando a mover lentamente mis caderas haciendo que ahora fuera el quien soltara un gemido ronco que aumento cuando comencé a jugar con sus pezones.

\- Es una chica muy mala señorita Dwyer - gimió aún más fuerte cuando lleve mi boca a su cuello.

\- No fue yo quien hizo el primer movimiento, señor Cullen - respondí en su oído empezando a subir y bajar más rápido aún jugando con sus pezones y mi boca en su cuello.

Trato de tomar mis caderas con sus manos para aumentar el movimiento pero lo detuve tomándolas y llevándolas hasta el cabecero de mi cama para atarlas con un misterioso listón que siempre había colocado Alice pero nunca le di importancia ante rareza de la misma persona.

Edward mostró sorpresa ante mi gesto pero lo silencie dándole un beso apasionado, el cual me devolvió.

Volví a colocar mis manos en su pecho para darme más impulso en las penetraciones haciendo que los dos gimiéramos ante las sensaciones, luego cambie y comencé a mover mis caderas en círculos. Edward comenzó a penetrarme con mayor fuerza mientras seguía haciendo círculos, un extraño pero placentero movimiento que nos llevo pronto al orgasmo, haciendo que cayera sobre su pecho escuchando el rápido latir de su corazón.

\- Creo que tengo una novia ninfómana - dijo una vez que lo desate y me levantaba para hacer que su pene saliera de mi interior, ambos lloriqueamos ante la perdida del contacto - ¿Quiero saber porque tienes un listón en la cabecera de tu cama? - pregunto mientras me atraía hacía el por la cintura y dejar un beso en sobre mi seno derecho.

\- Alice y sus rarezas - fue lo único que respondí y parece que él entendió perfectamente ya que simplemente soltó una carcajada negando con la cabeza.

\- Debí suponerlo - contesto antes de darme un tierno beso - Buenos días de nuevo amor.

\- Más que buenos - respondí sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba, atrevés de su hombro mire que ya eran la una de la tarde - Hemos dormido hasta tarde.

\- Bueno, en realidad tú dormiste hasta tarde yo desperté poco después de la llamada molesta de Emmett -

\- ¿De verdad?¿Y que hiciste durante tanto tiempo? - pregunte separándome de él para bajar de la cama y buscar algo de ropa limpia.

\- Primero avisar a mis hermanos que nuestros padres están de viaje y toca cuidar que Emmett no haga desastre mientras no están - podía sentir la mirada de Edward sobre mi cuerpo desnudo mientras buscaba mi ropa y es que si me daba un poco de pena pero después de lo que habíamos hecho era extraño que tratara de taparme - Después le pedí a Alice que no viniera, le comente que habías salido muy noche de la mansión y que te dejara descansar por el día de hoy.

\- ¿Y no pregunto del porque estabas aquí? - dije colocándome un camisón pero sin ropa interior, Edward se había colocado su bóxer y su pantalón aún sin abrochar.

\- Claro pero le dije que me decidí quedarme contigo por si necesitabas algo en la noche después de esa experiencia, que cuando despertaras y si te sentías mejor la llamarías - Edward me atrajo hacía él para que me sentara en sus piernas mientras me abrazaba y escondía su cara en mi cuello.

\- ¿Y al final? -

\- Y al final, me quede mirando dormir a mi bella novia - susurro en mi oído antes de comenzar a besarme.

Estuvimos besándonos simplemente por unos minutos hasta que decidimos que era hora de regresar al mundo real.

Me di una ducha mientras Edward iba a su auto por un cambio de ropa que siempre traía.

\- Con Emmett nunca sabes cuando la vas a necesitar y es mejor estar prevenido, creeme ya lo hemos sufrido y lo aprendimos - fue lo único que contesto cuando le pregunte.

Después de que el también se duchara, me ayudo a cambiar las sabanas de mi cama y a levantar la ropa tirada.

\- Veo que eres muy ordenada - dijo una vez que mi habitación quedo presentable.

\- Creeme, si vieras la habitación de Alice comprenderías el porque lo soy - respondí - No puedo poner un pie ahí sin volverme loca.

\- ¿Así de malo es? - se notaba entre asustado y sorprendido.

\- No es desorden en si - lo tome de la mano para llevarlo hasta la habitación continua y abrir la puerta.

La pequeña habitación se había convertido en un enorme armario, lo había mandado a remodelar para hacerlo aún más grande y ocupaba dos de las cuatro paredes al completo, su cama junto a su tocador, una pequeña mesa de noche, una lámpara y un pequeño diván de dos plazas ocupaba parte de la habitación, hasta ahí todo normal. Lo que me volvía loca eran los distintos bocetos de vestidos y ropa en general que había por toda la habitación, en las paredes, en las puertas de los armarios, en la mesita de noche, en el piso, en fin toda la habitación por completo.

\- Mil veces le he dicho que los guarde para que no los dañe pero tal parece que hablo con la misma pared - Edward se veía sorprendido ante la imagen.

\- Ahora entiendo porque no puedes poner un pie en la habitación de Alice pero yo diría que es muy difícil poner los dos en el mismo lugar - concordó conmigo.

\- Al principio parte de la sala también estaba en las mismas condiciones, casi siempre discutíamos por eso - cerré la puerta y fuimos a la sala donde el tomo asiento para después tomarme de la cintura y hacer que me sentara en sus piernas.

\- ¿Y como lo resolvieron? - lo sentí dejar pequeños besos en mi cuello mientras una de sus manos se colaba por debajo de mi blusa para comenzar a jugar con mi seno por encima de mí sostén.

\- Hubo un "pequeño accidente" mientras limpiaba la casa... Y acepto limitar sus bocetos a su habitación - su otra mano levanto lentamente mi falda hasta llevarla a mi centro y pasar su pulgar en mi clítoris por encima de mi ropa interior, creo que por reflejo separe mis piernas para darle más libertad, la mano que jugaba con mi seno bajo la tela que lo cubría para comenzar a dar pequeños tirones en mi pezón - Edward - gemí su nombre cuando retiro su mano que jugueteaba en mi centro.

En un rápido movimiento bajo los tirantes de mi blusa y sostén para tomar mi pezón en su boca y meter su mano dentro de mis bragas para bajarlas un poco e introducir dos dedos en mi interior, para inmediatamente moverlos a una gran velocidad que no le llevo mucho tiempo hacer que me viniera haciendo que quedara temblando en sus brazos.

\- Y dices que yo soy la que inicia todo - le acuse una vez que pude recuperar el aliento.

\- Por esta vez acepto que fui yo - escuche su tono juguetón en mi oído mientras aún seguía jugando con la humedad que había en mi centro.

Por un momento levante la mirada y me encontré con nuestra imagen en el reflejo del espejo que había en la sala.

Yo estaba sentaba encima de él con mi falda enrollada en mi cintura mientras mis piernas separadas dejaban a la vista mi ropa interior a la altura de mis rodillas y mi centro al descubierto con la mano de Edward jugando con mí botón de nervios, mi blusa de tirantes caía en mis codos para mostrar mis senos desnudos y mis pezones erectos ante las caricias que le habían proporcionado. El por su parte se veía impecable mirándome atrevés del espejo mientras sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo en ellos aún dejando besos placenteros en mi cuello y hombro.

\- No me canso de lo hermosa que te vez cuando llegas al orgasmo provocado por mí - murmuro en mi oído, estuve a punto de responderle pero fui interrumpida por el sonido de su móvil - ¿Que paso Jazz?... Si, durmió hasta tarde ahora está tomando una ducha... - hice el intento de levantarme pero me lo impidió colocando la palma de su mano abierta en mi vagina haciendo que tuviera que morder mi labio para no soltar un gemido cuando comenzó a jugar de nuevo con mi clítoris, atrevés del espejo pude ver el brillo travieso en sus ojos, por lo que simplemente sonreí antes de levantarme quitando su mano, me puse de rodillas entre sus piernas y desabroche su pantalón sacando su miembro más que listo.

Está un poco nerviosa, era más que obvio que nunca había hecho un oral pero si Edward podía jugar con fuego, ¿Porque yo no?

No preste atención a lo que hablaba con Jasper y lentamente lo tome en mi mano para comenzar a subir y bajar haciendo un poco de presión, sonreí cuando las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta en el momento en que introduje la cabeza de su pene en mi boca.

\- No es nada - logro decir antes de mirarme reprochadamente pero ahora fue el quien tuvo que morder su labio para no soltar un gemido cuando tome todo lo que pude de su pene en mi boca, comencé a subir y bajar lentamente para terminar chupando un poco más fuerte la punta de su miembro. Coloco su mano en mi cabeza marcando un ritmo más rápido mientras aún hablaba de quien sabe que cosa con su hermano por teléfono, sentí como su miembro comenzaba a crecer más, muestra de que estaba a punto de venirse y me lo confirmo cuando llevo su cabeza hacía atrás mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente - Jazz, te llamo en un rato - finalizo la llamada en el mismo momento en que aumentaba la presión de mis manos en la base de su pene y mis labios chuparan con más fuerza la punta de su pene haciendo que se viniera y llenando con su semilla caliente mi boca - Dios nena, eso fue magnifico - levanto mi barbilla para darme un beso apasionado sin importarle que aún tuviera su sabor en mis labios, lentamente me ayudo a ponerme sobre él e introduciendo su miembro de nuevo erecto dentro mío, incitándome a que comenzara a cabalgarlo.

Debo decir que eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde cuando salimos del departamento rumbo a su casa, los chicos nos habían invitado a una noche de películas y contando que lo más seguro sea que terminemos muy tarde nos quedaríamos también a dormir, por lo que llevaba nuestras cosas escolares.

\- ¿Que crees que digan los chicos cuando les contemos lo nuestro? - pregunto Edward mientras se llevaba mi mano hasta sus labios y dejar un pequeño beso.

\- Dirán que ya era hora - respondí mientras sonreía. Por el tono de voz de Alice cuando me llamo, sabía que ella estaba más que enterada de la verdad por sus "dones" de pitonisa - El que nos molestara más será Emmett.

\- Si, no dudes que una vez que lo sepa comience con sus comentarios morbosos - comento.

Era la primera vez que visitaba la casa Cullen y por como me la había descrito Alice no me sorprendí por lo hermosa que era, tenia un jardín muy bien cuidado.

\- ¿Es tu primera vez? - dijo en tono de burla mientras estacionaba en la entrada de la casa, ocasionando que le diera un golpe en el brazo - ¡Hey! Me refería a que venias a la casa Cullen.

\- Claro que lo es, porque mi otra primera vez fue con un ladrón que se metía por mi ventana mientras que se aprovechaba que estaba dormida - dije en modo sarcástico pero note que se había quedado inmóvil de pronto - ¿Sucede algo? -

\- No es nada, solo me quede pensando en como controlar a Emmett - me dio una sonrisa para bajar del auto y caminar hasta mi puerta para ayudarme a bajar antes de sacar la pequeña maleta donde traía nuestras cosas.

\- ¡LO SABÍA!¡SABÍA QUE YA ERAN NOVIOS! - una muy excitada Alice salto sobre mí mucho antes de poder llegar a la puerta - Tienen que contarme todo, cada detalle - tomo mi mano para adentrarse conmigo a la casa - ¡Rose, Angela, lo logramos! - me llevo por las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso y fue directo hasta una de las puertas, donde abrió de golpe sin importarle llamar antes.

Sabía que mis dos amigas eran adictas a la moda pero nunca me imagine nada de lo que encontré detrás de esa puerta. Era lo más parecido a un taller de costura, ya que había telas, vestidos a medio terminar, maniquís y una maquina de coser, Rose y Angi estaban sentadas en el rincón de la habitación sentadas en un sillón doble mientras platicaban de una revista pero levantaron la vista cuando la puerta azoto contra la pared por la forma brusca en que la había abierto Alice.

\- ¿Que sucede Alice? - pregunto Angela un poco asustada y preocupada ante las acciones de nuestra pequeña amiga.

\- ¡BELLA Y EDWARD YA SON NOVIOS! - sin duda alguna, hasta los chicos la habían escuchado.

\- ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿COMO QUE YA SON NOVIOS?! - bueno, ahora sabía la razón por la cual nosotras cuatro nos llevábamos bien, todas estábamos más que locas.

\- Pero, ¿Como?¿Cuando? - mis tres amigas comenzaron a hacerme distintas preguntas, pronto sentí un par de brazos cerrarse en mi cintura mientras me pegaba a un cálido pecho, Edward recargo su barbilla en mi hombro dándoles una sonrisa a las chicas.

\- Así es chicas, Bella ahora es mi novia - confirmo dándome un beso en la mejilla que me causo un poco de risa ante los gritos de felicidad de mis amigas - Iniciamos nuestra relación esta tarde - habíamos acordado decir eso para evitar que nos preguntaran acerca de nuestra primera noche juntos.

\- Debo decir que ya era hora - comento una voz detrás de nosotros por lo que volteamos a ver a Emmett, Ben y Jazz mostrando grandes sonrisas.

Los chicos fueron a comprar pizzas, comida china y comida chatarra para la noche de películas mientras nosotras nos quedamos en casa.

\- ¿Cuéntanos como fue que paso? - pregunto Alice haciendo que su vena romántica saliera a la luz.

\- Ayer en la noche fue a buscarme a la mansión y me llevo a casa, sabía que estaba un poco nerviosa por lo sucedido en la fiesta por lo que se ofreció a quedarse conmigo en la noche, y me refiero para dormir - aclare cuando vi las intenciones de mis amigas haciéndome sonrojar pero tuve suerte que creyeran que era por pena y no por los recuerdos que tenia - Pero debo decir que al final si dormimos juntos en mi cama.

\- ¡¿QUE?! - preguntaron sorprendidas.

\- Pero no piensen mal - las regañe en broma antes de volver a poner gesto serio - Durante toda la noche tuve pesadillas con lo sucedido así que en algún momento de la madrugada me despertó porque dijo que estaba gritando por lo que le pedí que se quedara un momento mientras me quedaba dormida y al final nos quedamos dormidos en mi cama - me asombraba la facilidad con la que había inventado una historia y más como ellas me creyeron.

\- Claro, imagino que tú también pasaste una mala noche después de los hechos de anoche - comento Angela - Yo tuve que tomarme un té para poder dormir tranquila.

\- Carlisle tuvo que darle un calmante a Alice porque está muy nerviosa y no dejaba de llorar - agrego Rose, pase mi brazo sobre los hombros de mi pequeña amiga para darle un abrazo.

\- Ejem... ¿Y luego? - Alice aclaro su garganta para volver al tema principal.

\- Cuando me desperté me di cuanta de lo que había sucedido, me disculpe por ello pero el me dijo que había sido una de sus mejores noches porque pudo ayudarme a dormir mejor y durmió conmigo entre sus brazos - no pude evitar recordar la sensación de los brazos de Edward mientras me sostenía al momento de hacer el amor - Fue ahí cuando me dijo que me amaba y me pidió ser su novia - bueno esa parte no era del todo mentira porque SI me lo había pedido cuando estábamos en la cama pero haciendo otras cosas más interesantes y placenteras.

\- Sin duda mi hermano es muy romántico y anticuado - dijo Rose mientras sonreía.

\- Eso mismo dijo cuando me pidió ser su novia - dije haciendo que nos soltamos a reír.

\- Pues... Bienvenida a la familia - Rose me dio un abrazo pero nos separamos cuando escuchamos el grito de Emmett llamarnos a la sala.

\- ¿Y ya lo hicieron? - las palabras del grandulon de la familia Cullen, interrumpió la tranquilidad con la que estábamos cenando que hasta hizo que Ben escupiera la bebida que estaba tomando, Angela y Alice comenzaran a ahogarse por el arroz que estaban comiendo y Rose junto con Jazz le dieran un golpe en la cabeza - ¡Oigan! Eso duele.

\- Eso es algo que no te incumbe - respondió Edward seriamente.

\- Pero... No puedo creer que pasaran la noche juntos y no pasara nada de nada - cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho e hizo un puchero.

Después de que terminamos de recoger la mesa y limpiar los utensilios que usamos, fuimos a ponernos los pijamas para acomodarnos en la sala, ahora si cada quien con su pareja, y cobertores sobre nosotros ya que la noche había refrescado al estar a finales de octubre. Los chicos estaban usando pantalones de franela de colores sólidos y camisetas, bueno a excepción de Emmett quien tenia un pantalón de pequeños robots y sus pantuflas de ositos. Mientras que las chicas llevábamos variados tipos; Alice tenia puestos unos pantalones cortos a mitad de sus muslos y una camisa de tirantes verde claro, Angela usaba un pantalón de franela gris con un blusa de tirantes blanca, mientras que Rose y yo llevábamos camisones, el de ella rojo y el mío color violeta.

Emmett había rogado para que viéramos "The Hitmen's Bodyguard" así que al final aceptamos.

Jasper se había acomodado en el sillón individual con Alice sentada de lado en sus piernas. Angi y Ben optaron por sentarse uno a lado del otro en el sillón de dos plazas, Rose junto con Emmett en el más grande, dejándonos a Edward conmigo entre sus piernas sentados en el suelo.

Debemos decir que nos divertimos viendo la película para después seguir con la de "Baby Driver" para finalizar con "Annabelle 2" pero para esta última yo ya estaba más que dormida desde el inicio.

La sensación de ser colocada en algo blando hizo que abriera mis ojos.

\- Lo siento, ¿Te desperté? - me dijo Edward acomodándose a mi lado en la cama.

\- No, ¿Donde voy a dormir? - trate de levantarme apoyándome en mis brazos pero el me lo impidió.

\- Vas a dormir aquí conmigo, cada uno va a dormir con su pareja - me atrajo hacía su pecho, haciendo que me acomodara mientras nos cubría con las cálidas sabanas - Buenas noches nena.

\- Buenas noches - lo sentí dejar un beso en mi frente y me atrajo más a su cuerpo mientras volvía a caer en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

 *** ¿Que les pareció este capitulo? Sin lugar a duda que esos dos son igual de ninfómanos jajajaja... Las dos primeras películas me encantaron y las recomiendo al cien por ciento pero la última si no la he visto y en definitiva no me gustaría verla porque no me gustan mucho las películas de terror... Ni las muñecas... Ni los payasos... Mmmmmmm... Bueno los dejo y sigan leyendo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí le traigo un capitulo más, espero les guste.**

 **Por favor, pasen, lean y dejen su review con su opinión, ya que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **Mil gracias por sus reviews y a los que han vuelto esta historia su favorita... :D**

* * *

 **Ladrones De Corazones**

 **Capitulo 11**

 **Edward P.O.V:**

\- Ya quiero ver la cara del trío de brujas cuando vean que ya son novios - comento Alice mientras salíamos de la casa.

\- Se les caerán las bragas, las cuales dudo que usen, en cuanto los vean llegar - secundo mi hermana.

Cada pareja subió a su auto y salimos rumbo a la escuela. Bella había quedado dormida de nuevo en cuanto arranque, sin lugar a duda no era una persona mañanera.

No pude evitar la sonrisa que se formó en mis labios al verla dormir, despertar junto a ella fue la mejor cosa que hasta ahora me había pasado... Bueno, una de las mejores cosas ya que haber hecho el amor con ella sin duda se convertía en la mejor y número uno.

Coloque mi mano en su muslo desnudo y la escuche soltar un suspiro pero aún sin despertar. Había algo en la piel de Bella que me convirtió en adicto desde la primera vez que la probe, nunca sentí la urgencia de hacer mía a una mujer a cada momento como lo sentía con ella, escuchar sus gemidos de placer, el escucharla llamar mi nombre mientras la embestía, sentir su interior apretarme fuertemente durante su orgasmo había despertado en mí algo muy primitivo.

Desperté de mis ensoñaciones cuando sentí su cálida mano tomar la mía.

\- Si no dejas de pensar en eso tendrás un grave problema en tus pantalones para cuando lleguemos a la escuela - por un momento no supe a que se refería pero la repentina presión en mi pantalón me hizo abrir los ojos de sorpresa - Puedes estacionar a un lado del camino - hice lo que me pidió con algo de duda y encontré un camino de tierra en medio del bosque.

Tan pronto como estacione el auto, Bella se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y rápidamente se colocó a horcajadas encima de mí para juntar nuestros labios en un apasionado beso.

Mis manos de inmediato se colocaron en su cintura para atraerla más a mí mientras nuestras lenguas se encontraban haciéndonos gemir por las sensaciones que nos producían. Una de mis manos bajo hasta el final de su falda para acariciar la suave piel de su muslo, ella por su parte comenzó a mover sus caderas haciéndonos estremecer ante el placer.

Dirigí mi boca a su cuello, donde me concentre en besar mientras una de sus manos se adentraba debajo de mi camisa y tocar la piel de mi pecho mientras que la otra sujetaba el cabello de mi nuca para pegarme más a ella, mi mano se movió hasta llegar a su centro y pude notar la humedad atrevés de sus delgadas bragas.

\- Oh Edward... - gimió cuando sintió como empece a hacer ligeros círculos en su centro logrando que ella aumentara el movimiento de sus caderas.

Como pude logre abrir su saco y blusa dejando a la vista sus senos cubiertos por un sostén de encaje color gris, hice a un lado la delicada tela para tener su pezón a la vista, el cual rápidamente metí en mi boca dándole un pequeño mordisco que hizo que soltara un grito de placer.

\- Por favor Edward... - escuche su suplica mientras se estremecía más cuando toque su clítoris por encima de la delgada tela.

\- Dime que quieres Bella... Dime y te lo daré - susurre en su oído pegándola más a mí.

\- Hazme tuya en este instante... Quiero sentirme llena por ti de nuevo - las vibraciones de sus palabras recorrieron todo mi cuerpo terminando de despertar más mi pene.

En un rápido movimiento desabroche mi pantalón para liberar mi erección e hice a un lado las bragas de Bella para entrar de un golpe haciendo que ambos gimiéramos de placer, por un instante nos quedamos inmóviles disfrutando de la sensación de estar unidos. Bella tomo mi rostro con sus manos para mirarnos a los ojos.

Sus ojos color chocolate siempre me habían atraído de una manera inexplicable, había veces en las que no podía saber que pensaba pero otras veces, como en esta ocasión, podía ver claramente sus sentimientos.

\- Te amo - dijo antes de sellar nuestros labios, la atraje más hacía mi mientras comenzábamos a movernos con tal sensualidad y pasión que me sorprendía como podíamos tener aun este deseo insaciable el uno por el otro.

Atraje a Bella más hacia mi cuerpo que por un momento tuve miedo de hacerle daño y dejar marcas en su cremosa piel pero tal parecía que a ella no le importaba mucho eso ya que comenzó a incitarme a ir más rápido mientras aumentaba la fogosidad del beso.

Separe mi boca de la suya y apoye mi frente en su hombro aumentando la velocidad de nuestros movimientos, pronto toque un punto dentro de ella que la hizo soltar un gemido aún más alto por lo que me enfoque en tratar de volver a tocar ese punto especificó.

Escuchaba como sus gemidos de placer eran más altos cada vez que tocaba su punto mágico, la sentía comenzar a apretarme en su interior por lo que aumente la velocidad.

Soltaba jadeos trabajosos mientras decía mi nombre, aún por encima de mi saco y camisa podía sentir como encajaba sus uñas en mis hombros y solo bastaron unas estocadas más en el mismo punto para lograr que ambos alcanzáramos el orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

Podía sentir como sus paredes me ordeñaban llenándola como mi caliente semen, se dejo caer en mi pecho mientras yo escondía mi rostro en su cuello.

\- Siento que no puedo tener suficiente de nosotros así - la escuche decir en voz baja, podía sentir algo de miedo y nerviosismo por lo que la abracé fuertemente.

\- Yo tampoco, estaba pensando en eso mismo durante el camino - respondí dejando un pequeño beso en su cuello.

\- Pero no creo que sea algo normal -

\- La intimidad entre cada pareja es distinta - dije comenzando a acariciar su espalda por debajo de su blusa - No quisiera hablar de eso en estos momentos, mientras estoy dentro tuyo, pero mis padres aún tienen relaciones más frecuentemente de una pareja a su edad y no es que diga que sean mayores pero para los casi diecinueve años que llevan casados son más que activos en la intimidad es por eso que casi siempre que pueden se van de viaje juntos...

Emmett y Rose también son una muestra clara de ello, a pesar de que los cuatro fuimos criados como hermanos, sentimientos de amor verdadero se hicieron presentes cuando teníamos diez años y han estado juntos desde entonces - nuestras respiraciones ya habían regresado a la normalidad pero aun así no nos interesaba separarnos - Sé de primera mano que su primera vez fue cuando cumplieron quince años y desde entonces los hemos encontrado en las peores situaciones que se te puedas imaginar que hasta mi padre los veto de su despacho y a nuestra madre casi le da algo cuando los encontró en pleno acto en la sala y en la cocina - eso hizo que soltara algunas risas a las cuales les hice coro ante el recuerdo de Esme correrlos de su amada cocina con la escoba - Y creo que Jasper y Alice son los más discretos hasta ahora, bueno no más que nosotros ya que a ellos los has encontrado en una situación embarazosa.

\- Creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir con todo esto - levanto su mirada por lo que me acerque para darle un tierno beso - También creo que será mejor que nos vayamos aunque para este tiempo llegaremos para el tercer periodo.

Debo decir que separarme de ella fue algo duro, cuando estaba en su interior era como si todo estuviera en su lugar. Al final Bella tuvo razón en la hora que llegaríamos pero antes de dirigirnos al salón de clases entramos al baño para arreglarnos lo más posible.

\- ¿Y podemos saber porque los tortolitos llegaron tarde a clases? - Emmett fue el primero en preguntar la duda que sabía tenían todos - ¿Será que se perdieron en el camino de la vida? - todos estábamos en nuestra usual mesa en la cafetería, solo que había un nuevo detalle: que Bella estaba sentada a mi lado mientras recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

\- Se lo intentas decir Emmett y creeme, te equivocas - respondí mientras mi mano recorría el costado del torso de mi bella novia.

\- ¿Entonces porque llegaron tan tarde? Ouch, Angi - nuestra amiga le había dado un codazo a su novio.

\- Recibí una llamada del señor Ferrec, está en un pequeño viaje rápido y necesitaba que le enviara unos papeles del museo de manera urgente por lo que Edward me llevo - esa era la excusa que decidimos inventar y al parecer si se la habían creído ya que no dijeron más sobre el porque habíamos llegado tarde.

\- Oh es verdad, después de la conmoción a las afuera de la mansión, él dijo que eras su asistente - comento Alice - Eso no nos lo habías dicho.

\- En realidad solo fue una mentira para reclamarle al oficial - se encogió de hombros.

\- Admito que la forma del oficial no fue la mejor, no estaba cerca pero el tono de su voz hizo ver como si tú supieras algo o fueras una cómplice - comentó Jasper, mi hermano siempre había tenido un buen oído.

\- En fin dejemos de hablar de cosas tristes y molestas - interrumpió Alice - ¿Que les parece si este fin de semana vamos a bailar? - pregunto mientras brincaba emocionada pero antes que pudiéramos contestar un grito a lado de nosotros nos interrumpió por lo que volteamos a ver a Tanya, Victoria y Jessica paradas.

\- ¿Me puedes explicar que significa eso Edward? - exigió señalando mi brazo en la cintura de Bella.

\- ¿Que? - me hice en desentendido mirando como su furia comenzaba aumentar en sus ojos.

\- ¡ESO! - exclamó tomando mi brazo de donde estaba y sostenerlo en el aire - ¿Porque estas abrazando a Dwyer?

\- ¿Acaso MI NOVIO no me puede abrazar? - pregunto Bella poniéndose de pie frente a Tanya.

\- ¿QUE?¿Como que novio?¿Es eso cierto Edward? - pregunto mucho más enojada - ¿Pero que paso con nosotros?¿Creí que te gustaba?

\- Por favor chica, mi hermano huye de ti ¿Que más quieres para darte cuenta que no le interesas para nada? - dijo Rose mirándola con irritación.

\- Pero... Pero... ¿Que tiene ella que no tenga yo? YO soy mucho mejor que esta rata de biblioteca - comento señalando su cuerpo haciendo énfasis en sus senos, los cuales parecían querer escapar de su blusa.

\- Mira Tanya, te lo voy a decir de nuevo y espero que esta vez si me escuches - dije poniéndome de pies detrás de mi novia para pasar mis brazos por su cintura - NO me interesas en lo más mínimo, ni tú ni tu cuerpo son de mí interés - gracias a que Bella llevaba su cabello atado en una coleta alto me fue fácil dejar un beso en su cuello - Mis gustos son mucho más refinados por lo que prefiero la sencillez excitante a lo que exagerado común - volví a dejar un suave beso en el cuello de mi novia y pude escuchar como soltaba un suave gemido.

\- ¡Aaahhh! - exclamó Tanya antes de salir más que furiosa de la cafetería siendo seguida por sus otras dos amigas.

Pude escuchar como iniciaban las murmuraciones mientras nuestros amigos aplaudían y reían ante la cara del "trío de brujas" por lo que me senté pero esta vez atraje a Bella mucho más a mí.

\- Muy bien hecho hermano - dijo Emmett dándome una palmada demasiado fuerte en la espalda.

\- Espero que así te deje en paz esa mujer - comento Rose sonriendo aún.

\- Ahora si que mataste dos pájaros de un tiro, pusiste a Tanya en su lugar y confirmaste las sospechas sobre su relación - agregó Ben haciendo un gesto hacía la cafetería donde muchos seguían murmurando mientras nos miraban.

Para cuando llego la hora de la salida tal parecía que toda la escuela se había enterado de mi noviazgo con Bella ya sea por mí anunció a Tanya en la cafetería o por como íbamos tomados de la mano o por el fogoso beso que le di cuando llegamos a mi auto.

\- Ya Edward - dijo contra mis labios, había insistido en llevarla al museo, ella me guio hasta un pequeño callejón donde estaba la puerta trasera de empleado pero digamos que cuando la bese para despedirme no pude parar - Se me hace tarde... - la escuche soltar un gemido cuando mi mano alcanzo su monte atrevés de la delicada tela del encaje - Edward... - suspiro mi nombre cuando mis labios llegaron a su cuello y pude sentir como sus manos se cerraban en mis hombros.

Podía sentir la resistencia de Bella comenzar a fallar cuando escuchamos el sonido de un móvil que nos hizo saltar.

\- Es Emmett - dije con voz entrecortada mirando como Bella acomodaba apresuradamente su ropa, tenia su falda levantada a modo que mostraba su delicadas bragas y su blusa estaba desabotonada dejando a la vista sus senos apenas cubiertos por el encaje del sostén. Sin duda estuve a punto de volver a lanzarme a ella pero el sonido del mi móvil volvió a hacerse presente - ¿Que quieres Emmett?... Nada, vine a dejar a Bella al museo... - mis ojos no se podían despegar de la imagen de mi hermosa novia, ella terminó de arreglarse lo mejor posible - Sabes que no puedes hacer nada... No Emmett... - Bella dejo un rápido beso en mis labios antes de tomar sus cosas y salir lo más pronto posible - Si, ya voy para allá - dije y sin darle tiempo a decir nada más colgué mientras soltaba un suspiro fijando mi mirada en mí muy necesitado miembro.

Gracias al cielo mi erección bajo para cuando llegue a casa y no tuve que soportar las burlas de eso por parte de Emmett.

\- ¿Ya sabes algo acerca del grupo de "los Quileutes"? - le pregunte a Jasper cuando lo vi en la sala muy metido en su computadora.

\- No, he preguntado a los demás hackers pero ninguno sabe mucho - respondió soltando un suspiro de frustración.

\- ¿Y "Uno"? - cuestiono Rose desde el jardín donde estaba haciendo algunos ejercicios de estiramientos

\- Nada, no es raro que desaparezca por largos tiempos - se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala - Aunque los demás me han dicho que trataran de buscar algo acerca de nuevo jefe, todos aseguran que él es el que debería saber más del tema.

\- Necesitamos saber porque esos perros trataron de tomar la pieza - dije pensando en la pequeña pieza que teníamos guardada en la caja fuerte en el sótano.

\- Sin duda esa pequeña cosa nos ha traído puros problemas - comentó Emmett dejándose caer a mi lado en el sillón y me tendió un folder azul - Algunas propuestas para las siguientes misiones.

Varias veces me sorprendía de las piezas que podías encontrar, algunas eran robadas, otras vendidas en el mercado negro o algunas más eran falsificaciones perfectas.

Pase rato de la tarde revisando y pensando en que misión tomar, Emmett y Rose habían decidido ir a dar un paseo mientras que Jasper estaba encerrado en su habitación.

\- ¿Ya tienes la misión elegida? - pregunto Jasper cuando bajo por un vaso de agua.

\- Aún no, después de lo sucedido el sábado no quiero arriesgarme a que pase lo mismo - respondí soltando un suspiro pesado recargando mi cabeza en el respaldar del sillón.

\- El cliente de la estatua nos mando un mensaje, al parecer se entero acerca de robo frustrado - tomo asiento frente mío - Quiere saber que paso con su encargo.

\- Ese tipo es más que molesto - no pude evitar soltar un gruñido.

\- También estuve haciendo algunas investigaciones y hay algo extraño sucediendo - por el tono de su voz supuse que era algo realmente serio.

\- ¿Que es Jazz? - el se quedo callado por algunos minutos más aumentando mi ansiedad.

\- Edward, no se ha levantado ningún reporte sobre el robo de la estatuilla o se ha iniciado investigación -

\- ¿Que?¿Estás seguro? -

\- Si, tampoco se ha anunciado en las noticias locales, solo se habla acerca de la explosión pero no hacen mención sobre la pieza robada - respondió mirándome fijamente.

Eso no podía ser verdad.

Pero ahora que lo mencionaba no había escuchado nada en la televisión o en la escuela que era el mejor lugar para enterarse de lo que sucedía.

\- ¿Bella no te mencionó nada esta mañana cuando fueron al museo? - pregunto pero por el tono de su voz sabía que él no se había tragado el cuento que les dimos por llegar tarde.

\- No pero recuerda que no puede hablar libremente acerca de su trabajo - trate que mi voz sonara lo más normal posible - Y hablando de Bella, será mejor que me vaya para que llegue a tiempo por ella.

Pude escuchar como Jasper reía a carcajadas mientras hacía mi escape y mientras iba de camino al museo no pude evitar pensar en las palabras de mi hermano.

Era verdad que no se había hecho ninguna mención acerca de un robo.

Era un poco extraño, si yo fuera el dueño del museo la hubiera reportado de inmediato.

Sin duda un gran misterio estaba envuelto alrededor de esa estatuilla.

\- Hola mi amor - dijo Bella cuando entro al auto dándome una bella sonrisa antes de acercarse y darme un sensual beso.

\- Hola hermosa - respondí cuando nos separamos - ¿Como te fue hoy?

\- Muy bien, aunque Guiana me estuvo haciendo un poco de burla por mi aspecto cuando llegue - hizo un tierno puchero que me fue difícil resistir y termine dándole otro beso - ¿Y tu?

\- Bien, afortunadamente cuando llegue a casa mi erección había bajado - susurre contra sus labios mientras mi mano tocaba su muslo desnudo haciéndola estremecerse.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos - su respiración era entre cortada cuando mi mano subió un poco más - Necesito que me hagas el amor - eso fue todo lo que necesite para darle un último beso y arrancar el auto.

Ella simplemente comenzó a reír cuando encendí el auto, fue algo difícil el no acelerar mucho para llegar pronto a su casa pero nada más entramos al estacionamiento Bella se colocó encima de mi a horcajadas mientras me besaba apasionadamente, teníamos suerte que el lugar no estuviera muy iluminado.

Mis manos se colaron debajo de su falda para acariciar sus suaves muslos y su trasero para atraerla más a mí mientras que ella enredaba sus manos en mi cabello dándole ligeros tirones que me encendían mucho más.

Separe nuestras bocas para que con mis labios comenzar a bajar hasta llegar a su cuello y el escote de su blusa dejando húmedos besos haciéndola estremecer mientras ella comenzaba a mover sus caderas en busca de fricción con mi despierta erección.

Escuchaba como soltaba ligeros gemidos, una de mis manos toco su hinchado clítoris por encima de la tela y pude sentir lo mojada que estaba.

\- Ya estas más que mojada - susurre contra su oído mientras mis dedos hacían ligeros círculos a su alrededor - ¿Es por mí?¿Es por mis caricias que te estremeces y te mojas tan rápido? - pregunte haciendo a un lado la molesta tela para tocar su muy mojado centro.

\- Oh Edward - gimió cuando introduje dos dedos en su interior.

\- Dime amor, dime que necesitas - comencé a mover mis dedos de adentro hacía afuera lentamente haciéndola gemir un poco más alto.

\- Te quiero dentro de mí - sus manos tomaron fuertemente mi cabello para atraer mi rostro el suyo - Mi interior pide a gritos por ti desde esta tarde - susurro contra mis labios mientras sus ojos achocolatados me miraban con la misma pasión que habitaba en mi cuerpo.

\- Vamos a dentro, quiero tenerte desnuda entre mis brazos - dije aumentando mis caricias en su parta más intima escuchándola gemir de placer.

Lentamente retire mis dedos de su centro y los lleve a mi boca para saborear su dulce sabor para después besarla sensualmente haciéndola sentir su sabor, bajamos de mi auto lo más rápido posible para dirigirnos hacía su departamento.

\- ¿Y Alice? - pregunte ente sus labios cuando entramos a la sala y todas la luces estaban apagadas.

\- Creo que me dijo que iría al cine con Jasper - respondió jadeante mientras envolvía su hermosas piernas en mi cintura cuando la levante.

Como pude nos guie hasta su habitación dejándonos caer en la cama mientras nuestras manos se deshacían de la molesta ropa, cuando nuestras pieles desnudas se tocaron solo encendió el fuego mucho más.

\- ¡AH! - gritamos al momento en que nos convertimos en uno, podía sentir su interior amoldarse a mí.

\- Oh Edward... - gimió con placer cuando comencé a moverme tomando su cintura en mis manos y mi boca se entretenía en su cuello, la sentí como envolvió sus piernas a mi alrededor fuertemente.

\- Oh nena, estas tan apretada - tome ambas de sus manos entrelazándolas con las mías y las lleve arriba de su cabeza para comenzar a penetrarla con mayor fuerza y rapidez.

\- Más rápido Edward - dijo soltando gemidos y jadeos moviendo sus caderas al compás de las mías - Cada vez te siento más grande.

\- Nena está tan caliente tu interior - susurre contra su oído sintiendo como se estremecía.

Bella movió su rostro en busca de mis labios e iniciamos un apasionado beso, en un rápido movimiento por parte de mi sensual novia nos volteo para quedar ella encima de mí moviendo sus caderas en círculos logrando que ambos gimiéramos.

No supe de donde saque fuerza pero logre sentarme enrollando mis brazos en la cintura de Bella mientras capturaba uno de sus pezones en mi boca y chupaba con energía haciendo gemir aún más fuerte a mi novia.

Con cada embestida podía sentir como me adentraba profundamente en el interior de mi Bella mientras nos movíamos al compás.

\- Te amo - la escuche decir en medio de la pasión que nos consumía.

\- También te amo nena - respondí atrayéndola más a mí, podía sentir como sus paredes comenzaban a oprimirme haciéndome saber que pronto alcanzaría su clímax por lo que aumente la velocidad con la que nos movíamos.

\- ¡Edward/Bella! - ambos gritamos cuando explotamos juntos, sentí como me abrazaba fuertemente mientras yo ahogaba un gemido ronco en su cuello.

Sentía como mi esperma inundaba el interior de Bella, quien aún continuaba palpitando a mi alrededor.

Me deje caer en la cama con Bella aún entre mis brazos y en su interior.

\- Eso fue genial - murmuro contra mi pecho mientras ambos tratábamos de regular nuestras respiraciones.

\- Fue mucho más que eso - deje dándole un beso en la frente, sintiendo como su respiración comenzaba a hacerse más calmada por lo que supuse que se había quedado dormida por lo que la acomode mejor en la cama aunque soltó un gemido de protesta cuando me retire de su interior.

La atraje a mi pecho y nos tape para conservar el calor, estaba a punto de dormirme cuando el sonido de mi móvil llamo mi atención así que me levante rápido para que mi dulce novia no se despertara.

\- ¿Que sucede Jasper? - pregunte algo extrañado ya que se suponía que debería estar en una cita con Alice.

\- _La tengo_ \- fue lo único que dijo.

\- ¿Que cosa? - mi mirada se dirigió hacía donde Bella dormía plácidamente envuelta en sus sabanas.

\- _La lista... Sucedió de nuevo_ \- sus palabras me llamaron la atención que tuve que contener mi voz.

\- ¿Como que la tienes? - mi mano se dirigió hasta mi cabello para jalarlo con frustración.

 _\- Acabo de revisar mi correo y ahí estaba... Otra vez no dejaron rastro alguno_ \- respondió soltando una maldición.

\- De acuerdo voy para allá - dije mirando dolorosamente a mi novia dormida y desnuda - ¿Y Alice? - pregunte mientras tomaba mi ropa regada.

\- _Está con Rose en su taller_ \- comento.

\- Muy bien - finalice la llamada terminando de vestirme, tome un _sticky note_ del escritorio de Bella rápidamente le escribí que me tenia que ir por un problema en la casa, la deje a su lado en la almohada y le di un beso en la frente antes de salir.

* * *

 *** Bueno ¿Que les pareció este capitulo?¿Que piensan de como declararon su noviazgo esos dos?¿Quien creen que este detrás de los misteriosos archivos que aparecer en la computadora de Jazz? Ya saben déjenme sus opiniones y sugerencias... Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

 **P.S: Tal vez tarde un poco más en subir los siguientes capítulos de esta historia y de "The Love Of A God", los capítulos que he subido ya los tenía escritos pero no he tenido mucho tiempo libre, como sabrán algunos trabajos esta época es donde se tiene más trabajo (mi trabajo es uno de ellos) y aparte dos historias más se me han ocurrido pero tratare de enfocarme en estas dos primero, lo juro... En fin, tengan mucha paciencia conmigo y las historias... Besos, Little Saturnito.**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí le traigo un capitulo más, espero les guste.**

 **Por favor, pasen, lean y dejen su review con su opinión, ya que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **Mil gracias por sus reviews y a los que han vuelto esta historia su favorita... :D**

* * *

 **Ladrones De Corazones**

 **Capitulo 12**

 **Bella P.O.V:**

\- Buenos días amor - dijo Edward mientras me daba un dulce beso.

\- Buenos días - respondí dándole un puchero - Hoy amanecí sola en mi cama.

\- Lo siento mi vida pero es que Emmett estuvo jugando con algunas cosas en el sótano e hizo un gran desastre, me llamo para que lo ayudara a levantar antes de que Rose lo viera - se excuso mirándome apenado pero se acercó a mi para darme otro dulce beso - Pero no creas que no me dolió dejarte ahí sola - no pude evitar sonreír ante su ternura.

Esta mañana había amanecido sola en mi cama pero a mi lado había encontrado una nota:

"Surgió una emergencia en casa por lo que me tuve que ir pero me duele alejarme de ti y dejarte así. Te amo Edward. "

\- ¿Alice paso la noche en tu casa? No la vi esta mañana - pregunte mientras veía como encendía el auto y salíamos rumbo a la escuela.

\- Creo que Rose la tuvo entretenida con algo - simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Como era mi costumbre cerré mis ojos para poder dormir un poco pero sentí como Edward entrelazaba nuestras manos.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela vimos que los demás chicos ya habían llegado y nos esperaban al lado contrario a donde estaba el trío de brujas mirándonos encolerizadas.

Edward simplemente sonrió cuando me ayudo a bajar del auto y me abrazo por la cintura mientras nos acercábamos a nuestros amigos.

\- Dios, Tanya esta que hecha humo por las orejas y fuego por la boca - comentó Rose sonriendo enormemente.

\- Por lo visto aún no supera que el hecho que no pudo conseguir a Edward - agregó Jasper.

\- Solo tenemos que estar al pendiente de que no vaya a hacer nada, esa chica esta más que loca y con la rabia que tiene es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa - dijo Angela mirando preocupada como las tres hablaban en bolita.

\- Que no se atreva a hacer nada porque entonces conocerá a Alice Brandon - puso una pose de pelea pero nos causo risa.

\- De todas maneras es mejor estar al pendiente de ellas - suspire con pesadez.

Ese día nos la pasamos ignorando las miradas venenosas y de muerte de las chicas cuando me veían de la mano de Edward, también podíamos sentir que esas tres brujas estaban planeando algo por las miradas que nos daban a las chicas y a mí pero la verdad es que no les prestábamos mucha atención.

\- Oye Bella, no es por ser chismosa ni nada pero ¿ Que sucedió con lo de la explosión el sábado? - me pregunto Rose mientras estábamos sentados en las mesas de picnic durante en almuerzo.

\- No he hablado mucho con el señor Ferrec pero creo que se están haciendo las averiguaciones - me encogí de hombros son darle importancia.

\- ¿Y no se robaron nada? Supongo que hicieron todo eso de la explosión por algo - comento Alice.

\- No, ya hicimos el inventario pero no se ve que falte nada - respondí y ya no pude decir nada porque en ese momento sonó el timbre.

Sentí como Edward se tensaba a mi lado por un segundo pero enseguida apretó más su agarre en mi cintura antes de ponernos de pie.

\- ¿Estas bien? - pregunte en cuanto estuvimos solos ya que los chicos se habían adelantado.

\- Si, ¿Porque lo preguntas? - contesto dándome una mirada de confusión.

\- Te sentí tenso por un momento -

\- Lo siento pero aún estoy algo molesto por como te trato ese policía - dijo tomándome de la cintura para atraerme hasta él y darme un beso rápido - Será mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde a clases.

Las clases pasaron de una manera extraña, parecía que entre más mirábamos el reloj más lento pasaba el tiempo. Podía ver a Alice moverse de manera impaciente en su asiento mientras que Angela ponía toda su atención en lo que el profesor decía, Rose jugaba distraídamente con su cabello, Jasper prestaba su completa atención al tratarse de la clase de historia, Emmett luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos y no estampar su cara contra la mesa pero el que más me preocupaba era Edward, atreves del vidrio de la ventana podía notar lo tenso que estaba mientras fingía prestar atención pero por su rostro sabía que su mente estaba en otra parte.

\- ¿Edward? - le llame cuando después de unos segundos de tocar la campana este no se levantó - ¿Edward, amor? - volví a llamarle mientras tomaba su rostro entre mis manos y dejando un beso en sus labios, el cual respondió casi enseguida - ¿Estas bien? Has estado muy distraído el día de hoy.

\- Lo siento amor - dijo mientras posaba sus manos en mi cadera y me atraía hacía él, haciendo que me sentara en su regazo - ¿Sabes que te amo, verdad?

\- Claro que si, así como yo te amo a ti - respondí tomando su rostro en mis manos y dejaba un beso lento en sus labios.

\- Vámonos, quiero tenerte unos minutos a solas antes de que tengas que trabajar - dijo para seguido darme un beso rápido y levantarnos pero antes de que pudiéramos llegar a la puerta, esta fue bloqueada por tres personas muy bien conocidas.

\- Vaya, pero si son los tortolitos - dijo Tanya mientras cruzaba sus brazos dejaba de sus senos operados.

\- ¿Que quieres Tanya? - pregunte seriamente.

\- Nada, solo que no pudimos evitar mirar toda la miel que derraman - respondió Victoria - Siempre pensé que eras una cualquiera y veo que no me equivoque.

\- Cuidado con lo que dices Victoria - dijo Edward en tono de advertencia.

\- Pero si es verdad o ¿Vas a negar que ya te abrió las piernas? - dijo Jessica burlonamente - Tanto tu como tus mustias amigas se las dan de santas pero son peor que nosotras, en especial Brandon, por lo visto es la más fácil... ¿O tal vez sea Webber? - sonriendo.

\- Será mejor que te calles si no quieres esa sonrisa se borre de tu rostro - respondí dándole una mirada de odio, sentí como Edward me tomaba de la cintura y me pegaba a su pecho.

\- ¿Que es lo que en realidad quieren? - pregunto Edward con un tono de voz frío.

\- Nada importante - dijo Victoria sonriendo triunfantemente dando media vuelta y saliendo del salón.

\- Disfruten de su felicidad... - agrego Tanya antes de seguir a su prima.

\- ¿Cual es su maldito problema? - pregunte aún enojada.

\- Tranquila amor - dijo Edward apretando su agarre y dejando un beso en mi sien - Lo más seguro es que solo querían molestar.

\- Pues lo han logrado - comente - Además esto demuestra que esas tres están tramando algo.

\- Tenemos que estar alertas con esas tres - dijo - Vamos, esas tres solo han hecho que mis minutos a solas contigo se acorten.

Para cuando salimos los chicos ya se habían ido, Jazz llevaría a Alice al trabajo y según Edward, Rose quería ir a comprar algunas cosas para su habitación, así que mi adorado novio me llevo al museo.

\- ¡Ah! - no pude evitar soltar un gemido alto cuando sentí como Edward besaba mi cuello mientras sus manos vagaban por mis costados, no podía dejar de estremecerme ante sus caricias y cada vez me sentía húmeda así como necesitada por él - Tengo que... Ah... irme... Ah...

\- Solo un poco más - susurro contra mi oído antes de que sus labios capturaron los míos y sus manos se colaron por debajo de mi falda hasta llegar a mi centro, sentí su índice tocar mi clítoris hinchado logrando que soltara un gemido ahogado por su boca.

\- Edward... Ah, ah, necesito... - gemí cuando su boca bajo por el escote de mi blusa escolar.

\- ¿Que necesitas? - pregunto antes de introducir dos dedos en mi interior, so otra mano rápidamente desabrocho mi blusa y saco uno de mis senos fuera de mi sostén para capturar mi pezón, chupando enérgicamente.

\- Por favor... Por favor... - en realidad no sabía muy bien que es lo que quería pero deseaba más, mucho más.

Edward continuo moviendo sus dedos cada vez más rápido mientras daba ligeras mordidas a mi pezón o besando el valle de mis senos o mi cuello mientras yo me estremecía cada vez más, una de mis manos en su cabello y la otra estaba fuertemente agarrada de su hombro.

\- Ah, ah, oh si, ah - murmure sintiendo como algo se formaba en mi interior - Edward, estoy cerca...

Edward capturo mis labios mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus dedos, logrando que explotara en uno de esos magníficos orgasmos que me provocaba.

\- Lo siento amor, no me puedo controlar cuando sueltas esos deliciosos gemidos - comento ayudándome a abrocharme los botones de mi blusa y dejando un beso en mi mejilla pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo mi móvil sonó.

\- Hola Gianna... Si se me hizo un poco tarde pero ya estoy llegando... ¿Que?, oh bueno entonces nada más pasare por unos papeles que necesito tener listos... De acuerdo, nos vemos en unos minutos - dije antes de colgar.

\- ¿Sucedió algo? - pregunto Edward.

\- El señor Ferrec cerrara el museo una semana mientras reparan las tuberías, al parecer hubo una pequeña fuga esta mañana antes de que abrieran y el plomero sugirió cambiarlas todas para evitar que suceda otra vez - le explique mientras soltaba un suspiro, aún podía sentir los efectos de mi momento con Edward - Tengo que ir a buscar unos papeles, ¿Porque no me acompañas a buscarlos y después me llevas a casa? - pregunte dándole una sonrisa coqueta.

\- Muy bien, solo dame unos minutos más - contesto dejando un beso en los labios.

Esperamos cinco minutos antes de entrar al museo.

\- Hola Gianna - la salude, tanto ella como algunos de los empleados estaban trabajando pero como mi trabajo era mayormente con los clientes no tendría que trabajar.

\- Hola Bella, ¿como estas? - pregunto cuando levanto la mirada pero su vista no se dirigió hacía mí, sino a mi guapo novio - Disculpe joven pero no estamos abiertos al público hoy - comento pero no pude evitar rodar los ojos al ver como inconscientemente coqueteaba con él.

\- Él esta conmigo Gianna - dije mientras me colgaba de su cuello de manera juguetona, haciendo que Edward soltara una carcajada mientras me tomaba de la cintura - Él es mi novio, Edward.

\- Mucho gusto Edward Cullen - dijo mi novio extendiendo su mano hacía Gianna.

\- Gianna Valentinus y creo que me parece haberte visto en la fiesta de aniversario - comento poniendo un gesto de confusión.

\- Así es, él fue quien detuvo al ladrón - respondí separándome de Edward.

\- Oh, claro -

\- Bueno, estaremos en la oficina del señor Ferrec - dije antes de tomar la mano de Edward y guiarlo a nuestro destino - Solo dame unos minutos, tengo que revisar unos correos - agregue cuando estuvimos en la oficina del presidente - Puedes tomar asiento.

Edward tomo asiento frente al escritorio de el señor Ferrec mientras que yo ocupaba su silla, mi querido novio se mantuvo en silencio algunos minutos hasta que no pudo más y estallo en risas.

\- ¿Puedo saber que te causa mucha gracia? - pregunte sin despegar la mirada de la computadora pero aún así no me dijo nada solamente negaba con la cabeza - Listo, solo deja tomo algunos papeles de mi escritorio y podremos irnos - agregue rodeando el escritorio pero en el momento en que pase a lado de Edward, este tomo mi muñeca, tirando de ella y haciendo que cayera sentada en su regazo.

\- No tienes que ponerte así - dijo antes de capturar mis labios en un ardiente beso que no pude evitar responder - Sabes que la única dueña de mi corazón eres tú - susurro contra mis labios cuando nos separamos para tomar un poco de aire - Solo tu - murmuro cerrando la distancia entre nuestros labios.

Nuestro beso poco a poco fue aumentando así como el calor de nuestros cuerpos.

\- Edward... No aquí... - logre gemir cuando sus besos bajaron a mi cuello y su mano subió por mi muslo - Edward... Ah... - no pude evitar soltar un gemido cuando Edward mordió mi cuello.

Aún me costaba creer la pasión, excitación y deseo que Edward podía despertar en mi cuerpo con un solo beso, con un solo toque de sus manos en mi piel, como era capaz de hacer que todo se borrara de mi mente y no quisiera nada más que entregarme a él en ese mismo momento.

Pero a la vez era como si eso mismo sucediera con él.

No importaba cuantas veces hiciéramos el amor, no importaba cuantas veces me llevara al orgasmo ni cuantas veces le tuviera en mi interior, siempre quería más. Nunca me considere una mujer egoísta, el haber crecido en un orfanato pudo haberme enseñado a no serlo pero era la primera vez que sentía esto, era la primera vez que quería algo solamente para mi como quería a Edward, lo quería única y exclusivamente para mi.

Edward volvió a capturar mis labios mientras que su mano acariciaba mi muslo desnudo mientras que la otra acariciaba mi costado por encima de mi blusa, mis manos se enredaron en su cabello para atraerlo más a mi y regresarle el beso apasionado, estaba a punto de pedirle que me hiciera el amor ahí mismo cuando unos toques en la puerta hizo que me separara de él de manera inmediata.

\- S-si... - respondí tratando de acomodar mi ropa y normalizar mi respiración, por su parte Edward se había acomodado de tal manera que le diera la espalda a la puerta - Dime Gianna - dije cuando mi compañera se asomo tímidamente.

\- Siento interrumpir Bella pero ¿Crees que puedes revisar algunas reservas que tenemos para ver como las podemos reorganizar? - pregunto sin saber a donde dirigir su mirada.

\- Claro, en un momento voy - respondí dándole una sonrisa mientras de que ella se retirara pero nada más ella cerro la puerta tanto Edward como yo soltamos un suspiro de alivio antes de romper a reír - Eso estuvo cerca.

\- Lo siento, pero cada vez que te tengo entre mis brazos me olvido de todo - dijo Edward mientras extendía una mano hacía mí y como se había hecho costumbre de inmediato la tome - Te amo.

\- También te amo - conteste dejando un dulce y tierno beso en sus labios - Dejame ayudar a Gianna rápido, tomo unos papeles y podremos irnos - le dije dejando otro beso en sus labios y salir por la puerta.

\- ¿Esta todo listo? - pregunto una silueta desde la oscuridad de la habitación.

\- Si, capturaron al chico que mandamos pero pudimos confirmar la identidad - respondió un chico alto, moreno y musculoso mientras se paraba firmemente frente a la presencia.

\- ¿Así que la información que nos dio es cierta? - pregunto mientras exhalaba el humo de su puro.

\- Así parece ser señor - respondió - Además parece ser que también es cierto que tienen algún tipo de protección de la policía.

\- ¿La policía? -

\- Si, nos dijo que alguien muy poderoso dentro de la Interpol movía los hilos para evitar que los atraparan - en ese momento se escuchó dos toques llamando a la puerta.

\- Adelante - por la puerta entro un chico alto que se paro a lado del primer hombre - Veo que la información que nos diste es cierta.

\- No tengo ninguna razón para mentir - respondió con un tono de voz serio y sin sentimientos - Tan bien creo saber la identidad de "Uno" - sus palabras causaron sorpresa entre ambos hombres.

\- ¿Como dices?¿Como que crees saber la identidad de "uno"? Nadie ha logrado averiguar ni siquiera el genero de este hacker y tu dices que crees conocer quien es - expreso el hombre a su lado incrédulo, ellos llevaban años intentando conocer la identidad del hacker que tantas veces había arruinado sus planes como para que ahora viniera un mocoso a decir eso.

\- Calmate Sam - dijo su jefe mirando al chico frente a él.

Jacob Black había llegado un par de semanas atrás queriendo pertenecer a su equipo de ladrones, él no era tonto y había mandado a investigar más sobre el chico, fue grande la sorpresa ver que trabajo en un pequeño museo en Londres pero había renunciado después de tener un problema con su ex novia, quien también trabajaba en el museo.

No conocía muy bien las razones por las que se había querido unir a los "Quileutes" pero sospechaba que tenia algo que ver con la chica y "los Fríos" ante la información que les había dado pero podía aprovechar esta oportunidad.

\- Muy bien Jacob, por ahora nos encargaremos de esa banda de ladrones - dijo - Puedes retirarte.

\- ¿Va a creer lo que le dijo? - pregunto Sam mostrándose algo irritado - Sigo pensando que todo lo que hace es por venganza contra el líder de "Los Fríos", al parecer ahora tiene algo que ver con su ex novia.

\- Por ahora haremos parecer que estamos haciendo lo que él quiere, y si es verdad que conoce la identidad de "Uno" podremos obtener muchos beneficios - contesto sonriendo perversamente mientras soltaba el blanco humo.

* * *

 *** ¿Que les pareció? Si, lo se, es algo corto pero hice lo posible por terminar este capitulo. Al parecer las cosas se están poniendo interesantes y creo, CREO, que a partir del próximo capitulo la historia dará un enorme giro, espera sus reviews y de nuevo pido disculpas si el capitulo no es de su total agrado, besos.**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí le traigo un capitulo más, espero les guste.**

 **Por favor, pasen, lean y dejen su review con su opinión, ya que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **Mil gracias por sus reviews y a los que han vuelto esta historia su favorita... :D**

* * *

 **Ladrones De Corazones**

 **Capitulo 13**

 **Bella P.O.V:**

\- No puedo creer que tu jefe nos prestara su cabaña para pasar la navidad - dijo Alice admirando la hermosa casa en la que pasaríamos una semana entera.

\- Cuando le comente que queríamos pasar las fiestas juntos pero fuera de la ciudad se ofreció a prestarnos el lugar - respondí.

\- Yo sigo pensando que quiere algo contigo - comento Emmett antes de que Rose le diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

\- Fue muy amable de su parte - agrego Ángela sonriendo amablemente.

\- Bueno, ahora que todos sabemos donde vamos a dormir será mejor no hagamos mucho desorden - dijo Rose mirando específicamente a su novio - ¿Porque no vamos a dar un paseo por el hermoso lago?

\- Claro - respondimos todos tomando nuestros abrigos y empezando a salir.

Habían pasado cerca de seis meses desde que habíamos conocido a los Cullen y tres desde que empecé mi relación con Edward.

Este año íbamos a pasar la navidad en la casa Cullen pero el padre de Edward tendría guardia doble la noche de navidad y Esme tuvo que viajar a Nueva York para visitar a su hermana, quien acababa de tener una crujía de emergencia.

Así que Alice había empezado un plan de emergencia, el cual consistía en rentar una pequeña cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad y pasar la navidad los ocho juntos, ya que Ángela y Ben se apuntaron cordialmente obligados por las súplicas de nuestra pequeña amiga. Fue cuando, mientras hablaba con el señor Ferrec acerca de los planes para nuestro itinerario que salio la conversación y el ofreció prestarnos su casa del lago dado que el pasaría las fechas en un viaje de negocios.

\- Esto si es paz y tranquilidad - dijo Alice mientras admirábamos el bello lago frente de nosotros, ella estaba entre las piernas de Jasper, quien había encontrado asiento en una roca cercana.

\- Si, sin el molesto trió de brujas ni sus planes frustrados - comento Rose haciendo que todos comenzáramos a reír, nuestra rubia amiga estaba acurrucada a lado de su enorme novio, quien a diferencia de su hermano estaba sentado en el suelo y por primera vez, callado y en paz.

\- Aún no entiendo como es que hicimos para voltearles los planes - agrego Ángela sonriendo pero todos sabíamos que continuaba apenada ante el recuerdo.

\- Esas tontas jamás pensaron que responderían de esa manera - dijo Edward mientras sus brazos se cerraban con mayor fuerza alrededor de mi cintura - Aún sigo sin creerlo.

\- Si se mete con una, se mete con todas - exclamo Alice cruzando sus brazos en su pecho haciendo que todos riéramos mientras su amado novio dejaba un dulce beso en su sien.

Y es que de verdad ninguna de nosotras podíamos creer el "plan" que esas tres hicieron con tal de vengarse de mi por hacerme novia de Edward.

 ***** Flash Back *****

 _Habían pasado algunas semanas desde mi enfrentamiento con el trió de brujas, la verdad es que su amenaza se había borrado de mi mente por completo ante los exámenes que tuvimos que presentar ante de las vacaciones por lo que nunca espere lo que sucedió en última asamblea escolar del año._

 _En nuestra clase habíamos tenido deporte antes de la asamblea, pero como era costumbre había tenido un pequeño accidente mientras trataba de jugar voleibol, nada grave, una pequeña torcedura había dicho Marie pero eso había hecho que fuera la última en cambiarme._

 _Rápidamente me di una ducha, a pesar de no haber participado mucho había sudado un poco gracias al horno en el que habían convertido el gimnasio, acababa de colocarme mi ropa interior cuando me di cuenta de que mi uniforme no estaba donde se suponía, ni el normal ni el de deporte._

 _\- ¡¿Bella, donde estas?!¡La asamblea acaba de empezar y no estas aquí, será mejor que te apures! - exclamo Alice cuando le llame, por suerte quien quiera que se haya llevado mi ropa no se había llevado mi móvil - Si no fuera porque Edward esta aquí pensaría que están juntos._

 _\- Alice, estoy en los vestidores, alguien se llevó mi ropa - dije cuando tomo un pequeño respiro._

 _\- ¡¿QUE?! - la escuche gritar para después escuchar como les explicaba a las chicas algo - ¿Bella?_

 _\- Dime -_

 _\- Se que no te va a gustar esto pero estoy más que segura que Tanya y las demás tuvieron algo que ver - esta vez fue la voz de Rose quien me hablo._

 _\- ¿Nooo?¿Tu lo crees? - pregunte sarcásticamente - Demonios._

 _\- ¿Que sucede Bella? - pregunto la rubia._

 _\- Hace algunas semanas tuve un enfrentamiento con ellas - respondí pasándome la mano por el cabello, por fortuna había decidido no mojarme el cabello._

 _\- Bella, tienes que salir de ahí - dijo Alice de nuevo._

 _\- ¡¿QUE?!¡¿TU ESTAS LOCA O QUE?! - exclame_

 _\- Escucha Bella, los vestidores solo tienen una salida y esas tres esperan que tengas que salir enfrente de toda la asamblea - me dijo - ¿Te dejaron la ropa interior, no?_

 _\- Si -_

 _\- Esas tres piensan que van a humillarte si sales únicamente en ropa interior pero se llevaran una enorme sorpresa - podía imaginarme los engranes de su cerebro trabajando a máxima velocidad - Es una suerte Ben sea parte del club de iluminación, vamos para allá - fue lo último que dijo antes de colgarme._

 _No sabía bien cual era el plan de Alice pero rápidamente retoque mi ligero maquillaje y mi cabello, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Alice, Rosalie y Ángela entraron a los vestidores con miradas que me hicieron sentir miedo._

 _\- Esas zorras se van a enterar de lo que es meterse con nosotras - sentencio Alice acercándose a mi y tirando de la toalla que me cubría - Muy bien, no muy revelador pero no muy mojigato - dijo al ver mi conjunto de sostén y culotte de encaje en color bronce - Rápido, solo tenemos unos minutos más antes de que las animadoras empiecen su rutina._

 _Todavía no sabía que planeaban pero no pude evitar abrir los ojos de sorpresa al ver que las chicas comenzaron a quitarse el uniforme._

 _\- ¿Pero que hacen? - pregunte al ver que quedaban en ropa interior al igual que yo._

 _\- Esas tres se van a llevar una enorme sorpresa al ver que sus planes no salen como esperan - dijo Rose, mostrándose orgullosa, como siempre, ella llevaba un conjunto un poco más revelador pero no por eso dejaba de ser hermoso, el rojo hacía lucir mucho más su piel blanca, el sostén tipo corset resaltaba su envidiable figura y su bikini mostraban de manera espectacular sus largas piernas._

 _\- ¿Incluso tu, Ángela? - pregunte al verla en su conjunto rosa fuerte, aunque era un poco más conservador el sostén y las bragas quedaban de una manera hermosa en su cuerpo delgado._

 _\- No voy a dejar que alguien se meta con una de mis mejores amigas y no hacer nada - dijo seriamente pero sus sonrojadas mejillas delataban su pena._

 _\- Ben dice que el director esta por terminar su discurso, así que es hora - comando Alice, ella lucia un conjunto en azul eléctrico, de sostén y bikini._

 _\- ¿Saben en los problemas que nos vamos a meter por esto? - pregunte mirándolas._

 _\- Claro que lo sabemos pero prometimos estar juntas hasta el final - contesto Alice._

 _\- Y nosotras no vamos a dejarlas, se han convertido en las amigas que nunca he tenido y ahora son mis hermanas - comento Rose._

 _\- Así es, ustedes han estado para mi cuando necesite un empujón con Ben y ahora es mi turno, si nos van a castigar sufriremos juntas - dijo Ángela._

 _\- Es hora - dijo Alice - Una vez que abran las puertas caminen como si estuvieran en una pasarela, si esas tres te quieren humillar lo haremos con estilo._

 _Por un segundo las cuatro nos quedamos calladas hasta que estallamos en risas y como si hubiéramos leído nuestra mente chocamos los cinco de manera sincronizada._

 _Era un milagro que no hubiera nadie más en el corredor pero aun así cubrimos nuestros cuerpos con toallas._

 _\- ¿No se supone que las animadoras salgan de este lado? - pregunte cuando no las vi._

 _\- Al parecer en esta rutina nueva salen de los costados - explico Ángela._

 _\- Ben dice que cuando las luces se apaguen será la señal - dijo Alice mirando su móvil, eso hizo que mi mente tuviera una pregunta._

 _\- ¿Los chicos saben de esto? - pero antes de que alguna de ellas contestara mi pregunta las luces se apagaron y Alice nos indico que era el momento._

 _\- Sal primero Bella, hazles creer que ganaron - dijo antes de que sintiera un ligero empujón._

 _\- Y con ustedes las animadoras de St. Paúl - escuchamos la voz del director junto los gritos de los alumnos y armándome de valor abrí la puerta al mismo tiempo de que las luces se encendían._

 _Se pudieron escuchar jadeos de sorpresa junto con unos silbidos, mi mirada recorrió el lugar por completo y pude notar la mirada sorprendida de los chicos, en especial la de Edward, seguí recorriendo el lugar tratando de ignorar los gritos de las personas hasta que llegue al trió de brujas, quienes sonreían burlonamente y ante esto, di el primer paso._

 _Tal como nos dijo Alice, camine como en una pasarela, tal como me había hecho practicar una y otra vez, escuche los silbidos aumentar junto con los gritos de horror de los profesores._

 _Sentí la presencia de alguien detrás de mí y no tuve que voltear para saber que eran mis amigas, los gritos aumentaron de tal manera en que se podía sentir retumbar el lugar._

 _Cuando llegamos a la puerta principal Edward y los demás chicos esperaban por nosotros con sus chaquetas más que listas y enviando miradas mortales a todos los hombres por mirarnos._

 _\- Señoritas, acompáñenme a la oficina del director - dijo la señorita Stuart, la asistente del director - Y por favor, vístanse antes._

 _Afortunadamente Rose me presto su uniforme de deporte por lo que no aparecí semi desnuda frente al director, decir que nos regaño era decir poco cuando le explicamos el porque de nuestro pequeño espectáculo de modelaje en ropa interior._

 _\- No se de que me habla señor director - dijo Tanya cuando el director le pregunto acerca de la misteriosa desaparición de mi ropa._

 _\- Ninguna de nosotras tendría motivos para hacer algo así - comento Victoria haciendo su mejor cara de niña buena._

 _\- Así es señor, nosotras no ganaríamos nada haciendo una cosa así - agrego Jessica._

 _\- Si no mal recuerdo, la señorita Lefevre estuvo en mi oficina recién empezando el año a causa de una discusión con la señorita Brandon - les dijo mirándolas seriamente._

 _\- Eso fue solo un mal entendido - se apresuró a decir Victoria y antes de que pudiera decir más fue interrumpida por unos llamados en la puerta._

 _\- Adelante - dijo el señor director y la señorita Stuart apareció con una bolsa en la mano que hizo que las tres se mostraran un poco nerviosas._

 _\- Encontré esto en uno de los casilleros de las señoritas - comento mostrando el contenido del interior, el cual por supuesto era mi ropa desaparecida._

 _\- ¡Le dijimos que era seguro que ellas las tuvieran! - exclamo Alice, abriendo la boca por primera vez._

 _\- ¿Podrían explicarme porque las pertenencias de la señorita Dwyer? - les pregunto severamente._

 _\- ¡NOSOTRAS NO TUVIMOS NADA QUE VER CON ESO, DE SEGURO ELLAS LO COLOCARON EN EL CASILLERO DE JESSICA PARA CULPARNOS! - exclamo Tanya poniéndose de pie al instante._

 _\- Seras tan tonta Tanya que tu sola has hecho que las tres caigan en sus mentiras - dijo Rosalie cruzándose de brazos y dándoles una sonrisa triunfadora - La señorita Stuart dijo que lo encontró la bolsa en UNO de los casilleros pero nunca dijo en cual - ante sus palabras Tanya empalideció al igual que sus compinches._

 _Nuestro castigo solo fueron dos días en detención por nuestra pequeña pasarela pero a esas tres las expulsaron dos semanas, lo que les hizo perderse algunas clases y tener que asistir a clases de invierno para poder recuperarse._

 ***** Flash Back End *****

\- Me alegra que esas tres tuvieran su merecido - dijo Rose mientras hacíamos nuestro camino de regreso.

La propiedad que nos había prestado el señor Ferrec era una hermosa casa de dos pisos con seis habitaciones, sala, comedor, cocina y una más que encantadora vista al lago.

\- Es una suerte que pudimos pasar las fiestas juntos - comento Alice - Muy bien, ¿Que les parece si hacemos unas palomitas y vemos unas cuantas películas?

\- Por nosotros esta bien - respondió Ben mientras que Ángela asentía.

\- YO QUIERO VER LA DE PIRATAS DEL CARIBE - grito Emmett haciendo que todos saltáramos del susto.

\- Emmett no grites podemos escucharte perfectamente con tu voz normal - se burló Jasper ante lo que todos comenzamos a reír.

Amaba mis momentos a solas con Edward, nuestros momentos de intimidad y en los que solo eramos románticos pero también amaba los momentos en los que pasábamos tiempo con nuestros amigos.

 **##########**

\- Buenos días chicas - dije cuando baje a la mañana siguiente.

\- Buenos días - respondieron las tres.

\- Veo que te has levantado temprano - comento Alice mientras me tendía una taza de té.

\- Se que no soy de mucha ayuda en la cocina pero no puedo dejar que ustedes hagan todo el trabajo - dije dándoles una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Será mejor que pongamos manos a la obra mientras que Emmett esta dormido si no nunca acabaremos antes del anochecer - dijo Rose para enseguida asignarnos nuestras tareas.

La noche anterior nos habíamos desvelado viendo cuanta película se le ocurrió a Emmett, algunas eran buenas por lo que no nos quejábamos pero otras eran de lo más aburridas, al final todos nos fuimos a dormir cerca de las cuatro de la mañana.

Junto con las chicas habíamos planeado hacer la cena de navidad, el señor Ferrec fue demasiado amable como para rellenar la despensa y el refrigerador por nosotros.

Las chicas se encargaron de lo más complicado mientras que a mi me dejaron hacer la ensalada, me sentía demasiado mal por no poderle ayudar más pero la cocina nunca había sido lo mío y no quería arriesgar nuestra cena.

Por fortuna logramos salvar la comida cuando el oso hambriento de Emmett despertó.

\- Te ves hermosa con ese vestido - dijo Edward cuando me vio atreves del espejo, él estaba usando un pantalón de vestir negro con una camisa en el mismo tono que mi vestido.

Las chicas habían aprobado para mi un vestido largo de satín en color azul rey, el escote dejaba ver el valle de mis senos y mi espalda descubierta con finos tirante cruzados por lo que no me permitía usar sostén, me había hecho un moño flojo alto, lo cual parecía encantarle a Edward por la forma en que las yemas de sus dedos vagaban por mi espalda.

\- ¿Y es hecho que puedas tocar mi espalda no tiene nada que ver? - pregunte con una sonrisa cuando paso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura mientras dejaba un beso en mi mejilla.

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver, toda tu eres hermosa... Con y sin ropa - dijo cuando me voltio y me dio un apasionado beso.

Mis manos se instalaron de manera inmediata en su cuello para devolverle el beso, el cual nos hubiera llevado a la desnudez de no ser por unos golpes en la puerta seguidos por una muy conocida voz.

\- Vamos tórtolos, la enana nos esta esperando abajo - dijo burlonamente Emmett haciendo que ambos nos separáramos y comenzáramos a reír.

\- Será mejor que vayamos o si no la tendremos derrumbando la puerta - le dije a Edward antes de que darle un último beso y bajar, no podía permitir que mi loca amiga destrozará la casa de mi jefe.

Cuando llegamos a la sala los demás ya nos esperaban, los chicos al igual que Edward llevaban camisas que combinaran con los vestidos de sus parejas: Ángela usaba un vestido color salmón muy a su estilo, sencillo pero delicado, el vestido caía recto sobre su delgado cuerpo hasta el suelo, la parte delantera no tenia ningún diseño sino que era la espalda llena de pequeñas piedras las cuales llamaban la atención, su cabello lo tenia suelto pero arreglado de manera que se le hicieran ligeros rulos.

Rose estaba usando un vestido amarillo que de alguna manera hacía resaltar su cabello rubio de una manera hermosa, su escote frontal era mucho más pronunciado que el mío pero no la hacía ver mal por alguna extraña razón, tenía su cabello recogido de medio lado dejando al descubierto su espalda la cual mostraba los finos tirantes del vestido.

Y por último pero no menos importante, estaba nuestra hiperactiva amiga Alice.

Ella siendo... Alice, estaba usando un vestido strapless con flores de diversos tamaños y colores impresos, su corto cabello lo llevaba liso, creo que Jasper era el único que llevaba una camisa morada, que era el color que dominaba más en el vestido de su amada pero aun así se veía perfecto a su lado.

Era extraño pero cada pareja parecía encajar perfectamente haciéndonos un gran grupo.

\- Bien, ahora que ya todos estamos aquí es hora de comer - anunció Alice son una enorme sonrisa mientras se dirigía al comedor tirando de la mano de Jasper, quien simplemente sonreía.

\- ¿Me pregunto si me veo así cada vez que estamos tomados de la mano? - pregunto Edward posando su mano en mi espalda baja.

\- ¿Te molestaría si así fuera?¿Que las personas te vean con una sonrisa boba en los labios por estar conmigo? - cuestione mirándole a los ojos, él se detuvo antes de entrar al comedor.

\- No, porque si yo me veo de la misma manera que ellos significa que he encontrado a la mujer correcta para mi - dijo seriamente, podía verlo en sus ojos, sus palabras eran sinceras y verdaderas, por lo que lo pose mis brazos en su cuello mientras que el poso sus brazos en mi cintura.

\- Creo que tendré que denunciarte por ladrón, Edward Cullen - no pude evitar sonreír cuando le sentí tenso por un instante mirándome confundido - Con cada palabra romántica que sale de tu boca, robas mi corazón - dije antes de acercarme a él y dejar un beso en sus labios - Te amo.

\- Te amo también - dijo dejando un beso más prolongado y sensual, que hizo que me arqueara hacía él en busca de más contacto.

\- ¡Será mejor que ustedes dos traigan sus traseros aquí o iré yo por ustedes! - el grito de nuestra amiga Alice hizo que nos separáramos mientras reíamos.

Dado que no podíamos tener un árbol de navidad nos las habíamos arreglado para hacer una decoración acorde a la fecha.

\- Ahora que todos estamos presentes - dijo Alice, recalcando las palabras mientras Edward y yo sonreíamos y los demás empezaron a reír - Quiero hacer un brindis - todos tomamos nuestras copas y las alzamos - Esta navidad, quiero darles las gracias de parte de Bella y de mí por pasar por estas fechas importantes con nosotras, así que salud, porque estemos los ocho juntos esta navidad y las que siguen.

\- ¡SALUD! - dijimos chocando nuestras copas de vino, sabíamos que todos eramos jóvenes pero dado que ninguno de nosotros iba a salir o manejar decidimos brindar esta noche con algo más que sidra sin alcohol.

\- Bueno ahora que acabamos con el momento emotivo, ¿Podríamos empezar a comer? Toda la tarde me he estado torturando con el delicioso olor que salia de la cocina - exclamo Emmett haciendo que comenzáramos a reír de nuevo.

Era la primera vez que Alice y yo pasábamos las navidades con más personas desde que venimos a Londres, habíamos conocido a Angela desde que llegamos pero no habíamos querido que pasara estas fechas lejos de su familia, Alice sabía que se sentía eso pero esta vez era diferente, teníamos a Angela con Ben y a los Cullen.

La cena la pasamos entre risas y bromas por parte de Emmett, con las chicas habíamos cocinado (ejem, ellas habían cocinado) jamón, puré de papa con gravy, ensalada, verduras asadas en mantequilla y especias, salsa de arándanos, y como postre pudin de chocolate.

También nos intercambiamos regalos, Emmett fue el más fácil de todos, recibió algunas de sus películas favoritas, unos tickets para un juego de su equipo de basketball favorito y para el estreno de una película por la cual llevaba esperando algunos meses.

Rose recibió un par de perfumes, una tarjeta de regalo para una tienda exclusiva, algunos libros de mecánica (fue cuando nos enteramos de su pasión por dicho tema) y un bolso nuevo.

Para Ben fueron algunos libros de informática y tecnología, unos pases VIP para un concierto donde tocaría una de sus bandas de rock favoritas y un abrigo.

Para Angela fueron un par de perfumes, un kit de maquillaje, un bolso nuevo y algunos CDs de música pop.

Con Jasper fueron libros de estrategias de guerra, armas antiguas y de tecnología, algunas figuras de colección por las cuales se volvió loco.

Alice al igual que Emmett fue fácil de complacer ya que recibió puras tarjetas de regalo de sus tiendas favoritas y un pase "Un día de tortura y esclavitud de Jasper" que Emmett le regalo.

Edward obtuvo algunos CDs de música clásica, un par de tickets para una exhibición en el museo al cual quería asistir, algunas hojas de partituras de música y un reloj con sus iniciales grabadas en el.

Por mi parte, recibí tarjetas de regalo de tiendas de lencería (cortesía de las chicas), un cupón similar al de Alice solo que para con Edward, un bolso nuevo, un par de libros de fantasía de mi autora favorita.

\- Nosotros también tenemos otro regalo muy especial para todos ustedes - dijo Rose seriamente mientras le asentía a Emmett, quien estaba igual.

Mi mirada se dirigió a Edward de manera inmediata pero este solo me sonrió y se inclinó para dejar un beso en mi sien, Emmett apareció con una mediana caja de madera que coloco en la mesa de centro que estaba en la sala donde estábamos reunidos.

\- Estos son los escudos de la familia Cullen - dijo Jasper mientras abría la caja y nos mostraba tres gargantillas y una pulsera con un emblema en forma de un león parado en sus dos patas traseras - La persona que porta un escudo de estos es reconocida como perteneciente a nuestro clan.

\- Hemos hablado con nuestros padres y han estado de acuerdo en que ustedes tienen que tener los escudos que los hacen parte del clan Cullen - dijo Edward.

\- ¿Porque nosotros?Entendemos que quieran a Alice y a Bella dado que son sus parejas pero... ¿Porque darnos a Ben y a mi también? - pregunto Angela tranquilamente.

\- Comprendemos tu forma de pensar Angela - comenzó Jasper - Y la respuesta es sencilla, porque son nuestros amigos.

\- Puede que no lo crean pero no es fácil que hagamos amigos verdaderos - dijo Emmett tomando la mano de Rose.

\- Nuestros padres se la pasan viajando por lo que nunca habíamos podido crear verdaderos lazos de amistad con alguien así como lo hemos hecho enseguida con ustedes - comento Edward, al igual que su hermano, tomo mi mano y le dio un ligero apretón.

Por un momento los cuatro nos quedamos mirando sorprendidos pero a la misma vez sabíamos lo que ellos nos pedían, nos estaríamos uniendo a la familia Cullen.

Ya no serian los Cullen y nosotros.

Seriamos los Cullen.

Y al parecer todos pensamos lo mismo, lo podía ver en su mirada.

\- Muy bien, los aceptaremos - dije mientras los demás asentían.

De manera inmediata los Cullen soltaron suspiros de alivio para que Rose comenzara a entregarnos las gargantillas y la pulsera en el caso de Ben.

\- Me parece un lindo gesto de su parte, aunque muy pocas veces te ve visto portando tu pulsera - comente mientras observaba detenidamente la delgada cadena con un dije.

\- Casi no solemos usarlo para ir a la escuela, bueno a excepción de Rose, quien siempre lo porta -comento tomando la joya de mis manos y señalarme que diera media vuelta - No pensé que llegaría tan pronto el día en el que te vería con el escudo de mi familia - dijo Edward mientras me colocaba el collar.

\- ¿Quiere decir eso que lo has pensado para un futuro? - pregunte sintiendo como me estremecía ante el contacto de sus manos en mi cuello.

\- Cada momento del día, desde que supe que estaba enamorado de ti - respondió dejando un suave beso en mi hombro - Ahora cada hombre que vea el escudo sabrá que eres mía, mi mujer - me dí media vuelta hasta quedar de frente a él y coloque mis brazos en su cuello, con el rabillo del ojo podía ver que cada pareja se había metido en su propio mundo y no pude evitar sonreír.

\- No importa lo que pase, siempre seré tuya Edward, nunca lo dudes - dije mirándolo a los ojos, podía ver todo el amor y cariño que me tenía atreves de sus hermosos ojos esmeralda y esperaba que el viera lo mismo en los míos.

\- Al igual que yo siempre seré tuyo - comento apoyando su frente contra la mía - Y quiero que tomes este emblema como una promesa.

\- ¿Una promesa? - pregunte confundida.

\- Si, como la promesa de que un día seras mi esposa, Isabella Cullen - sentencio antes de juntar nuestros labios cerrando la promesa.

Una promesa que esperaría con ansias.

* * *

 *** ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! Si, lo se es algo tarde pero tenia planeado subirlo ayer pero se puede decir que me distraje un poco,** _ **coff... Viendo la serie de "Boys Over Flowers" y la sonrisa matadora de So Yi Jung (Kim Bum)... Coff**_ **... Oh si también he estado enferma desde la semana pasada que termine afónica un día y los demás he estado ronca... ¿Y?¿Que les pareció este capitulo? Para las que querían saber que planeaban esas tres ahí lo tienen, ¿Les gusto o esperaban otra cosa? Lo siento mucho si he fallado en la calculación del tiempo pero me emociono hacer el tema navideño, espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí y a mi parecer fue lindo el detalle el que los chicos Cullen les dieran semejante regalo a sus amigos y novias. Bueno, dado que no creo que suba otro capitulo antes de año nuevo (algunos jefes no saben lo que significa la palabra vacación) les deseo un Feliz Año Nuevo, lleno de prosperidad, alegría, amor, bendiciones y espero sigan leyendo mis historias. Besos y abrazos de mi para ustedes, Little Saturnito.**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí le traigo un capítulo más, espero les guste.**

 **Por favor, pasen, lean y dejen su review con su opinión, ya que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **Mil gracias por sus reviews y a los que han vuelto esta historia su favorita... :D**

* * *

 **Ladrones De Coraz** **ones**

 **Capítulo 14**

 **Edward P.O.V:**

\- _Ya les dije que estoy bien chicos de verdad_ – dijo mi dulce novia mientras le veíamos atreves de la pantalla de la computadora - _El señor Ferrec me llevo al hospital y dijeron que tenía una ligera torcedura en el tobillo._

\- ¿Pero no sería mejor si regresaras a Londres? - pregunto Alice preocupada.

\- _No puedo, además para mañana estaré mejor y asistiré a la conferencia_ \- respondió Bella - _¿No se supone que deberían estar en clases?_ \- comentó recordando que en Londres eran cerca de las doce y media del día por lo que el almuerzo debería hacer acabado algunos minutos atrás _\- De verdad estoy bien chicos, les llamara más tarde_ \- cada uno se fue despidiendo hasta quedar solo con mi hermosa novia.

 _\- ¿Segura que estas bien, amor?_ \- pregunte, no podía evitar preocuparme por ella cuando estaba tan lejos y sin poder ayudarle en algo.

\- _Si, sabes que soy muy torpe y hasta ahora se me había hecho raro que no tuviera una caída peor a los ligeros tropezones que suelo tener el deportes_ \- dijo dándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

\- Bella... - gruñí su nombre, sabía que no me gustaba que hiciera bromas con su torpeza, pero más que nada sabía la razón de mi mal humor.

\- _Edward de verdad estoy bien, es una suerte que decidiéramos venir un par de días antes a la conferencia, eso hará que pueda descansar mi tobillo y además permaneceré sentada durante esta_ \- comento mirándome seriamente.

\- Es que me siento ansioso, no me gusta que hayas tenido que viajar a Paris - dije por milésima vez.

\- _Lo se amor y de ser posible el señor Ferrec hubiera preferido que no viniera, sabes que no le gusta que falte a la escuela por cuestiones de trabajo, pero los demás no podían darse el lujo de venir además que es una muy buena fuente de educación y capacitación -_ dijo y ante sus palabras ciertas no me quedo de otra más que soltar un suspiro pesado.

\- Lo siento nena, sé que tienes razón - fue lo único que pude decir, esta era una de las razones por la que la amaba, su dedicación y entrega a la que amaba.

 _\- Ahora ve a clases, no quiero que por mi culpa te metas en problemas_ \- dijo dándome una sonrisa - _Te amo._

\- También te amo - dije antes de colgar.

No pude evitar soltar otro suspiro mientras cerraba mi portátil y pasaba una de mis manos por mi cabello siempre desordenado.

No sabía si era porque era la primera vez que estábamos separados por mucho tiempo o por la lesión de Bella, pero me sentía muy ansioso.

Extremadamente ansioso.

Estábamos a mediados de enero, las fiestas de diciembre se habían convertido en lindos recuerdos entre amigos y familia, pero al final tuvimos que volver a la escuela.

Al parecer todo iba muy bien, incluso hasta el "trio de brujas" como le llamaban las chicas dejaron de molestarnos, claro después del espectáculo que dieron las chicas Cullen - como desde hace un tiempo les llamaban - no se atrevían a hacer alguna de las suyas, pero como todo no puede ir perfectamente, Bella nos anunció acerca del viaje que tenía que realizar a Paris para una conferencia del museo.

Ella nos había contado que el museo en el que trabajaba era muy conocido gracias al señor Ferrec y a pesar de que era muy extraño que museos locales tan pequeños fueran invitados a las conferencias, el suyo recibía una invitación cada cierto tiempo, en general el señor Ferrec asistía con algún empleado, solo que este año ninguno de sus compañeros podía participar por lo que Gianna sugirió que este año Bella podía ser quien asistiera, ya que le vendría bien si su deseo era ser curadora de museo.

Y así fue como mi hermosa novia tuvo que pedir permiso a la escuela para poder asistir a la conferencia en Paris.

\- Si no te conociera mejor apostaría que estás dispuesto a tomar el primer vuelo e ir a buscarla - la voz de Jasper me saco de mis pensamientos, haciendo que cayera en cuenta de que estábamos de camino a casa mientras Emmett conducía.

¿Tan metido en mis pensamientos estaba que no registre en mi memoria la última mitad de clases y ni como termine en el auto de con mis hermanos?

\- No es eso, simplemente pensaba en la tranquilidad que hemos tenido - respondí tratando de cambiar de tema, mis hermanos me conocían tan bien que no me sorprendía que leyeran mis pensamientos.

\- Tienes razón, no hemos tenido clientes en algunas semanas - dijo Jazz.

Al parecer las chicas habían decidido ir al centro comercial dado que Alice tenía el día libre.

\- Solo espero que nada malo pase - murmuro Emmett seriamente.

No nos sorprendió no encontrar a nuestra madre en casa, al parecer había encontrado un trabajo de medio tiempo en una pequeña oficina de bienes raíces en el pueblo.

\- Edward, ¿Podemos hablar? - pregunto Jazz desde la puerta de mi habitación.

\- Claro - su seriedad no era nada nuevo, pero algo en su tono de voz llamo mi atención.

\- Se que estas un poco intranquilo ante lo que paso con Bella pero ahora quiero hablar con el líder de los Fríos - comento haciendo una seña con la cabeza que entendí en el instante.

Cuando llegamos al sótano Emmett nos esperaba limpiando algunas herramientas mientras escuchaba música con los audífonos, pero nada más vio que entramos se los retiro.

\- Dinos que sucede Jasper - dijo colocando las herramientas a un lado.

\- Desde hace un par de semanas ha habido un rumor entre los hackers acerca de una nueva droga sintética, no se saben muchos detalles sobre el tema, pero dicen que puede ser muy peligrosa - explicó mientras nos entregaba un par de papeles con algunos nombres químicos y demás compuestos, nada más.

\- ¿Saben quién o quiénes son los que están detrás de todo esto? - pregunto Emmett.

\- No, solo algunos rumores como dije, pero también se han escuchado acerca de que se convertiría en algo demasiado peligroso y a la vez haría millonario a quien lo venda - continuo.

\- ¿Y esto que tiene que ver con nosotros? - pregunte.

\- Esto no solo se trata de nosotros Edward, se trata de algo mucho más grande - respondió - Varias organizaciones del gobierno comenzaran a involucrarse si resultan ser ciertos estos rumores y eso significa que podríamos estar en peligro.

Lo que Jasper decía era verdad, por más que nuestros robos hubieran salido bien y la mayoría no fueran denunciados, habíamos tenido suerte de que la policia no se involucrara… Todavía.

\- Jazz, quiero que estés al pendiente acerca del tema, no podemos dejar que la policía se acerque a nosotros – dije procesado la información que nos había dado.

\- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer con las chicas? ¿Y nuestros amigos? – pregunto Emmett llamando nuestra atención – Por mucho que nos cuidemos las espaldas, creo que en algún momento algo pasara y ellos descubrirán quienes somos en verdad, creo que lo mejor sería que les dijéramos la verdad ahora.

\- Emmett no creo que sea necesario involucrarlos – dijo Jasper seriamente – Seria como exponerlos al peligro.

\- ¿Y no crees que sería más peligroso el que continúen ignorando lo que somos? – pregunto - ¿Cómo creen que se sientan al enterarse que sus novios y amigos no les dijeron algo tan importante? ¿Quieren perder a las mujeres que aman por ocultar un pequeñísimo pero importante detalle?

Las palabras de Emmett eran verdad, desde el principio habíamos decidido no investigar acerca de ellos, pero sabíamos que en algún momento debíamos decirles que éramos los famosos "Fríos" al menos eso era si queríamos que tanto Alice, Bella, Ben y Ángela permanecieran en nuestras vidas.

Sabía que Alice y Jasper tenían una conexión muy especial y por mi parte no tenía planeado alejarme de la vida de Bella en un futuro próximo.

Y Ben y Ángela se habían convertido en unos muy importantes amigos.

\- Además… - empezó a decir Jasper, pero no continuo.

\- ¿Además, que Jazz? – pregunto Emmett.

\- ¿Sucede algo más aparte de los rumores de la droga? – cuestione.

\- … DiamondBlack34, un hacker en Nepal ha compartido algunas publicaciones acerca de desapariciones de chicas en diferentes lugares turísticos, la policia local comenzaron a investigar, pero al ver el gran numero de denuncias decidieron llamar al FBI – nos informó – Pero eso no es todo, otros hackers comenzaron a alertar acerca del mismo suceso en sus países – Jasper me entrego un par de hojas y Emmett se acerco a mi para ver sobre mi hombro.

Las hojas que me había dado era una lista con los diferentes países y un numero alarmante de desapariciones: China, Nepal, Turquía, India, Irlanda, España, Paris, Londres y muchos más estaban en esa lista.

Estas dos últimas ciudades llamaron mi atención y supe que teníamos que hacer algo para prevenir que más chicas desaparecieran.

\- Un chico en Rusia dice que estaba jugando con algunos archivos de la policia y al parecer se trata de una banda de traficantes de blanca, la drogan, las llevan a otros países, las venden y … -

\- ¿Y, que Jasper? – pregunto seriamente mi hermano.

\- … Las obligan a prostituirse… - sus palabras hicieron que un enorme escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo y se instalara en mi corazón – Todo hacker esta en alerta, dado que las "grandes ligas" están involucrados, están investigando lo más posible.

\- ¿Y Uno? – pregunte entregándole las hojas, pero me llamo la atención que pasara su mano por su cabello, cosa que hacia cuando estaba estresado a más no poder y eso era muy extraño en Jasper.

\- Uno no ha estado activo por algunas semanas, pero eso no es extraño – respondió – Pero algunos de los hackers han tratado de contactarse con él para saber si conoce algo sobre el tema, pero ninguno ha tenido éxito.

\- ¡CHICOS YA ESTAMOS DE VUELTA! – la voz de Rose nos hizo romper la tensión que teníamos en el momento.

\- Sera mejor que subamos – dijo Emmett cambiando su semblante a uno más animado, pero nos miró fijamente – Y piensen bien lo que quieren hacer, si el problema de la droga y la desaparición de las chicas se sale de control no solo nosotros estaremos en peligro, si no que ellas también – agrego emprendiendo su camino hacia la puerta – Además de que odiaría ver a mis hermanos sufriendo por perder a las chicas que aman.

\- Creo que Emmett tiene razón por primera vez – dijo Jazz soltando un suspiro pesado mientras que yo pasaba una mano en mi de por si alborotado cabello.

\- ¿Crees que ellos entenderán? – pregunte.

\- No lo sabremos, no quiero perder a Alice por este secreto y sé que tú tampoco quieres perder a Bella – sus palabras eran más que ciertas – Tal vez ellos sean como nuestras madres y entiendan.

\- ¡CHICOS SERA MEJOR QUE SUBAN O EMMETT SE ACABARA TODA LA COMIDA CHINA! – grito Alice.

Al escuchar la voz de su novia, mi hermano no pudo evitar estar sobre sus pies en menos de dos segundos caminando hacía la puerta, cosa que me hizo sonreír mientras negaba con la cabeza, pero no podía burlarme de él ya que yo era mucho peor que ellos.

El resto de la tarde lo pasamos haciendo parte de la tarea y mirando películas, era divertido pasar el tiempo los cinco, pero no podía dejar de sentirme un poco incomodo al estar cerca de mis hermanos y verlos siendo amorosos con sus parejas por lo que cuando termino la segunda película decidí subir a mi habitación.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación me tire en mi cama tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Bella y la ansiedad que cada vez crecía dentro de mí por lo que obligue a mi mente a pensar en lo que nos había dicho Jasper, aunque claro, eso hizo que volviera a pensar en ella en Paris.

Según lo que decía en los papeles que Jazz nos mostró.

13 chicas habían desaparecido en Paris, cinco eran chicas locales mientras que las otras eran turistas de varios países vecinos, no era extraño que el FBI se involucrara en el tema y sabía que varias organizaciones secretas y oficiales de los diferentes gobiernos también estaban o estarían involucradas.

En Londres había una organización secreta llamada "Blues5". Era un secreto a voces entre la policía en varios lugares, decían que la misma reina conocía muy poco acerca de ellos ya que no respondían ante el gobierno, pero eso no quitaba que este buscara ayuda cuando tenia casos demasiados complicados para resolverlos de manera "convencional".

Hasta ahora nadie había podido dar con las instalaciones de la organización ni mucho menos se habían topado con algún agente que trabajara para ellos, incluso se decía que la sola presencia cerca de ellos hacía que tu vida corriera peligro.

Fue cerca de media noche cuando supe que algo estaba mal.

Estaba soñando con Bella, no lo podía evitar y soñaba que la hacía mía de la manera que siempre lo hacíamos, pero pronto ella desaparecía de mis brazos, no podía verla más, pero podía escuchar su voz diciendo que siempre me amaría, sin importar que hasta que me quedo solo en la oscuridad.

Me sentía sudoroso y mi corazón latía casi queriéndose salir de mi pecho e ir en busca de su dueña cuando escuche un grito desgarrador seguido de puertas abriéndose de manera apresurada por lo que tome mi pantalón y salí a ver qué pasaba.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunte cuando llegue a la habitación de Jasper mientras veía como los gemelos trataban de tranquilizar a una muy alterada Alice, quien no dejaba de llorar en el pecho de mi hermano.

\- Se despertó llamando a Bella antes de romper a llorar – explico Jasper tratando de calmar a su novia.

\- Llámala – escuchamos susurrar entre sollozos – Llámala Edward… No la siento.

Sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón sintiera una fría opresión por lo que rápidamente tome el teléfono y marque.

\- No contesta – murmure frustradamente cuando la llamada entro al buzón de voz por quinta vez.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no la sientes Alice? – pregunto Emmett seriamente, pero de manera suave.

\- Siempre he… estado conectada con Bella… - murmuro desde el pecho de Jazz, se notaba más calmada, pero eso no quitaba que sus mejillas aún estuvieran mojadas por las lágrimas – Incluso aunque no estuviéramos juntas… Pero de pronto la sentí alejándose, despidiéndose de mí…

Sus palabras retumbaron en mi cuerpo, era lo mismo yo había sentido.

Que Bella se alejaba de mí.

\- Tratare de llamarle desde mi móvil – dije regresando rápidamente a mi habitación y junto en el momento en que abría la puerta una llamada entro por lo que manera inmediata lo tome - ¿Bella, amor? Te he estado llamando ¿Estas bien? – pregunté nada más vi su nombre en la pantalla.

\- ¿Edward? – la voz de un hombre hizo que mi corazón de detuviera por un segundo – Soy Cedric Ferrer.

\- ¿Le sucedió algo a Bella? – pregunte sin importarme los formalismos, él se quedo en silencio por unos segundos haciendo que mi ansiedad comenzara a crecer de manera inimaginable - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Bella esta bien? Dígame de una vez.

\- Edward, necesito que escuches atentamente por favor… -

* * *

 *** Ta- daaaan… (Desde un lugar lejano, en una galaxia distinta al igual que el planeta) Hola a todos… Bueno ¿Que les pareció este capítulo?, creo que es el primero que subo en el año… (Pensando y sacando cuantas) Espero les haya gustado y me lo dejen saber. En fin, estoy un poco triste porque ya no me han dejado reviews en mis historias, si que llevo meses sin actualizar, pero recuerden que sus comentarios me dan motivación para escribir, aunque también estoy feliz porque continúan volviéndome una de sus autoras favoritas al igual que algunas de mis historias. Besos y abrazos, Little Saturnito.**


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí le traigo un capítulo más, espero les guste.**

 **Por favor, pasen, lean y dejen su review con su opinión, ya que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **Mil gracias por sus reviews y a los que han vuelto esta historia su favorita... :D**

* * *

 **Ladrones De Coraz** **ones**

 **Capítulo 15**

 **Edward P.O.V:**

 **-** ¡¿Cómo demonios me dicen que no saben nada de ella?! – exclame azotando mi puño contra la mesa mientras veía a los agentes.

\- Le pido que se calme por favor – dijo uno de ellos en un marcado acento.

\- ¡¿Cómo quiere que me calme cuando mi novia esta quien sabe dónde, con quien sabe quién mientras tiene un tobillo lastimado?! – respondí, pero enseguida sentí una mano en mi hombro por lo que me obligue a retroceder mientras pasaba mis manos por mi cabello, no sabia cuantas veces lo había hecho desde hace una semana, pero no me importaba, simplemente quería a Bella de regreso.

A mi lado.

Donde pertenece.

 ***** Flash Back *****

 _-_ _Edward, necesito que escuches atentamente por favor… -_

 _\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Bella esta bien? – pregunte apresuradamente mientras caminaba a pasos apresurados hasta donde estaban mis hermanos y ponía el altavoz._

 _Escuche como soltaba un suspiro pesado antes de hablar con alguien en voz baja._

 _\- ¿Esta Alice contigo? – pregunto._

 _\- Si, aquí estoy señor Ferrer – respondió mi cuñada apresuradamente._

 _\- Chicos, necesito que me escuchen atentamente – dijo antes de soltar otro suspiro - Chicos, Bella… Desapareció… - sus palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría sobre nosotros._

 _Tanto Rose con Alice estaban en shock mientras que mis hermanos las abrazaban, pero igual se veían afectados mientras que yo…_

 _Yo…_

 _\- Señor Ferrer, soy Jasper el hermano de Edward, ¿Puede decirnos que sucedió? Esta mañana hablamos con ella – dijo mi hermano tomando mi móvil._

 _\- Esa noche tenía una reunión con algunos conocidos acerca del museo y ella insistió en ir, acepte porque no estaríamos de pie y todo estuvo bien pero cuando salimos ella olvido su bolso en la mesa por lo que regrese mientras ella esperaría por mí en el auto – nos contó – Cuando regrese ella no estaba, pensé que a lo mejor había ido al baño, pero al preguntar por ella ninguno de los meseros la había visto – podía notar que el señor Ferrer se notaba consternado ante lo que nos contaba – Pero cuando todos negaron haberla visto entrar, me permitieron ver los videos de seguridad._

 _\- ¿Qué vio? – pregunto Jasper seriamente._

 _\- Ella estuvo en el auto unos segundos después salió, camino hacía un lado en donde la cámara no enfoca y no aparece más – sentia como tiraba de mi cabello con fuerza, pero no pude evitar sentir un gran miedo, Bella estaba herida, no pudo haber ido muy lejos así._

 _\- Vamos de inmediato para allá – sentencie tomando mi móvil y dirigiéndome a mi habitación, los demás no hicieron preguntas comenzando a hacer lo mismo._

 ***** Flash Back End *****

Había visto el video varias veces desde que llegamos a Paris, habíamos buscado en los videos de los lugares cercanos al restaurante, pero era como si cada uno apuntara a otro lugar, como si alguien hubiera querido que no vieran hacia donde se había ido.

Jasper había usado su magia en la noche, mientras Alice dormía de manera irregular, pero ni aun así encontramos algo que nos diera alguna pista.

\- ¿Encontraron algo? – pregunto Alice cuando regresamos de nuestra nueva rutina, salir y preguntar por Bella.

\- Nada, los locales cercanos dicen que no han visto a nadie con la descripción de ella – respondió Jasper y atraía a su novia a su pecho cuando esta comenzó a sollozar.

\- No es posible que una persona desaparezca de la nada, ¿Cómo es posible que nadie la haya visto? – cuestiono Rose molesta y frustrada.

\- Es posible que muchos tengan miedo, si Bella fue secuestrada por alguna organización criminal es más que obvio que las personas no van a decirnos nada – contesto Emmett seriamente.

\- ¡Pero se trata de una persona desaparecida! – exclamo Alice, tanto ella como yo estábamos al borde de la locura.

\- Lo sabemos amor, pero entiende, las personas pueden temer las represarías de las bandas criminales – la consoló Jasper.

\- ¡Lo se Jasper, pero no puedo estar tranquila al saber que mi mejor amiga, mi hermana estar quien sabe en donde! ¡¿Por qué se la llevaron?! ¡¿Por qué no han llamado para pedir dinero o algo?! – exclamo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas - ¡¿Por qué esos llamados "Fríos" no hacen algo?! – podía notar que sus palabras no tenían ningún odio en general hacía nosotros, sino que ella estaba al límite, y pude ver que mis hermanos lo entendían también.

\- ¡BASTA ALICE! – exclamo Rose antes de que escucháramos el sonido de un impacto. Tanto los chicos como yo nos quedamos anonadados al ver a nuestra hermana llorando, hasta ahora ella se había mantenido firme y centrada, como siempre, pero podíamos ver como la desaparición de Bella le afectaba - ¡¿CREES QUE BELLA QUERIA ESTO?! ¡QUIERO PENSAR QUE LA BELLA QUE CONOSCO, LA QUE CONOCEMOS TUVO UNA BUENA RAZÓN PARA SALIR DE ESE AUTO!... Quiero pensar que ella esta a salvo en algún lugar seguro pero que tiene sus motivos para no comunicarse con nosotros. Se que toda tu infancia has estado con ella, pero eso no quita que todos estemos igual de angustiados, Bella se ha ganado un lugar en nuestros corazones y más en el de Edward – Rose tomo el pequeño cuerpo de Alice entre sus brazos antes de que ambas rompieran a llorar, notaba la impotencia en la mirada de mis hermanos al ver a sus parejas llorando desconsoladamente.

\- ¿Cómo están las chicas? – pregunte cuando Jasper me encontró en el balcón de nuestra suite un par de horas más tarde.

\- Rose logro que Alice se calmara un poco y ahora esta dormida – respondió acercándose hasta la baranda, no pasaron más de algunos minutos cuando le siguieron Emmett y Rose.

\- ¿Qué estas pensando Edward? – pregunto Rose seriamente – Te conozco y se que tienes algo en la mente.

\- Creo que es hora de que regresen a Londres – dije sin despegar la mirada del horizonte.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! – exclamo Emmett.

\- Tranquilízate Emmett – dijo Jazz mirándolo seriamente antes de voltearse hacia mí - ¿Qué quieres decir con que es hora de que regresemos a Londres?

\- Creo que es lo mejor –

\- ¡¿Lo mejor para quién?! ¡No tenemos ni idea de donde puede estar Bella! - exclamo Rose molesta.

\- Es por eso, no sabemos nada de Bella y creo que es mejor que regresen a casa y a la escuela – dije mientras los miraba por primera vez.

\- ¿Y tú que harás? – pregunto Jasper.

\- Me quedare e intentare investigar por mi cuenta –

\- ¿Como que investigar por tu cuenta? ¿Y nosotros? ¿No se supone que somos un equipo? – cuestiono mi hermana.

\- No lo están entendiendo – dije soltando un suspiro mientras los miraba y ellos entendieron de manera inmediata que no solamente les estaba hablando como Edward, el hermano y el novio de Bella, sino que también como el líder de "Los Fríos" – Necesito que regresen a Londres, aquí tenemos una gran desventaja y, además, tanto Rose como Alice corren peligro… No, Rose, no estoy diciendo que no confié en tus habilidades para cuidarte, pero no sabemos a quien o a que nos enfrentamos y al menos en Londres tenemos los recursos para defendernos mejor.

… Yo me quedare aquí para averiguar más, me será más fácil moverme solo sin tener que preocuparme por que algo les pase a ustedes, mientras tanto quiero que Jasper trate de averiguar más acerca de las desapariciones, Emmett quiero que estés al pendiente de los alrededores y Rose, mantente cerca de Alice, has que ella se quede en casa hasta que sepamos más o hasta que todo esto acabe.

\- Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres seguiremos el plan – dijo Emmett seriamente pasando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Rose, quien después de soltar un suspiro pesado asintió.

\- ¿Qué diremos en Londres? La escuela preguntara por el motivo de su ausencia – comento.

\- Es más que obvio que no podemos dar a conocer el verdadero motivo, hablare con el señor Ferrer para que informe que Bella estará fuera del país durante unas semanas por asuntos de trabajo y estoy seguro de que mamá inventara algo una vez que le contemos – respondí.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tome resolver esto? Si no encontramos a Bella lo más rápido, todos comenzaran a sospechar de la ausencia de ambos – comento Emmett.

\- Lo sé, es por eso por lo que tenemos que movernos rápido – dije mientras tiraba de mi cabello en forma de desesperación.

\- De acuerdo, veré si puedo conseguirnos boletos para el próximo vuelo de regreso – dijo Jasper mientras palmeaba mi espalda y entraba, seguido por el sonido de la puerta principal cerrarse.

\- Yo iré a preparar nuestras cosas – mencionó Rose, quien se detuvo frente a mi para darme un fuerte abrazo – Todo saldrá bien.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo mejor? – pregunto Emmett colocándose a mi lado mientras mirábamos el horizonte.

\- No lo sé, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que algo les pasé a las chicas, también tenemos que asegurarnos que Ben y Angela estén seguros – dije soltando un suspiro pesado.

\- Un mes Edward – sentenció dándome una mirada seria – Solo te daré un mes, y si para ese entonces no has encontrado a Bella, volveremos aquí a buscarla juntos.

\- Emmett… -

\- Hablo enserio Edward – conocía el tono de su voz – Por ahora dejare que actúes solo mientras encontramos más pistas acerca de las desapariciones, pero no pierdas la cabeza Edward o tendré que tomar el cargo del equipo.

\- Muy bien – fue lo único que pude decir, conocía a mi hermano y sabia que en este momento hablaba más que enserio.

\- Es hora de que vaya a dar una vuelta antes de que partamos a casa – menciono dándome una palmada en la espalda.

Sabía que mis hermanos tenían razón en estar preocupados, todo este asunto de Bella me estaba volviendo loco, pero sabia que algo no estaba bien y quería poder moverme libremente sin pensar en que algo malo les pasara a mis hermanos.

\- ¿Edward? – una suave voz detrás de mí hizo que diera la vuelta de inmediato, solo para encontrarme a la pequeña figura de Alice de pie en el marco de la puerta, mirándome llorosa antes de lanzarse a mis brazos – Por favor Edward, por favor, tráela de regreso, traerla con nosotros – logro decir antes de romper en llanto.

\- Lo juro Alice, juro que la traeré de nuevo – dije mientras mis brazos se cerraban a su alrededor mientras sentia como mis ojos ardían – Veras que pronto estará en casa con nosotros.

 ********  
** _\- Per… doname… - le escuche decir mientras la sostenía contra mi pecho, sentia su respiración cada vez más laboriosa, cada vez notaba como la fuerza y la vida abandonaba su cuerpo – Perdón por todo._

 _\- No, amor, no te preocupes por eso – le respondí mientras dejaba un beso en su frente y hacia más presión en su vientre, sentia ese liquido vital escapar entre mis dedos – Vas a estar bien, los chicos vendrán y todo va a estar bien – logre decir antes de que mi voz se quebrara._

 _\- No… llores… - su cálida mano se poso en mi mejilla y solo en ese momento caí en cuenta de que las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo lograron escapar de mis ojos – Siempre… amé tus… ojos… desde… el primer día…_

 _\- Yo te amé por completo – dije apoyando mi mano ensangrentada sobre la suya para acercar mi rostro al de ella y dejar un beso en sus labios, el cual correspondió con la poca fuerza que poseía._

 _\- Te amo Edward… siempre lo hare… - murmuro con una débil sonrisa antes de que sus hermosos ojos chocolate se cerraran, también sentí como su mano perdía fuerza._

 _\- No, no, no… - negaba una y otra vez rompiendo en llanto mientras sostenía su cuerpo sin vida contra mi pecho._

 _Sentia como mi corazón poco a poco se quebraba mientras en la distancia se escuchaban el sonido de las sirenas de la policia._

Desperté sintiendo mi cuerpo mojado ante el sudor frío, mi respiración entre cortada y mi corazón se sentia oprimido.

\- ¿Qué…? – me pregunte cuando pase mis manos por mi rostro y sentí como las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas.

Esta era la peor sensación que alguien podía experimentar, sabía que todo era una broma de mi mente, pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera tan real.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien? – pregunto Rose mientras esperábamos que llamaran su vuelo. Tal parecía que Jasper había logrado conseguir boletos para el vuelo a Londres al día siguiente.

\- Si, solo no pude dormir muy bien anoche – respondí mirando como Jasper abrazaba a Alice, mientras que ella hablaba con Angela y Ben. Hasta ahora solo ellos y nuestros padres sabían de lo ocurrido.

\- Tienes que tratar de descansar de vez en cuando Edward – dijo Emmett mirándome seriamente.

\- Lo sé, prometo que no hare nada loco, descansare y comeré – solté un suspiro, sabía que no lo hacía por pesado, pero ya tenía una advertencia sobre mi y sabia que Emmett no me daría una segunda. Además, si quería traer de regreso a Bella debía estar bien físicamente y tener la mente clara.

\- _**Pasajeros del vuelo 197, con destino a Londres, Inglaterra favor de abordar por la puerta 3B… Repito… -**_

\- Bueno, ese es nuestro vuelo – dijo Jasper mientras se acercaba con Alice – Cuídate y llama si necesitas algo – agrego cuando me dio un abrazo de despedida.

\- Claro – fue lo único que logre susurrar.

\- Cuídate mucho y buena suerte – menciono Rose.

\- Estaremos al pendiente de cualquier cosa – dijo Emmett.

\- Te prometo que la traeré de vuelta, pronto estará con nosotros – le dije a Alice mientras la abrazaba, mis hermanos se habían retirado un poco para darnos privacidad, pero eso no quitaba que Jasper mantuviera su vista en ella.

\- Tienes que hacerlo Edward o yo misma vendré y la buscare hasta debajo de las piedras después de patear tu sexy trasero – sus palabras me hicieron sonreír.

\- Claro – mencione – Quédate en casa todo el tiempo que necesites, se que Bella se enojaría conmigo si te quedas sola en el departamento.

\- Eso hare, Jasper no me dejaría estar ahí, aunque quisiera –

\- Cuídate y cuídalo –

\- Claro – dijo antes de darme un fuerte abrazo – Y Edward…

\- ¿Sí? –

\- Demuéstrales a esos bastardos que se metieron con las personas equivocadas – sus palabras me dejaron en shock, pero podía ver la seriedad, el odio y el dolor en los ojos de Alice – Demuéstrales que se equivocaron al meterse con la mujer del líder de "Los Fríos"

\- ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo es que…? –

\- Nunca apuestes contra mí – fue lo único que dijo antes de dar media vuelta y encaminarse hacia Jasper, todo sin mirar atrás.

Me costo un poco de trabajo asimilas las palabras de Alice.

¿Desde cuándo ella sabía de nuestro secreto?

¿Hace cuánto sabía que éramos "Los Fríos"?

Dudaba que Jasper le hubiera dicho algo, después de la conversación que mantuvimos con Emmett en el sótano de la casa, había sucedido lo de Bella y no habíamos tenido tiempo de pensar en decirle la verdad, eso me llevaba a recordar que Alice era muy observadora y no dudaba que por más que cubriéramos nuestras bases, ella notara algo.

Entonces algo paso por mi mente.

¿Bella lo sabía?

No, no lo creía.

A diferencia de Alice, mi amada novia no era muy fan de nosotros y si lo hubiera sabido nos hubiera dicho algo.

Decidí que después hablaría con Jasper acerca de Alice y de nuestro secreto, pero por ahora quería enfocarme en mis siguientes pasos.

Cancele la habitación en el hotel en donde nos habíamos hospedado y alquile una casilla en el aeropuerto para dejar mi mochila, tome mi móvil, mi billetera y mi chamarra.

\- ¿Qué te sirvo? – escuche la voz del bartender mientras me sentaba en la barra.

\- Una cerveza – deje firmemente, él simplemente me dio una mirada dudosa antes de asentir y dejar una botella fría enfrente de mí.

Durante el tiempo que estuve investigando mientras estaban mis hermanos, me había enterado acerca de "Darkess" un bar de mala fama, en el cual uno podía obtener lo que quisiera por la cantidad correcta.

Estuve cerca de dos horas ahí hasta que decidí que era suficiente, sabia perfectamente de que no sería fácil por lo que simplemente pague y salí del bar.

Mientras caminaba por las calles oscuras permanecí alerta ante cualquier movimiento y sonido, no sabía sí pasaría algo hoy pero nunca se podía estar más que prevenido.

Esta es la verdadera razón por la cual había alejado a mis hermanos de Paris.

Un par de días después de empezar con la búsqueda de Bella, comencé a sentir como me observaban y en un par de ocasiones incluso puedo jurar que vi un auto seguirme. Lo que más me preocupo fue cuando Jasper me dijo que pareció ver que alguien lo seguía mientras estaba con Rose.

No había querido decirle nada a mis hermanos para no preocuparles más, por lo que decidí que era lo mejor si ellos regresaban a casa, ahí estarían a salvo. Aún no sabía si esos sujetos tenían algo que ver con la desaparición de Bella, si eran parte de alguna organización o si simplemente eran delincuentes que querían robarnos.

Mis sentidos estuvieron alerta en cuanto me adentre a unas de las calles más oscuras de Paris, y no evitar maldecir cuando mire a un tipo sospechoso recargado en una pared en uno de los callejones, Emmett me había conseguido una navaja la noche anterior y sabía que si tenía alguna pelea al menos me podría defender, claro, sabía que no era mejor a un arma pero era lo único que mi hermano me había podido conseguir en poco tiempo.

Con el rabillo del ojo pude ver como otros dos hombres se acercaban al callejón, sabía que ahora estaba en clara desventaja, no dudaba de mis habilidades de pelea, pero tampoco me quería arriesgar a hacer algo estúpido, Emmett nunca me lo perdonaría, mucho menos Bella por lo que decidí acelerar mi paso por dicho lugar.

De pronto, una camioneta negra freno enfrente de mí y antes de que pudiera reaccionar un fuerte golpe impacto mi nuca, haciendo que cayera al suelo mientras algunos tipos bajaban rápidamente, acercándose a mi y después… todo se volvió negro.

Sentia mi cuerpo pesado, mi nuca dolía como jamás imagine, mis oídos pitaban y mi mente estaba completamente nublada, si no fuera porque recordaba que solo había tomado dos cervezas en el bar podría jurar que tenía la cruda más grande de toda mi corta vida.

 _Demonios, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que alguien estaba detrás de mí._

Fue una tortura abrir mis ojos y acostumbrarme a la poca luz de la habitación, pero me daba cuenta de que estaba en una especie de enfermería, o eso podía suponer ya que yo estaba acostado en una pequeña cama.

\- Vaya, veo que has despertado – dijo una voz, mientras escuchaba una pesada puerta cerrarse, la voz se me hacía un poco conocida pero aún mi mente se negaba a cooperar – Lamento si mis hombres fueron muy rudos cuando a buscarte.

\- Digamos que la invitación no aceptaba rechazo alguno – logre decir mientras tomaba asiento en el borde de la cama - ¿Puedo preguntar porque nos seguían?

\- Veo que eres un chico listo, tan listo como para mandar a tus hermanos de regreso a casa – sus palabras captaron mi atención, no podía decir se me sorprendía o no.

\- ¿Qué quiere con nosotros? – pregunte una vez que mi mente se aclaró por completo – Y quiere decirme que significa todo esto.

\- Digamos que necesito su ayuda para recuperar algo muy importante – dijo, podía ver la silueta recargada en la pared del lugar.

\- ¿Por qué necesitaría la ayuda de un estudiante de preparatoria? – cuestione.

\- Porque te conozco perfectamente Edward Cullen – respondió alejándose lentamente de su escondite – O debo decir líder de Los Fríos… - agrego antes de que la ligera luz de la habitación me mostrara su identidad, dejándome sin palabras.

* * *

 *** ¡ZAZ! Hola a todos, ¿Cómo están? Bueno, dentro de una semana será mi cumpleaños así que decidí pasar y darles mi regalo adelantado…**

 **¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Sin duda, se han llevado una que otra sorpresa, puedo decirles que hasta yo lo he hecho… Jajaja… En fin, se abren las apuestas: ¿Quién creen ustedes que será este misterioso personaje? ¿Amigo? ¿Enemigo?... Bueno, quiero decirles que creo que a partir de ahora los capítulos serán narrados por parte de Edward, espero que les gusten, sigan leyendo y me dejen sus reviews.**

 **También, quiero informarles que he estado editando mis historias anteriores: "The Hope In Her Eyes" y "Destiny", así que pueden pasar y revivir esas historias, pronto también lo hare con "By Love". Besos y abrazos. Little Saturnito.**

* _**La cruda: resaca.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí le traigo un capítulo más, espero les guste.**

 **Por favor, pasen, lean y dejen su review con su opinión, ya que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **Mil gracias por sus reviews y a los que han vuelto esta historia su favorita... :D**

* * *

 **Ladrones De Corazones**

 **Capítulo 16**

 **Edward P.O.V:**

No estaba seguro si mis ojos me engañaban, si todavía mi mente estaba nublada o que todo lo que estaba frente a mí era verdad.

\- Sígueme – dijo antes de abrir la puerta y desaparecer sin esperar por mí.

Tuve que esforzarme para poder estar de pie, me sentia un poco mareado, pero enseguida comencé a seguirle, parecía que estábamos en un edificio algo antiguo pero habitado, ya que podía escuchar algunas voces a distancia. Mi "captor" - por decirlo así – me fue guiando hasta que llegamos a lo que parecía una oficina.

\- Siéntate, parece que estas a punto de caer – comento señalando una silla enfrente de un escritorio, en donde tomo lugar.

\- Creo que cualquiera lo estaría si lo golpean en la cabeza – respondí sarcásticamente - ¿A que se refiere con que necesita mi ayuda para recuperar algo importante? Y ¿Cómo sabe quién soy realmente? -

\- ¿No te interesa conocer quién soy? – pregunto levantando una ceja.

\- Es el director de la Real Policia Secreta Internacional, Charles Burke – respondí.

\- Veo que estas muy bien informado – afirmo.

Gracias a la luz que había en la oficina pude verlo mejor, este hombre parecía tener la misma edad que mi padre, sin duda cerca de sus cuarenta, si piel ligeramente bronceada hacía que sus ojos oscuros resaltaran, su cabello tenia una que otra cana, pero aún podías comprobar que su color natural era castaño, un gracioso bigote llamaba más la atención que la imponente aura de autoridad que poseía.

\- Tanto como usted, además, como sabrá, es algo que tenemos que hacer – dije - ¿Responderá mis preguntas? – él simplemente sonrió antes de abrir uno de los cajones del escritorio y me tendió un folder negro.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? No llegue hasta aquí sin la tener la información necesaria – sentencio.

Dentro del folder que me había entregado se veían páginas y recortes de periódicos, algunos eran de fechas antiguas, así como de hasta hace veinte años, había algunos en diferentes idiomas, pero en todos resaltaban algo.

El nombre de una familia.

\- No entiendo que tiene que ver todo esto conmigo o los Fríos – dije observando los recortes, eran de varios países, pero recalcaban el nombre, se me hacia un poco conocido, pero no lograba dar con la razón.

\- William Black fue un temido traficante de armas tanto en América como en Europa, hizo su fortuna gracias al contrabando y venta de estas en el mercado negro – la fotografía del expediente mostraba a un señor mayor de unos cincuenta años – bueno, supongo que ahora tendría más años porque la foto parecía algo vieja – por sus rasgos me era muy difícil de asegurar, pero podría decir que era de nativo de alguna tribu.

\- Paso de ser un comerciante de antigüedades en la reserva Quileute, al occidente del estado de Washington a ser temido y odiado por muchas mafias – el señor Burke confirmo mis sospechas – Durante su reinado, fue conocido como "El Gran Lobo" y se dice que tenia muchas propiedades por el mundo por lo que fue muy difícil sacarlo de "circulación".

Pero, como dicen por allí: " _ **Nada grandioso fue jamás conseguido sin peligro"**_ y el precio que tuvo que pagar fue la muerte de su esposa, su hijo y su nuera, por fortuna su único nieto sobrevivió gracias a que estaba en la escuela a la hora del asesinato, pero su mayor error fue querer cobrar venganza – soltó un suspiro – Subestimo la juventud y la fuerza de su oponente, su gran imperio y fortuna se esfumo con su muerte, pero aun así parte de su organización prevaleció en Washington.

\- Los Quileutes – afirme, no podía decir que no estaba sorprendido, ellos tenían una "especie" de rivalidad con nosotros.

\- Así es, aunque Black se limito a hacer su fortuna y sus negocios sin involucrar a los civiles, no podemos decir lo mismo de su sucesor – saco otro folder de su escritorio y me lo tendió – Caius Volturi, pertenecía a la familia Volturi, una mafia italiana muy poderosa hace veinte años, misteriosamente desapareció poco antes de que sus hermanos fueron detenidos y con él un montón de pruebas en su contra, un par de años después de la muerte de el Gran Lobo hubo rumores de que había tomado el control de Los Quileutes.

\- Pero supongo que lo tienen confirmado –

\- Así es, logramos infiltrar algunos de nuestros mejores agentes hace algunos años y nos han confirmado que, en definitiva, Caius Volturi se ha hecho del control de la organización, así como que también está expandiendo sus dominios por toda América, Europa y Asia.

\- Sigo sin saber, ¿En que nos afecta esto a nosotros?, entiendo que ustedes tienen que parar a Volturi, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con "Los Fríos" – dije.

\- Imagino que has escuchado acerca de las desapariciones recientes – confirmo – Las chicas que han estado desapareciendo en distintas partes del mundo – tomo un pequeño control remoto señalando hacia una de las paredes, de ahí apareció un pizarrón grande con varias fotografías y él se puso de pie – Más de treinta chicas de diferentes partes del mundo han desaparecido en menos de seis meses, eso ha alertado a las autoridades en varios de estos países, incluso el FBI ha entrado en acción.

\- ¿Cree que Volturi tiene algo que ver? – pregunte.

\- Nuestro informante nos ha comunicado que últimamente Volturi ha estado haciendo negocios con una de las tres mayores mafias de Mónaco, le ha vendido algunas armas ilegales, pero también nos ha dicho que Caius suele mantener algunas conversaciones a puerta cerrada con el líder de la mafia.

Afortunadamente, nunca habíamos tenido algún problema con otras asociaciones de ladrones o de la mafia, pero teníamos entendido que había varias organizaciones muy temidas y peligrosa, la mafia de Mónaco era solo una de ellas.

\- Trata de blancas – dije acercándome hasta el pizarrón y observé todas las chicas ahí. Morenas, rubias, blancas, de piel trigueña, ojos color azul, negros, cafés, miel, todas sonriendo a la cámara, como si estuvieran felices.

\- Todas entre los dieciséis y dieciocho años, aun no entendemos cómo es que sabían su edad exacta, pero con el tiempo en el que estamos no me sorprende nada – claro que me había dado cuenta de eso, fue lo segundo que capto mi vista, lo primero fue ella – La victima más reciente – dijo cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba mi mirada.

\- Ella no debería estar ahí, ninguna debería – murmure pasando mis dedos por la fotografía de mi amada novia.

\- Pero para su desgracia estuvieron en el momento equivocado y lo más probable es que hayan estado en contacto con las personas equivocadas – comento antes de dar media vuelta y volver a su escritorio – Nos han informado que en una semana Caius viajara a Mónaco, no sabemos todos los detalles, pero creemos que la mafia llevara acabo una subasta en donde venderán a las chicas.

Sentí como mi sangre se congelo por un instante. El señor Burke tenia razón, si se trataba de un caso de trata de blancas lo más seguro es que vendieran a las chicas al mayor postor, era la forma en que varias mafias y organizaciones obtenían dinero después de el trafico de drogas y la venta de armas ilegales.

\- Queremos que te infiltres a la subasta y obtengas pruebas de ello, no solo pensamos que pondrán a las chicas en venta, sino que también habrá otro tipo de cosas ilegales – menciono.

No pude responder, simplemente me puse de pie y salí de la oficina. No sabia hacia donde me dirigía, solamente me dedique a vagar por el largo pasillo, no sabia por cuanto tiempo había estado caminando hasta que me tope con una figura apoyada en una pared.

\- Sígueme – dijo antes de emprender la marcha, sin detenerse a comprobar si iba detrás de él o no.

El desconocido me guio por algunos minutos por el oscuro pasillo hasta que llegamos a una pesada puerta custodiada por dos hombres armados, el misterioso hombre me había llevado afuera de una enorme estructura, podía ver algunos jóvenes y adultos entrenando en grupos, otros caminando en pareja o solos mientras se dirigían de un lugar a otro.

\- El cuartel general del RPSI posee más de ochenta acres de terreno privado, cuenta con una universidad privada especializada en tecnología y ciencia, un ala con dormitorios, cafetería, un dojo para distintas artes marciales, un hospital privado, centro de tiro, también instruimos pilotaje de avionetas y helicópteros, y muchas más especialidades – comento dándome un tour.

\- ¿Cómo seleccionan a los candidatos? – pregunte – Disculpa, ¿Tu nombre es?

\- Agente Collins Raboon, y para responder su pregunta, hacemos reclutamientos parecidos a los de los agentes militares americanos, solo que los candidatos tienen que pasar ciertas pruebas y exámenes correspondientes antes de ser seleccionados y ser transferidos a este cuartel – respondió.

\- ¿Así que mantienen la ubicación de este lugar en secreto, incluso de los propios reclutas? –

\- Los candidatos seleccionados son notificados acerca de su aceptación por medio de una carta, son llamados a un lugar específico y ahí se les informa que durante un tiempo la locación del lugar se mantendrá en secreto para ellos, así como también tendrán que limitar el contacto con sus familiares y amigos, si aceptan se les hace firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad – dijo mientras entrabamos a lo que parecía ser la universidad, podíamos ver a las personas ir y venir mientras se dirigían a sus clases.

\- ¿Cómo hacen para que no revelen esta ubicación? O ¿Cómo saben que nadie perteneciente a alguna mafia u organización en contra al RPSI no está aquí presente? –

\- Mantenemos monitoreados a los nuevos reclutas durante el primer año, claro, damos el beneficio de la duda, pero aun así nos preocupamos sobre nuestra propia seguridad – comento, ahora guiándolo atreves del gran comedor vacío – Y sobre de como sabemos que ningún nuevo recluta es miembro de algún grupo en nuestra contra, hacemos investigaciones a profundidad de los candidatos, tenemos un grupo de hackers muy bueno.

El agente Raboon continuo con su guía mientras me explicaba varias cosas más sobre las instalaciones, aun no entendía muy bien porque lo hacía, pero no podía negar que me llamaba mucho la atención el lugar.

\- El señor Burke me pidió que preparan una habitación, supuso que necesitarías tiempo para pensar y decidir qué hacer – dijo abriendo la puerta del ala de dormitorios.

\- ¿Sabes acerca de eso? – pregunte.

\- He estado aquí por cinco años, pertenezco a un escuadrón dirigido por el señor Burke personalmente, también soy algo así como su asistente – dijo mientras se rascaba el cuello, pero se notaba que estaba orgulloso.

El agente Collins era alto, y tenía una complexión parecida a la Jasper si tenia que describirlo de una forma, solo que mi hermano tiene el cabello rubio mientras que Collins lo tenia un poco más arenoso y sus ojos eran de color miel.

\- Si necesitas algo puedes buscarme o preguntarle a algún agente – comento mientras llegábamos hasta una habitación y me abría la puerta - Esta es tu habitación.

La habitación en si era sencilla, una cama individual, una mesa de noche con una lampara y una pequeña mesa con una silla.

\- Bueno me despido – nada más al cerrar la puerta me deje caer en la cama.

No podía creer nada de lo que estaba pasando, ni como se estaba complicando todo.

Toda la información que me había dado el señor Burke estaba acumulada en mi cerebro, si lo que él me había dicho era verdad, eso significaba que Bella podría estar en más peligro de lo que imaginaba, esto estaría escalando a un nuevo nivel.

Ahora que lo pensaba, entendía porque el nombre en esos papeles se me hacia conocido, nuestro abuelo nos había contado que en varias ocasiones había tenido que verse cara a cara con el Gran Lobo, aunque no eran amigos tampoco eran enemigos mortales, y si lo pensaba mejor, ambos grupos se salvaron la piel en algunas situaciones.

No sabia por cuanto tiempo estuve acostado en esa habitación, incluso puedo decir que no sentí hambre ni sed.

\- Pense que tal vez te encontraría aquí – dijo una voz detrás de mi esa noche, pero no tuve la necesidad de voltear a mirar para saber quien era, por lo que simplemente tomo asiento a mi lado y me tendió una bolsa de papel – No te vi en la cafetería a la hora de la cena por lo que decidí traerte algo.

\- Gracias – respondí, de la bolsa saqué un sándwich de jamón con queso, una botella de agua y una manzana. Nos quedamos en silencio mientras comía, no es que tuviera mucho apetito, pero les había prometido a mis hermanos que me cuidaría - ¿Por qué entraste aquí? – pregunte después de que termine.

\- Mi madre murió poco después de que yo nací y mi padre me crio, no teníamos mucho dinero, pero él siempre procuro que tuviera lo que más necesitaba: un techo donde vivir, comida caliente en la mesa, ropa y calzado y educación, creo que se enfoco tanto en cuidar el ultimo recuerdo de su amada esposa que se olvido o se cerro al amor de nuevo – soltó un suspiro recargando sus brazos en la mesa de picnic, en algún momento del atardecer me había sentido encerrado en las cuatro paredes de mi habitación por lo que había salido a buscar un lugar mejor para pensar y sin querer había encontrado un pequeño jardín en la cima del ala de dormitorios – Un día, estaba en mi ultimo año de preparatoria cuando asaltaron de mi padre, él trabajaba en un pequeño supermercado y a dos tipos se les hizo fácil entrar en la noche, justo antes de que cerraran para obtener el dinero del día, pero había una mujer con su pequeño hijo – Collins se aclaró la garganta – Mi padre murió tratando de protegerlos, la madre pudo llamar a una ambulancia cuando los ladrones huyeron, el estuvo una semana en terapia intensiva, pero sabia que él no sobreviviría, extrañaba tanto a mi madre.

\- ¿Así que decidiste buscar venganza? – pregunte.

\- No, mi padre me enseño que las personas buenas siempre son recompensadas, ataparon a los ladrones unas horas después gracias a la descripción de la señora y las grabaciones de seguridad, fueron condenados a cincuenta años de prisión por asalto con arma de fuego y por la muerte de mi padre – no pude evitar sentir algo de pena por él – Después de graduarme pense en convertirme en policia, fue cuando me entere de esta organización, no lo dude por un instante, quería proteger a las personas inocente… como a mi padre, aunque al final encontré mi verdadera vocación aquí.

\- ¿Tu verdadera vocación? –

\- Así es, como dije antes, este lugar cuenta con una universidad privada, por lo que no fue difícil continuar con mis estudios una vez que me adapté a este lugar – continuaba sin saber muy bien porque el era amable conmigo, pero no podía negar que su conversación ayudaba a despejar mi mente – Siempre se me dieron muy bien las matemáticas, así que me decidí por convertirme en profesor – como al parecer se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre, nos sumergimos en el silencio de la noche – Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a descansar – agrego poniéndose de pie – Por cierto, creo que esto es tuyo – me tendió una bolsa transparente, en ella estaba mi móvil y mi billetera – También quería disculparme por lo que paso, el equipo de Peter es muy bueno pero en ocasiones se toman muy enserio sus misiones y no se dan cuenta de lo bruscos que pueden ser – simplemente asiento sin saber que decir, no se en realidad porque se estaba disculpando.

Después de que Collins se machara me debatí entre llamar a mis hermanos y contarles o no, pero llevaban un día sin saber de mi y conociendo a Emmett esperaría hasta esta noche antes de tomar un vuelo a Paris y buscarme el mismo.

\- Estaba a punto de salir para el aeropuerto si tardabas más en llamar – fue lo primero que dijo Emmett en cuanto respondió su móvil.

\- Lo siento, he estado algo ocupado y no me di cuenta de que se me había descargado el móvil – inventé pasando mi mano por mi cabello.

\- ¿Has encontrado algo? – pregunto, por su tono sabia que sospechaba algo, por mucho que Emmett tuviera su carácter bromista podía llegar a ser muy observador e intuitivo.

\- … No mucho, he escuchado algunos rumores en algunos bares, pero nada en concreto, nadie vio nada, nadie sabe nada – mi mirada se dirigió hacia el cielo nocturno - ¿Cómo están por allá?

\- Nuestros padres entendieron que te quedaras en Paris, pero aun así no dejan de preocuparse – dijo soltando un suspiro.

\- Alice lo sabe, sabe quienes somos y me pidió que hiciera pagar a quienes se atrevieron a llevarse a Bella – comente, Emmett se quedó cayado callado.

\- ¿Te dijo como lo supo? –

\- No, no me dio tiempo de preguntar, estábamos en el aeropuerto – escuche a mi hermano soltar una maldición.

\- ¿Crees que Bella también lo supiera? – me pregunto.

\- No lo sé, es lo que me he estado preguntando, pero creo que me o nos lo hubiera dicho – conteste – O nosotros lo hubiéramos notado – continuamos hablando por algunos minutos más – Tengo que dejarte, diles a nuestros padres que los amo.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Edward? Te conozco y se que algo traer entre manos – dijo en tono serio.

\- No sucede nada, solo que estoy desesperado por encontrar a Bella – respondí y no mentía en ello – Escucha Emmett, anoche escuché algunos rumores que nos pueden dar una pista acerca del paradero de Bella o quienes se la llevaron.

\- ¿Qué tipo de rumores? – pregunto.

\- No puedo decirte mucho, intentare averiguar más, pero tendré que apagar mi móvil – dije.

\- Edward… - su tono era de advertencia.

\- Lo se Emmett, no hare nada imprudente y prometo que tratare de hacerles saber que estoy bien cada que pueda, pero si los rumores me llevan a un lugar o a una pista no quiero que sepan quién soy –

\- … Muy bien, confiare en ti, pero el plazo sigue siendo el mismo a menos que me des algún motivo valido para darte más tiempo – comento.

Trate de colgar, pero mi madre llego justo en ese momento, por lo que decidí hablar un poco con ella para calmar sus nervios, ella entendía que no era un niño por lo que no le quedaba de otra más que respetar mi decisión, y en parte ella estaba orgullosa de mí.

Cuando regresé a mi habitación encontré dos cambios de ropa sobre la cama, uno era un conjunto de pantalón pijama de cuadros azules con una camiseta blanca mientras que el otro era un pantalón y camisa negra parecidos a los que tenían puesto los reclutas, suponía que esto era obra Collins por lo que debía darle las gracias.

Al día siguiente encontré a Collins en la cafetería por lo que le di las gracias y después del desayuno me invito a pasar el día con él. Siempre habíamos escuchado hablar sobre las organizaciones privadas, ya sean del gobierno o no, el abuelo nos contaba sobre sus encuentros cuando también era ladrón, nos fascinaban y recordaba que en ocasiones decía que yo también quería ser un agente secreto, el abuelo solo reía diciendo que seria el primer agente ladrón de la historia y aunque conforme crecí me empezó a encantar la medicina, así como la música y sabia que mis padres me apoyarían con lo que decidiera.

No puedo describir el sentimiento que se instalaba en mi con cada clase que presenciaba, incluso pude participar en uno que otro entrenamiento.

\- Veo que eso de ser ladrón te mantiene en forma y entrenado – dijo Collins mientras me tendía una botella de agua y una toalla para limpiarme el sudor.

\- Si, creo que por eso somos los mejores – dije con un poco de arrogancia mientras nos sentábamos en una esquina, el grupo de Collins había estado haciendo entrenamientos de cuerpo a cuerpo en el dojo.

\- ¿No has pensado en dejar de ser ladrón? – pregunto seriamente.

\- Mi familia ha estado en le "negocio" por varias generaciones, así que era normal que nosotros siguiéramos los mismos pasos – dije mirando como los demás continuaban entrenando – Claro, tanto mis hermanos como yo sabemos que no vamos a vivir toda nuestra vida de esto y cada uno sabemos que queremos hacer en un futuro, pero…

\- Pero lo que paso con tu novia te hizo pensarlo – murmuro seriamente.

\- Se que su secuestro no tiene nada que ver con lo que hacemos, pero no dejo de pensar que tal vez si no me dedicara a esto ella estaría bien, sana y salva – era la primera vez le decía esto a alguien, pero desde la desaparición de Bella no dejaba de pensar que tal vez yo y lo que era habían tenido algo que ver.

\- Pero tal vez no la hubieras conocido – sus palabras hicieron que abriera los ojos de sorpresa – No se cómo es tu relación con ella, ni como se conocieron, pero: "Si sientes que esta bien lo que hiciste, siéntete orgulloso por ello", mi padre me conto que mi madre siempre le decía eso cuando se sufría humillaciones por sus distintos trabajos, o por la honestidad que siempre poseía.

Sus palabras me hicieron pensar y es que tenía razón en parte, de no ser por el trabajo que hacíamos no la hubiera conocido, no la hubiera visitado cada noche ni estaríamos juntos como pareja, ni mi hermano Jasper hubiera conocido a Alice, ni fuéramos amigos de Angela y Ben. Siempre me había sentido orgulloso de pertenecer a "Los Fríos" y eso no cambiaria nunca, porque era algo que llevaba en el corazón, como la misma sangre Cullen que corría por mis venas, y esa sangre y ese corazón reclamaban por su dueña, reclamaban traerla de vuelta a nuestros brazos.

 **##########**

\- Debo suponer que aceptaras esta misión – dijo Charles Burke cuando vio a Edward a primera hora en su oficina.

\- Así es – afirmo seriamente.

\- Supongo que queras traer a tu equipo para esta misión, no te preocupes, arreglare todo para que… - comenzó a decir.

\- No, en esta misión iré yo solo, esa es mi única condición – le interrumpió, por el momento no quería involucrar a su familia.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – pregunto algo dudoso, no es dudara de él, conocía las hazañas de su grupo, pero se le hacia un poco extraño.

\- Si – pudo notar la seguridad en su voz por lo que solo asintió en silencio.

\- Muy bien, respetare tu decisión – tomo un folder de su escritorio y se lo tendió – Es toda la información que necesitaras, si hace falta algo puedes preguntarle a Collins por ello.

\- De acuerdo – respondió comenzando a revisar el contenido del folder por encima antes de cerrarlo – ¿Cuándo es la primera subasta?

\- En tres días – Edward hizo un gesto afirmativo antes de dirigirse a la puerta – Buena suerte, chico – agrego antes de que saliera, una vez que estuvo solo soltó un suspiro pesado mientras abría uno de los cajones de su escritorio y saco un delicado marco de plata - Buena suerte y tal vez los dos recuperemos lo que nos han arrebatado…

* * *

 *** ¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Al parecer las cosas se complicaron un poco más... Si lo sé, me he tardado mucho en actualizar, PERO, en mi defensa no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, bueno, ya tenía algo escrito, pero al final no me convenció por lo que tuve que empezar todo de nuevo y también porque he estado MUUUUY, pero MUUUUY débil porque no recibí ningún review sobre el capítulo anterior (TT_TT) °(** **ಗ** **д** **ಗ** **。** **) °., chicas, saben que de eso vivo y como… En fin, (rogando de rodillas sobre un suelo lleno de espinas) díganme que les pareció este capítulo.**

 **(Entrando en modo secreto y de contrabando)**

 **(Se ve a la autora en un callejón oscuro vestida de gabardina y un sombrero)**

 _ **Psss… Psss… (hablando en susurros) Quiero informarle que he subido una nueva historia llamada "Héroe" solo que los personajes son del anime Bleach, no sé, tal vez, puede ser, quien sabe, si ustedes quieren, pueden pasar a echarle una leidita, les aseguro que esta muy lindo y les va a gustar.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí le traigo un capítulo más, espero les guste.**

 **Por favor, pasen, lean y dejen su review con su opinión, ya que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **Mil gracias por sus reviews y a los que han vuelto esta historia su favorita... :D**

* * *

 **Ladrones De Corazones**

 **Capítulo 17**

 **Edward P.O.V:**

\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir tu solo? – me cuestiono Collins mientras terminaba de arreglarme, como era una subasta del mercado negro, esta se llevaría a cabo en un hotel de lujo.

Hacía tres días, junto con Collins y su equipo había viajado a Fontvieille, Mónaco, en donde se llevaría a cabo la subasta. Según lo que había leído en los informes, la propiedad era de un socio de Paul Lahote, a quien no le importaba ensuciar su hotel con tal de tener dinero.

Tanto Caius Volturi como Jared Cameron, - líder de la mafia de Mónaco, Los Tigres Salvajes – se cubrían muy bien las espaldas para evitar llamar la atención de lo que hacían.

Tenía entendido que un equipo había hecho un poco de reconocimiento del lugar y hasta un par de hombres habían logrado entrar al hotel para investigar más, pero lamentablemente no tuvieron mucha suerte. Incluso ya había ido a dar una vuelta para conocer el lugar y posibles rutas de escape.

\- Si, tengo que hacer esto solo – respondí acomodando mi incomoda peluca.

Para poder entrar a la subasta, Collins había sugerido que cambiara un poco mi apariencia, así nadie notaria quien era en realidad, por lo que con ayuda de Kim, una agente de su unidad – y estaba más que seguro que su amor "secreto" – pude hacerlo, en lugar de mi alborotado cabello bronce, lo tenía negro y los ojos verde que amaba Bella pasaron a ser grises, incluso Kim había sugerido que portara una dentadura falsa y unos zapatos de un tamaño diferente.

Según lo que me había contado Miguel, otro miembro del escuadrón, Kim era muy buena maquillista por lo que era muy requerida cuando los demás escuadrones necesitaban hacer de encubierto, pero por más que le ofrecieran unirse a otros escuadrones más requeridos, por una extraña razón ella prefería estar con ellos, y por el tono junto con la mirada que le dio a Collins cuando pronuncio la palabra "extraña" entendía que ella también estaba enamorada de este.

\- De acuerdo, todo listo – dijo Kim terminando de ajustar mi peluca, no podía negar que había hecho un buen trabajo.

\- Gracias – conteste mirándome en el espejo por última vez.

\- Aquí tienes, este pin tiene un micrófono y cámara de alta tecnología, pero también un poderoso rastreador – Miguel me tendió un pequeño pin para la corbata, al parecer la pequeña piedra negra que portaba era su mejor creación – Y este es tu audífono – me entrego una pequeña bolita, que por un momento dude que sirviera – No te preocupes, el diseño y el tamaño lo hacen indetectable al ojo humano en una revisión, claro a menos que sea un doctor, el audífono se adentra en tu canal auditivo y se mantiene en su lugar.

\- ¿Y cómo se quita? – pregunte fascinado, sin duda nos vendría bien un par de estos.

\- El pin tiene un imán – dijo señalando las puntas del pin que me había entregado – Una de mis mejores creaciones, si puedo decirlo – Miguel era muy bueno con la tecnología y según lo que me había dicho Collins, cuando no estaban en misión o entrenando, se le podía encontrar en el taller de tecnología de la universidad.

\- Miguel y su modestia – menciono Zack, el último miembro del escuadrón de Collins, él era un poco mayor que todos, cerca de los treinta y él era el que hacía reconocimiento, así como también era el "líder" oficial de la unidad, pero por lo que había visto, ese papel lo cumplía Collins – Todo está en orden por ahora, ya he hablado con el grupo infiltrado para que estén atentos a todo.

\- Bueno, yo iré a prepararme – anuncio Kim para seguido salir de la habitación, dado que la subasta se llevaba a cabo como un "torneo de póker", Charles pensó que llamaría menos la atención si era acompañado por una pareja y por lo que Kim se había ofrecido a hacerlo.

En los días que había pasado en el cuartel, Collins y yo practicamos hasta no poder más, eso había hecho que puliera mucho más las habilidades que tenía en enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo y así como en el manejo de armas blancas y de fuego.

\- Estoy lista – la voz de Kim hizo que volteáramos a mirarla, y sin duda era una mujer muy bella.

Escuche las risas contenidas de Miguel y de Zack por lo que voltee a mirar a Collins, no pude contenerme de unirme a sus risas, pero a la misma vez sentí algo de envidia. Hay estaba él, mientras veía como su amada bajaba las escaleras luciendo hermosa, podía notar el brillo en sus ojos, ese brillo que solo tenía un hombre enamorado de verdad, la misma mirada que tenían mis padres, mis hermanos y hasta yo, hace no más de unas semanas.

Kim lucía un vestido largo en color azul marino, tenía una manga, se ajustaba hasta su cintura y de ahí caía suelto hasta el suelo, con cada movimiento su pierna izquierda se mostraba.

\- Sera mejor que actúes rápido o te puedes arrepentir – murmure cuando pase a su lado para acercarme hasta ella – Estas hermosa – le dije ocasionando que bajara su mirada avergonzada – Si no tuviera novia y la amara más que nada, te sugeriría que fuéramos a divertirnos a los casinos – pude notar como sus mejillas se sonrojaban mientras colocaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja – Iré por el auto – agregue e hice un gesto a los dos burlones para darles un poco de privacidad a la pareja, aunque ambos no pudieron evitar esconderse detrás de uno de los pilares de la recepción para vigilarlos, pero por el rabillo del ojo pude notar como Collins se acercaba a Kim.

"Volterra" era un maravilloso hotel si le quitabas la parte de para qué era usado, se podían ver las largas filas de autos caros de los invitados.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una competencia para ver quien tiene más dinero o qué? – pregunto Kim, ajustando la falda de su vestido, podía fingir ser una chica indefensa por su apariencia, pero como buena agente podía apostar que estaba más que armada.

\- ¿De que serviría ser rico si no lo puedes presumir? – dije antes de salir del auto, un Mercedes- Benz AMG GT gris humo, que se nos había prestado para la ocasión.

\- Tienes razón – comento sonriendo cuando la ayudé a salir y le di las llaves a uno de los empleados, por la mirada que Kim le dio, supuse que era uno de los infiltrados - ¿Listo para la acción, Nathalie McHunter? – pregunto mientras nos acercábamos a la entrada del hotel.

\- Más que listo, querida Miriam Connor – esos habían sido los alias que habíamos asumido por esta noche, éramos una joven pareja de herederos comprometidos con "cientos gustos" y no me importaba gastar una fortuna para complacer a mi futura esposa.

No fue difícil pasar la extrema seguridad gracias a la invitación falsa que los chicos habían hecho y nos dirigimos hasta un gran salón en donde los invitados conversaban y bebían de las más caras botellas de champaña y vino.

\- No creo que aquí se vaya a llevar a cabo la subasta – murmuro Kim mientras fingía tomar de su copa.

\- Lo más seguro es que lo vayan a hacer en otra parte del hotel – respondí en su oído.

\- Iré al tocador – dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

\- Una bella mujer sin duda – dijo una voz detrás de mí, le di un sorbo a mi vino antes de dar media vuelta - ¿Esposa?

\- Prometida, nos casaremos el próximo invierno – comenté, inmediatamente lo reconocí como Paul Lahote, el dueño del hotel.

\- ¿Invierno? Una fecha poco común –

\- Mi amada es algo "especial" con sus gustos – me encogí de hombros.

\- Y tú amas darme cualquier cosa que te pida – Kim se colgó de mi brazo mientras me veía sonriente, sin lugar a duda de que sabía interpretar su papel – Y sobre mis gustos "especiales" ambos sabemos que tú también los disfrutas, ¿Recuerdas cuando tu secretaria nos encontró con haciéndolo con el nuevo socio de la empresa y su asistente?

\- Querida, no creo que sea buena idea hablar de eso en público – deje aclarando mi garganta, pero me acerque a su oído – Aunque más recuerdo cómo te venias cuando la obligaste a practicarte sexo oral – sabía que Paul me había escuchado por la manera en que se aclaró la garganta para llamar nuestra atención – Lo siento, señor…

\- Lahote, Paul Lahote – extendió su mano hacia mí.

\- ¿Paul Lahote? ¿El dueño de este maravilloso hotel? – pregunto Kim entusiasmada.

\- Si, este es mi castillo – respondió de manera orgullosa.

\- Eso es estupendo, le decía a Nathalie que me encantaría pasar nuestra luna de miel aquí – no podía negar que Kim era una gran actriz.

\- Querida, creo que deberíamos presentarnos primero – comente – Soy Nathalie McHunter y ella es mi prometida, Miriam Connor.

\- Nuestros padres tienen una empresa de comunicaciones y algunos bancos en Australia – menciono Kim, y no pasamos por desapercibido como los ojos de Paul adquirieron un brillo de codicia.

\- ¿Están aquí de negocios? – pregunto.

\- No, nos acabamos de comprometer y papi nos dio un viaje por Europa como regalo para disfrutar antes de nuestra boda y que tengamos que trabajar en el negocio familiar – dijo haciendo un gesto de enfado mientras se cruzaba de brazos en forma caprichosa – Ya sabe, al ser los hijos únicos DEBEMOS hacernos cargo de toda la fortuna.

Pasamos unos minutos más charlando con Paul mientras que Kim se "quejaba" del hecho de ser ricos, hasta que un hombre llamo su atención y tuvo que retirarse.

\- Se creyó toda la historia – murmuro Kim mientras pasábamos por algunas de las mesas de juego en el casino.

\- Si te retiras de tu actual trabajo, siempre puedes ser una excelente actriz – ambos sonreímos continuando con nuestra actuación de pareja.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta – respondió sonriendo, pero enseguida su voz adquirió seriedad – Al parecer, ahí un espacio en blanco que no aparece en los planos está por debajo del sótano, Collins piensa que puede ser el lugar en donde se lleva la subasta, si no está en los planos la policia no podría encontrar nada.

\- Tenemos que investigar un poco más – murmure mirando como un grupo de hombres jugaba póker.

\- Paul viene hacia nosotros… Siento lo que voy a hacer… - susurro antes de que juntara sus bocas en un beso apasionado, o al menos eso era pensarían cualquier persona que nos viera, por lo que pase mis brazos por su cintura para atraerla más a mi – Te necesito dentro de mi ahora – dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que las personas cerca la escucharan.

\- Pero dijiste que querías conseguir a alguien para jugar con nosotros – por su mirada sabía que Paul estaba justo detrás de nosotros y el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta me lo confirmo – Oh hola de nuevo Paul.

\- ¿Están pasándola bien? – pregunto.

\- Claro, aunque estamos pensando en retirarnos ya, debemos volver a nuestro hotel – respondí.

\- Pero si lo mejor apenas comienza – dijo sonriendo arrogantemente.

\- ¿Lo mejor? – pregunto Kim mostrándose curiosa.

\- A parte de este evento, tenemos uno un poco más… _especial,_ por así decirlo – murmuro en tono confidente.

\- ¿Qué tan especial? – pregunte mirándole intrigado.

\- Solo muy poco de los aquí presentes son invitados al evento y debo confesar que ustedes dos llamaron mi atención, y estoy más que seguro que les gustara – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Claro, si están dispuestos – tanto Kim como yo nos miramos por unos segundos, sabíamos que esta era la oportunidad que esperábamos – Piénsenlo, si están dispuestos pregunten por mí en la recepción – agrego antes de retirarse.

Fingimos pasear por la estancia por algunos minutos más antes de salir por una de las puertas que daba a los balcones y estos en si daban a la espectacular vista del mar Mediterráneo.

\- Al parecer nuestra puesta en escena funciono – susurro Kim mientras apoyaba su rostro en mi pecho para disimular el que estuviera hablando con Collins y los demás.

Mientras Kim hablaba con los demás no pude evitar sentir nervios, mi piel cosquillaba y no era por la presencia de Kim, era algo que me solía pasar única y exclusivamente con Bella. Durante estos días había tratado de ocupar mi mente para evitar volverme loco, no tenía duda que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Bella.

Mientras estaba en mis pensamientos algo capto mi atención a un lado del acantilado, dado a la oscuridad de la noche no podía distinguir muy bien, pero parecía ser un pequeño yate abarcado en una de las orillas del acantilado, así que discretamente encendí mi comunicador.

\- Collins, parecer ser que hay un pequeño yate en el costado este del hotel – susurre, Kim se separó de mí y fingió acomodar mi corbata mientras trataba de mirar en la dirección.

\- _Parece ser que hay una entrada secreta en ese punto, también, no registrada en los planos del hotel –_ menciono Miguel.

 _\- Tal vez por allí están moviendo a las chicas –_ agrego Zack en voz seria.

 _\- Puedo detectar algunas lecturas térmicas en ese punto, cinco… siete están en movimiento dentro del lugar mientras que diez más permanecen en el yate –_ comento Miguel.

\- ¿Diez? – pregunte.

\- _Si, seis se mueven constantemente como su vigilaran mientras que las otras cuatro presencias están en un solo lugar –_ eso se me hacia un poco extraño.

\- _Edward, tienen que aceptar la invitación de Paul, nosotros mandaremos a alguien para investigar que están protegiendo tan celosamente en ese yate –_ la voz de Charles llego hasta nosotros atreves del transmisor.

Charles había decidido viajar a último momento debido a que tenía una reunión importante.

\- De acuerdo – dije mientras le daba una mirada a Kim, quien simplemente asintió.

No fue necesario buscar a Paul ya que él estaba demasiado entretenido con una de las invitadas.

\- ¿Qué tipo de evento "especial" es este? – pregunto Kim pegada a mi brazo.

\- Como anteriormente dije, solo unos muy pocos invitados son elegidos a participar en ello – respondió mientras nos guiaba por un pasillo solitario hasta una puerta solitaria, en donde toco un par de veces en una manera de código y la puerta se abrió dejando ver una especie de ascensor – Unas pocas veces al año, llevamos a cabo el torneo de póker, pero debo decir que eso solo es una fachada para nuestro evento principal.

\- ¿Evento principal? – pregunte, dado que Paul nos estaba dando la espalda no pudo ver como Kim encendía discretamente su transmisor para grabar sus palabras.

\- Si, una subasta – respondió orgullosamente.

\- ¿Qué tipo de subasta? – cuestione.

\- Una en donde pueden comprar cualquier cosa, claro, si tienen el dinero necesario – dijo.

\- ¿Cualquier cosa? – pregunto asombrada Kim.

\- Así es, cualquier cosa se puede comprar en esta subasta – dijo antes de que las puertas del elevador se abrieran dejando ver un pasillo oscuro y nos hizo un gesto para que lo siguiéramos hasta donde estaba un par de guardias custodiando una gran puerta – Si no les molesta, los chicos revisaran que no tengan nada… inapropiado – agrego mientras hacia un gasto con la cabeza a los guardias, quienes de inmediato se acercaron a nosotros, por un instante me preocupe por las armas que portaba Kim, pero con una mirada me hizo sabes que no habría problema – Tal parece que están limpios y ahora… - uno de los guardias se acercó a Paul para tenderle un par de máscaras blancas que cubrían todo el rostro – Tienen que usar esto todo el tiempo, está prohibido que se los quiten dentro.

\- De acuerdo – dije mientras le tendía a Kim su antifaz.

\- Y con esto pueden hacer sus ofertas – nos tenido un pequeño control con un botón – Una vez que termine deben regresar ambos, Gus los acompañara hasta sus lugares.

Uno de los guardias nos llevó atreves de la puerta hacia un enorme auditorio hasta unos asientos a mitad de este, todos los presentes portaban mascaras iguales a las de nosotros, podía ver que algunas personas conversaban con sus compañeros de a lado, pero en general no hablaban con los demás.

\- Al parecer tienen balcones privados – comento Kim mirando disimuladamente alrededor, al parecer todavía no iniciarían la subasta ya que más personas continuaban llegando.

\- Quédate aquí, tratare de investigar un poco – dije levantándome y me acerque al sujeto que nos había guiado – Disculpa, ¿Puedes indicarme en donde está el baño? – pregunte, el me miro por un momento de arriba abajo antes de asentir y hacerme un gesto para que lo siguiera.

Salimos del auditorio y fue caminando hasta el final del pasillo para dar vuelta, pude notar que al parecer no había más guardias por lo que en un rápido movimiento le di un golpe en el cuello y lo dejé inconsciente.

\- Collins, acabo de dejar inconsciente a uno de los guardias e iré a investigar – dije enciendo la cámara de mi pin.

Metí al guardia en un almacén que estaba cerca antes de encaminarme por donde me estaba guiando, a unos cuantos metros encontré una puerta, pero al abrirla no encontré nada por lo que continúe con mi camino, paso lo mismo con cuatro puertas más hasta que al dar media vuelta vi a un par de hombres fuertemente armados, así que me escondí en la esquina antes de que me viera.

\- Creo que encontré algo – dije mirando a los hombres.

 _\- ¿Qué es?_ – pregunto Collins.

\- No lo sé, unos hombres armados están custodiando una puerta, tienen armas – respondí buscando a mi alrededor.

\- _No podemos obtener lecturas térmicas, supongo que están demasiado abajo_ – _respondió_ – _Tal vez sea los objetos que van a subastar._

 _-_ ¿Qué objetos? – cuestione.

\- _Se rumoraba que aparte de la trata de blancas, Caius y Jared han robado varios objetos de valor: cuadros, joyas, esculturas, y las venden al mejor postor –_ me explico.

\- Creo que encontré una entrada – anuncié antes de cortar la comunicación.

Había un ducto de ventilación encima de donde estaba escondido, me costó un poco de trabajo, pero logre abrir la rejilla e introducirme dentro, era algo estrecho por lo que me costaba un poco moverme. Pude irme guiando en la oscuridad hasta que me topé con una rejilla y pude ver que Collins tenía razón, en la habitación había un montón de objetos caros, desde cuadros de los más reconocidos pintores hasta esculturas modernistas, rápidamente me quite el pin y lo introduje por una de las rendijas para que grabara la evidencia.

\- _Edward… la subasta está por comenzar…_ \- escuche decir a Kim atreves del comunicador, pero al parecer había un poco de interferencia.

Como pude hice mi camino en reversa y después de asegurarme de que no hubiera nadie en el corredor, baje del ducto e inicie mi camino de regreso, fue un milagro que mi traje no se ensuciara, antes de llegar me coloque la máscara y le comenté al guardia que había ido al baño cuando me detuvo en la puerta.

\- ¿Encontraste algo? – pregunto en un susurro Kim cuando estuve de nuevo a su lado.

\- No mucho, encontré la habitación en donde están los objetos que se van a subastar, pero no a las chicas – respondí escaneando discretamente a mi alrededor.

Estaba regresando mi mirada al frente cuando un movimiento capto mi atención en uno de los balcones privados, no podía asegurarlo muy bien, ya que la única luz disponible por el momento era la del escenario, pero me pareció ver a Caius con una mujer a su lado.

\- Caius está aquí – murmure tanto para Kim como para los chicos - Último balcón privado a la izquierda, creo que esa con una mujer.

La subasta dio inicio con la venta de una joya antigua de precio ridículamente enorme, o las personas aquí presentes estaban locas de plano por pagar tanto o el presentador era demasiado bueno en su trabajo.

Alrededor de una hora los objetos habían sido vendidos en cantidades demasiado locas para mencionar.

\- Debemos ofertar por algo o comenzaran a sospechar de nosotros – susurre sintiendo como éramos observados.

\- _Háganlo –_ la voz de Charles nos dio la orden.

Comenzamos a ofertar cuando subastaron un juego de jarrones chinos antiguos, claro, que tuvimos que ganarlos, continuamos así, pero en estas ocasiones perdíamos la subasta para fingir que no estábamos tan interesados.

\- Este es el último artículo en subasta en esta sección – dijo el presentador - ¡" Los anillos de los amantes"! – en pantalla aparecieron un par de anillos, sin duda eran antiguos por el extraño grabado en ellos, pero se veían hermosos, y el anillo de mujer no solo llamaba la atención por el diseño si no por las piedras que portaban, podía notar que la piedra de en medio era una esmeralda mientras que a cada lado descansaban dos pequeños diamantes.

Podía imaginarme ese anillo en la mano de Bella, la familia Cullen tenía un anillo familiar que pasaba de generación en generación, pero este era especial… Igual que ella, así que sin pensarlo comencé a hacer ofertas, tenía dinero suficiente como para comprarlo y aunque sabía que no era correcto, jamás encontraría nada igual por las vías correctas y limpias.

\- Pense que con una cosa estaríamos bien – comento Kim algo extrañada.

\- Esos anillos son para mí – me encogí de hombros, podía sentir como me miraba extrañada – Jamás encontrare algo tan especial y único… como ella.

\- Bueno, distinguidos subastadores, tomaremos un breve descanso antes de comenzar la segunda parte de nuestra subasta de esta noche, y puedo prometerles que será más que especial – anuncio el anfitrión – Todos aquellos que ganaron por favor pueden pasar a llenar sus papeles para reclamar sus cosas.

\- Tu ve, tratare de ir tras bambalinas y averiguar en donde están las chicas – dije mientras nos poníamos de pie para dirigirnos hasta una puerta continua.

Gracias a las personas que se acercaron a la puerta pude escabullirme por detrás de la pesada cortina, la oscuridad volvió a jugar a mi favor y comencé a adentrarme por el pasillo trasero hasta que llegué a unas escaleras que ascendían a una parte superior.

No sabia si subir o no, pero algo capto mi atención en la distancia, era un grupo de hombres. Evitando que me vieran, me coloque en la oscuridad del lugar para acercarme lentamente hasta ellos, había uno que llamo más mi atención y es porque estaba junto a una mujer mientras que la tomaba del brazo y la ayudaba a caminar.

Ella era de estatura mediana y se veía que tenia alrededor de unos treinta y cinco años, su cabello corto estaba cuidadosamente peinado y portaba ropa a su medida, la cual debía ser cara.

\- Tenemos que llevarla arriba – dijo empezando a caminar siendo seguido de los hombres - ¿Dónde esta la chica? – le pregunto a uno de los guardias.

\- Steven la llevo arriba también – respondió uno de ellos.

\- Muy bien, debemos mantenerla vigilada aun, últimamente se ha portado bien, pero eso no quita que haga alguna tontería – comento.

\- No lo creo, al parecer entendió que está en juego – ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia la mujer, quien parecía estar ajena a su plática – No niego que esa castaña tiene lo suyo y dio una buena pelea, ¿No lo crees, Hugo? – el susodicho volteo a mirarlo antes de hacerle una seña con su dedo medio, pero pude notar que dicha mano tenía una venda.

\- Llévala a la habitación, que cuiden bien la puerta, nadie entra o sale a menos que lo ordene el jefe – ordeno pasándole a la mujer.

\- De acuerdo – contesto tomando a la mujer del brazo - ¿Quieres que los chicos preparen la cabaña para esta noche?

\- Si, Caius no quiere arriesgarse a que ambas estén aquí, las moveremos en la noche – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

El hombre junto con la mujer avanzó siendo seguidos por los demás guardias hasta lo que parecía un ascensor.

\- Collins – llame por el comunicador mientras veía como los números de los pisos continuaban cambiando.

\- _¿Qué paso, Edward? –_ contesto.

\- Un grupo de hombres de Caius están subiendo por el ascensor, al parecer esta noche se moverán a una cabaña – comenzaba a impacientarme al ver como continuaban subiendo.

- _… No tenemos conocimiento de alguna propiedad de Caius en Fontvieille o en alguna parte de Mónaco, pero parece ser que Jared tiene algunas propiedades, una de ellas esta a las afuera de la ciudad –_ comenzó, estuve a punto de decir algo cuando por fin el ascensor se detuvo.

\- Los hombres de Caius se detuvieron en el piso 47, ¿Puedes decirme que hay ahí? – pregunte.

\- _Piso 47… -_ podía escuchar como Collins tecleaba furiosamente y hablar en murmullos con los demás – _Al parecer es un piso con una suite exclusiva, demasiado costosa como para que una persona normal pueda usarla… Por lo regular solo presidentes y reyes han podido hospedarse en la suite, pero por ahora Lahote la tiene ocupada sin registro._

 _\- Lo más seguro es que ahí se esté quedando Vulturi –_ comento Charles.

\- Tienen una mujer con ellos… y sospecho que Bella este también con ellos –

\- _¿Una mujer? –_ pregunto Charles.

\- Si, no la pude ver muy bien, pero parecía estar en un estado de trance, no parecía ser consiente de lo que sucedía – dije – Regresare con Kim – agregue tomando el camino por el cual había venido.

Para nuestra suerte nadie pareció notar que me perdí por algunos minutos y justo acababa de aparecer cuando Kim salió con un a pequeña caja en las manos.

\- Los anillos, el jarrón lo colocaran en nuestro auto cuando nos vayamos – dijo cuando llego hasta mí.

\- Todos los presentes, favor de tomar sus asientos, la segunda mitad de la subasta está por iniciar – la voz del presentador resonó por el lugar.

\- Es hora de la verdad – murmure mientras ambos regresábamos a nuestros asientos.

Lamentablemente, confirmamos que la subasta se estaba utilizando como trata de blancas y no podíamos hacer nada, cinco chicas fueron vendidas por ridículas cantidades enormes, por una parte, me sentia mal por las chicas, pero en parte me sentia aliviado de que Bella no estuviera entre las chicas.

Por alguna extraña razón no dejaba de pensar en la mujer que estaba con ese grupo de hombres y en sus palabras, tenia el sentimiento de que esa chica a la que se habían llevado a la suite era Bella, o al menos quería pensar que ella pelearía por ser libre.

Esperamos hasta que todas las personas salieron para seguirlas, todas entregaron el control remoto a los hombres que estaban en la puerta, al igual que las máscaras, no entendía para que usarlas en primer lugar si cuando salieran se las iban a quitar y revelar su identidad.

Cuando regresamos a la parte superior las personas actuaban con normalidad, como si la dicha subasta nunca hubiera sucedido.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar que tal su evento especial? – pregunto Paul cuando se acerco a nosotros, llevaba una copa de champaña en la mano.

\- Fue… algo diferente, no niego que estuvo bien – respondí dándole una sonrisa.

\- Si, sin duda algo especial – comento Kim – Tenían cosas muy… exóticas ahí, y más en la segunda mitad.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Muchos creen que si tienes el dinero lo puedes comprar a cualquier precio – contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Si, sin duda muchas personas harían lo que fuera por dinero – dije en un murmullo – Bueno, fue muy bueno conocerte Paul, por ahora nos tenemos que retirar a nuestro hotel.

\- Si, estoy ansiosa por admirar el hermoso jarrón chino que compramos – comento Kim – Esperamos nos vuelvas a invitar.

\- ¿En qué hotel se están hospedando? – pregunto.

\- En el Shadow Moon – conteste, ese era su hotel rival.

\- Oh, y porque no se hospedan aquí, puedo hacer que les arreglen una suite – justo como creímos, había caído en nuestra trampa.

\- Oh, pero… no podríamos, nuestra reservación ya está hecha desde hace semanas – dijo Kim algo apenada.

\- No se preocupen, hare que les preparen una de las mejores suites y hare que llamen para que envíen sus cosas –

\- No, yo iré – intervine – Ya sabes, tenemos cosas importantes y valiosas como para dejar que los empleados se hagan cargo.

\- Hombre sabio – comento sonriendo – Iré a avisar para que tengan todo listo – agrego antes de irse.

\- ¿Crees que es buena idea? – pregunto Kim.

\- Es lo mejor que podemos hacer – respondí – Iré a buscar nuestras cosas, seria sospechoso si estuviéramos de vacaciones sin equipaje.

\- Claro – deje un beso en la mejilla de Kim antes de encaminarnos hacia la recepción.

Una vez que nos separamos, me dirigí hacia la puerta, podría ir al estacionamiento subterráneo, pero no podría explicar mi presencia ahí en caso de que alguien me descubriera. Por fortuna, me comunique con los chicos mientras regresaba por lo que no tarde mucho en obtener nuestras cosas.

\- ¿Estas seguro que es lo correcto? Podría ser peligroso estar en ese lugar con los hombres de Jared y Caius – dijo Miguel.

\- Creo que es mejor vigilarlos de cerca, además, sospecho que nos hemos ganado la confianza de Paul – respondí.

\- Muy bien, confiaremos en tu juicio Edward, pero por favor, traten de no llamar mucho la atención de esos dos – comento Charles, se veía un poco pensativo.

\- Claro, Miguel, necesitare un rastreador, los hombres de Caius se moverán esta noche y necesitamos saber a dónde va –

\- Tengo las coordenadas del lugar – dijo Miguel mostrándome la pantalla de su computadora.

\- Pero no estamos muy seguros si la cabaña que mencionaron sea esa, Caius y Jared deben supones que, si algo sale mal, ese sería el primer lugar en donde la policia buscaría – explique – Es por eso por lo que quiero poner un rastreador en alguno de sus autos.

\- Me parece un buen plan – concordó Zack mientras miraba a Collins y a Charles.

\- Si, yo también pienso que es un buen plan, como dice Edward, esos dos tomaran las mejores medidas para protegerse – Collins se cruzó de brazos.

\- Entonces, esta decidido, Miguel, dale un rastreador a Edward – el susodicho se levanto de su asiento para ir a la habitación continua – Muy buen trabajo el que hicieron ella.

\- Si, en especial ese apasionado beso… muy convincente – se burlo Zack con una sonrisa en sus labios, pude ver como Collins se ponía rojo mientras que Charles se aclaraba la garganta disimulando una sonrisa.

\- Te diría que usaras el pin que te di, pero correría el riesgo de que se caiga, así que aquí tienes – me tendió un pequeño aparatito negro – El imán en este rastreador lo hace casi imposible de tirar y rastrear.

\- Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya, no sabemos a qué hora saldrán los hombres de Caius, te llamare cuando haya instalado el rastreador – dije antes de tomar las dos maletas que los chicos habían organizado.

Como sospechaba, había hombres por todo el estacionamiento subterráneo y si prestaba atención podía notar que llevaban armas, pero eso también hizo que me fuera más fácil localizar el auto correcto.

Una vez más daba gracias a mis habilidades de ladrón y muy sigilosamente logre acercarme hasta el auto, colarme por debajo de este y colocar el aparatito.

\- Listo, solo tenemos que avisarle a Miguel que el rastreador está instalado – le informe a Kim una vez que regrese a nuestra suite, sin duda, Paul se había esforzado en acomodarnos en una buena habitación, y estaba dos plantas por debajo de la suite que estaba ocupando Caius – Iré a cambiarme de ropa.

\- Claro, yo les avisare – dijo tomando su móvil, ella se había cambiado mientras yo estaba colocando el rastreador.

\- _Están en movimiento, y al parecer tenías razón Edward_ – Kim había colocado su laptop en la mesa de la sala, para iniciar la video llamada – _La propiedad de Jared esta al norte de Mónaco mientras que estos se están moviendo hacia el este._

 _-_ Muy bien, saldré en este mismo momento – dije, afortunadamente había logrado conseguir una moto y la había estacionado a unas calles del hotel.

\- Yo te acompaño – se ofreció Kim.

\- No, iré solo – respondí.

\- _Edward, creo que es mejor que te acompañe Kim_ – dijo Collins.

\- No, me será más fácil moverme y llamare menos la atención – objete – Además, sería mejor si Kim trata de buscar alguna pista en la suite que nos pueda ayudar.

\- _De acuerdo, por esta vez te dejare actuar solo, pero si corres algún peligro tienes que contactarte de inmediato con nosotros –_ acordó Charles.

No dije más antes de tomar mis llaves y salir de la habitación, decidí bajar por las escaleras de emergencias para evitar que me vieran, lo que si volvió a ser un reto fue pasar por toda la seguridad que había en el estacionamiento, pero al final logre salir del hotel.

\- _Edward, he enviado la dirección de la cabaña a su móvil, comunícate con nosotros si necesitas ayuda –_ dijo Miguel antes que cortara la comunicación.

Decidí dejar la moto a cierta distancia de la cabaña para evitar llamar la atención, no pude evitar sonreír al recordar que sabia manejar moto gracias a Emmett, quien había insistido en experimentar la adrenalina que esta actividad representaba.

Gracias a que Miguel me había dado unas gafas de visión nocturna también, pude esquivar a los guardias que rondaban la propiedad, pero tuve que noquear a un par de ellos para poder llegar hasta la parte trasera de la cabaña.

Con mucha precaución me acerqué hasta una ventana, pero no estaba preparado para lo que vi adentro…

* * *

 *** ¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció este cap.? ¿Merece review o no?**


	18. Chapter 18

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí le traigo un capítulo más, espero les guste.**

 **Por favor, pasen, lean y dejen su review con su opinión, ya que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **Mil gracias por sus reviews y a los que han vuelto esta historia su favorita... :D**

* * *

 **Esta semana se celebra el día de acción de Gracias en USA, y quiero darles las gracias por leer las locas historias que salen de mi cabeza, por volverlas sus favoritas, sus reviews, y volverme una de sus autoras favoritas. Mil gracias y ¡FELIZ DÍA DE ACCIÓN DE GRACIAS!**

 **Atte.: Little Saturnito.**

* * *

 **Ladrones De Corazones**

 **Capítulo 18**

 **Edward P.O.V:**

\- Veo que has aprendido a comportarte – Bella estaba frente a un gran tocador mientras Caius estaba detrás de ella – Creo que ahora entiendes lo que está en juego – sentí como mi sangre hervía cuando vi como posaba sus manos en los hombros desnudos de Bella.

\- Solo espero que cumplas lo que prometiste – respondió ella.

\- Lo estoy haciendo, ¿O no? – su rostro se acercó al cuello de Bella – Ella está mejor – Bella volteo su rostro cuando Caius trato de besar su mejilla, lo que hizo que él riera mientras se alejaba de ella – Sera mejor que te haga a la idea de que ahora eres mía, querida.

Logré escuchar como puso llave a la puerta, no pasaron más de cinco segundos cuando pude ver como las mejillas de mi amada se humedecían.

Bella limpio sus mejillas amargamente para después comenzar a pelear con el cierre de su vestido, de vez en cuando la escuchaba murmurar maldiciones porque no podía lograrlo.

Solté un suspiro de alivio cuando pude abrir la ventana, no sabía si esta gente era estúpida como para no importarle que Bella huyera o en verdad sabían que ella no escaparía, Bella estaba tan metida en lo que hacía que no noto mi presencia.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? – susurre a su oído. Por un momento sentí un deja vu, esas habían sido las mismas palabras que usé esa primera noche juntos, cuando la había hecho mía, cuando le había entregado mi corazón por completo.

\- Edward… - murmuro mi nombre antes de darse media vuelta y lanzarse contra mi cuerpo, sus brazos se enredaron en mi cuello mientras yo la atraía más contra mi cuerpo, mi corazón se encogió cuando escuche como comenzaba a sollozar.

\- Tranquila cariño, todo está bien – mis brazos se cerraron más fuertes a su alrededor antes de sentirla moverse para alejarse de mí.

\- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste? – pregunto tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, pero no me dejo responder sus preguntas ya que sus labios se unieron a los míos en un necesitado beso – Dios, te extrañe tanto.

\- Igual que yo amor, temí tanto perderte – esta vez fui yo quien junto nuestras bocas.

\- Hazme tuya Edward… Hazme tuya y ayúdame a creer que no eres otro producto de mi imaginación – sus manos se movían frenéticamente por mi camisa, haciendo que mi saco cayera al suelo.

Nuestros besos se volvieron apasionados, como cada vez que nos entregábamos… No, creo que el hecho de que estuviéramos alejados había alimentado aún más nuestro momento.

Mis dedos enseguida encontraron los pequeños botones de su hermoso vestido, por eso es por lo que ella no había podido alcanzarlos, mis besos recorrieron su mejilla, su quijada, pasando por su largo y hermoso cuello hasta llegar a su hombro.

\- Por favor, Edward – la sentí estremecerse entre mis brazos – Quiero sentirte dentro de mí, por favor, te necesito tanto.

El hermoso vestido verde que había adornado su cuerpo cayó al suelo en un silencioso golpe, dejándola únicamente en unas delicadas bragas de encaje del mismo color. Por un momento el pensamiento de que Caius eligiera que usaría me lleno de rabia, pero todo pensamiento huyo de mi mente cuando Bella tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y guiarlo hasta su boca.

\- Tómame ya, apaga el fuego que solamente tu enciendes – no necesite más, sus manos recorrieron mi pecho desnudo hasta llegar a mi pantalón, en donde desabrocho e introdujo su mano para tomar mi miembro, tal parecía que mi cuerpo era un esclavo de sus caricias ya que al instante me sentia más que listo.

Mis manos se posaron en su cadera y ella entendió el mensaje, ya que al instante en que la levante enrollo sus piernas en mi cadera, haciendo que nuestros sexos se rosaran, un gemido de placer quedo acallado por nuestro apasionado beso.

\- Las luces… - murmuro cuando nos separamos por un momento para tomar aire.

\- ¿Qué? – no pude evitar hacer la pregunta más estúpida en este momento, pero mi cerebro se volvía papilla cuando nuestros cuerpos se encontraban de esta manera.

\- Apaga las luce… así no entraran – rápidamente escaneé el lugar hasta que encontré el interruptor e hice lo que me había pedido mi amada novia, quien se había concentrado en atracar mi cuello con besos que sabía dejarían marca.

La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana, iluminando la hermosa piel de Bella, siempre había sido algo hipnotizante de ver, era algo místico como si ella fuera una criatura de otro mundo.

Nuestra ropa quedo olvidada en algún lugar de la habitación, sabía que era un riesgo, pero necesitábamos sentirnos, piel a piel. Bella mordía su labio tratando de contener sus gemidos de placer, siempre había sido sensible a mi toque, pero ahora… ahora cada toque la hacía estremecer, su espalda se arqueaba de tal manera que parecía que me ofrecía su cuerpo por completo.

\- Ed… Ward… - su mano izquierda se cerró en un puño en mi cabello cuando mi boca se posó en su centro, estaba húmeda, más que lista para mí – Te necesito… te necesito tanto…

Mis labios hicieron un camino lento por su vientre, el valle de sus senos, su cuello, hasta llegar a su boca, la sentí enredar sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, respondiendo a mi beso mientras me acomodaba entre sus cremosos muslos.

\- Te amo tanto… - la sentí suspirar de placer cuando me adentre en ella en una suave estocada, haciendo que su interior se amoldara a mí de nuevo, quería tomarla rápido y duro, sabía que ella también lo quería así, pero por ahora ambos necesitábamos esta, hacerlo lento, conectarnos de nuevo, comprendiendo que estábamos juntos de nuevo, aunque sea por este momento.

Bella envolvió sus piernas fuertemente alrededor de mis caderas mientras la penetraba de una manera lenta y certera, sentia como sus paredes se estremecían alrededor de mi pene.

\- Rápido Edward… - susurro contra mi oído – Estoy cerca.

Sentí como Bella envolvía con más fuerzas sus piernas a mi alrededor y encajaba sus uñas en mi espalda mientras se estremecía mucho más, sabía que su orgasmo estaba cerca por lo que me concentre en que las estocadas fueran igual de lentas pero más potentes, la sentí contener el aliento cuando di en su punto mágico y con gusto acalle su grito de placer cuando llego su liberación, un par de estocadas más sintiendo sus calidad paredes palpitar a mi alrededor fueron más que suficientes para que mi semen llenara su interior.

\- ¿Estas bien, amor? ¿Te hice daño? – pregunte un poco preocupado cuando escuche sus pequeños sollozos en mi oído, me separe lo suficiente para mirarla y ver como sus mejillas estaba mojadas por las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos.

\- Pense que jamás volvería a estas en tus brazos, que jamás volvería a hacer el amor contigo – susurro dándome una de sus hermosas sonrisas mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos y me atraía a sus labios – Te amo Edward.

\- Yo también te amo, Bella – mis brazos se cerraron a su alrededor mientras escondía mi rostro en su cuello.

\- ¿Cómo me encontraste? – pregunto después de un rato, sus manos estaban entrelazadas con las mías mientras la abrazaba por detrás, cuando no conteste se dio la vuelta para que estuviéramos frente a frente – Edward… ¿Quién eres? – por su tono de voz y la manera en que me miraba sabía que no podía mentirle… No, no quería mentirle más – Eres uno de ellos, ¿verdad? ¿Eres uno de los Fríos?

Sus palabras me dejaron en shock por un momento, Bella se alejó de mi cuerpo sentándose en la cama mientras atraía las sabanas revueltas hacia su cuerpo desnudo.

\- Siempre se me hizo raro la forma en la que desapareciste en la fiesta, pero con el caos que ocasiono la explosión pense que no hubiera sido extraño que eso pasara, el que dejaras inconsciente al ladrón pudo haber sido a causa de la adrenalina y cuando apareciste en mi habitación esa noche, supe que te fue fácil porque hasta yo había podido escalar un segundo piso una vez – comenzó a relatarme, sin duda ella era muy observadora.

\- ¿Cuándo comenzaste a sospechar? – pregunte mientras me sentaba, quería tomarla en mis brazos, pero no quería alterarla, el haber hecho el amor nos había quitado algo de tiempo.

\- La estatuilla desapareció esa noche, pero no estaba con el ladrón y la policia no la encontró en la mansión, luego recordé la manera en la que tus hermanos entraron en pánico cuando no aparecías – su voz se volvió un susurro – Creí que era coincidencia y no le tome importancia, pero luego…

\- Luego, ¿Qué, Bella? –

\- Escuche una conversación que tuviste con Emmett y Jasper, fue el día antes de que me secuestraran – sus palabras me dejaron frío – Creo que tu móvil se marcó y me llamo, escuche como Emmett les decía que tenían que decirnos la verdad antes de que algo malo pasara…

Mis brazos se enredaron en su desnudo ser antes de que fuera consciente.

\- Lo siento, no quería ocultártelo, pero no es algo de lo que podía hablar como si nada – Bella se volteó y escondió su rostro en mi cuello mientras sus brazos se enredaban a mi alrededor – Debemos irnos, Bella – aunque no quería, me separe de ella y me comencé a vestir.

\- No puedo irme Edward – respondió después de unos minutos de silencio.

\- ¿Que? Nena, tenemos que sacarte de aquí, no voy a dejar que ese tipo te vaya a hacer algo – dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos.

\- ¿Qué me vaya a hacer algo? – pregunto.

\- Escúchame amor, Caius es un hombre muy peligroso, está metido en la trata de blanca y muchas más cosas – le explique – Chicas de diferentes partes del mundo han desaparecido en los últimos meses, sabemos que Caius junto con el líder de la mafia de Mónaco suelen hacer subastas clandestinas en donde venden a las chicas.

\- ¿Sabemos? ¿Los demás chicos están contigo? ¿Alice y Rose están bien? – pregunto aferrándose a mi mano.

\- Los demás chicos estas bien, pero no están conmigo, tuvieron que volver a Londres –

\- ¿Estás solo? – pude ver la preocupación en sus ojos.

\- No, estoy trabajando con un grupo especial de la policia, al parecer han estado tras la pista de Caius desde hace algún tiempo y ahora que varias autoridades se han involucrado están tratando de capturarlo de una vez por todas – respondí, su mirada demostraba sorpresa.

\- ¿Cómo me encontraste? – pregunto mientras se levantaba, dejando su cuerpo totalmente desnudo, para caminar hasta el armario y tomar un camison de ahí – me un poco confundido, pero con Bella lo raro se había convertido en normal -, se acercó a mí y se sentó en mis piernas.

\- Pudimos ingresar a la subasta de esta noche… -

\- Espera, ¿Estuviste en la subasta? – cuestiono.

\- Si, el grupo con el que estoy trabajando logro hacer que me infiltrara, cuando hicieron la pausa a mitad de esta, pude colarme detrás de bambalinas y escuche la conversación de algunos guardias de Caius, hablaban acerca de una cabaña, el grupo con el que estoy trabajando investigo un poco y dieron con esta cabaña – le explique – Tengo que sacarte de aquí antes de que Caius te ponga en la lista – por un momento Bella se quedó en silencio, sabía que el tiempo continuaba corriendo y necesitábamos salir de aquí antes de que alguien se diera cuenta.

\- No puedo irme Edward… -

\- ¿Cómo que no puedes irte? – pregunte sorprendido.

\- Es algo complicado, pero no puedo irme por el momento – Bella se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la ventana por la cual había entrado.

\- Por favor explícame Bella – me coloque detrás de ella y pose mis manos en sus hombros – Solo dame una razón para que continúes en este lugar – ella soltó un suspiro pesado antes de hablar.

\- … Ni yo misma lo entiendo, solo sé que tengo que estar aquí – sus palabras oprimieron mi corazón, pero conocía a Bella y sabía que cuando hablaba con seriedad de ahora no había forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

\- Bella… - mi voz se perdió cuando mire su reflejo atreves del vidrio de la ventana – Es demasiado peligroso.

\- Dos semanas, solo dame dos semanas – insistió, pase mi mano por mi cabello en forma de frustración.

\- ¿Por qué dos semanas? – le pregunte.

\- En dos semanas se llevará a cabo otra subasta y creo que será ahí cuando entreguen a todas las chicas, o al menos eso es lo que escuche decir a los guardias – me explico – Junto con las personas con las que estás trabajando podrían hacer un plan para rescatarnos a todas – sabía que no me estaba diciendo completamente la verdad.

\- … Muy bien, hablare con las personas con las que estoy trabajando para hacer un plan, ¿Sabes en donde será la subasta? –

\- Creo que, en el mismo hotel, ellos casi no hablan cuando estamos – sus palabras llamaron mi atención, pero sabía que no diría nada si continuaba presionándola.

\- Muy bien – mis brazos se enredaron en su cuerpo, Bella se dio media vuelta y me regreso el abrazo son fuerza – Te amo, y sé que haría si te perdiera.

\- Yo tampoco sabría lo que haría si algo te sucediera, recuerda que te amo Edward, siempre serás mío y yo seré tuya, no importa lo que pase – no pude decir más porque sus labios capturaron los míos – Tienes que irte – dijo, pero aun así sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello cuando volvió a besarme, era un beso necesitado, pero a la vez podía sentir todo el amor que ella sentia por mí.

Fue duro separarme de ella de nuevo, saber que la dejaba en este lugar hacia que mi corazón se oprimiera por el temor.

\- Ten esto – puse mi móvil en su mano – Llámame si algo sucede.

\- ¿Solo si algo sucede? – pregunto en tono de broma.

\- Sabes que no, pero no quiero que te arriesgues por nada del mundo, mantén el móvil en silencio y llévalo contigo todo el tiempo – acaricie su mejilla antes de atraer su rostro al mío y darle un suave beso – Cuídate mucho.

\- Tu igual – dejo escapar un suspiro – Edward…

\- Dime –

\- Creo que es mejor que los demás estén contigo, tú mismo dijiste que Caius es muy peligroso, pienso que sería mejor que unieran como el equipo y la familia que son – sus palabras tenían un toque de temor – Además, ustedes son el mejor equipo de ladrones de la historia.

\- … Lo hare – le di una sonrisa.

\- Y cuida mucho de Alice –

\- Claro – fue lo último que le dije antes de salir por la misma ventana por la que había entrado.

\- Hola Edward… ¿Y tu novia? – pregunto Kim cuando regrese a la habitación del hotel, sus palabras llamaron la atención de los demás chicos.

\- ¿No pudiste verla? – cuestiono Collins preocupado.

\- No, si pude verla y hablé con ella un poco – aunque hicimos algo más que hablar, pero eso no lo necesitaban saber.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Dónde está? – los demás chicos se acercaron hasta donde me había dejado caer.

-Bella no quiso venir – respondí.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no quiso venir? – indago Zack.

Les relate lo que había escuchado decir a Caius y lo que me había contado Bella, acerca de la próxima subasta, así como que podía ser que hay se entregaran las chicas que habían sido subastadas esta noche.

\- Pero conozco a Bella, había algo que no me quiso decir – murmure dejando caer mi cabeza en el respaldo del sofá en donde estaba sentado.

\- ¿No crees que tenga algo que ver con la mujer a la que viste en la subasta, la que estaba con los guardias de Caius? – pregunto Kim – Dices que escuchaste a Caius decirle a Bella que "ella" estaba mejor, ¿no? – asentí ante su pregunta – A lo mejor, esa mujer que viste también este secuestrada, y Caius debe mantenerla drogada o algo.

\- Lo que dices suena lógico, muchas veces los mafiosos medican a las víctimas para que no den problemas – comento Miguel sentado desde la silla frente a su computadora.

\- Tal vez Bella ha logrado de que Caius deje de medicar a la mujer que viste antes y por eso no quiso venir – sugirió Kim.

\- Por hora será mejor hablar con Charles, Bella nos dio una gran oportunidad que no debemos desaprovechar – dije poniéndome de pie para retirarme a mi habitación.

Después de que hablara con Charles, quien volaría a Mónaco para trazar un plan, llame a casa, mi madre se puso algo emotiva cuando me escucho por el teléfono, pero después de que le asegurara de que estaba bien diez veces me paso con mi padre, le explique todo, desde la verdadera razón por la cual había hecho que mis hermanos regresaran antes a casa, mi encuentro con el director de la RPSI, el que me encontrara en Mónaco y lo que hable con Bella, claro que recibí un regaño de su parte, pero entendió por qué lo había hecho.

\- Hablare con tus hermanos y tu madre – dijo – Sabes que cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea, además de que haríamos cualquier cosa con tal de que Bella este de regreso.

\- Gracias papá –

\- Pero sabes que eso no quitara el enojo que tus hermanos tendrán por ocultarles todo, ¿verdad? –

\- Si, lo sé, pero hablare con ellos –

\- Muy bien, hablare con ellos y trataremos de estar allá lo más pronto posible – sus palabras llamaron mi atención.

\- ¿Ustedes también vendrán? – pregunte.

\- Si, creo que es mejor que nosotros también vayamos – contesto – Si lo que suponen es verdad, tal vez necesiten ayuda médica para algunas de las chicas y para la mujer.

\- Gracias papá –

\- De nada hijo –

\- ¿Preocupado por Bella? – la voz de Collins lleno el silencio que había en el techo del hotel, tomo asiento a mi lado.

\- Si, sé que hubo algo que no me dijo, pero no la quise presionar, una vez lo hicimos, antes de que fuéramos novios, juro que no sabía si sentirme temeroso por su reacción… -

\- O excitado… - interrumpió.

\- … Si, ella siempre es tan tranquila – dije soltando un suspiro – En ocasiones me da hasta miedo.

\- Bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir? Las mujeres así son, un misterio para todos los hombres – nos volvimos a sumergir en un silencio mientras observábamos las luces de la ciudad.

\- Bella sabia quien éramos desde antes de su secuestro – dije – Al parecer mi móvil la llamo sin querer y escucho mientras hablaba con mis hermanos acerca de decirles la verdad a las chicas.

\- ¿Y cómo lo tomo? –

\- Es la más extraño, lo tomo como si fuera algo normal, me dijo que sospechaba de algo por algunos eventos que pasamos, pero no me reclamo, no me dijo que lo que hacíamos estaba mal, nada de lo que temía – lleve mis manos a mi cabello y tire de ellos con frustración.

\- Desde que entre en la academia he escuchado un rumor… - comenzó a decir Collins – Dicen que el director estaba casado antes de que entrara a la academia, pero que su esposa fue secuestrada… muchos dicen que entro con el firme propósito de encontrarla y que esa ambición lo llevo a su puesto… Claro, nunca hemos sabido si es verdad o no, pero si lo es, existe una pequeña posibilidad de que sea la mujer que viste y a la que Bella trata de proteger.

Las palabras de Collins instalaron una duda en mí, necesitaba saber si era verdad o no, tenía que hablar seriamente con Charles, desde el principio sabía que él tenía un misterio a su alrededor, estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo porque no tenía planeado poner en peligro la vida de Bella… más de lo que ya estaba.

Mi familia aterrizo cerca del anochecer al día siguiente, Collins me acompaño hasta el aeropuerto para recogerlos. Debo decir que mis hermanos esperaron hasta llegar al hotel para regañarme o en el caso de Rose, darme una bofetada, los entendía por lo que no hice nada más que permanecer en silencio.

\- ¿Y en donde está el director? Quisiera hablar con él – menciono mi padre una vez que las cosas se calmaron, Collins se había retirado para darnos privacidad.

\- Collins ha hablado con él esta tarde, tiene algunas cosas que terminar, así que talvez en un par de días – repetí la historia que le había contado a mi padre, todos se quedaron cayados mientras hablaba.

\- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA EDWARD! – exclamo Emmett levantándose y caminando por toda la sala.

\- Emmett, basta – dijo nuestra madre, mirándole con reproche – Tiene que estar calmado.

\- ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso mamá? Se supone que somos un equipo – respondió pasando sus manos por su rostro – Que somos hermanos.

\- Entiéndanme, por eso mismo lo hice -

\- ¿Qué quieres decir Edward? ¿Nos dejaste fuera de esto porque somos hermanos o porque te estorbábamos? – pregunto Rosalie en tono amargo – Bella también es nuestra amiga, es parte de nuestra familia.

\- Este no es momento de reclamos, no se puede hacer nada con las decisiones que Edward ha hecho – dijo Jasper – Emmett, siéntate – nuestro hermano dudo por un momento, pero papá puso su mano en su hombro por lo que no le quedo de otra.

\- Como les dije antes, pense que era mejor que ustedes estuvieran seguros en casa, no sabía si la presencia que sentia era de los que secuestraron a Bella o no, no podía arriesgar que lo mismo pasara con Rosalie o a Alice – me deje caer a lado de Esme, quien simplemente tomo mi mano – Y no los hubiera involucrado si no fuera porque es probable que lo que se avecina sea mucho más grande, además de que Bella también me pidió que trabajara junto con ustedes.

\- ¿Bella sabe la verdad? – pregunto mamá.

\- Si – solté un suspiro – Al parecer se enteró de quien éramos antes de que la secuestraran, sin querer escucho una conversación que tuve con mis hermanos, pero ella comenzaba a sospechar después del incidente del aniversario del museo.

\- Yo lo supe ese día – las palabras de Alice llamo la atención de los demás, quienes la miraron sorprendidos – Desperté cuando no sentí a Jasper a mi lado y baje a buscarlo, escuche cuando Edward hablaba con Carlisle y Esme – sus mejillas se sonrojaron a más no poder ante su confesión.

\- ¿Y porque no nos dijiste nada? – pregunto Jazz mientras tomaba sus manos.

\- Al principio pense que había escuchado mal, mi mente estaba algo nublada, pero al día siguiente comprendí lo que pasaba y pense que ustedes tenían algún motivo para no decirnos nada – respondió.

\- Bueno, creo que es mejor que vayamos a dormir por ahora, no sabemos muy bien que nos espera ni si tendremos tiempo para descansar después – dijo mamá en voz autoritaria y no nos quedó de otra que asentir para dirigirnos a nuestras habitaciones.

Trate de seguir el consejo de mi madre, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía el rostro de Bella mientras le hacia el amor.

Quería tenerla entre mis brazos en este mismo momento, quería saber que estaba a salvo, pero por ahora tendría que conformarme con el recuerdo de nuestra noche juntos.

Tomé el móvil que Collins me había dado después de que le dije que el mío se lo había dado a Bella en caso de emergencia.

" _ **Te amo y no puedo esperar para tenerte entre mis brazos. E."**_

Esperaba que no descubriera a Bella con el móvil, odia el sentimiento de impotencia que sentia por no poder defenderla si algo malo pasaba.

" _ **También te amo, con todo mi corazón y yo también quiero tenerte de nuevo entre mis piernas… dijo, mis brazos ;D. B."**_

No pude evitar sonreír ante sus palabras, a pesar de todo, ella aún conservaba su sentido del humor y eso era bueno, creo que sus palabras me dieron la tranquilidad que necesitaba para dormir, ya que lo siguiente que recuerdo es encontrarme soñando con una enorme cama en donde estaba haciendo el amor con Bella.

* * *

 ***(Pidiendo disculpas de rodillas) Lo siento mucho, sé que me he ausentado y no he actualizado, pero mi trabajo y las locas horas en las que debo trabajar no me dejan mucho tiempo, aparte de que se ha implementado nuevas reglas en la empresa y un nuevo programa de seguridad del que formo parte y debo tomar clases, al final solo podía escribir algunas palabras, pero esta semana he tenido vacaciones y dado que ya tenía algo del capítulo escrito, me he sentado a tratar de terminarlo. Pero díganme, ¿Qué les pareció? Al fin Bella y Edward hablaron del "secreto" y nuestra querida protagonista vuelve a tener un misterio a su alrededor, ¿De qué creen ustedes que se trate? Apuestas, apuestas. Y si se preguntaban cómo es que Alice sabía que ellos eran los "Fríos" pues ahí está su respuesta, ¿Quién se imaginó esto?, bueno,** **TRATARE** **escribir y subir otro capítulo antes de año nuevo…**

 **Por cierto, les aviso de que el final de esta historia se acerca, pero no se preocupen, estoy trabajando en ideas para mi o mis siguientes historias. Besos y abrazos, Little Saturnito**


	19. Chapter 19

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí le traigo un capítulo más, espero les guste.**

 **Por favor, pasen, lean y dejen su review con su opinión, ya que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **Mil gracias por sus reviews y a los que han vuelto esta historia su favorita... :D**

 **Advertencia: Si la historia y la autora te dan lemmons... Procura tener a alguien o algo cerca.**

 **Atte.: Little Saturnito.**

* * *

 **Ladrones De Corazones**

 **Capítulo 19**

\- Vamos Eddy, pense que me patearías el trasero – se burló Emmett mientras me veía de rodillas en el dojo en donde habíamos estado entrenando.

\- No me llames Eddy – dije poniéndome de pie y acercándome rápidamente a él para continuar con nuestro entrenamiento.

Había pasado una semana desde que me hubiera reunido con mi familia para nuestra próxima misión: rescatar a Bella y a las chicas secuestradas.

Cada noche solíamos mandarnos uno que otro mensaje, más para hacerme saber que estaba bien y a veces para darme alguna información importante.

Charles no había podido ir a Mónaco, pero nos había pedido regresar a Paris, así que ahora nos encontrábamos en los cuarteles, tanto mis hermanos como mis padres se habían adaptado sorprendentemente bien y hasta habían encontrado algo que les llamara la atención, incluso nos llevamos una enorme sorpresa.

 ***** Flash Back *****

 _Charles había enviado a un agente para recogeros en el aeropuerto, Collins y los demás iban a viajar al día siguiente, cuando llegamos a los cuarteles del RPSI me lleve una gran sorpresa, pues el director estaba en una silla de ruedas, me explico que al parecer la noche anterior mientras se retiraba a su habitación resbalo de las escaleras y se había lastimado la rodilla izquierda._

 _Él había organizado todo para que mi familia se pudiera quedar en algunos de las habitaciones vacías, estábamos caminando hacia los dormitorios cuando mi padre se paró de repente, llamando nuestra atención._

 _\- Charlie – murmuro mi padre muy sorprendido._

 _De uno de los edificios, estaba saliendo una persona que había visto en ocasiones: Cedric Ferrec, el dueño del museo y jefe de Bella._

 _Al parecer, Charles también había escuchado a mi padre ya que volteo a verlo y nos pidió que fuéramos a su oficina._

 _\- Carlisle – Cedric Ferrec se acercó a mi padre de manera apresurada en cuanto entro a la oficina mientras ambos se fundían en un fuerte abrazo, mi madre los veía a un lado mientras lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, tanto mis hermanos, Alice y yo no entendíamos mucho._

 _\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – pregunto Emmett._

 _\- Él es Charlie Swan, uno de los mejores amigos de su padre – respondió nuestra madre, Cedric, o, mejor dicho, Charlie se separó de mi padre y abrazo fuertemente a mi madre._

 _\- ¿Él que desapareció hace años? – cuestiono Jasper sorprendido._

 _\- No entiendo que pasa - dijo Alice algo confundida._

 _\- Los Hale, Cullen y Swan se han conocido desde hace generaciones, los "Fríos" iniciaron en ese tiempo, cuando fue el turno de nuestros padres hicieron un par de misiones mientras eran adolescente, pero se dieron cuenta de que eso no era lo de ellos – explico Rose – Mis padres, Carlisle y Esme se conocieron cuando iban en la universidad, pero un día, Charlie desapareció._

 _\- Papá lo ha buscado por años – comente, aún no entendía cómo era posible._

 _\- ¿Y nunca sospecharon que el jefe de Bella era el amigo de su papá? – cuestiono Alice._

 _\- No, creo que habíamos visto su foto cuando éramos niños, pero él tendría alrededor de dieciocho o veinte años – respondió Jasper mientras la abrazaba por la espalda – Papá junto con un investigador privado llevaban años buscándolo, hace algunas semanas le avisaron a Carlisle que al parecer habían encontrado pistas cerca de Francia._

 _Después de ello, las explicaciones iniciaron._

 _Al parecer Charlie había conocido a una chica en la universidad, Renee, era compañera de mi padre en una clase y ambos se enamoraron perdidamente a primera vista. Algunos meses después de iniciar su relación se enteraron de que estaban esperando un bebé, Renee había querido mantenerlo en secreto hasta que hablaran con su familia primero, emocionados habían viajado hasta Alemania - en donde vivan por el trabajo de su padre -, para pedir su bendición para casarse, pero mientras iban de camino a casa con sus padres, un auto los embistió, haciendo que chocaran con un muro de contención, cayendo en un barranco._

 _Al ser algo mayores y tener graves heridas, los señores Higginbotham fallecieron algunos días después, mientras la policia investigaba, descubrieron que todo era obra de un grupo criminal que estaba tomando venganza contra el hermano de Renee, quien había presenciado un crimen y atestiguo contra ellos. Lamentablemente, ella había perdido el bebé que estaba esperando._

 _La policia los puso en un programa de protección, al igual que lo habían hecho con su hermano, fue cuando Renee y Charlie desaparecieron por completo sin avisarle a nadie._

 _Un par de años vivieron tranquilos bajo la identidad de que la policia les había otorgado en otro país, se habían casado e incluso Renee se había vuelto a embarazar, dando a luz a una pequeña niña… Pero un par de semanas después del nacimiento de su hija, la banda de criminales los encontró y tuvieron que huir, decidieron regresar al único lugar que les parecía seguro, USA._

 _Charlie quiso contactar a su familia y amigo, pero para ese tiempo mis padres y los Hales se habían casado y ambas mujeres estaban embarazadas, así que no quiso ponerlos en riesgo, no tenían otra manera de poner a salvo a su hija, así que tomaron la única y más dolorosa decisión: dejarla en un orfanato._

 _Lograron escapar un par de veces más, tratando de alejarlos de sus seres queridos y su pequeña, pero la suerte se les había acabado cuando la historia de Alemania se repitió, chocaron el auto en el que iban._

 _Cuando Charlie despertó, estaba en un hospital de Los Ángeles, se había roto una pierna y cuatro costillas, pero no había rastro de Renee, al parecer él era el único que se encontraba en auto cuando lo encontraron._

 _\- Casi me volví loco, tuvieron que mantenerme internado bajo vigilancia por un par de meses hasta que estuvieran seguros de que estaba lo suficientemente bien como para no atentar contra mi vida – explico – Nunca lo hubiera hecho, tenía un motivo demasiado fuerte para no dejarme vencer por el dolor de la perdida de mi esposa, después trate de regresar a buscar a nuestra hija, ella era lo único que me quedaba de Renee, pero cuando llegue al orfanato no había rastro de ella tampoco, al parecer había habido un incendio semanas antes y los niños fueron mandados a diferentes lugares temporalmente._

 _Sin su esposa ni su hija, sentia que el mundo se le derrumbaba, quería pedirle ayuda a los que siempre considero sus hermanos, pero no quería que nada les pasara, así que busco a la única persona que lo podía ayudar, el hermano de Renee: Charles._

 _Así es, para sorpresa de todos._

 _Charles nos conto su parte de la historia, a él trabajaba como guardia de seguridad nocturno para una gran empresa y mientras hacia una de sus rondas había sido testigo de un intercambio de drogas y asesinato, así era como toda la familia había entrado al programa de "protección de testigos"._

 _A él lo habían mandado a una casa de seguridad de manera inmediata, pensaba que su hermana, al estar lejos estaría a salvo, por lo que solo quedaban sus padres, pero lastimosamente no conto con que había sido muy tarde para ellos. Se sintió mal al involucrar su hermana y a su novio, mucho más con la pérdida del bebé que ella esperaba._

 _\- Las autoridades del programa pensaron que sería mejor si estábamos separados, así que Charlie y Renee fueron enviados a otro país bajo nuevas identidades mientras que yo fui a otra ciudad, al final termine entrando en la fuerza policiaca – narro Charles – Las ganas de proteger a mis seres queridos me dieron fuerza para subir de puesto y con los años fui reclutado por el RPSI, cuando menos lo pense me había convertido en el director más joven._

 _\- Llevaban algunos años como agente de policia cuando Charlie me encontró y me conto sobre la desaparición de mi hermana y de mi sobrina, la RPSI había tratado de reclutarme en un par de ocasiones, así que hice un trato con el antiguo director, aceptaría ser parte de la organización si Charlie obtenía una identidad nueva._

 _\- Fue cuando la identidad de Cedric Ferrec nació, me otorgaron una casa, un empleo y algo de dinero para iniciar mi nueva vida, gracias a los conocimientos que mi padre me había enseñado en los negocios comencé a hacer mi fortuna – explico Charlie._

 _\- ¿Todo esto tiene algo que ver con la mujer que Bella quiere proteger? – por lo que había captado en sus historias, esa idea comenzaba a rondar por mi mente._

 _Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos hasta que Charles saco un folder de su escritorio y me lo tendió. Dentro había una fotografía de una mujer cerca de veintitantos años, su cabello rubio caía hasta sus hombros, su cara era en forma de ovalo hacia resaltar sus enormes ojos azules, había otra más, pero este era un retrato a computadora y mostraba como seria ahora._

 _\- Es ella – dije en su susurro – Ella es la mujer que vi en la subasta – levanté mi mirada para encontrar a ambos hombres mirándose el uno al otro y entonces lo entendí – Son los "Quileutes"_ _¿verdad?, fueron ellos quienes ocasionaron los accidentes, ustedes lo sabían y aun así no dijeron o hicieron nada, incluso ha puesto a Bella en peligro – no pude evitar golpear mi puño contra el escritorio._

 _\- Cálmate hijo, debe de haber una explicación – dijo mamá poniendo su mano en mi brazo._

 _\- En parte tienes razón Edward, como te conté anteriormente, los "Quileutes" eran lidereados por William Black hasta que este falleció y después comenzó la era de Vulturi – explico Charles – Creo que llevaba un par de años cuando sucedió el incidente del que fui testigo, al inicio sospechábamos de ellos, pero jamás encontramos pruebas de ello…_

 _\- … hasta ahora – finalice._

 _\- Cuando me diste la descripción de la mujer que viste en la subasta sospeche que podría ser mi hermana, así que llame a Charlie – concluyo – Debíamos actuar al instante para evitar que Caius hiciera algo más… fue cuando salí algo alterado y resbale por las escaleras – Charles se veía algo sonrojado._

 _\- Yo tomé el primer vuelo hasta aquí, pude convencerle de seguir la petición de Bella y esperar las dos semanas – dijo Charlie._

 _Después de eso nos concentramos en trazar los planes que seguiríamos._

 ***** Flash Back End *****

Mis padres y Charlie pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos, poniéndose al corriente de sus vidas, debo de admitir que jamás vi a mi papá tan feliz y eso me alegraba en cierto modo.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que ellos estuvieron en la misma ciudad los últimos meses?

Mis hermanos también se habían adaptado al mejor amigo de nuestro padre, incluso le llamaban "tío", cosa que le hacia gracia a los mayores.

Al principio yo había estado algo recio a tratar con Charlie, pero después entendí que ambos teníamos algo en común, nos habían arrebatado a la mujer que amábamos y estábamos cerca de recuperarla.

Estando en el cuartel de la RPSI, mis hermanos se habían unido a los entrenamientos de los cadetes para mejorar nuestras habilidades, pero también descubrí que todo esto me apasionaba, los maestros habían hecho una pequeña excepción para que asistiera a las clases.

 ***** Flash Back *****

 _\- ¿No has pensado en unirte oficialmente? – pregunto Collins una tarde que estábamos entrenando – Los maestros incluso te toman como un estudiante más._

 _\- No lo sé, te admito que me gusta, pero no podría decidirlo solo así – conteste mientras me dejaba caer en el pasto para tomar un descanso._

 _\- ¿Es por Bella? – él también se dejo caer a mi lado, solo que se quedó sentado._

 _\- Por ella y mi familia, comprendo todo lo que cambiaría – respondí – Se que mis padres entenderían, siempre han querido que sigamos lo que nos dicta el corazón, mis hermanos me apoyarían…_

 _\- ¿Pero no estas seguro de cómo lo tome Bella? –_

 _\- El problema es que se como lo tomara y lo que me dirá – conteste – Créeme, no quiero hacerla pasar por los problemas de una relación a distancia y no podría terminar lo nuestro._

 _\- El amor hace que un hombre se vuelva loco o se vuelva fuerte – comento con su mirada al frente, yo también tome asiento y vi como Kate caminaba con algunas compañeras hacia alguna de sus clases, de pronto su mirada se dirigió hacia nosotros, dijo algo y se despidió de ellas para caminar hacia donde estábamos._

 _\- Tal vez deberías hablar con ella y decirle lo que realmente sientes – dije poniéndome de pie, gesto que el imito – Nunca sabes cuándo será tu ultima oportunidad de tenerla entre tus brazos._

 ***** Flash Back End *****

Se puede decir que gracias a mi sabio consejo, Collins y Kate habían iniciado su relación, no lo habían hecho publico aún, pero por la manera en la que los encontré la noche anterior puedo asegurarlo.

Y porque les estaba viendo caminar de la mano mientras daban un paseo en la noche.

Por alguna extraña razón, se me había hecho costumbre pasar tiempo a solas en el techo del edificio de dormitorios, lograba despejar mi mente y evitaba que saliera corriendo en busca de Bella.

\- Sabia que te encontraría aquí - la voz de mi madre me saco de mis pensamientos y voltee a mirarla – Fui a buscarte a tu habitación.

\- Lo siento – respondí poniéndome de pie, la ayude a pasar el pequeño borde que había y nos sentamos en la manta que había colocado en el suelo – Desde que llegue aquí, siento que este lugar aclara mi mente un poco.

\- No te disculpes hijo, es muy difícil todo lo que has pasado – dijo poniendo su brazo sobre mis hombros, gesto que hizo que apoyara contra ella – Son unos anillos hermosos – comento después de unos minutos de silencio - ¿Son para Bella?

\- Si – respondí mientras me enderezaba y le pasaba la pequeña cajita que había estado descansando a mi lado.

\- ¿Piensas pedirle matrimonio? – sabía que lo decía en forma de broma, pero podía notar un tono de emoción.

\- Se que somos algo jóvenes y realmente no se si ella está lista para ello, pero quiero que los tome como una promesa, de que mi corazón siempre estará con ella – dije, no me sentia apenado de decirlo en voz alta, no con ella.

\- Nunca se es demasiado joven ni viejo para el amor, yo supe que me casaría con tu padre desde nuestra primera cita y estaba dispuesta a hacer todo para que Carlisle lo viera también, gracias al cielo, al parecer lo mismo le sucedió a él – me explico – Se que ella te ama más que nada, pienso que también para ella fue difícil decidirse entre irse contigo esa noche o proteger a una mujer que necesitaba su ayuda.

\- Se que sí, Bella es ese tipo de mujer – no pude ocultar la sonrisa que apareció en mis labios ante el recuerdo de ella.

Estuvimos hablando un poco más de diversas cosas, entre ellas como mi padre se sentia ante la aparición de su viejo amigo.

\- Disculpa mamá – dije cuando sentí mi celular vibrar – Es Bella.

\- ¿Está todo bien hijo? – pregunto al notarme callado de repente.

\- Caius adelanto la fecha de la nueva subasta… para dentro de dos días – dije pasando mis manos por mi cabello en modo de desesperación – Tengo que avisarle a Charles.

Sabia que Charles aún estaba en su oficina, no era muy tarde todavía.

\- ¿Qué sucede Edward? ¿Por qué estas tan alterado? – pregunto cuando entre a su oficina sin detenerme a tocar, mi madre se había ido a buscar a mi padre y a mis hermanos.

\- Bella me ha avisado que Caius ha cambiado de planes y ha cambiado la fecha de la subasta – respondí.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Esta segura? – cuestiono poniéndose de pie.

\- Si, dijo que noto más movimiento de lo normal y hasta esta noche ha escuchado a los guardias decir que Caius estaba apresurado por mover a las chicas que ya había vendido – explique mostrándole el mensaje de Bella.

\- Tenemos que movernos de inmediato – sentencio acercándose al teléfono en su escritorio – Marco, prepara el jet de inmediato… A Mónaco… De acuerdo…

\- Hijo, ¿Qué sucede? Tu madre dijo que Bella te mando un mensaje urgente – mi familia junto con Collins y Kate aparecieron por la puerta, así que les relate lo sucedido mientras Charles continuaba hablando por teléfono.

\- Collins, avisa a tu equipo, salimos a primera hora mañana – sentencio, tanto él como Kate asintieron y me dieron una ligera mirada antes de retirarse.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué sucederá ahora? – pregunto mi padre.

\- Tendremos que adelantar nuestro plan – dijo Charles.

\- ¿Están seguros? – cuestiono algo preocupada mi madre, mi padre coloco su brazo alrededor de ella para tranquilizarla – Tengo un mal presentimiento.

\- Yo también, siento que algo no está bien – comento también Alice.

\- Se que es algo apresurado, pero si no actuamos pronto tal vez no podamos recuperar a las chicas secuestradas – Charles se veía demasiado serio.

\- Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué Vulturi adelanto la fecha de la subasta? – la pregunta de Rose llamo nuestra atención - ¿Bella no te ha mencionado algo más?

\- No… - cheque mi móvil de nuevo, pero no había rastro de algún mensaje o llamada de Bella. Lo peor era de que yo también había comenzado a tener un mal presentimiento desde que recibí el mensaje de Bella, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos ligeros golpes en la puerta para enseguida dejar ver a Charlie con la respiración entrecortada.

\- Carlisle, Charles, ¿Qué sucede? Me encontré con Collins y Kate, dijeron que el plan se adelantaría – se dejo caer en el sillón mientras trataba de recuperar el aire.

\- Bella le mando un mensaje a Edward, al parecer Vulturi adelanto la fecha de la subasta para dentro de dos días – respondió el director – Partiremos a Mónaco a primera hora.

\- De acuerdo, iré a preparar mis cosas – dijo poniéndose de pie.

\- Charlie… - le llamo su "cuñado" antes de que saliera – Creo que seria mejor que tanto tú como la señora Cullen y la señorita Brandon se quedaran aquí.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – los tres parecían sorprendidos.

\- Creo que es lo mejor, estarán a salvo en la academia –

\- Pero… pero… - Alice dirigió su mirada hacia su novio.

\- Estarán más seguras Ali, necesito que estés a salvo – por un momento ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose, hasta que mi amiga asintió soltando un suspiro pesado.

\- Solo prométanme que traerán a Bella de regreso, y que todos regresaran sanos y salvos – dijo abrazando fuertemente a mi hermano, también note como mis padres hacían lo mismo.

\- Prométeme que cuidaras a los chicos y tú también te cuidaras – escuche decirle en voz temerosa.

\- Descuida querida, yo solo iré en caso de que alguna de las chicas necesite asistencia médica – respondió – Pero te lo prometo.

\- Lamento interrumpir – Charles se aclaro la garganta llamando nuestra atención – Lo mejor será ir a empacar y descansar.

Todos asentimos antes de comenzar a retirarnos.

\- ¿No te parece extraño que Caius haya adelantado la subasta? – pregunto Emmett mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestras habitaciones, nuestros padres se habían quedado hablando con Charlie – Además, ¿Por qué de repente? Según dices, Bella menciono que de pronto noto como los guardias de Caius empezaron a moverse…

\- … como si alguien le hubiera avisado – finalizo Jasper.

\- ¿Creen que alguien sea lo suficientemente estúpido como para vender al RPSI? – pregunto Rose.

\- La cuestión seria, ¿Quién? Y ¿Por qué? Se supone que nadie más que el equipo de Collins y nosotros sabemos acerca de esta "operación" – menciono Jasper - ¿Creen que alguien del equipo nos esté vendiendo?

\- Quien sabe, pero lo mejor será mantenernos al pendiente – dije seriamente, no me arriesgaría a poner más en peligro ni a Bella ni a las chicas.

 **%%%%%%%%%%**

Mi mirada estaba fija en el inmenso mar, solo faltaban unas cuantas horas para que entráramos en acción, pero yo… yo, continuaba sintiendo la maldita sensación.

No era la misma de cuando estuve separado de Bella y ella termino secuestrada por Vulturi. Esta era mucho más intensa. Eso me atemorizaba, mi corazón se comprimía.

Había tratado de comunicarme con Bella, no había respondido a mis mensajes o llamadas, no sabía si preocuparme o no, yo mismo le había pedido que mantuviera el móvil en silencio para evitar que la descubrieran.

Y aún teníamos el misterio de si alguien le había avisado a Caius acerca de nuestros planes, decidimos no mencionárselo a Charles, pero mantendríamos sobre la lupa al equipo de Collins. Me sentia pésimo hacerlo, había llegado a tomarle aprecio a Collins y a Kate, se habían convertido en buenos amigos, pero teníamos que llegar al fondo del asunto.

\- ¿Edward? – la voz de Jasper me devolvió a la realidad – Estamos listos… es hora.

\- Muy bien – mi mano derecha se cerro alrededor del par de anillos con los que había estado jugando, se había convertido en un hábito, al igual que pensar en un lugar alto.

Tanto mis hermanos como el equipo de Collins estaban probando los equipos de comunicación cuando regrese a la habitación de la pequeña cabaña en la que estábamos, Charles la había adquirido para que tuviéramos privacidad, así como libertad de movimiento, también para evitar que personas inocentes salieran dañadas en caso de peligro.

Kate y yo, junto con mis hermanos iríamos a la subasta como invitados. Junto a los anillos que habíamos comprado en la subasta había llegado una invitación para la siguiente subasta por parte de Paul, claro, era más que obvio de que no la podíamos usar por el cambio de fecha, pero nos serviría para poder entrar… Claro, también teníamos un plan B en caso de que no funcionara este.

Emmett y Rose se harían pasar por una joven pareja casada con millones de dólares para gastar mientras que Jasper junto con Collins tratarían de entrar por otro lado en busca de las chicas y ayudarlas a escapar.

\- Estamos listos – dijo Emmett mientras se terminaba de ajustar los gemelos de su camisa, al igual que había pasado conmigo en la primera subasta, Kate había cambiado un poco la apariencia de mi hermano llevaba su cabello echado hacia atrás, le coloco una falsa barba de candado y sus ojos eran negros.

Rose por su parte, cambio su rubio cabello por una peluca castaña al igual que el color de sus ojos.

\- Todos saben el plan, cualquier cosa, estaremos en comunicación – mi voz sonó seria como cada vez que estábamos en una misión.

Kate y yo salimos primero rumbo a donde se llevaría acabo la subasta, mientras que Emmett y Rosalie saldrían diez minutos después.

\- Supongo que llego la hora de la verdad – comento mientras ajustaba su vestido.

\- Si… - fue lo único que dije antes de que saliera del auto y me acercara para ayudarla a salir. Mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la entrada, pudimos ver el auto de mi hermano llegar, pude evitar rolar mis ojos, sabía que se volvería loco con el auto deportivo que usaría por lo que no dudaba de que manejo por encima de la velocidad permitida… y porque Rose se veía algo molesta mientras salía.

El lugar se veía atascado por el mismo numero de personas que la subasta anterior o tal vez eran más, por lo que Bella me había dicho aquella vez, hoy se entregarían las chicas que se vendieron la vez pasado, por lo que los "dueños" deberían estar aquí también.

\- Algo no está bien – murmuro Kim mirando disimuladamente a su alrededor.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? –

\- Varios de los presentes no son gente reconocible, hasta podría decir que son personas del bajo mundo – comento mientras fingíamos tomar nuestro vino.

\- ¿Crees que es una trampa? –

\- Tal vez, pero puede que me equivoque – Kim se veía un poco nerviosa, pero no borraba su sonrisa. Disimuladamente toco uno de sus aretes y mientras fingía hablar conmigo se comunicó con Charles.

\- _Manténganse alertas, Vulturi puede estar planeando algo – comento atreves del comunicador – Aún no tenemos noticias de que hayan encontrado a las demás chicas._

 _-_ Es la hora – dije cuando vi como un pequeño grupo de personas comenzaba a retirarse disimuladamente.

Ambos nos dirigimos hacia el mismo lugar que la vez pasada y el mismo tipo que la vez anterior nos guio.

La subasta no tarde mucho en empezar y comenzó como la anterior, con la venta de cosas que estaba seguro de que eran robadas.

\- Y ahora, queridos invitados, iniciaremos con nuestra subasta "especial" – dijo el anfitrión, las voces de los presentes se lleno de asombro ante el lo temprano que empezaría - … nuestra siguiente participante en una hermosa chica de piel oscura y llamativos ojos verdes… - esta era la tercera chica en la subasta y comenzaba a ponerme nervioso.

\- Se supone que ya deberían de haber encontrado a las chicas – murmuré lo más bajo que pude.

\- ¿Crees que algo pudo salir más? – pregunto Kate, pero antes de que pudiera responder algo una fuerte explosión sacudió el lugar, llenando de pánico a los presentes y haciendo que se pudieran de pie para tratar de escapar - ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto Kate mientras nos hacíamos a un lado para evitar que las personas nos llevaran en su frenesí.

\- Comunícate con los demás y trata de evacuar a las personas, yo tratare de sacar a las chicas y de buscar a Bella – otra fuerte sacudida hizo que los pocos invitados que quedaban en el lugar gritaran en pánico.

Vi como Kate corría hacia la puerta, por lo que di media vuelta para dirigirme detrás de bambalinas, el anfitrión había desaparecido al igual que cualquier persona.

\- Charles, ¿Cómo van con la búsqueda de las chicas? – pregunte mientras corría por uno de los corredores.

\- _Todavía no tenemos buenas noticias, ¿Qué sucede? –_

 _-_ Hubo un par de explosiones en el hotel, Kate ayudaría a evacuar a las personas en el hotel mientras que yo vería si podía sacar a las chicas que estaban en la subasta y si encontraba a Bella – mientras hablaba tuve que sostenerme de la pared para evitar caer cuando una fuerte sacudida se sintió – Charles, no sé qué está pasando, pero se han escuchado varias detonaciones.

- _Mandare refuerzos de inmediato… -_ escuche como daba ordenes atreves del comunicador _– Edward, Jasper y Collins lograron encontrar a las demás chicas, Emmett, Rose y Kate ya están fuera del hotel –_ al menos eso quitaba un poco de preocupación de mi mente.

\- Entonces me enfocare en buscar a Bella –

\- _… Edw… no… Caius…_ -

\- ¿Charles? ¿Me escuchas? ¿Miguel? – no sabia que pasaba con la comunicación, pero preferí seguir corriendo hacia el piso que Paul solía usar.

Mientras subía por las escaleras que había encontrado todo el humo comenzó a llegarme por lo que tuve que acelerar mi paso, no sabia que tan grave eran las explosiones o el daño que habían ocasionado.

\- ¡ALTO AHÍ! – escuche un fuerte grito seguido por un silbido que impacto en el barandal de la escalera de emergencia – TENEMOS UN INTRUSO POR LA ESCALERA DE EMERGENCIA, ESTA EN EL PISO 26 – escuche decir, seguido por el sonido distintivo de pasos apresurados por lo que no me quedo de otra más que correr más rápido.

Los impactos de balas continuaban llegando de vez en cuando, milagrosamente estos tipos no tenían buena puntería por lo que fallaban. En un rápido movimiento saque el arma que llevaba escondida y que los guardias no habían detectado y dispare, por lo general no me gustaba ni solía usarla, pero no iba a dejar que me mataran, no cuando estaba tan cerca de recuperar al amor de mi vida.

Comenzaba a odiar las escaleras, no importaba cuantas subía parecía que llegaba a ningún lado y la intensidad del humo poco a poco se volvía más espesa. Incluso podía sentir el calor irradiando atreves de las puertas.

\- Mierda, tengo que darme prisa – murmure tratando de darle más energía a mis piernas. Ningún entrenamiento podía preparar a alguien para subir tantas escaleras.

\- _… escuchas… ar… me… escuchas… ¿Edward?… -_ la voz de mi padre me llego entrecortada atreves del comunicador, me asome por el barandal para ver a los hombres que venían detrás de mí, pero no vi rastro de ellos por los que me recargue un momento en la pared - _¿Me escuchas Edward? –_ esta vez la voz sonó un poco más clara.

\- Te escucho papá –

- _Hijo, que bueno que me escuchas, ¿En donde estás? –_

 _-_ Creo que estoy en el piso… 39… - dije tomando una bocanada de aire, sentia como mis piernas hormigueaban por el ejercicio exigido, nuevamente me asomé para ver si veía alguno de los hombre - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Pudieron escapar con las a las chicas?

\- _Si, algunas están un poco débiles y otras tienen algunas heridas… explosión mientras escapaban –_ tomando una ultima bocanada de aire comencé a correr de nuevo, no quería que me alcanzaran.

\- ¿Jasper y Collins están bien? – pregunte.

\- _Si, tienen algunos raspones y golpes, pero están bien –_

 _\- ¿Y Rose y Emmett? –_

 _\- Rose regreso a la cabaña con Kate, pero Emmett se quedo a los alrededores por si necesitas ayuda –_ mi corazón dio un salto de alegría cuando por fin llegue al piso 47, esta era la única esperanza de recuperar a Bella – _Tienes que darte prisa, al parecer el hotel se está incendiando._

 _-_ ¿Qué paso con Volturi y Paul? –

 _\- Aún no tenemos noticias de ellos, pero al parecer la policia busca a Lahote por lo del incendio, pero Jared Cameron no ha hecho ningún movimiento –_

 _-_ Tengo que dejarte papá, he llegado a donde pienso que tienen a Bella y a la otra mujer - antes de que pudiera decirme algo más abrí la puerta de un fuerte golpe.

El humo me recibió, así como el calor de las llamas que ardían a los alrededores, pero aun así me adentre por el pasillo. No sabía en que habitación estaría Bella, o si aun estaría aquí.

\- ¡BELLA! – grite mientras pateaba la puerta para abrirla – coff… ¡BELLA!... coff… - cubrí mi boca y nariz con la manga de mi saco y continúe con el mismo procedimiento hasta que un fuerte estruendo llamo mi atención.

Disparos.

Mi sangre y cuerpo se congelaron por un instante hasta que el sonido de otros cuatro disparos le siguieron, haciendo que volviera en mi y comenzara a correr hacia donde provenía.

Mientras más corría, más sentia como mis pulmones protestaban por aire fresco, pero no me podía rendir.

Llegue hasta la puerta en la que creía que había provenido los sonidos, esta estaba abierta y se podía ver el humo en el interior, pero lo que me llamo la atención fueron los cuatro cuerpos sin vida que estaban en el suelo, entre ellos uno que conocía muy bien.

\- No, esto no puede ser… -

* * *

 *** ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TOD S! Hola a todos, ¿Cómo se la pasaron esta navidad? Si, se que es algo tarde, pero no me olvido de todos ustedes.  
¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Ahora si que se descubrieron varias interrogantes que de seguro debían de tener, ¿o no? Ya saben, déjenme saber que opinan con sus reviews, por cierto, les recuerdo de que estos son los últimos capítulos, aún no se si el siguiente sea el último o sean dos más. **

**Bueno, les deseo un feliz año nuevo lleno de buenos deseos y bendiciones (y no de las que son de carne y hueso** **…) besos y abrazos, Little Saturnito.**


	20. Chapter 20

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí le traigo un capítulo más, espero les guste.**

 **Por favor, pasen, lean y dejen su review con su opinión, ya que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **Mil gracias por sus reviews y a los que han vuelto esta historia su favorita... :D**

 **Advertencia: Si la historia y la autora te dan lemmons... Procura tener a alguien o algo cerca.**

 **Atte.: Little Saturnito.**

* * *

 **Ladrones De Corazones**

 **Capítulo 20**

\- No, esto no puede ser… - murmure, ahí entre los cuatro cuerpos sin vida que se encontraban en el suelo de la sala, estaba Jacob Black. No entendía cómo o porque – ¿Bella? – susurre su nombre mientras pegaba mi espalda a la pared, no sabía quien había matado a estos hombres y no quería arriesgarme – ¿Bella? – lentamente camine por la estancia hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones mientras repetía su nombre.

Comencé a abrir las puertas del lugar, la primera puerta había sido de un baño, la segunda por fortuna fue una habitación. Escanee el lugar antes de adentrarme mientras seguía llamando a Bella, pero de nuevo parecía que no había nadie… hasta que un leve sonido llamo mi atención y provenía de una de las puertas dentro de la habitación, por lo que rápidamente me acerque hasta ahí para investigar.

 _Clic_

Mi cuerpo se congelo en el momento en que sentí el frío cañón de un arma a mis espaldas en cuanto puse una mano en el picaporte de la puerta. Solo tenía una oportunidad, no sabia realmente que tan bueno seria mi oponente, pero si había sido capaz de llegar a mi sin que me diera cuanta, debía ser uno excelente.

En un rápido movimiento di media vuelta, lo que hizo que mi oponente diera un par de pasos hacia atrás y ambos quedáramos frente a frente, apuntándonos con las armas.

\- ¿Bella/Edward? – ambos nos mostramos sorprendidos.

\- Oh, Edward – Bella de inmediato bajo su arma y se hecho a mis brazos, los cuales de inmediato se cerraron a su alrededor.

\- Amor, ¿Estás bien? – pregunte mientras la separaba un poco de mi y tomaba su rostro entre mis manos.

\- Si, ¿Qué esta pasando? – se veía un poco confundida – De pronto se escucharon explosiones y los hombres de Caius nos trajeron para acá…

\- No lo sé tampoco – la volví a envolver entre mis brazos mientras la sentia sollozar – Vamos amor, tenemos que salir de aquí lo antes posible – tome su mano y comencé a caminar hacia la salida, pero ella tiro de mi mano mientras me detenía - ¿Qué sucede?

\- Espera… - soltó mi mano y rápidamente camino hacia la puerta que había estado a punto de abrir – Vamos Renee, estamos a salvo – de lo que parecía ser el armario, Bella saco a una mujer de apariencia frágil y de inmediato la reconocí como la mujer que Charlie y Charles nos había mostrado en la foto, me acerque hasta Bella para ayudarla a mover a Renee – Tenemos que sacarla de aquí Edward – me dijo con ojos suplicantes – Caius la ha tenido secuestrada y drogaba por años, aún esta algo débil para caminar por si sola.

\- Muy bien – guarde mi arma en la cinturilla de mi pantalón y tome a Renee en mis brazos – Vamos, tenemos que salir antes de que vengan.

Junto con Bella, comencé a caminar hasta salir de la habitación, Renee se encogió contra mi cuando pasamos a lado de los cuerpos sin vida, sabia que tenia que preguntarle a Bella acerca de ello, pero consideraba más importante sacarlas de aquí, ya después tendríamos tiempo para hablar.

El agua de los extintores se había disparado en algún momento, pero aun así las llamas no se habían apagado por completo.

\- _¿Edward, me escuchas?_ – la voz de Emmett me llego atreves del comunicador, le hice un gesto a Bella para que nos detuviéramos por un momento, no sin antes asegurarnos de que nadie nos siguiera.

\- ¿Qué pasa Emm? –

\- _¿En donde estas? ¿Encontraste a Bella? –_

 _-_ Si, ella y Renee están conmigo – podía ver como Bella se movía nerviosamente, revisando que no viniera nadie.

\- _Muy bien, tratare de buscar una entrada y me encontrare contigo –_ dijo, atreves del comunicador podía escuchar el ruido de las sirenas de policia y de los bomberos.

\- No, trata de encontrar un auto y estate listo –

\- _Esta bien, en cuanto lo tenga listo me comunico contigo_ – pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, escuchamos el sonido de pisada apresuradas.

\- ¡BUSQUENLAS, NO PUEDEN ESTAR MUY LEJOS! – reconocí la voz como la del mismo sujeto de las escaleras - ¡TAMBIÉN BUSQUEN AL TIPO DE LAS ESCALERAS!

\- Tenemos que darnos prisa y salir de aquí – susurro Bella mientras se asomaba discretamente para ver donde estaban los hombres.

Una vez que estuvimos seguros de que no había nadie a la vista nos dirigimos hacia las escaleras de emergencia.

\- ¿Crees que sea seguro? – pregunto Bella dirigiendo su mirada de vez en cuando a nuestras espaldas.

\- Es nuestra única opción, no sabemos si los elevadores estén en servicio y puede que llamemos su atención – si pensaba que subirlas fue difícil, el bajarlas era casi un infierno y más con Renee en brazos – Tal vez podemos ganar tiempo en este piso, creo que hay unas escaleras dentro y baja algunos pisos más – ella simplemente asintió y me siguió, claro, no sin antes asegurarse de que no venía nadie detrás de nosotros – Por acá – la guie hacia donde recordaba estaban dichas escaleras.

\- Rápido – dijo cuando escuchamos como la puerta de emergencia se abría de un violento golpe, ambos comenzamos a correr lo más deprisa que podíamos, por fortuna los pisos del hotel eran alfombrados y eso hacía que el sonido de nuestros pasos no se escuchase – Aquí – señalo hacia una de las puertas abiertas.

Puse a Renee con sumo cuidado en la cama y me apresure para ayudar a Bella a mover uno de los sillones contra la puerta, después me acerque a las ventanas en caso de que hubiera otra escalera de emergencia y para abrirlas, por fortuna en este piso no había mucho humo.

\- Tendremos que esperar para que se vayan – negué con la cabeza cuando hizo su pregunta silenciosa – Parece ser que el incendio solo es en la parte superior y el agua de los extintores ha despejado un poco de humo.

\- ¿Estás bien, Renee? – se acerco a ella rápidamente y tomo sus manos - ¿Necesitas agua? – la mujer en la cama asintió lentamente y mi novia hizo el acto de manera inmediata, entregándole una botella de agua que descansaba en la mesita de centro.

Solo ahí pude apreciar la vestimenta de Bella, llevaba un vestido de noche en color vino que llegaba hasta el suelo, su pecho estaba completamente cubierto por delicado encaje mientras que su espalda quedaba al descubierto al igual que su pierna derecha cada vez que caminaba.

No pude evitar excitarme ante la imagen de su vestido pegado a su cuerpo por el agua de los aspersores, rápidamente revise la habitación, pero no encontré que ella pudiera usar.

\- Creo que era una habitación vacía, por lo que no hay nada con lo que te puedas cambiar – le dije tendiéndole mi saco – Esta algo mojado, pero es mejor que tener la espalda desnuda.

\- Pense que te gustaba desnuda – susurro cuando se acerco para tomar mi saco.

\- Sabes que si – no pude más y la envolví en mis brazos – Te extrañé tanto.

\- Igual yo – dijo mientras se acurrucaba más en mi pecho.

\- ¿Qué sucedió allá Bella? – no me pude contener y le pregunte - ¿Quién asesino a Jacob y esos tipos? – su mirada se dirigió hacia donde estaba Renee recostada con los ojos cerrados, no sabíamos si realmente estaba dormida, pero aun así nos alejamos hasta sentarnos en uno de los sillones.

\- … Querían llevársela y no lo podía permitir… - sentí como su cuerpo temblaba, coloqué uno de mis manos en las suyas para darle confianza y valor – Caius ya le ha hecho demasiado daño por años…

\- ¿Fue por eso por lo que te quedaste cuando te lo pedí? –

\- Cuando fue secuestrada, me pusieron junto con las demás chicas, pero cuando una de las chicas me conto lo que les paso a las otras, trate de escapar un par de veces… siempre que me atrapaban me regresaban al "almacén", incluso me llegaron a esposar para que no lo hiciera de nuevo – sus palabras hicieron que una enorme ira comenzara a crecer en mi interior – No tenían permitido golpearnos y eso era un enorme alivio, cuando lo intente por tercera vez me llevaron con Caius, fue ahí cuando conocí a Renee… se jacto de orgullo al contarme… todo lo que le llego a hacer, hasta como la mantenía drogada con tal de mantenerla calmada y "complaciente"… - me partió el corazón ver como las lágrimas comenzaban a mojar sus mejillas – Él la golpeo cuando intente escapar de nuevo… dijo que por cada vez que intentara escapar castigaría a Renee y cada vez le haría cosas peores… - no me sorprendía la crueldad de Caius, Charles me había dado documentos sobre las cosas que hacia a sus enemigos, y en parte, cobraba sentido lo que había escuchado decir a los guardias el día de la subasta – Me rompió el alma Edward… verla desvalida mientras la golpeaba, no se movía, no lloraba ni suplicaba… -

\- Tranquila amor, tranquila – mis brazos se cerraron fuertemente a su alrededor de nuevo, aunque no es que me importara – Ella está bien, estará a salvo y lejos de Caius.

\- Hice un trato con él, le dije que no intentaría escaparme, pero debía de dejarle de dar las drogas… tenia un par de semanas desde que se las quito cuando fuiste a la cabaña, por eso no podía irme y dejarla con ese maldito… -

\- Te entiendo amor – pose mi quijada en su cabeza y acaricie su espalda para tranquilizarla – Tenemos que irnos, Emmett ya debió de a ver conseguido un auto.

Bella asintió soltando un suspiro pesado mientras se separaba de mí, le ayude a ponerse mi saco y compartimos un último beso.

\- Toma, ¿sabes cómo usarla? – dije mientras le tendía mi arma, ella todavía tenía con la que me había apuntado, lo más seguro es que fuera de uno de los guardias – No sé cuántas balas le queden a esa.

\- Me las arreglare – me dio una sonrisa metiéndola en el bolsillo adentro de mi saco y me ayudo a que colocara a Renee en mi espalda esta vez, quien estaba completamente dormida - Es lo mejor, se altera muy fácilmente y me fue difícil calmarla cuando la hice que se escondiera en el closet – dijo mirándola con pena, tomo una de las sabanas de la cama y la cubrió con ella.

\- Ella estará bien, lo prometo – no quise decirle acerca de cómo su esposo y su hermano aguardaban esperanzados, por ahora necesitábamos concentrarnos en terminar de escapar.

No escuchamos ruido alguno cuando salimos por lo que nos apresuramos.

\- Pero que tenemos aquí… - nuestra única ruta de escape fue bloqueada por el sujeto que me había perseguido en las escaleras, estaba solo, pero eso no quitaba que la ayuda estuviera en camino – La reina, la princesa y el caballero blanco de brillante armadura… - apunto a cada uno con su arma, Bella intento colocarse frente a mí, pero con un movimiento hice que se quedara detrás, necesitábamos proteger a Renee – Lo siento mucho, pero hasta aquí llegaron, así que entrégamelas –

Bella coloco una de sus manos en mi brazo y sin necesidad de palabras lo comprendí, necesitábamos escapar de aquí mientras manteníamos a Renee a salvo, pero sabia cuál era nuestra única opción.

\- Creo que no entendiste, dame a las mujeres – dijo mientras me apuntaba con su arma cuando di un paso hacia atrás.

\- Él que no entendió el mensaje fue Caius, primero tendrá que matarme antes de volver a ponerle una mano encima a Renee – y en un rápido movimiento, Bella dio un paso frente a mi mientras sacaba ambas armas para dispararlas al mismo tiempo, solo que una la apunto a la lampara encima del hombre y la otra hacia una de las piernas del matón, quien cayo al suelo gritando de dolor. Estaba en shock, pero aprovechamos para correr mientras escuchábamos como varios disparos impactaban contra las paredes.

\- Al elevador – le señale, aunque no lo había querido usar por ahora era nuestra última opción - ¿Estas bien? – pregunte cuando estuvimos a salvo dentro de la caja metálica.

\- Si, ¿y tú? Renee esta bien, ¿verdad? – pregunto mientras nos escaneaba con la miraba preocupada.

\- Si, todos los disparos fallaron –

\- _Edward, ¿me escuchas? –_ la voz de Emmett llego atreves del comunicador.

\- Si, ¿Qué sucede? –

\- _Logre entrar hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo y ya tengo el auto listo, ¿en donde están? –_

\- Estamos en el piso quince, estamos bajando por el elevador –

\- _¿El elevador? Pense que bajarían por las escaleras –_

\- Nos encontramos a uno de los matones de Caius y tuvimos que escapar por el elevador –

\- _Bien, tratare de acercarme lo más posible… -_

 _-_ ¿Emmett? ¿Me escuchas? –

\- _Si… corta un poco… no… hombres de Caius… raro… ¿…ard?... ¿…chas? –_

 _-_ Maldición… - no pude evitar maldecir cuando supe que la conversación se había cortado.

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Bella mirándome preocupada.

\- Se corto la comunicación con Emmett, dijo que logro entrar hasta el estacionamiento y nos vera ahí – Renee hizo un ligero sonido y Bella rápidamente se acerco hasta ella para tranquilizarla – ¿Me dirás como es que sabes manejar un arma? – no me pude resistir a preguntar.

Bella se quedo callada por unos segundos, esquivando mi mirada y mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior en gesto de nerviosismo.

\- Cuando recién llegamos a Londres… asaltaron a Alice cuando regresaba del trabajo, en ese tiempo, ambas trabajamos en un pequeño restaurante y salíamos muy tarde, por fortuna, un vecino había salido a pasear a su perro y escucho sus gritos de ayuda… - su voz se rompió por un instante, negó por un instante con su cabeza, como tratando de borrar los malos recuerdos – Alice no lo recuerda porque al parecer suprimió el hecho, pero yo sí, intentaron violarla Edward, su blusa había sido rasgada mostrando su pecho y de no ser porque el perro se soltó y ataco al sujeto, hubiera bajado sus pantalones… - un par de lágrimas corrieron por su mejilla mientras se recargaba en una de las paredes del elevador – Me sentí tan culpable porque siempre regresábamos juntas, pero ese día no había ido a trabajar porque no me sentía bien, sentí que si yo hubiera estado con ella nada de eso le hubiera pasado…

Me sentí tan impotente al verla así, Bella siempre se mostraba tan fuerte y feliz, pero sabia que en ella había un punto débil, algo que no mostraba a nadie, ni siquiera a Alice, su mejor amiga y hermana. Me acerque a ella y apoye mi frente con la de ella – Nada de eso fue tu culpa nena, incluso si hubieras estado con ella, les pudo haber pasado, son cosas inevitables de la vida…

\- Me sentí impotente verla cubierta con moretones mientras que ella estaba ida, entendí que éramos muy ingenuas como para ser consientes de los peligros a los que nos podíamos ver expuestas, parte de nuestra vida habíamos vivido protegidas por las paredes del orfanato y no sabíamos nada de cómo protegernos físicamente ante un ataque… Cuando Alice mejoro mostrando rastros de haber olvidado el episodio, le sugerí tomar clases de defensa personal alegando como había escuchado hablar a los vecinos de un ataque a una joven, pero aparte y sin que ella lo supiera tome clases de manejo de armas.

No pude decir nada más porque el elevador llego a nuestro destino, Bella asomo ligeramente la cabeza y reviso que no hubiera ninguno de los matones de Caius a la vista, no me gustaba que se arriesgara así, pero por el momento ella era la única que nos podía defender.

\- Vamos – dijo.

Sabíamos que hubiera sido más fácil llegar hasta el estacionamiento con el elevador, pero era muy arriesgado.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí? – pregunto Bella mientras nos escondíamos detrás de un mostrador.

\- Ahí un par de salidas de emergencia, tal vez podemos llegar hasta el estacionamiento por alguna de ellas – había colocado a Renee en una esquina (afortunadamente seguía durmiendo) mientras revisaba uno de los mapas que estaban en uno de los cajones y se lo mostraba a Bella – Si logramos llegar hasta la cocina podremos salir por una de las puertas de servicio.

\- Creo que es mejor si nos separamos y nos encontramos en el estacionamiento – dijo mientras inspeccionaba el mapa.

\- ¡¿Qué?! NO, no podemos separarnos, los hombres de Caius nos están buscando – Bella levanto su mirada y pude ver que no la haría cambiar de opinión.

\- Edward, es nuestra única opción – comento mientras tomaba la mano que estaba en el mapa – Tenemos que poner a Renee a salvo, si me siguen puedo distraerlos en lo que llegas hasta donde esta Emmett.

\- No voy a dejarte atrás Bella, esta vez no – ella sabía que me refería a la vez que fui a la cabaña y la deje quedarse.

\- Edward, tienes que hacerlo, si yo llevara a Renee conmigo mientras tu los distraes hay mas posibilidades de que nos capturen a las dos – ella tenía razón, pero había algo que me decía que me arrepentiría de dejarla sola – Eres el único en el que confió como para proteger a Renee, tú eres el líder de los Fríos.

Mi corazón se encogió de una manera inimaginable, últimamente ese sentimiento se había apoderado de mi cuando Bella estaba involucrada.

\- Temo perderte Bella – susurre mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, sentia mis ojos arder.

\- No lo harás – sentí una de sus manos posarse en mi mejilla y sus cálidos labios tocar los míos en un beso – Eres un ladrón de corazones Edward, robaste el mío desde el primer momento en que nos vimos – no pude evitar sonreír ante sus palabras.

\- Cásate conmigo – dije mientras sujetaba su mano contra mi mejilla.

\- ¿Qué? – ella estaba sorprendida y no era para menos, no tenía planeado pedírselo así, pero sabía que seria una promesa que me haría dejarla ir, ella siempre cumplía sus promesas y yo igual.

Metí mi mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y saque el par de anillos que habían permanecido conmigo desde que me los entregaron, Bella me miro sorprendida cuando le tendí el que seria su anillo de aceptar mi propuesta.

\- No tenemos que casarnos enseguida, y entiendo que creas que somos muy jove… - no pude continuar hablando porque tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y junto de nuevo nuestros labios.

\- Si, acepto casarme contigo – respondió al separarnos, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron pude ver la inmensa felicidad que había en sus ojos. No pude evitar una sonrisa enorme cuando la vi extender su mano izquierda y deslizar el anillo en su dedo anular – Es hermoso – dijo al inspeccionarlo.

\- Y este sería el mío – me mostré el que iba a juego, ella lo quito de mi mano, tomo mi mano y deslizo dicho anillo en donde correspondía.

\- Te amo – dijo antes de volver a unir nuestros labios.

\- También te amo, Isabella – ella paso sus manos por mi cuello para abrazarme fuertemente, gesto que no pude evitar imitar.

\- Sera mejor que te vallas de una vez, Emmett te ha de estar esperando – volvió a ayudarme para que cargara a Renee, pero esta vez lo hice estilo nupcial, ya que sería más seguro,

\- Cuídate – dije mientras la veía tomar las armas.

\- Tu también – Bella se levanto para acercarse hasta uno de los pasillos – Es seguro – tan rápido como pude me adentre en el corredor que me indico, algo en mi hizo que me detuviera por un instante y volteara a mirar a Bella, pero ya no estaba ahí, por lo que decidí seguir con mi camino.

 **%%%%%%%%%%**

 **Bella P.O.V:**

No pude evitar un gruñido de dolor cuando me recargue en la pared después de correr por los pasillos vacíos, no sabía en qué momento los matones de Caius podían salir y atacar, afortunadamente Edward no se había dado cuenta de que una de las balas me impacto a un costado, gracias al saco negro y mi vestido rojo, la sangre era escondida.

Mi mirada se dirigió a mi mano y una ola de alegría mesclada con tristeza me invadió. Amaba a Edward más que nada en el mundo, lo supe en el momento en que me entregué a él y nada me hacia más feliz que saber que él quería que me convirtiera en su esposa algún día, pero… pero sabía que ese día aún está por definirse.

Camine por el pasillo contrario al que se había ido Edward con Renee, mientras presionaba mi mano contra mi herida, con cada paso que daba sentia como mi mano se mojaba con sangre, necesitaba encontrar a Caius y matarlo antes de que les pudiera hacer algo.

No estaba muy segura de a donde me dirigía, pero algo en mi me decía que Caius podría estar en el lugar donde se llevaban a cabo las subastas, querría mantenerse a salvo de los policías.

\- ¡¿CÓMO QUE LOS PERDIERON?! ¡¿Y RENEE?! ¡NO SE COMO LE VAS A HACER, PERO LAS QUIERO DE VUELTA CON VIDA! – escuche la inconfundible y molesta voz de Caius atreves de los pasillos, sentia mi cuerpo pesado y mi visión un poco borrosa, pero no podía darme por vencida.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto otra voz, pero no podía distinguir de quien era.

\- Bella mato a Jacob junto con sus hombres, pero Bruno dice que vio a un chico en las escaleras, al parecer estaba ayudando a Bella para escapar con Renee – explico a su compañero, nunca lo había visto, pero por lo que Edward me conto suponía que se trataba del líder de la mafia de Mónaco.

\- Dijiste que no iba a ver problemas Caius y mira en lo que nos has metido, incluso ha habido explosiones en el hotel, ¿sabes lo que me va a costar todo esto? – expreso muy molesto, lentamente me asome por un lado de la puerta y me di cuenta de que no había ningún guardia con ellos – Arregla todo esto Caius, si no quieres ser tu uno más en la lista de bajas.

Mi vista recorrió todo el lugar de nuevo para asegurarme de que no hubiera ningún guardia, apunte el arma que me había dado Edward y dispare en cuanto dio un paso.

\- Aarggrrr – expreso el sujeto mientras se agarraba el abdomen, justo en donde había atravesado la bala, inmediatamente cayo al piso mientras Caius sacaba su arma mirando al alrededor y se inclinaba para revisar a su compañero.

\- ¿Quién esta ahí? – pregunto apuntando su arma para todos lados – Maldición, levántate, Paul – sacudió a su compañero – Muéstrate, si eres tan bueno como para matar al líder de la mafia de Mónaco – salí de mi escondite lentamente – Ja, la verdad es que no se si sorprenderme porque seas tan tonta como para mostrarte ante mi o si felicitarte por la excelente puntería que tienes, Isabella – dijo alejándose del cuerpo inmóvil – ¿O debería llamarte; UNO?

\- Así que mi secuestro no fue casualidad – respondí acercándome lentamente hasta donde estaba, estaba haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para no mostrar algún signo de dolor – Ahora entiendo la presencia de Jacob.

\- Jacob… si, el muy iluso pensó en que podía llegar a ocupar el lugar de abuelo algún día – se burló, en ningún momento dejo de apuntar su arma contra mí, al igual que yo – Aunque debo decir que me sorprendió el que vendiera a la mujer que amaba.

\- Jacob nunca me amo, si me vendió fue para cobrarse una estúpida venganza – respondí.

\- Lo que es la juventud, se dejan guiar por sus tontos sentimientos –

\- Esto no tiene nada que ver con la juventud Caius, simplemente que algunos hombres no aceptan un no por respuesta, ¿no es así? – aún podía recordar la vez en que Renee estuvo lo suficientemente lucida para contarme las veces en que Caius había abusado de ella… física y sexualmente.

\- ¿Es por eso por lo que no has huido? ¿Por qué quieres cobrar venganza? – pregunto en tono de burla.

\- No, es para evitar que sigas dañando a más personas inocentes –

Tan rápido como pude dispare, haciendo que Caius gruñera sujetando su hombro derecho mientras caía de rodillas.

\- ¡Maldita! – grito seguido por el sonido de dos disparos.

 **%%%%%%%%%%**

 **Edward P.O.V:**

\- ¡Edward! – la voz de Emmett hizo que fuera fácil el que lo localizara, por lo que rápidamente me acerque hasta él - ¿Quién es ella? ¿Y Bella? –

\- Es Renee y Bella se fue por otro camino para que pudiéramos escapar – respondí metiendo a Renee en la parte trasera del auto.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que se fue por otro camino? –

\- Los hombres de Caius nos estaban siguiendo, Bella quería que primero pusiéramos a salvo a Renee – explique, Emmett simplemente negó con la cabeza y se coloque en el asiento del conductor – Tiene que sacar a Renee de aquí, llévala con Charlie.

\- ¿Y tú? –

\- Iré a buscar a Bella – dije mirando mi reloj, habían pasado aproximadamente diez minutos desde que nos separamos.

\- Pero no sabes en donde esta, ¿Qué pasa si ella sale y tu estas dentro? – sus palabras me frustraron porque sabia que él tenía razón.

\- Tal vez Miguel pueda rastrearla, Bella lleva mi saco y Collins me dijo que uno de los botones era un rastreador – rápidamente saque mi móvil y le marque a Collins.

\- _¿Edward? ¿Dónde están? ¿Están bien?_ – pregunto.

\- Si, Emmett esta conmigo y tenemos a Renee – informe sin dejar de ver a los alrededores.

\- _¿Y Bella?_ –

\- Tuvimos que separarnos, para que salvar a Renee – explique, escuche como al fondo les explicaba las cosas a los demás – Escucha Collins, Bella no ha llegado a nuestro punto de encuentro, ella lleva mi saco ¿Crees que Miguel puede rastrearlo?

\- _Claro, ahora le digo_ –

\- _Hey Ed_ \- me saludo Miguel ahora.

\- Hey, ¿Crees que puedas decirme en donde esta Bella? Ella lleva mi saco y recuerdo que me dijiste que llevaba un rastreador – comente.

\- _Claro ya estoy en eso…. ¿En dónde están Edward?_ – pregunto después de unos minutos.

\- En el estacionamiento subterráneo del hotel? ¿Por qué? –

\- _Porque sale que Bella está en movimiento_ – le escuche el sonido de las teclas ser presionadas de manera rápida – _Se dirige al sur y se mueve de manera rápida._

\- ¡EMMETT! ¡RÁPIDO ENCIENDE EL AUTO! – mi hermano hizo caso inmediato y en menos de lo que espere salimos del estacionamiento – Al sur – indique cuando salimos a la calle principal - ¿puedes meterte en el sistema de seguridad de las cámaras de la ciudad y seguirlos desde ahí? Nosotros vamos en un Volvo plateado.

\- _Dame unos minutos_ – la línea quedo en silencio por unos segundos mientras continuaba escuchando como sonaban su teclado.

\- ¿Dónde están Miguel? –

\- _Dieron vuelta a la izquierda en la siguiente calle_ – me indico, repetí sus indicaciones y mejor preferí poner el altavoz para que Emmett siguiera las indicaciones – _Logre meterme en las cámaras de seguridad, los tengo a ustedes y al auto, va en un auto Sedan negro._

\- ¿Caius va con ella? – pregunte.

\- _No he logrado distinguirlos, los vidrios son totalmente polarizados –_ dijo _– Dieron vuelta dos calles más adelante._

Estuvimos siguiendo el auto por algunas calles, pero en ocasiones daba vuelta de manera inesperada que tenía a Emmett frustrado.

\- _La calle no tiene salida, pueden cerrarle el paso_ – nos avisó Miguel, pero de manera inesperada, el auto di vuelta en "U" y acelero sin importar que los demás autos pararan de golpe mientras pitaban y estaba más que seguro de que había habido un choque – _Tengan cuidado más adelante, hay una rotonda…_ \- pero fue tarde.

 _Muy tarde_

Justo en el momento en que el auto en el que iba Bella se adentró a la rotonda de manera brusca un camión que salía de la calle continua no puedo frenar y choco con ellos, haciendo que el auto rodara, saliendo de las vallas de seguridad y cayera al barranco del otro lado.

\- ¡BELLA! – grite mientras veía la escena. Emmett freno en la salida y de inmediato salí corriendo.

\- ¡EDWARD ESPERA! – le escuche gritarme, pero no me importo, necesitaba salvar a Bella.

La adrenalina que corrió por mi cuerpo hizo que corriera como nunca en mi vida, pase el camión, algunos de los demás conductores habían bajado para ayudar al conductor mientras que otros se habían acercado a la valla para mirar el auto.

\- ¡BELLA! – como pude salte la destrozada vaya y baje por la colina - ¡BELLA! – el auto había quedado bocabajo totalmente destrozado – Diablos – maldije cuando tropecé y rodé unos metros abajo, pero de manera inmediata me puse de pie sin importarme el ardor de unos rasguños que me había hecho - ¡BELLA! – volví a gritar cuando me acerque lo suficiente…

Entonces el auto exploto haciendo que mi cuerpo volara un par de metros atrás, mi cuerpo se estrello contra el duro suelo rocoso y sentí un fuerte impacto en mi cabeza.

Después todo se volvió negro…

 _Completamente negro…_

* * *

 *** ¡HASTA AQUÍ! Hola, ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo les va en esta cuarentena? Espero que todos estén bien de salud, al igual que sus familiares y seres cercanos. Bueno, primero que nada, me quiero disculpar por la demora, el trabajo me tiene muy esclavizada (es más continuamos trabajando aun con la ley de permanecer en nuestras casas) pero aquí esta después de mucho tiempo, díganme ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿les gusto o no?, en segundo lugar, quiero decirles que el próximo capítulo será el último, aun no se cuándo lo subiré (puede que otra vez tarde o puede que sea este mismo fin de semana). Besos y abrazos a distancia, Little Saturnito.**


	21. Chapter 21

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí le traigo un capítulo más, espero les guste.**

 **Por favor, pasen, lean y dejen su review con su opinión, ya que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **Mil gracias por sus reviews y a los que han vuelto esta historia su favorita... :D**

 **Advertencia: Si la historia y la autora te dan lemmons... Procura tener a alguien o algo cerca.**

 **Atte.: Little Saturnito.**

* * *

 **Ladrones De Corazones**

 **Capítulo 21**

 **Edward P.O.V:**

 **10 años después** _ **…**_

\- El grupo de Collins esta en posición, solo esperan que les den luz verde – dijo mi asistente mientras tomaba los papeles que le estaba dando.

\- Muy bien, hablare con Charles para que puedan entrar en acción – dije firmando los papeles de la carpeta que me había entregado - ¿Eso es todo?

\- Si – respondió mirando su Tablet.

\- Puedes retirarte entonces –

\- Gracias, hasta mañana señor Cullen - dijo dando media vuelta y saliendo de mi oficina.

No pude evitar soltar un suspiro mientras mis ojos caían en la fotografía en una esquina de mi escritorio y me recargué en el respaldo de mi silla cerrando los ojos.

\- Han pasado diez años… - murmure antes de abrir mis ojos y levantarme para salir de mi oficina.

Habían pasado diez largos años desde el día en que Bella había muerto en el choque.

Desde que mi corazón había muerto también.

 ***** Flash Back *****

 _Todo mi cuerpo dolía y mucho más mi cabeza, cuando abrí mis ojos me di cuenta de que estaba en una habitación de hospital, con varias máquinas conectadas a mí._

 _\- ¡Edward! – mi madre apareció en mi campo de visión mientras trataba de controlar sus lágrimas - ¡Carlisle!¡Carlisle, Edward despertó! – vi como se acerco a la puerta para llamar a papá._

 _\- Ma…má… Bella… - trate de decir, pero mi garganta se sentia reseca._

 _\- Tranquilo cariño, tu padre vendrá en un momento – dijo tomándome de la mano y acariciando mi cabello – Pense que iba a perderte._

 _\- ¿Bella? – susurre un poco más claro, pero ella no pudo responder porque en ese momento entro mi padre._

 _\- Edward, hijo ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? – pregunto mientras revisaba las maquinas y checaba mis pupilas._

 _\- No… ¿Qué… paso?... ¿Dónde… donde esta… Bella? – pregunte, note como mamá le daba una mirada y mi corazón comenzó a llenarse de un miedo profundo, que hizo que las maquinas comenzaran a pitar por el ritmo acelerado de mi corazón._

 _\- Cálmate Edward, te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza cuando exploto el auto, has estado en coma por una semana – sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa - ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?_

 _\- El choque… con el camión… el auto cayendo… la explosión… Bella… papá ¿Cómo esta Bella? ¿Ella esta bien? Tengo que verla – dije tratando de levantarme y ambos trataron de impedírmelo, la maquina volvió a sonar mientras luchaba por levantarme – Necesito ver a Bella._

 _\- Edward cálmate – dijo papá empujándome por los hombros._

 _\- No, necesito verla papá –_

 _\- ¡Esme llama a las enfermeras! – todo a mi alrededor se volvió un caos, me pareció escuchar las voces de mis hermanos tratando de tranquilizarme, pero yo solo quería buscar a Bella, necesitaba saber que estaba bien._

 _Lo último que recuerdo es escuchar el llanto de mi madre mientras Emmett la consolaba._

 ***** Flash Back End *****

Habían encontrado dos cuerpos en el auto totalmente calcinados de tal manera en que era imposible reconocerlos, tras varias pruebas, una cadena que le había visto y el anillo que había sellado nuestro compromiso, dieron por muerta a Bella.

No pudieron identificar el otro cuerpo, pero declararon que era uno de los hombres de Caius. A este último lo habían encontrado muerto en el salón donde se llevaban a cabo las subastas, una bala en su frente termino con su vida. También, después de mucho investigar, arrestaron a Paul Lahote bajo los cargos de complicidad en la trata de blanca, trafico de drogas, subastas ilegales y otros delitos más, su imperio "Volterra" se vio reducido a escombros por las explosiones y el incendio.

Desafortunadamente, Jared Cameron no había sido arrestado hasta el día de hoy, pero los secuestros de chicas cesaron.

Mucho había pasado en estos diez años.

Después de volver a despertar y que mis padres me explicaran lo sucedido con Bella, estuve un par de días más en observación en la enfermería de los cuarteles. Decidimos quedarnos un par de semanas más, a petición de mi madre, para ayudar a Renee a adaptarse y apoyarla en lo que necesitaba. Las drogas que le había dado Caius afecto mucho su sistema nervioso, pero afortunadamente su cerebro estaba bien.

En el tiempo que estuvimos ahí, recibimos una invitación formal para ser parte de RSPI. Tal como me había dicho mamá antes, nos apoyaron en lo que decidiéramos. Emmett y Rose la rechazaron de inmediato, ellos ya tenían planes para el futuro y no era continuar con una vida de peligro. Sabía que era el sentir de todo, ya que al final, habíamos decidido terminar con "los fríos". Jasper quiso pensarlo por un tiempo, pero ofreció su ayuda con la tecnología si lo necesitaban.

Por mi parte, acepte, pero con la condición de que terminaría la escuela en Londres junto a mis hermanos.

Fue muy duro para todos nosotros la muerte de Bella, en especial para Alice y para mí. Nos tomo medio año para entender que necesitábamos seguir adelante, porque eso seria lo que ella quisiera.

Después de regresar a Londres, Alice no pudo entrar a su departamento sin romper en llanto por lo que Esme la convención de quedarse con nosotros, al final decidió vender el departamento que compartían.

Fue doloroso limpiar su habitación. Empacar su ropa, todos sus recuerdos, fotografías, libros… la gargantilla que la distinguía como una Cullen… Angela nos sugirió donar sus cosas y al conocer los orígenes de Alice y Bella eso hicimos.

Lo único que permaneció con nosotros fue la gargantilla y su laptop.

Paso cerca de un año hasta que me arme de valor para encenderla y buscar recuerdos de ella.

 ***** Flash Back *****

 _\- Hey Jazz – mi hermano estaba en el sótano trabajando en unos dispositivos que le había mandado Miguel._

 _\- Dime – contesto sin apartar su mirada de su trabajo._

 _\- Necesito ayuda – coloque la laptop en la mesa a su lado, él dejo las cosas a un lado y se quito los lentes de protección._

 _\- Eso es raro, ¿necesitas ayuda para desbloquear una computadora? – se burló._

 _\- Es la laptop de Bella –_

 _\- Oh – fue lo único que dijo antes de ponerla frente a él y comenzar a trabajar - … Vaya… - murmuro después de unos minutos._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa? –_

 _\- No me sorprende que no pudieras desbloquearla – dijo mientras continuaba tecleando de manera frenética._

 _\- ¿Por qué necesitaría ese tipo de protección? – dije recargando mi cadera en la mesa y cruzaba mis brazos en mi pecho._

 _\- Tal vez tenia cosas del trabajo, sabes que era como la asistente de Charlie –_

 _\- ¿Pero a ese nivel? – me asomé por encima de su hombro y vi un montón de códigos en la pantalla – Jazz, esto es seguridad de nivel supremo, ni siquiera un banco tiene esto._

 _\- Ya casi… - murmuro frunciendo su seño – Listo, ¿Qué buscabas en específico?_

 _\- Algunas fotografías, Alice las quiere y me dijo que talvez estaban guardadas – respondí._

 _\- Muy biiiiiiiiiien – dijo y vi como su semblante cambiaba a uno de seriedad._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa? – yo no era un hacker como Jasper, pero aun así entendía lo que estaba frente a nosotros – No puede ser… - una de mis manos se dirigió a mi cabello y tiro de el mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas detrás de él._

 _\- Y pensar que estuvimos muy cerca – dijo – Todo está aquí, los planos y sistema de seguridad del museo, los planos de la mansión, mucha información que solo "UNO" poseía._

 _\- ¿Pero como es eso posible? ¿Cómo es que nunca lo supimos? – Dios, me sentia tan confundido._

 _\- Bueno, no por nada "UNO" era el mejor… o, mejor dicho, la mejor – Jasper continúo revisando la laptop - ¿Debería eliminar todo? – pregunto de manera dudosa._

 _\- … No lo sé… - suspire mirando la fotografía que había aparecido en la pantalla, en ella aparecía Bella sonriente mientras yo la abrazaba por detrás durmiendo, ambos estábamos desnudos, aunque ella se cubría con una sábana y su gargantilla descansando en su cuello._

 _Recordaba ese día, la noche anterior habíamos tenido una cita, fuimos a cenar a un lindo restaurant, le susurré cuanto la amaba mientras bailábamos música lenta, fuimos a su departamento e hicimos el amor lentamente, no sabía que Bella había tomado esa foto, pero cuando me desperté vi su sonrisa traviesa mientras veía su móvil. Eso había sido un par de días antes de que viajara Paris y toda esta pesadilla iniciara._

 _\- ¿Edward? – me llamo Jazz mirándome preocupado - ¿Quieres que…?_

 _\- Si, seria muy peligroso si alguien se entera de que tenemos toda esta información – dije suspirando mientras pasaba mis dedos por la imagen de Bella sonriendo – Borra todo, solo deja sus fotografías, Alice quiere algunas y aunque ella sepa acerca de nosotros no podemos permitir que sepa nada de esto._

 _\- Supongo que siempre intento proteger a Alice, si alguien se enteraba de que ella era "UNO" irían detrás de Alice – comento – Es por eso por lo que aprendió a usar un arma ¿no?_

 _\- Si… - fue lo único que respondí._

 _\- Con un solo toque, "UNO" dejara de existir – dijo moviendo la laptop hacia mí._

 _Diez minutos después "UNO" dejo de existir también._

 ***** Flash Back End *****

En diez años muchas cosas habían pasado.

Angela se había decidido a estudiar periodismo y ahora trabajaba como reportera para un canal de noticias nacional. Había sido muy duro para ella también la muerte de Bella, pero junto con Jasper se convirtieron en la fuerza que necesito Alice para aceptar la muerte de su hermana.

Mientras que Angela estuvo apoyando a Alice, Ben por su parte ayudo a su amada novia cuando lo necesitaba. Él había recibido una beca para estudiar biología en una universidad en los Estados Unidos. Estuvieron separados cinco años después de graduarnos, pero en cuanto se graduó regreso y le propuso matrimonio a Angela. La pequeña Isabel de tres años, había nacido el mismo día del cumpleaños de Bella.

Rose entro a estudiar mecánica automotriz, ahora era una de las mecánicas más sexys de Londres y tenia uno de los mejores talleres, que podía decir, era una Cullen.

Mi hermano Emmett, sorprendentemente se convirtió en enfermero infantil, podría haber sido un pediatra, pero quería pasar más tiempo con los niños que encerrado en un consultorio leyendo expedientes. Ambos se habían casado dos años atrás y tenían planeado empezar una familia.

Jasper entro a estudiar tecnología y ahora era maestro de computación en nuestra antigua escuela. Siempre supimos que Alice seria una gran diseñadora y no nos decepciono cuando comenzó a estudiar diseño de modas, ahora trabajaba como asistente en una famosa casa de modas, pero al parecer pronto haría su debut en una de las pasarelas, al parecer uno de sus diseños le encanto a la sobrina de la reina de España. Su marca se llamaría "B&A".

Ellos se casaron cuatro años atrás y después de discutirlo con Jasper, así como de anunciarlo a la familia, iniciaron los tramites para adoptar un niño o niña. Vladimir, un niño de seis años de origen ruso se había convertido oficialmente en un Cullen un año atrás.

Mis padres se habían decidido establecerse definitivamente en Londres. Mi madre estableció una pequeña oficina en casa, así como ayudaba a Charlie a manejar el museo y le iba de maravilla. Mientras que mi padre seguía en el hospital.

Por mi parte, después de graduarme me mude a Paris e ingrese al RSPI. Me decidí a estudiar leyes mientras operaba como miembro del equipo de Collins. Gracias a mi agilidad, mi liderazgo y… bueno, mi pasado como ladrón, hoy era jefe de operaciones encubiertas, me mantenía la mayor parte del tiempo en los cuarteles generales (creo que era algo por lo que mi madre estaba más que feliz), pero de vez en cuando me unía a una que otra operación. Hoy en día, trabajaba en la sede de la RSPI de Londres.

Charles continuaba en su posición como director y suponíamos que nadie le arrebataría ese lugar. Charlie y Renee se mudaron a vivir a una pacifica casa en las costa de Italia, Charlie aún era dueño de museo en donde había trabajado Bella. Renee afortunadamente se recupero del trauma y de las consecuencias de las drogas que Caius uso en ella, ahora se dedicaba a pintar paisajes, algunas se exhibían en el museo de su esposo y al parecer se estaban volviendo muy reconocidas.

Después de que todo el alboroto a su alrededor termino, habían ingresados sus datos en una base de ADN para buscar a su hija. Tras varios meses solo un resultado coincidió, pero no fueron buenas noticias.

Su amada y esperada hija había fallecido.

\- Hola señor Cullen – me saludo Haru, un chico de ascendencia japonesa quien trabajaba con sus padres en una pequeña florería cerca del cementerio. Era un buen chico y le gustaba ayudar a sus padres, ya sea en la florería o cuidando a su hermano menor Tyler.

\- Hola Haru – salude sonriéndole.

\- En un momento le preparo su ramo – dijo moviéndose detrás del mostrador.

\- Esta bien, tomate tu tiempo – mi dedique a ver las hermosas flores que tenían, eran muy buenos en el cultivo de plantas y flores - ¿Cómo va la escuela?

\- Bien, tengo un poco de problemas con química, pero una amiga me está ayudando – no pude evitar sonreír cuando vi sus mejillas sonrojadas.

\- ¿Una amiga, he? – pregunte en tono de burla y no evite reírme cuando se sonrojo más – Debe ser muy especial.

\- S-sí, Leah es muy especial – murmuro – Aquí tiene – dijo entregándome un ramo de camelias rojas.

\- Muchas gracias, Haru – le pague – Tal vez deberías invitar a salir a tu amiga especial, esas siempre son las mejores personas… y las que crean las mejores historias – agregue antes de retirarme, pero aun así pude ver como asentía sonriendo mientras tomaba su móvil.

No me tomo mucho tiempo caminar hasta donde descansaba Bella, aunque su cuerpo fue cremado en Paris, decidimos mandar a hacer una lapida en la cima de una colina, Alice decía que su presencia siempre era como el sol y quería que este iluminara siempre el lugar donde descansaría.

\- Hola amor – dije poniéndome de rodillas para colocar las flores y tocar las letras talladas.

 **Isabella Swan Cullen**

 **XXXX – XXXX**

 **Amada hija, amiga, hermana y prometida.**

 **La eterna ladrona de corazones.**

Así era, la hija perdida de Renee y Charlie había resultado ser Bella. Había sido muy duro para ellos, pero fueron fuertes diciendo que serian felices por convivir un tiempo con ella, aunque no supieran que quien era realmente. Después, Charlie nos conto que había tenido una corazonada, Bella tenia un parecido a ellos y sintió un fuerte lazo para con ella desde que la conoció. Así que mandaron a rehacer la lapida con el apellido que le correspondía y después de hablar con mi familia y los Swan, me permitieron colocar mi apellido también.

"- _Ella se iba a convertir en tu esposa – me dijo Renee colocando su delicada mano sobre la mía – No recuerdo mucho de esos días, pero ella siempre tuvo fe de que nos rescatarías._

 _\- Además, Bella ya se había convertido en una Cullen, desde el primer momento en que te entrego su corazón y cuando le entregaste el emblema de la familia – comento mi mamá colocando su brazo sobre mis hombros – Su boda solo hubiera sido para hacerlo oficial ante la sociedad."_

\- ¿Sabes? Rose y Emmett están esperando a su primer bebé, nacerá el próximo abril – dije sonriendo ante la noticia – Cuídalo ¿sí? Al parecer les ha costado que Rose quede embarazada y aunque no lo quiera admitir, tiene miedo de perderlo – podía recordar el miedo en los ojos de mis hermanos, al parecer nadie más se había dado cuenta, bueno tal vez Jasper, pero no dijo nada – También parece ser que la pequeña Isa tendrá un hermanito, Ben casi me rompe el tímpano cuando me llamo.

Estuve cerca de una hora ahí, hablando con ella, contándole todo lo que había hecho en el mes que no había ido, como cada mes.

\- ¿Sabes? Las chicas piensan que es hora en que siga adelante, que te deje ir y vuelva a ser feliz – dije mientras me ponía de pie – Tal vez tengan razón… pero, solo dame una señal ¿sí? – no pude evitar pasar mi mano por mi cabello en gesto de nerviosismo – Vendré el próximo mes, te amo.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Esme, así que maneje hacia el centro comercial porque necesitaba recoger su regalo.

\- Aquí tiene señor Cullen – dijo el dependiente mientras me mostraba el juego de aretes y cadena que había encargado, eran de oro blanco con un zafiro en forma de ovalo con pequeños diamantes alrededor - ¿Es de su gusto?

\- Claro, muchas gracias –

Mi mente estaba en las últimas palabras que le había dicho a Bella. Las chicas querían que reiniciara mi vida, incluso jugaron sucio al decirme que seria lo que Bella quisiera, que no me estancara por ella y tal vez tenían razón.

No es que no tuviera una vida amorosa después de su muerte, había comenzado a salir en un par de ocasiones con algunas chicas al año siguiente en que me mude a Paris, pero no había funcionado, principalmente porque me enfoque en las misiones y después porque no se sentia bien, sabia que nadie me haría sentir lo que había sentido con Bella, pero ninguna despertaba el mínimo sentimiento en mí, así que al final me di por vencido.

Tal vez aceptara la invitación de Miguel para presentarme a una amiga de su novia.

Me detuve en una luz roja, debatiéndome entre llamarle ahora o esperar a la próxima semana que tenia que viajar a Paris para ver a Charles, cuando la vi.

Era una chica de largo cabello rojizo, el cual caía hasta su cintura, llevaba un lindo vestido azul claro, unos zapatos planos negros y unos lentes oscuros que cubrían la mayoría de su rostro, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue el bastón blanco en sus manos, al parecer estaba esperando a alguien porque estaba afuera de una cafetería. Estaba a punto de voltear mi mirado cuando vi que unos chicos jugando chocaron con ella de manera brusca que hizo que cayera al suelo y lanzando el bastón a varios metros lejos de ella, pude ver que trataba de encontrarlo mientras que los chicos en lugar de ayudarla se echaron a correr, así que sin que me importara los carros detrás de mí pitando porque la luz ya había cambiado me baje del auto y me acerque a ella de manera inmediata.

\- Diablos – la escuche decir mientras tentaba a su alrededor, varias personas la vieron, pero ninguna se acercó para ayudarla.

\- Aquí tienes – dije colocando el bastón en sus manos y tomando su codo para ayudarla a ponerse de pie - ¿Estás bien?

\- S-sí, muchas gracias – dijo soltando un suspiro.

\- Esos chicos debieron ayudarte en lugar de salir corriendo – comente mirándola mejor, su piel era ligeramente bronceada.

\- No te preocupes, las personas suelen hacer como que no me ven o me ignoran – respondió – Creen que porque soy ciega no me doy cuenta… Marie McDell– dijo tendiéndome la mano.

\- Edward Cullen – no pude evitar estremecerme cuando toque su mano - ¿Quieres que te ayude a llegar a algún lugar?

\- No, estoy esperando a mi madre, dijo que quería un café, pero no ha salido, tal vez no termina de decidirse – me explico – Y el olor a café me da dolor de cabeza.

\- Bueno, me tengo que ir – dije cuando vi como los autos pitaban furioso mientras rodeaban el mío – Mucho gusto Marie – dije volviendo a tomar su mano.

\- El gusto fue mío Edward y mil gracias – me dio una sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón latiera rápidamente.

\- Adiós – di media vuelta y comencé a caminar.

\- Nos hospedamos en el Hilton y estaremos por un tiempo aquí, por si quieres ir a dar una vuelta conmigo… o a tomar un café – la escuché decir, cuando di media vuelta pude ver la segunda más bella sonrisa.

\- Claro – dije para hacerle saber que la había escuchado, rápidamente me subí a mi auto y comencé mi camino de nuevo, no pude evitar mirar por el espejo retrovisor y vi como una pequeña mujer regordeta se acercaba a ella – No se si esa sea tu señal, pero la aceptare, nunca olvides que te amo – murmure mientras mi puño se cerraba alrededor del anillo de compromiso de Bella, el cual siempre llevaba en mi cuello en una cadena.

 **%%%%%%%%%%**

\- ¿Puedo saber a que se debe esa sonrisa? – pregunto a la chica que se había convertido en su hija en los pasados años, nunca la había visto tan feliz – Solo te dejo diez minutos y te encuentro con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

\- He conocido a un ladrón – dijo sintiendo como varias personas la esquivaban, era algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado.

\- ¿UN LADRÓN? – exclamó mirando a la muchacha como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

\- Cálmate Nani, lo digo de buena forma – contesto soltando una suspiro.

\- Estas loca Isabella, muy loca – dijo negando con la cabeza.

\- Marie, Nani, me llamo Marie, Isabella murió hace muchos años – comento en manera firme mientras Nani la veía con pena en los ojos.

Un recordaba el día en que la encontró. Su esposo y ella regresaban a su granja cuando vieron el cuerpo de una joven tirado a las orillas del camino a su casa, de inmediato pensaron que estaba muerta, pero cuando se acercaron vieron que tenia dos impactos de balas uno en el abdomen y otro en uno de los hombro.

Llamaron a la policia y la llevaron a un hospital donde lograron salvar su vida, pero entro en coma por la perdida de sangre y el fuerte golpe en la cabeza, cinco meses después, la chica que habían encontrado despertó sin recordar nada de su pasado y completamente ciega.

Ellos nunca habían podido tener hijos y decidieron quedarse con la chica desconocida, al no tener datos sobre ella y al no recordar nada, decidieron llamarla Marie y le dieron su apellido.

Al vivir en una granja alejada del pueblo no tuvieron noticias acerca de lo sucedido en la ciudad, pero cuando lo hicieron cuestionaron a la chica y claro, ella no recordaba nada, así que decidieron dejarlo y ella inicio su nueva vida.

Hasta que seis meses atrás ella comenzó a tener sueños extraños, al principio no le tomo importancia y no les dijo nada, hasta que Hans, el esposo de Nani murió. Recordó que su nombre era Isabella y los nombres de sus amigos. Dos meses atrás recordó que había vivido en Londres y ambas decidieron viajar para descubrir quién era realmente.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué te robo? – pregunto por fin.

\- Nada material – respondió – Hay muchos tipos de ladrones.

\- ¿y entonces? ¿De qué tipo es este? –

\- Es un **ladrón de corazones –** dijo sonriendo.

* * *

 *** Bueno, hasta aquí llego esta historia. ¿Qué les pareció el final? Si lo sé, casi me quieren matar… otra vez, pero les deje un buen final. Respondiendo a una pregunta adelantada: no, no creo que vaya a ver continuación. Tal vez haga otra historia parecida, pero eso lo veré en un futuro. Ya saben, déjenme sus reviews con sus opiniones. Mil gracias a todos los que me apoyaron y tuvieron paciencia con esta historia. Besos y abrazos a distancia, Little Saturnito.**


End file.
